Hermandad
by Arken Elf
Summary: La verdadera amistad no tiene definición cuando la traición no tiene cabida...Secuela de Fronteras.
1. Chapter 1

Hermandad

Capítulo 1

Busqueda...

…………………………..

Cyberton... El planeta de la noche eterna. La ausencia de soles enmarcaba ese pequeño universo como un mundo de oscuridad sin límite, sin embargo, no por ello dejaba de ser hermoso. La tecnología que componía la bastedad de sus plazas resaltaba con sus colores artificiales, los cuales le brindaban la vida que ninguna estrella podía integrar. Como todo lo que existía ahí, el metal cobraba otro significado, enmarcando vías y construcciones de manera elegante y al mismo tiempo práctica. El cristal, el acero y la energía, se entremezclaban para recrear aquella grandeza que sólo se denotaba en épocas pasadas. Que sólo los más viejos pudieron gozar por muchas eras ininterrumpidas.

Hoy, la sombra de la guerra parecía haberse desvanecido con los vorns, llevándose consigo infinidad de conflictos que el tiempo sanaría. Aunque las cicatrices fuesen difíciles de borrar, simplemente había cosas que no se podían olvidar; dejando como legado las tumbas de los héroes caídos, quienes reposaban al lado de aquellas víctimas inocentes que perecieron en esos conflictos. Años de lucha resumidos en un brillante futuro, envuelto en infinidad de menciones y festejos dedicados al sacrificio.

Un recordatorio para todas aquellas generaciones ahora creadas bajo el símbolo de la paz.

...........................................

Bien se dice que lo bueno no puede apreciarse sin lo malo y que no hay orden sin desorden, los conflictos comunes entre grupos siempre estarán presentes, porque nadie piensa igual finalmente.

...........................................

_2 vorns después de Fronteras..._

-_Aquí, unidad 3, tengo el objetivo en la mira_ -Resonó una transmisión, perdiéndose en el silencio enmarcado por la oscuridad.

Kaon era una de las ciudades más conocidas en el planeta, hogar de las fuerzas armadas Autobot y del gobierno general, se decía que su seguridad era impenetrable y que los grandes secretos de la guerra se resguardaban ahí.

-_Recibido. Proceda con el plan, unidad 3_- La respuesta fue breve y precisa.

El mecha receptor asintió, preparando su arma, la mira del gigantesco rifle se posó en un bot vigía, un mero guardia que recorría los pasillos de la vieja biblioteca militar. El punto donde la información sobre las más cruentas batallas se resguardaba.

Un corte de cartucho fue la única señal de alerta antes de ese disparo crucial, su efectividad garantizaría la misión, por lo que no podía haber margen de error.

-Eres mío -Susurró el francotirador, realizando los últimos cálculos referentes a la distancia y el movimiento, el óptico carmesí del mecha brilló por un momento, jalando el gatillo.

Un breve silbido atravesó el patio del complejo, acertando en el blanco. El mecha herido fue derribado, pero su estructura jamás tocó el suelo, mientras la forma del otro operativo resaltaba brevemente en la oscuridad con sus cromas amarillos.

-_Blanco confirmado, unidad de infiltración dentro, procedo a la retirada, cambio y fuera_ -Se cortó la transmisión del tirador momentos antes de que la forma del mustang negro se alejara del lugar.

...........................................

Los juicios parecían haberse olvidado con la desaparición de los dos líderes rebeldes, quienes estuvieron a punto de reiniciar esa guerra tiempo atrás.

Justicia o injusticia, simplemente eran hechos enmarcados en la historia como un ejemplo de lo que podía repetirse una vez más. De aquello que aparentemente nadie se estaba esforzando en evitar. No comprendían que curar la herida por la superficie no eliminaba la infección interna…

Las advertencias simplemente se desvanecían en esa eterna oscuridad a través de noticias innovadoras, las cuales reemplazaban con facilidad aquellos antiguos eventos, dando paso a algo más.

...........................................

Sin embargo, no todos son capaces de olvidar el pasado. El perdón puede otorgarse, pero eso no evita que el olvido se haga presente, junto con la remembranza de esa injusticia que no se puede borrar. Cuando inocentes pagan por delitos que jamás conocieron, cuando las oportunidades simplemente no se dan a lugar.

...........................................

El juicio que se dio rápidamente. La pena… una sentencia que no pudo refutarse, pruebas que simplemente enmarcaron su destino, robando su libertad. Hundiéndolo en el fango del que toda su vida, ciclo tras ciclo, siempre luchó por emerger.

Trazando siluetas de abandono en esa desafortunada situación, recordando tan sólo los elementos básicos ocultos bajo esos muros eternos, buscando sobrevivir: la resignación, la muerte mental y el deterioro eran las penurias inevitables de la miseria, las garras que rasgaban y rasgaban cada vez mas profundo.

Darkwar recorrió el piso de esa sucia celda con su mano, sus dedos trazaron algunos contornos de una de las muchas hendiduras que parecían haberse convertido en su última obsesión. Las fuerzas para pelear le habían abandonado, sobrevivía de los recuerdos, de los eventos que lo arrastraron a esa situación mucho tiempo atrás...

...........................................

(Flashback)

Sitios tan peligrosos no existían… Eso decían ellos. No más dentro de la ilegalidad, ahora todo era justo y coherente, según las leyes. Basado en reglas, normas y conductas que se postulaban desde vorns enteros de regimiento de la misma masa política. La que perdió el control por mas de nueve millones de años, después recuperándolo nuevamente, sobre los cuerpos lapsos de muchos; inocentes y culpables, indigentes, seguidores y pacifistas. Cada quien que ofrendó su vida por distintas causas y creencias, incluso por ninguna de éstas.

Sin embargo, con paz es con lo que se disfraza la verdad, lo que está oculto en el podrido filamento. Una prisión, lo peor inventado por la mente de un ser pensante… con distintos grados de perdición, la misma carencia de control en la población.

En cybertron, lo despreciable de la raza, lo peor del mundo y del comportamiento mal visto, caía en una prisión, en la desesperanza de barrotes de energon iluminados, quemantes y electrificados, listos para chamuscar los circuitos internos de un transformer si éste se aventuraba a tocarlas… Muchos, que obsesionados por el brillo antojable que expedían las barras, ya podían dar testimonio de la muerte que sufrieron, o lo cerca que estuvieron de sufrirla.

Las parias, la escoria… lo aborrecible unido en una pangea de indeseables abominaciones robóticas. Mejor mantenerlos adentro, matándose entre ellos, que contaminando las calles o destruyendo vidas productivas.

… »

Darkwar arrastró los pies, no podía levantarlos. Era mucho peso como para caminar, todavía no se acostumbraba a andar con restricciones. Los grilletes que esposaban sus manos frente a su regazo se enlazaban con aquellos que esclavizaban también sus pies. Muy largo era el pasillo por el que andaba, oscuro y sucio, con olores rancios de energon viejo.

Lentamente se iba olvidando que alguna vez existió un mundo allá afuera, lejos de las murallas doblemente fortificadas que se encargarían de borrarle su claustrofobia, o afrentarla según diera la ocasión.

Cada paso le daba la bienvenida a un par de ópticos diferentes que le veían detrás de las luminosas barras rosas. Fulgores muertos, asediantes, todos le decían lo mismo: Pronto estaría igual que ellos, mirando con los ojos de la muerte a los nuevos residentes, le decían que no tardaría en implorar por energía, que gemiría por un cubo casi vacío de energon.

Tenía dos transformers escoltándole, cada uno lo tomaba de un brazo. Ninguno hablaba, no lo empujaban tampoco, no hacían ningún gesto que evidenciara un mínimo ápice de lástima o tristeza por los condenados muriendo de inanición que los miraban con ojos caníbales, sedientos. Sólo los pasos resquebrajaban el árido piso mugriento. Un eco sonoro que se adentraba cada vez más al infierno.

La celda llegó finalmente ante su semblante, pequeña y sucia, con el suelo desigual como único adorno… tres mortíferas paredes y unos barrotes de energon siempre recordándole que su opinión como individuo no le importaba a nadie. Los transformers lo hicieron entrar, dándole un empujón leve que lo hizo trastabillar. Las barras se encendieron automáticamente, mas tarde los carceleros se fueron, no sin antes aventarle una mirada similar a la de quien mira a un muerto pudriéndose en óxido.

Darkwar los escuchó marcharse. Caminó hasta la pared del fondo y dobló su cuerpo para sentarse. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta de los dos asesinos pares de ópticos ámbar que le hostigaban desde la celda de enfrente.

Los murmullos empezaron a alborotarse cuando el chasquido de la puerta de seguridad indicó que los guardias se habían marchado. La algarabía que le provocó a los presos el tener metal lustroso y encerado frente a ellos, logró perturbar a Darkwar, quien levantó la barbilla y disfrazó muy bien su malestar, presumiendo el orgullo y la dignidad que aún le pertenecían en ese entonces.

Pronto los gritos lo empezaron a clamar como perros famélicos oliendo carne fresca.

...........................................

Pero cada acto se paga y recompensa por igual.

...........................................

La grabación se repitió una y otra vez por los monitores de la biblioteca. El mecha encargado no entendía cómo es que el grupo agresor había podido acceder a los archivos privados tan fácilmente y sin ser detectados por los sistemas de seguridad.

-¿Qué es lo que buscaban? -Se preguntó sin respuesta alguna.

Todo rastro de hackeo se había desvanecido con un virus desconocido que fue instalado justo después de haber requerido los enigmáticos datos.

–Menos mal que no contagia a los mechas –Prosiguió, ignorando finalmente el pequeño mensaje de descarga que su monitor mostraba.

_Archivos requeridos:_

"_Proceso de prisioneros de alta peligrosidad…ubicaciones probables…"_

_Descarga 100%._

...........................................

Sin embargo, cuando el tiempo ha enmarcado el destino y la justicia no parece revelarse ante tales hechos, se necesita recurrir a medidas más drásticas.

...........................................

Shadowbird observó todo desde un pequeño dispositivo, el cual había guardado cada dato, asegurando su procedencia antes de ser revisado. Analizando y compilando programas que caían en veloces hileras que se reflejaban en sus ópticos rojos. Caracteres blancos sobre un fondo azul oscuro.

-Todo en orden, las unidades vuelvan al punto de encuentro –Comandó a través de su transmisor interno antes de apagar la pantalla, a pesar de que el equipo en su mayoría se integraba por unidades terrestres, conocía las capacidades del mismo.

Eran buenos elementos, eran leales y no abandonaban a sus compañeros. Era una hermandad real.

-Solid, será mejor que vayas con White Spark al punto de contacto, no sabemos si se requerirán tus servicios -Prosiguió la femme con un toque de satisfacción, al parecer ahora estaban a un paso más cerca de recuperar a su miembro perdido.

...........................................

Todo favor tarde o temprano se paga.

...........................................

(Flashback)

Dos Vorns atrás…

El mensaje había sido claro. Impulse se había sentido tentado apagarlo en cuanto recibió esa transmisión privada, pero al mismo tiempo fue incapaz. La esperanza muere al último, y aunque su conciencia jugó con él en el pasado, ahora se vio obligado a aceptar que su cobardía no le había permitido estar presente cuando recogieron los restos de sus amigos.

-En ese momento no podía o no quería aceptar la realidad, aunque sabía que eso no cambiaría nada, lo que ya ha sido hecho no puede deshacerse a pesar de lo mucho que lo deseemos…

Razón justa por la que permitió que el mensaje llegara a sus audios, captando algo que jamás imaginó. Los recuerdos embargaron su viejo procesador, reviviendo escenas olvidadas, no eran más que momentos de la vida que se negaban a marcharse.

-No estamos solos -Susurró para sí, consciente de que el Mustang que le acompañaba no respondería.

El mecha de cromas amarillos reposaba en profunda recarga cerca de él. Los dos vehículos se camuflaban entre el resto del grupo de autos inanimados que adornaba el estacionamiento inerte. No era el lugar más agradable en el que hubieran podido entrar en proceso de recarga, pero si uno de los más seguros.

La grabación resonó una y otra vez mientras impulse se decidía sobre lo que debían hacer o no.

El mismo mensaje no dejaba de pasar por su mente. Se repetía con insistencia, él lo activaba y repasaba cada una de las palabras en fluido cybertroniano que se acaudalaban en sus audios. Era curioso recibir un mensaje en esa actual y olvidada época. Impulse ya había dejado de creer que alguien en su planeta se acordara de él todavía.

Todo se revolvió dentro de su cabeza, pensando. Las noticias sobre lo que estaba sucediendo en cybertron le tenían al pendiente sólo por costumbre, por nada mas, las guerrillas y tratos de odio, sin embargo, lo que tocó el verdadero papel de importancia en ese momento fueron las palabras que Darkwar le transmitió por el olvidado canal que llevaba casi un vorn inactivo.

-No es ético, pero… eso ya no es importante cuando se ha sobrevivido a tanto -Continúo en su mente, imaginando al altivo volador frente a él. Sin querer enemigos a muerte que se convirtieron en amigos, una amistad que crecería con el tiempo, acercándolos.

"_La oportunidad está presente. No puedo ser más específico sobre la situación pues mi tiempo se termina, pero si no has perdido la esperanza de tu chispa o tu procesador, sabes lo que tienes que hacer. Si alguien puede hacerlo eres tú... Impulse."_

El muscle car jamás imaginó que el seeker le llamaría. Creyó que Darkwar moriría primero antes de pedir algún auxilio, no obstante, ese no era el mismo caza que conoció en T-D. Ahora estaba escuchando a un mecha preocupado por los suyos, a un ente responsable y líder de escuadrón. Muy dentro de él lo comprendía.

Un sonido de transformación.

-¿Adónde vamos ahora? -Resonó la pregunta del mustang, quien estaba parado a su lado, en su forma bípeda. A pesar de la fea marca que vestía, su rostro denotaba curiosidad cual chispa recién creada… Su carácter seguía siendo como siempre, al menos con Impulse.

-No iremos a Cybertron, eso es un hecho.

Terran asintió sin protestar al escucharle.

...........................................

Solid no esperó más tiempo, transformándose para partir. Al parecer una unidad médica nunca sobraba y de verdad que tenía tanto trabajo como el lamborghini aseguró el día que se conocieron, nunca faltaban las lesiones en los entrenamientos, las quebraduras de algo por descuido, los dolores y muchas mas cosas que arreglaba y a su vez aprendía con sólo observar a Impulse, uno de los mejores técnicos que hubiera conocido en su vida.

White Spark le decía que las actividades de ese índole medicinal eran totalmente aburridas, sin embargo, él replicaba con orgullo lo mucho que le gustaba y cuantas ganas tenía de volver a ingresar a otra academia para ampliar sus conocimientos y dedicarse a algo en específico, después de que trajeran a Darkwar, claro. El lamborgini lo despreciaba después, bromeando con una cara tan seria que todo parecía ser verdadero. Solid estaba acostumbrado a ello, White Spark era su amigo, y era gracioso que después de tanto tiempo al fin estuviesen a punto de llegar al final de aquella misión que inició esa amistad.

Al fin podría ver a su creador de frente.

...........................................

Porque el amor de un hijo es incomparable.

...........................................

Flashback

Todo fue tan rápido, no le permitieron una defensa decente. Después del juicio que duró casi tres ciclos, toda pista del caso pareció desvanecerse. Lo unico que quedaría para siempre en el joven procesador de solid sería la horrible sentencia que supo que le dictarían a Darkwar. Solid sabía que su creador aún estaba vivo, pero no podía hacer nada para ayudarlo, al menos no en ese momento. Sólo le quedaba pedir a Primus que el F-18 aguantara, que se aferrara a sobrevivir pese a que no sería libre en mucho tiempo. Ellos lo buscarían, pero tenían que hacerlo en el momento exacto. Nunca habían pensado en dejarlo atrás.

-Nadie sabe dónde está, al parecer todo archivo de su expediente ha sido borrado.

-¿Qué nos dicen los registros de la biblioteca civil? Ahí siempre hay información, noticias y todo ese tipo de cosas.

-Nada, Mindmaster –Respondió la decepción de Vengala- Aunque para estar seguros me infiltraré está noche y buscaré directamente de sus ordenadores.

El seeker le sacudió amistosamente un ala fembot.

-No, Machotrix, iré yo.

-Formularemos el plan para que el asalto se haga hoy mismo –Fue todo lo que les dijo Shadowbird antes de que se desbalagaran rumbo a diferentes partes del cuarto.

Solid los miraba hablar a través de las rendijas iluminadas de puertas apenas abiertas. Muchos ciclos escuchó las conversaciones entre los otros cazas, Shadowbird no había dejado de buscar nunca, ni sus dos compañeros alados, pero sin resultado, necesitarían ayuda, una que llegó poco después.

...........................................

La aeronave de colores rojos y negros atravesó los cielos del planeta sin problema. Su firma autobot le permitía el paso en puntos donde otros de su grupo no podrían llegar, más, enfatizando sus grados positivos en la academia de medicina y tecnología cybertroniana. Así como el registro que lo autorizaba a ejercer en ambos planetas de manera libre, es verdad que para eso sus aliados ex autobots habían tenido algo que ver, pero ese no era momento para viejas remembranzas, el último paso del plan estaba por comenzar y requerían de su ayuda.

No pasó mucho para que un Jet de colores purpúreos se le uniera en vuelo, junto con otro tetrajet, integrando una trina perfecta, dejando el lugar que alguna vez perteneció al F-18 en las alas del joven volador.

Bajo ellos, las formas de varios carros se divisaron, saliendo de la nada. Eran sus aliados, quienes habían hecho eso posible. Alineándose en su propia formación, el Impala azulado resaltó al frente con su gran figura, la cual fue flanqueada por dos mustangs shelby: uno dorado con líneas negras y otro completamente negro, de diseño reciente y con un sensor carmesí al frente.

...........................................

La paciencia es una virtud, pero a veces se requiere más que eso para continuar adelante.

...........................................

Flashback

Impulse se detuvo justo a las afueras de la nave transporte. Cerca de ahí, Terran continuaba hablando con el grupo de seguridad que vigilaba la frontera, arreglando su estancia en el lugar. Los logotipos que adornaban sus figuras distaban mucho del carmesí que poseían originalmente, integrándose a una sociedad meramente militar.

Decepticons… ¿Por qué no? Las normas que dictaban sus creencias se desvanecieron mucho tiempo atrás, los valores habían cambiado, así como las reglas para su supervivencia.

Los cristales verdosos que Terran vestía sobre sus ópticos ocultaban en parte la apariencia infantil que poseyó alguna vez, aunado a la marca que ahora recorría su rostro, un recordatorio incapaz de borrarse, un quemante recuerdo del enfrentamiento contra el legendario cazador del clan de la zarpa. Una marca que vestiría de por vida, el recordatorio de un evento que enmarcaría su honor.

-¿Qué te parece? -Preguntó Terran, colocando su mano sobre el hombro de su amigo.

-Supongo que está bien –Respondió el Muscle Car azul en un tono frío, al menos así habría sonado para la mayoría de los mechas, pero para el Mustang no era más que una falsa careta.

-La vista es interesante –Prosiguió Terran.

Impulse asintió.

Charr era un planeta poblado casi enteramente por Decepticons, una clase guerrera que parecía respetar sus origines, datándolos sus estructuras puramente militares, las cuales al mismo tiempo refulgían llenas de libertad, una virtud que no experimentaban desde antes de la guerra.

La opulencia no era algo visible, pero parecía que no era del todo importante para los pobladores del lugar.

-Bienvenidos a Charr -Leyó el impala en los gráficos cybertronianos del muelle espacial. Los símbolos parecían haber sido diseñados para mostrarse lo menos rústicos posibles. Todos debían aprender un poco de amabilidad.

El comercio era una base esencial en esa economía recién implantada, por lo que las naves tenían libre acceso a las diversas estaciones del planeta. No existían excesos de restricciones. Todos tenían permitido andar armados, y nadie miraba "feo" a nadie.

-¿Todo en orden? -Inquirió Impulse, obteniendo la ficha por parte de su acompañante.

-En orden, mi amigo, vamos a finalizar con ese pequeño negocio tuyo -Aseguró el Shelby, caminando por el puente de abordaje.

A lo lejos, un joven lamborghini esperaba la llegada de los dos ex-autobots. El datapad de Darkwar así lo había indicado.

...........................................

Todos aprendemos de nuestros errores y queda en nosotros no volver a caer en la misma trampa.

...........................................

White Spark esperaba la llegada del grupo mientras monitoreaba cada frecuencia enemiga desde su posición, no se arriesgaría a ser capturado otra vez.

Una transmisión se abrió. Los ópticos de White Spark se clavaron en los lectores de decibeles que proyectaba uno de los monitores.

-_Aquí Solid, solicito autorización para descender_ –Se escuchó la voz del volador más joven.

El tiempo apremiaba pero Solid sabía cuánto odiaba White Spark cuando no se respetaban los términos militares que él aplicaba.

-_No seas demasiado obvio, tonto, además no es como si estuviésemos en una nave. Por Primus, sólo baja, doctorcito con alas ¡y hazlo AHORA!_ -Respondió el lambo al momento.

El seeker carmesí se rió antes de transformarse y descender. White Spark salió de la unidad habitacional, plantándose frente a Solid.

-Vaya falta de paciencia ¿y te llamas a ti mismo guerrero? –Se burló el jet rojo, recibiendo una mirada asesina del carro blanco.

-Para tu información: yo tengo un largo historial de misiones altamente clasificadas - Respondió el otro mecha, tratando de intimidar a su compañero, un juego al que ambos estaban acostumbrados.

-Tal vez –Solid volvió a reír- Pero lo importante es si fueron o no exitosas, que como te veo lo dudo mucho –Musitó entre dientes, simulando mirar a otro lado.

Los flameantes ópticos morados del lamborgini escrutaron fijamente al seeker.

-¿Que demonios dijiste? –Gruñó.

-Ehmm, nada.

Los tensos hidráulicos en las piernas de White Spark, quien estuvo a punto de saltar contra el inocente seeker, se relajaron cuando una risotada atravesó el lugar, interrumpiendo toda charla o discusión.

-Tal para cual, por eso me agradan -Exclamó el Mig.29, bajando del techo con sus propulsores encendidos.

Mindmaster les dio un ligero golpe a cada uno en la cabeza y se alejó antes de recibir una respuesta por parte de ellos, aproximándose a impulse, quien acababa de llegar acompañado de los otros autos. El seeker se rió más fuerte al escuchar los gruñidos y quejas que dejó atrás. Él también tenía sus preocupaciones, pero estaba apunto de tener a su familia una vez más reunida, podía relajarse un poco.

-¿Cómo resulto todo? ¿Lo hizo bien? –Le preguntó a Impulse, notando la transformación de los mustangs detrás del Ingeniero.

-Bien, Mind. Como siempre, Kitt nunca dejará de ser exacto con el rifle ¿¡Cierto, Kitt!?

-Afirmativo, señor -Saludó el francotirador con una seriedad falsa antes de sonreír como jamás lo imaginó alguno de ellos. Otro milagro que sólo la desesperación podía crear.

...........................................

Flashback

White Spark analizó los rasgos, identificándolos con el par de mechas que el jefe le describió.

-Tenía razón -Se dijo, avanzando hacia ellos.

El Impala notó de inmediato al mecha de cromas blancos, pero prefirió no hacer obvia su atención, distinguiendo el cambio de postura en su acompañante. Terran también lo había detectado.

-Impulse y Terran -Resonaron las denominaciones en voz del mecha blanco.

El ingeniero empuñó su arma, mirando de frente a su interlocutor.

-Identifícate –Respondió, tajante.

El joven decepticon sonrió de manera altanera, sin miedo ante sus nuevos conocidos. Su postura recordaba el estilo tan propio de los seekers. Al fin y al cabo era un Decepticon.

–Darkwar les envía saludos –Comentó, obteniendo un gesto de admiración de parte de sus interlocutores.

-¿Tú eres el enlace? -Cuestionó el mustang.- Te ves muy joven -Prosiguió con ironía.

-Tengo lo que buscan -Interrumpió White Spark, su tono parecía haber cambiado drásticamente, adoptando un toque hasta cierto punto melancólico…

Todos estaban consientes de que no todos los Jets habían logrado salir de Cybertron, por lo que el extraño mensaje de parte del líder caza simplemente no podía ser ignorado.

-Pero este no es el lugar idóneo, síganme –Les indicó el lamborghino, avanzando.

-Tú eres White Spark –Confirmó el mecha azul, siguiéndole junto a Terran.

…»

El sacrificio de uno se convierte en la oportunidad de otro.

…»

Los autos avanzaron con velocidad hasta el punto establecido, ninguno de los dos sobrevivientes se atrevió hablar más. Si lo que el seeker verde afirmaba era cierto, la oportunidad que tenían era única.

Las calles pasaban velozmente a sus lados, las edificaciones llenas de mechas no revelaban nada fuera de lo normal, al parecer Charr era más pacífico que el mismo Cybertron, ese era el camino seguro. El cielo incluso parecía brillar con matices mas avivados, carentes de restricciones que motivaban a las estrellas a iluminarles en todas y cada una de las calles en construcción, lejos de belicismos absurdos y destructivos.

Se decía que Charr llegaría a ser mucho mas grande, atractivo y admirable que Cybertron… parecía que no mentían.

-Hemos llegado -Informo White Spark antes de frenar para transformarse.

Los otros le imitaron.

El grupo caminó, adentrándose en una pequeña edificación cerca de la zona habitacional, algunos mechas les miraban, pero al parecer ninguno estaba ahí para enfrentamientos innecesarios, o el símbolo purpúreo que ahora envestían les aseguraba un paso más libre entre ellos.

-Vamos -Dijo el lambo, abriendo la puerta de una unidad habitacional.

El lugar era pequeño, sin lujos, pero en buenas condiciones.

-¿Dónde está? -Preguntó Impulse con seriedad, no estaba para juegos después de todo.

-Es interesante como las cosas cambian tan drásticamente ¿Cierto? -Replicó White Spark, marcando un código de seguridad para sellar la puerta- La descripción que el seeker me dio fue distinta –Continuó, haciendo conversación.

Terran se mantuvo alerta, vigilando cada sección pero poniendo atención a las palabras del otro mecha. Después toda su concentración se centró en el resplandor azul claro, casi blanco, que repentinamente le iluminó la cara.

-Esto es –Sonrió White Spark, sacando una esfera de uno de los compartimentos seguros de uno de los muebles anexados a la pared- Lo que necesitan está en su interior –Confirmó.

El ingeniero tomó el contenedor, inspeccionando el contenido, el brillo de una chispa se reflejaba con fuerza, mantenida de manera artificial, al menos así sería hasta tener una estructura real.

¿Podría ser la que buscaban?, ¿Podría ser capaz de algo así?

El Impala había pasado largas noches terrestres trazando los planos de su nueva creación en cuanto hubo recibido el mensaje de Darkwar, pues si era verdad, recuperaría a su hermano.

-Su deseo fue que tú la tuvieras, él dijo que si alguien sabía que hacer ese serías tú -Prosiguió el joven enlace. A su lado, el mustang dorado se aproximó, observando con claridad el objeto, era definitivo: eso era lo que ambos buscaban, una esperanza añorada.

-Los planos están listos -Afirmó el Impala, revelando el chip que contenía su trabajo- necesitaremos herramientas y piezas para la construcción.

Años de planeación y desarrollo, su trabajo más grande reposaba en ese dispositivo, una creación basada en la estructura de Terran, con los toques que sólo un mecha como él podía diseñar. Ahora sólo faltaba la chispa que con tanto ahínco cuidaban, el paquete que había sido enviado por Mindmaster y Darkwar.

-Servirá- Confirmo el ingeniero, guardando el dispositivo en su sub espacio.- Gracias amigo –Prosiguió, antes de salir junto con los otros mechas.

...........................................

Todo esfuerzo tiene su recompensa

...........................................

Mindmaster dio un suave suspiro, tranquilizándose, esa era la primera misión real de su hermano y aunque anteriormente Kitt hubiese salido invicto en los entrenamientos caseros que ellos mismos se imponían, no podía evitar preocuparse por él.

-Al menos no ha enloquecido por estar atado a tierra -se dijo, notando como el mecha se distraía revisando su rifle, sin rastros de locura, claustrofobia o ansiedad.

...........................................

Flashback

El Mig-29 se sentó frente a la computadora, los archivos que había descargado de la base de Nova Cranium le servirían, eran meras grabaciones que le auxiliarían con la programación que necesitaba. La forma de un auto negro aún en construcción resaltaba en la plataforma que reposaba a espaldas. El semblante del paciente era muy parecido al del transformer aéreo.

Mindmaster estiró los brazos, quitándose la pereza, luego empezó a mover y reconfigurar algunos datos electos en la computadora.

-¿Estás seguro de que deseas hacer esas modificaciones? Eso podría cambiar por completo la personalidad de él –Escuchó entrar a Impulse, quien habló con el tono suave que aplicaba sólo para ellos, su ahora unidad familiar.

-No quiero que recuerde las cosas que le pueden afectar, las segundas oportunidades se dan raras veces –Replicó Mindmaster con seriedad.- No quiero que la culpa por haber asesinado a nuestra creadora siga firme, o la tristeza de haber perdido a Set Back, tampoco el tiempo que experimentó con apocalypse o el hecho de que no volverá a volar.

Una amplia sonrisa se formó en el rostro del seeker.

-No importa si cambia, en esencia seguirá siendo él y para mi es todo lo que importa.

-Estoy de acuerdo en eso -Contestó el Impala.

...........................................

-Es bueno saber que las cosas van mejorando, pero nada podrá ser perfecto hasta que "él" esté de vuelta –Comentó Mindmaster, adentrándose en la vieja unidad habitacional.

Terran se apresuró a imitar al jet purpúreo sin decir nada. Desde su llegada a Charr las cosas habían sido muy distintas para él, sin saber que la femme que pensó perdida estaba ahí también.

La sorpresa fue única cuando la miró, mientras su agobiada chispa gritaba que eso no podía ser realidad. Fue complicado aceptar que él jamás sería el mismo mecha que ella trató. Es verdad, aún sentía esos escalofríos al notar su hermosa figura o su mirada repentinamente ausente.

Los ópticos carmesí de Vengala carecían de la vida que antes envestía, demostrando ahora el dolor de esas viejas anécdotas que él jamás conocería. Sólo Primus era testigo de cuánto quería correr a su lado para abrazarla y decirle que todo estaría bien, sonreírle como muchas veces antes lo hizo. Pero el pequeño e hiperactivo auto que vivía en su interior había desaparecido, dándole paso a esa desgastada forma que las manos humanas habían vuelto a unificar.

Terran sabía que era bueno dar dobles oportunidades, pero la pregunta constante, su delirio asediante era si ella, sólo ella, sería capaz de perdonarlo, de aceptarlo… de quererlo. Él había sido marcado por un cazador, una marca de deshonor, la marca de su fracaso personal. Una herida que se haría presente en su rostro por la eternidad.

Miles de noches se culpó por no haber estado ahí para ellos, superándolo con dificultad. Hoy podía vivir con los recuerdos, con las marcas, con el dolor, pero jamás con la vergüenza de haberla defraudado a ella.

Vengala levantó la cabeza del mediano monitor de sondeo que analizaba cuando escuchó los pasos de alguien entrando después de Mindmaster.

-Terran… -Fue lo único que pensó la tetrajet, notando como el mecha desaparecía de su vista como era ya su costumbre.

La fembot regresó la mirada al monitor, perdiendo el ánimo a seguir trabajando, por un momento extrañó al cálido mustang de antaño, tan distinto de éste, sin ese gesto frío que se enfatizaba con sus… ópticos verdes. Verdes ahora, ninguna relación con el destello azul que antes tenían. Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que ambos se habían encontrado en Charr, cuando recién llegaron, cuando el auto negro que les acompañaba no era más que una ilusión para ambos.

Impulse se percato del suceso pero no intervino, eso era algo personal. Aunque esperaba que Terran reaccionara. Hablaría con él, pero primero la misión.

...........................................

-Tengo los datos listos -Resonó la exclamación en la habitación que usaban de base de control.

Impulse caminó hacia la consola que anteriormente fuese vigilada por el mecha de cromas blancos. Los datos continuaban descargándose uno tras otro. Información valiosa, un tesoro para cumplir el objetivo de su misión. Tenían todo, por fin tenían todo. Los documentos se instalaban y luego se replegaban en orden en cada uno de los monitores holográficos frente a sus ópticos.

_Ubicación de la prisión_

_Sistemas de Vigilancia_

_Sistemas de Seguridad_

_Planos de emergencia_

_Accesos y salidas de emergencia_

_Personal _

_Prisioneros_

-Vaya, debo admitir que es hermoso -Comentó Terran a su lado, analizando los archivos- ¿Cómo le hiciste para obtener la información?

-Nuestro enlace consiguió el software para ello -Respondió Impulse, tecleando algunas notas entre los comandos de los archivos- El chico es bueno para los enlaces –Prosiguió, abriendo directamente la carpeta de prisioneros.- Ahora, Darkwar, veamos si estás ahí.

...........................................

Los muros revelaban las marcas de ese último intento desesperado por salir. El seeker no podía evitarlo, su claustrofobia era una maldición más que añadir a la lista, una que le hacía ponerse de pie y golpear las paredes, patear el piso, gritar sin control… y si ahora era más fácil controlarlo sólo era gracias al cansancio y la inanición que sufría. Sin energía que procesar, la locura transformada en desesperación y terror, se desvanecía, así como sus fuerzas para hacer algo más.

Tirado de espaldas en el pegosteado piso. Marcas de energon, aceite y lubricante brillaban tenuemente ante sus ópticos con el rancio fulgorcillo que adquirían al añejarse con el paso del tiempo, estaban en los techos, las paredes, el suelo. Su sangre que brotó y salpicó su infernal habitación en cada uno de sus crueles arranques de ansiedad. Hoy sin embargo, estaba muy cansado.

Sin poder hacer otra cosa, permitió que el agotamiento hiciera presa de su figura alguna vez perfecta. Alguna vez perfecta, se repitió, burlándose de si mismo. Al menos aún conservaba sus alas, inservibles en ese estado, entumecidas por el desuso e incluso una dislocada, pero quién se imaginaría que aquel lugar sería comparable con las prisiones que alguna vez formaron parte de su fracción, con las de los "malvados" decepticons.

Estúpidas hipocresías autobots. _Odiaba a Prime con toda su vida._

...........................................

Flashback

Ciclos, llevaba ciclos… ¿Cuántos ciclos? No lo sabía, eran muchos, muchos ciclos, muchos kliks, astrosegundos, incontables joors.

¿Pero cuántos ciclos?

No los contó, se volvería loco si los contaba uno por uno, recordándose que estaba sumido en un hoyo plano, oscuro y siempre sucio. Estaba encerrado, abandonado, preso entre cuatro paredes, a veces sentado, a veces parado ¿Cuántos malditos ciclos llevaba? Su procesador comenzaba centrarse en esa simple idea como si su existencia dependiera de ella.

Dentro de su celda, de las tinieblas abismales, volvió a dar unos cuantos pasos rumbo a las barras energéticas. No, se dijo, no las tocaría… no estaba loco. Los amarillos pares de ópticos le miraban desde enfrente, por primera vez Darkwar comprendía que aquella lasciva mirada de cuatro ojos le pertenecían a un solo robot, no le interesaba averiguar de dónde provenía, pero debía ser alguna aberración muy peligrosa si estaba en ese sector de máxima seguridad.

Fue de un lado para otro, caminó de un lado a otro, las paredes siempre estaban igual: Mugrientas y malolientes ¿Por qué no había contado los ciclos? Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, frotándose la cara con las cadenas que le apresaban las muñecas. Los muros eran muy pequeños, el espacio muy reducido, sus alas se sentían tensas en su espalda, a punto de resquebrajarse en mil pedazos ¡Qué no veían que las paredes le estaban aplastando! ¡Casi le caían encima!

La maldición de su raza comenzaba a ser obvia ante ese vigía silencioso que se dedicaba a observar. El seeker le resultaba muy entretenido.

Darkwar continuó con su cuenta, con sus preguntas sin respuesta, ¿Llevaba un ciclo? ¿Cuatro? ¿Cinco? ¿Cuántos ciclos llevaba, maldición? Ni siquiera podía deducir el tiempo transcurrido.

Sintió otra punzada en sus tanques internos, estaban vacíos, su cuerpo trabajaba con la energía que había ahorrado entre sus recargas desde hace… No recordaba el número de ciclos que llevaba ahí dentro.

¿D-dónde estaban los guardias? ¿Por qué no les habían llevado alguna ración de energon?

Volvió a dar vueltas de un lado a otro, los grilletes de sus piernas chirriaron contra el suelo. Acortaba muy rápido el camino entre muro y muro. Dos, tres, cuatro pasos y ya estaba al otro lado, luego retornaba hacia la misma pared. Monotonía extensa matándole. Había mucha oscuridad, ¡Si, ya comprendía! talvez los demás no se daban cuenta que las paredes se movían dentro de esa maldita oscuridad. No, no, no era eso. ¿Por qué sólo él lo notaba? Iban y venían, le amenazaban con caérsele encima de un momento a otro.

¡Se movían! ¡Los muros se movían y podía jurarlo!

Su mirada carmesí se posó en la solidez de las murallas que le aprisionaban, la desesperación se hacia evidente tras esos cromas peligrosos. ¿Qué le harían después de que lo encontraran sepultado bajo tanto escombro?

Tiró una patada al aire, desesperado por ser sólo él el que se quejaba mentalmente de ello. Nadie mas había dicho nada. Todos estaban callados, muy callados…nadie hacía ruido. Los presos se hundían en su propia miseria. _Primus,_ se dijo con ansiedad, _primus, primus, primus…_

¿Por qué Primus lo haría morir aplastado? ¿Por qué permitiría que aquello pasase?, la frustración de su mente alcanzaba niveles inimaginables, convirtiéndose en puro terror.

Llegó de nuevo a la pared, plantó sus manos en ella, con sus dedos extendidos y los rotores de sus palmas sumidos. Entonces empezó a empujar, no sabía por qué lo hacía, pero empujó y empujó… y no pasaba nada… _No, se cierra, yo lo veo, lo siento, _se insistió enfermizamente, sus alas temblaban con desesperación, la falta de sensibilidad, la falta del viento, la ausencia de libertad… no podía soportarlo.

¡La pared se quedó quieta otra vez! Lapsa frente a sus ojos incrédulos. _Nooo…_ se repitió, escuchando su susurro sólo en su mente. Algo andaba ahí jugando con él, estaba seguro.

Gruñó y gritó con la furia que se agolpaba en su chispa. Su vocalizador se desgarró en todos sus decibeles posibles.

¡Algo…!

Tiró un puñetazo a la pared, tan fuerte que su mano tronó.

¡Que estaba…!

Otro golpe más, sus dedos sangraron. Ningún dolor llegó.

¡… Jugando con él!

¡Eso era la maldita celda! ¡Un juguete que se divertía a costa suya!

Rugió de nuevo. Estaba asustado.

Con los costados de ambas manos empezó a pegar más impactos, enrollando férreamente sus puños. Su rostro tenía una mueca dura de odio, frustración y miedo, demasiado miedo. El terror incontrolable se imprimía en sus ojos ¡No lo aplastarían allí dentro!

Sus manos, en otro intento desesperado, arañaron el muro con fuerza, el metal de sus dedos chirríó, creando sonidos agonizantes mientras el energon escapaba de sus transistores, pero a él no le importaba, sólo quería detener esos muros, aquellos que jugueteaban con su mente, abriendo y cerrando constantemente.

Pero…

¿Y si no estaba pasando nada realmente?

Que estupidez… claro que pasaba, él miró los muros dejarse caer hasta casi sepultarlo.

Pero…

¿Y si no era cierto?

¡Claro que era cierto, maldita sea! Era cierto… No estaba loco. Por Primus que no estaba loco…

De pronto se quedó quieto, llevando nuevamente las manos a su cabeza, donde apretó y rasguñó los costados de su casco, embarrándolo del energon que brotaba levemente de las junturas de sus dedos, de la punta de sus manos. ¡No podía estar más tiempo ahí encerrado! ¡Primus, por Primus, debía salir!

Dio media vuelta y recargó sus alas sobre el muro previamente atacado. No se había dado cuenta que ya llevaba buen rato hablando solo y murmurando tonterías. Se deslizó hasta el suelo, donde se empequeñeció aterrado, sabía que la celda no tardaría en volver a burlarse de él. Los malditos operadores que manejaban ese sitio debían estarse riendo a sus anchas. Retrajo las rodillas hacia su cabina, recargando los antebrazos en sus rotores, dejó caer la cabeza, ocultando la cara entre sus brazos.

Quería salir de ahí, odiaba los lugares cerrados, detestaba esos espacios pequeños, de los cuales no podía escapar.

Y cuando gritó, en su primer arranque de desespero, había despertado a los demás presos, ahora ellos también gritaban y maldecían, le amenazaban con destrozarlo por molestarles. Arrulló más fuerte su cabeza entre sus brazos. Darkwar no los escuchó. Darkwar estaba aterrado por las paredes que lo iban a sepultar. Tenía miedo de ese pequeño espacio, estaba seguro de que no soportaría más.

Claustrofobia… como todo seeker… no podía escapar.

_..........................................._

_**Continuará...**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hermandad**

**Capítulo 2**

**Desesperación**

……………………..

Desesperación… Un sentimiento oscuro que logra envolver a todo ser vivo en algún momento de la vida. Sólo el más fuerte logra salir intacto.

……………………

Él seguía tecleando con velocidad, su atención se centraba en el panel que reposaba frente a su forma, enmarcando infinidad de símbolos, los cuales se divisaban en un viejo monitor. Tanta información importante, mucha información crucial. Eran secretos que sólo aquellos de más alto rango dentro de las filas autobot conocían, se resguardaban en una sencilla terminal. Por ello no era extraño que una serie de códigos ocultara la información de cualquiera que se aventurara a intentar leerla.

Mindmaster se esforzaba. Mindmaster tecleaba y descifraba y no llegaba a nada. A pesar de haber sido creado con el don de codificador o programador, estaba comenzando a desesperarse.

-¿Por qué es que cada vez que estamos cerca, tan cerca, tu pista se desvanece de nuestra presencia como si no hubiese sido nada? -Se preguntó frustrado.

Gruñó. Con su mano dio un suave golpe en el metálico tablero del teclado, acompañando su lamento frustrado.

Estaba enojado…

El seeker maldijo su idioma natal a la inerte máquina que le acompañaba. Una secuencia de palabras, groserías y gruñidos se desahogaron de su vocalizador. Estaba cansado, agotado por la falta de resultados. Exhausto por no descansar y sólo trabajar, nunca dejar de trabajar sin obtener nada a cambio.

-¿Por qué no puedo encontrarte? ¡Por qué, maldición! –Se reprochó, dentro de los últimos arrebatos de su arranque de ira.

A su espalda, la figura de uno de sus compañeros observaba el impulsivo ataque. Impulse le dejó desahogarse. Le preocupaba lo que pasaba, sabía que el Mig, al igual que el resto de la trina, se esforzaba por recuperar a su amigo perdido… E Impulse reconocía que ellos también hubiesen hecho lo mismo, después de todo.

Suspirando, se aproximó al volador con paso lento pero firme, no existían dudas en su mente, comprendía que era momento de usar sus últimos ases.

-Deja que yo continúe con eso, Mind -La voz del Impala irrumpió los pensamientos del seeker mientras sus dedos continuaban tecleando en la mitad de esa búsqueda incansable. Era imperativo que lo encontrara, él sabía que debía hacerlo, cuanto antes mejor.

-Debo hallarlo, debo hacerlo -repitió el volador para sí mismo, ignorando las palabras del Impala… Él no lo entendía.

Impulse adelantó hasta recargar las manos en el respaldo de la silla que Mindmaster usaba.

-Si, Mind, lo harás, pero no es sano hacerlo de esta manera -Prosiguió amablemente, ignorando la actitud del jet, el mismo mecha que momentos antes jugueteaba con los miembros mas jóvenes del equipo.

Una carcajada manó del lascivo vocalizador de Mindmaster, la misma que retumbó con un timbre siniestro y turbado.

-No. No, tú no lo entiendes –Replicó bajamente, negando con la cabeza- **¡No lo entiendes, maldita sea!** –Azotó su voz en un ponderante grito, levantándose a toda velocidad para empujar al auto.

Por un momento todo el autocontrol parecía haberse desvanecido de su figura, con ese brillo asesino que lo caracterizaba en batalla. Estaba furioso. Mindmaster estaba más que furioso, no existían palabras que describieran exactamente lo que sentía. La impotencia que le golpeaba por no poder liberar al que consideraba su hermano, la constante familia que le quedó y siempre le apoyó cuando Impera murió, necesitaba encontrarlo, ¡hallarlo! El tiempo siempre fue crucial y él había desperdiciado demasiado, todos ellos… _Nadie había hecho nada bien_.

Mindmaster volvió a empujar a Impulse, haciéndolo chocar de espaldas contra la pared.

-¡Es un seeker, maldita sea! ¡Un _jodido seeker_! –Gritó de nuevo, exasperado, sus ópticos brillaban desorbitados- ¿Tienes idea de lo que eso implica? ¿Sabes lo que le pasa aquellos de nuestra clase que son encerrados por tanto tiempo? –Preguntó, cambiado su toque a uno mucho más suave, su mano sostuvo la puerta del impala, sus dedos apretaron el filo, jaloneándolo a sabiendas de que con eso se haría daño.

Una pequeña gota de energon resbaló por su estructura, recorriendo su mano, un efecto evidente de la trasgresión que él mismo estaba ocasionándose pero que parecía no importarle en lo absoluto. Podría rebanarse los dedos en ese momento y seguiría sin importarle.

-Tú lo sabes, Impulse… -Murmuró- Aunque tú no quieras aceptarlo yo sé que mi hermano también ha vivido eso ataques… ¿Cierto? –Balbuceó después, sacando sus conclusiones.

Soltó la puerta filosa del brazo de Impulse y se echó a caminar sin rumbo fijo por el cuarto, recorriendo la pequeña habitación al tiempo que parecía olvidarse de lo que acababa de suceder. Su enajenación instantánea era normal, una costumbre para los que le conocían, sin embargo no por eso dejaba de ser desconcertante y temible.

-Por eso, si… por eso era importante esa reprogramación, ese cambio en Kitt –Continuó, hablando consigo mismo mientras hacía ademanes con las manos- Era importante para que olvidara todo eso ¡si! Si… pero no todos somos tan afortunados –Concluyó, deteniendose de manera pensativa frente al monitor.

Analizó su mano llena de energon, haciendo caso omiso a la mirada preocupada de Impulse; el jet parecía estar loco, completamente fuera de su procesador.

-Mind… -Susurró el carro sin moverse.

-Ajá, si, lo entiendes, tú lo entiendes -Repitió el caza, enajenándose nuevamente. Levantó las manos a los costados sin dejar de murmurar- Sé que lo haces. Ellos lo hacen, todos entienden… ¡Entienden pero no han hecho nada! –Gruñó para sí, deteniéndose en seco.

De pronto volteó la cabeza, su mirada carmesí enfocó al brillo dorado que envolvía a los ópticos del ingeniero.

-Es mi hermano, Impulse… _Mi hermano_, al mismo que dejé a su suerte por dos vorns completos. Fuí incapaz de ayudarlo y no es porque no haya querido hacerlo ¿sabes? fue por mi incompetencia. Mi estúpida incompetencia –Se señaló el pecho, volviendo después a aspar los brazos a los costados con desespero- ¡Siempre que busco, algo sucede y soy incapaz de hallarlo! Y ahora que estamos tan cerca, así de cerca, no puedo descifrar esos malditos códigos. –Apuntó el monitor con un dedo, absteniéndose de agarrarlo a patadas. Su procesador recuperó finalmente la cordura- ¡No me llega la solución a la cabeza!… Y no quiero esperar ni un ciclo más -Susurró finalmente.

Impulse asintió tratando de reconfortarlo, recordaba un sin fin de veces que se vio en una situación similar, en los tiempos cuando el volador apenas se había integrado a su grupo. Cuando Kitt, su amigo, su "hermano" por igual y Ady… _Adannos,_ eran todo lo que él tenía: un pequeño grupo de criminales ante la ley, aunque aquella etiqueta no fuese del todo cierta.

_Todos tenemos nuestras razones_, Pensó.

-Darkwar es fuerte, sé que estará bien. Talvez el proceso para dar con su paradero ha sido algo lento, pero no nos detendremos hasta encontrarlo –Le consoló- Sé que es frustrante, pero tú desgaste no ayudará en nada, Mindmaster. Quizás no soy tan bueno como tú en esto, pero puedo hacerlo, además aún necesito que vigiles a Kitt, recuerda que a pesar de todo aún es una chispa nueva y le falta mucho por aprender… Por cierto, está esperándote afuera –Confirmó, sonriendo amablemente ante la mueca contrariada que puso el seeker.

Impulse ensanchó mas su sincera sonrisa, uno de los gestos que hacía mucho que nadie divisaba en él, y el seeker había logrado arrancar uno nuevamente.

Mindmaster le miró sin saber qué responder, se sentía culpable, se sentía… realmente no sabía lo que sentía, sin embargo, estaba seguro de que le había fallado a Dike. Aunque quizá y sólo quizá, el auto azul tenía razón, talvez un ciclo más no afectaría lo que estaban por descubrir. Es verdad que el tiempo les era crucial, pero también era importante aprender a ser paciente. Mindmaster suspiró, aludiendo a la paciencia, al mismo término que tantas veces Darkwar acostumbró a discutir contra el fallecido Loup Garou.

Cuántas veces se carcajeó a cuestas del volador verde cuando éste salía molesto y desesperado, huyendo del autobot. Cuántas veces… nadie lo sabía, ni siquiera él.

-Puedo esperar -Comentó con desgano- Yo puedo, Impulse, pero me preocupa que mi líder de escuadra «un seeker encerrado» no pueda –Finalizó, saliendo de la habitación en busca del mustang negro.

Impulse lo miró partir, suspirando levemente. El jet estaba obsesionado ¿y cómo no estarlo cuando todo parecía en vano? Al parecer los encargados de ese caso en particular habían hecho muy bien su trabajo para ocultar toda la información referente al mismo, a pesar de los esfuerzos que hacían por decodificar todo, por descifrar los malditos algoritmos aún habían fragmentos de información en espacios vacíos que era casi indescifrable, incluso para él. Los errores estaban a la orden del día y no dejaban seguir avanzando en la búsqueda.

-Lo encontraremos –Se dijo Impulse, se lo debía al volador, quien le otorgase la oportunidad de volver a ver a Kitt, su "hermano", junto al resto de su grupo.

………………………

A veces las deudas se pagan con creces, a veces no.

………………………

(Flashback)

Impulse siguió el paso del auto blanco, quien continuaba dirigiéndolos a otro punto.

_Necesitamos piezas para la construcción, y un taller, _pensó el Impala sin detenerse. El calor suave, emitido por la chispa que resguardaba con fervor dentro del compartimiento de su pecho le hacía sentir bien. Era el aura de uno de sus mejores amigos… el último que quedaba, aparentemente, con vida.

-Al fin las cosas volverán a lo que debían y esta vez eliminaré toda debilidad -Se dijo, consiente de lo que planeaba hacer. No iba a detenerse a pensar en las consecuencias por sus acciones, muchos habían sacrificado tanto por su seguridad, era tiempo de devolver los favores.

-Hemos llegado –Transmitió su contacto, el joven mecha les indicó el camino a seguir, señalando con un dedo mientras les decía instrucciones vagas y poco importantes.

-¿No vienes con nosotros? –Le interrumpió el muscle car.

White Spark bajó la mano y le miró, negando con la cabeza.

-No. Yo ya hice bastante, ya pagué mis favores al jefe –Respondió, marchándose.

Terran e Impulse le vieron partir sin intentar detenerle, eso era común para ellos. Ambos se adentraron en la unidad habitacional frente a ellos, la precaución y el cuidado eran evidentes en sus movimientos.

-Así que al fin están aquí -Resonó la voz de una femme. Shadowbird, quien les esperaba, reveló su forma ante ellos como líder del grupo y guardiana.

Parada al fondo de la pequeña sala de estar- Debemos hablar –Prosiguió, dando vuelta y encaminándose por un pasillo.

-Darkwar sabía que ustedes volverían, pensó que sería bueno que estuviesen enterados de todo antes de cualquier cosa y de ello me encargaré yo –Comentó, notando el desconcierto en la mirada de los ex autobots.- ¿Qué? –Dijo, finalmente deteniéndose.

-Nada, sólo es extraño no verlo a él por aquí -comentó Impulse.

La tetrajet sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo. Si, aunque le pesara admitírselo a si misma: ella también le extrañaba.

-Lo veremos. Lo encontraremos, y espero que pronto –Susurró, avanzando- En cuanto a los componentes que pediste, Impulse, tengo al grupo trabajando en ello.

………………………….

Sus manos tomaron el mismo curso que las del seeker minutos antes. Debía seguir esa investigación. Abriendo un canal privado en la consola, consiente de que sus compañeros no estaban presentes, Impulse se preparó para esa última jugada.

Al menos agradecía a primus que su experimento con la chispa robada y los programas y recuerdos flageados para la reconstrucción de Kitt funcionaran para darle algo de distracción estable a Mindmaster mientras él continuaba con el trabajo.

-¿Dónde estas, Darkwar?, ¿A dónde te enviaron? -Se dijo, percatándose de una transmisión entrante- Hola, Jazz, hace mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos –Exclamó, notando la forma del saboteador aparecer en la pantalla.

El porche respondió el saludo con un gesto, no de sorpresa, sino de pasividad.

-Sabía que te comunicarías, pero no pensé que tardarías tanto -Aseguró.

………………………….

¿Qué es lo que nos motiva a tomar ciertas decisiones? ¿La experiencia o la culpabilidad?

…………………………..

Dos Vorns atrás…

Las barras de energía cesaron… El mismo ciclo en el que lo habían llevado a prisión. Darkwar se puso de pie lentamente, mirando fijamente la ausencia de sus barrotes. Era extraño, porque la celda de enfrente seguía activada y el robot de ópticos amarillos, sentado en el suelo a una distancia segura, parecía no sorprenderse de su letárgico encierro.

Darkwar asomó primero la cabeza. Había actividad, no mucha, pero ya se notaban algunas cuantas siluetas saliendo y estirándose en los pasillos de los pisos superiores. Abajo sin embargo, donde él estaba, fueron contadas las celdas que se abrieron, incluyendo la suya. Asumió inmediatamente que los presos dentro de ellas eran de un nivel considerablemente peligroso. El transformer de enfrente no dejaba de mirarle, siguiendo cada uno de sus movimientos como un paciente cazador al acecho.

Con pasos lentos, las cadenas arrastrándose, el seeker salió finalmente de su cárcel, con todos sus programas activos. Sus sistemas de localización y rastreo trabajaron a toda potencia, funcionando afirmativamente: una signatura desconocida se estaba acercando desde su espalda. Darkwar giró la cabeza, mirando detrás de su visor al mecanismo de brillantes ópticos azules que se detuvo cuando se vio descubierto. El transformer desconocido levantó las manos en señal de paz, sonriendo furtivamente.

-Una verdadera sorpresa, hace mucho tiempo que no traían por acá a uno del cielo –Masculló con la voz muy dañada, revuelta en estática.- Y que curioso –Volteó a ver la celda abierta del seeker- Te asignaron su lugar.

-¿Qué quieres? –Fue la tajante respuesta de Darkwar.

El transformer soltó una risilla chirriante y empalagosa.

-E igual de arrogante que él, como era él al principio claro… Luego vienen los ciclos enteros sin salir, los megaciclos en los que se olvidan completamente de nosotros… Y también aparece el hambre –Dijo con lascivia, acercándose a pasos cortos como queriendo impresionarlo.

-Déjame en paz –Gruñó el seeker, mirando los pisos superiores, afortunadamente el techo era muy alto, muy lejano.

Pero el individuo insistió, ignorando su sugerencia.

-Se quitó la vida después… El desafortunado se destrozó el cuello. –Contó, como si fuera un cuento relatado a una protoforma.

Darkwar accedió a hacerle caso. Su curiosidad fue tentada.

-¿Quién? –Preguntó finalmente.

El oxidado robot se encogió en hombros, asomándose enteramente a la celda. Mas tarde levantó de nuevo la cabeza, sonriéndole turbiamente.

-Otro como tú. Nunca nos dijo su nombre.

-¿Qué le pasó?

-Ya te lo dije: Se suicidó… ¿No adivinas por qué?

El rostro de Darkwar se endureció al momento, lo había deducido. Y el desconocido frente a él intentó reír, trabando su vocalizador con un montón de ruidillos de estática e interferencia.

-Lo adivinaste ¿verdad? Si… Su bendita claustrofobia, muchacho –Levantó una mano, tocándose los cables del cuello- Ducto por ducto, cable por cable… Y luego nos trajo paz a todos, tenía colores guindas y azules muy atractivos, pero se convirtió en una verdadera molestia. ¡El desgraciado se reactivaba todos los ciclos gritando aterradoramente a cualquier astrosegundo! Nos estaba volviendo locos. –Mas estática intervino en su voz- No es personal, pero cuando tú empieces ahórranos la molestia a todos y sigue su ejemplo, por favor. –Dijo seriamente, echándose a caminar con una terrible cojera que le afectaba la pierna izquierda.

Darkwar lo miró renguear hasta las primeras escaleras de ascenso que el oxidado robot encontró, donde se perdió tras la pared.

_¿Ciclos enteros sin salir para nada?_

Sus ópticos miraron a la celda de enfrente, el transformer de cuatro ojos nunca dejaba de observarle. Se sintió tentado a hablarle, a preguntarle lo que quería porque le miraba tanto, sin embargo, la respuesta, por mas pesada que fuera, era también muy obvia, dentro de ese infierno sin cielo ni estrellas, la única distracción que tenían era estarse mirando entre ellos mismos. Así que, por cuestiones lógicas, Darkwar ya era un circo muy atrayente para los horribles pares de cuencas ámbares.

Se preguntó consecutivamente que tan verdadero podía ser aquello de permanecer encerrados por ciclos enteros sin reparo a salir ni una sola vez de las celdas. ¿Absolutamente para nada? Darkwar miró el fondo de su cárcel de cuatro paredes, aún de pie afuera de ésta. No, sabía que los autobots eran crueles, trabajadores de la doble moral cada que requerían de la hipocresía, pero hasta ellos tenían sus límites y dejar a los prisioneros completamente aislados y muertos de hambre por ciclos y ciclos ininterrumpidos era algo que ni ellos serían capaces de hacer…

_No… Es que no lo harían_, dudó dentro de su mente, teniendo ese firme pensamiento como exclusivo escape. Era muy probable que el robot oxidado le hubiera dicho aquello con el único afán de molestarle e inculcarle inseguridad por el simple hecho de ser nuevo en la prisión…

_No se quedaría más de dos ciclos encerrado ahí dentro_. Debían de tener horarios y bitácoras en las que se tomaran turnos y planes de hacer algo. _No estaría encerrado por tanto tiempo sin hacer nada, sumiéndose entre cuatro pequeñas paredes._

Dio media vuelta y escogió cualquiera de ambas direcciones del pasillo de cubículos vacíos y ocupados, sintiéndose mas seguro allá afuera, rodeado de criminales desconocidos, que dentro de los cuatro muros de su propia celda.

Si algo pasaba… No. Negó con la cabeza. Estaba seguro de que controlaría todo a la perfección… Si… estaba muy, muy seguro de eso.

……………………………….

Honor… ¿Existe?, todo depende de aquel que lo hace valer.

…………………………….

Vengala seguía admirando la nada, sus ópticos enfocaban el paraje a la distancia pero su procesador se centraba en algo más.

-¿Por qué no me habla? -Se dijo, consiente de que siempre que tenía tiempo para reflexionar terminaba pensando en eso.

Dejó que de sus escapes de aire saliera un suspiro. Sentada en el barandal de la pequeña azotea de la unidad habitacional, se rodeó de sombras, incapaz incluso de ser alumbrada por las lunas, cuyas órbitas no estaban en ese momento para darle fulgor. Sólo tenía el brillo de sus propios ópticos como sendero, y aquella bastedad vacía del pulular de muchas desconocidas estrellas.

-Tonta, tan tonta, Vengala. –Gruñó en voz baja- Tú misma dijiste que lo olvidarías –Prosiguió, enojada, notando la forma amarilla del shelby caminar al otro lado de la calle. Por un momento la femme recordó algunas de las misiones que realizaron juntos, cuando esa clase de situaciones se daban entre juegos y prácticas, cuando Terran le sonreía.

-Cuando siempre estaba conmigo -Prosiguió deprimida. No le quitó la vista de encima, a ese: el extraño que ya no la tomaba en cuenta.

(flashback)

Cuando lo vio no podía creer a sus propios ópticos. Acababa de volver de una de las misiones de su hermana, algunas piezas extrañas reposaban entre sus brazos. Y no pudo avanzar mas allá de la esquina de la calle. Se había paralizado, mirándolo. Sus ópticos clavados en las dos figuras de los autobots que creyó muertos.

_No podía ser cierto, no podía serlo._

-Terran se puede hacer cargo de resguardar el área, él se ocupará de la seguridad -Resonó la voz del impala.

_Es Impulse_, Pensó Vengala, al fin confirmando la situación. _¡Y dijo que venía con Terran!_

Terran… ¡Era Terran! Las cosas que llevaba en sus brazos estuvieron a punto de caer ante el fallo de fuerza que le dio, así como de importancia. Alegre como no lo había estado en mucho tiempo, caminó de manera apresurada para verlo, pero lo que descubrió le congeló el energon de los ductos.

Se detuvo en medio de la calle, con la boca abierta y la frente contraída por la sorpresa. No miro al joven autobot de ópticos azulados y rostro de niño. No era el Terran de antaño, sonriente o serio, calmado y apuesto. Era… un desconocido…

-No puede ser Terran, no puede ser él… -Murmuró de forma inconsciente.

Siguió buscando con la mirada, engañándose con terquedad. Acomodó las cosas que traía en sus brazos, procurando que no resbalaran. El transformer amarillo, de cicatriz en la cara y ópticos verdes no era ni remotamente la misma esencia de Terran. Al que hoy venía a ver aquí era diferente, distinto… Era alguien disfrazado de aquel autobot que conoció en Nova Cranium.

Se insistió en seguir buscando. Mirándolos a ambos conversar con su hermana. No la habían notado como Shadowbird, quien le hablaba insistentemente a través de su comunicador interno. El rostro de Vengala tenía una aterradora mueca de horror contorsionando sus bonitas facciones. Se recorrió hacia atrás.

Vengala abrió nuevamente la boca, quería contestar al llamado insistente de su hermana, quien repartía su atención entre los autobots y ella, pero no pudo. Se ocultó detrás del filo de la pared cuando supo que ambos transformers voltearon en su dirección, no alcanzaron a mirarla, fue lo que pensó defensivamente. Con sus alas recargadas en el muro, bajó la cabeza, llena de pensamientos burdos y de fatalidades.

-Fui una tonta -Se recriminó, impulsándose al frente antes de alejarse de ahí, no soportaba seguir viéndolo, incapaz de hablarle directamente.

Se lo habían cambiado, a Terran, se lo habían cambiado por completo. Esa mirada no era la misma… _Lo habían cambiado por completo._

……………………………..

Cada quien es dueño de su miedo.

……………………………..

Vorns atrás…

El seeker se puso de pie al instante, sintiendo su visor desmoronarse sobre su rostro. El último puñetazo, dirigido a su frente, lo había destrozado. Un descuido que no se repetiría dos veces. Darkwar aún estaba energizado, ellos se morían de hambre.

Lo habían rodeado y comenzado a cuestionar miles de preguntas que no estaba dispuesto a contestar, porque no quería y porque su vida no le incumbía a terceros, menos a robots como ellos. Entonces caminaron hacia él al mirarlo solo por el pasillo, amenazantes y sedientos, sabiéndolo repleto de energon. El primero cayó en su contra sobre su espalda, golpeándole la cabeza, el seeker lo empujó y lo lanzó al suelo con sus alas tras reaccionar, después le pateó tan fuerte la cabeza que la escuchó tronar macabramente antes de que el infortunado muriera. Eran fieros y valientes, pero muy débiles debido a su inanición.

Los demás embravecieron, le gritaron, lo miraron con toda su horda de amenazantes ópticos multicolores. Darkwar seguía preguntándose porqué demonios había decidido subir al segundo piso, no iba a encontrar nada ahí… No había ventanas en ningún maldito lugar.

Llegó el segundo mecanismo a enfrentarlo, luego el tercero. Muchos sólo miraban, asustados, preferentes a intentar sobrevivir sin conflictos que morir en un arranque de estupidez. El pasillo era angosto, una fortuna que las barras de toda la hilera de celdas estuvieran desactivadas, la oscuridad apenas se rompía con fulgorcillos tenues que llegaban de lámparas lejanas apostadas en los rincones del inalcanzable techo.

Darkwar golpeó a otro transformer en la cara, un robot de grueso blindaje café y oxidados rasgos furiosos, quien cayó al interior de una de las celdas, después giró con natural velocidad y clavó un rodillazo en el pecho blando de un pobre alevoso que intentó atacarlo por la espalda. El transformer sorprendido se arqueó, presa de un incontenible dolor en su chispa, gritando con pánico al sentir las manos que mas tarde le agarraron los hombros, lo levantaron y lo arrojaron por sobre el barandal. Muchos se estremecieron cuando escucharon el cuerpo estrellarse contra el piso de la primera planta.

Nadie más atacó a Darkwar de momento.

Los ojos del seeker se detuvieron a analizar a todo aquel que le rodeaba, tenía los puños tensos a la altura de su estómago, con las cadenas fuertemente apretadas entre sus dedos. Estaba rodeado… lo lamentable era que los organismos que le entornaban daban mas lástima que miedo. Tenían hambre, sus ópticos brillaban deseosos por energizarse, pero él no podía ni quería hacer nada por ellos.

-¿Alguien más? –Espetó, retrocediendo lentamente hasta pegar sus alas contra el barandal.

-Seeker –Masculló uno de los que había iniciado aquella trifulca.- Sólo queríamos un poco de tu energía.

Darkwar lo miró salir de entre otros dos robots, por la manera en la que los demás quedaron expectantes, el preso parecía ser influyente entre ellos.

-Nunca mas volverás a salir de tu celda –Sentenció, su voz reverberó el odio y la envidia que sintió hacia la figura aún intacta de Darkwar- Maten a unos cuantos para plantar la evidencia.

_¿Qué hicieran qué?_

El seeker quedó atónito cuando todos empezaron a correr escandalizados por el pasillo, gritando y suplicando. Ninguno más le tomó atención a él, pese a que seguía en medio del caos. Los mismos dos transformers que habían sido empujados por el preso que le amenazó, habían iniciado a echar por fuera del barandal a todo aquel que alcanzasen entre sus manos. Tumbaron a los más lentos, a los mas heridos y famélicos. Darkwar pudo escucharlos estrellándose contra el piso, los que sobrevivieron empezaron a gritar, quejándose del dolor… los menos afortunados no soportaron el impacto.

En la pared del fondo, la que se elevaba como muralla, se escuchó un tronido hueco en una de las esquinas inferiores, sucedido por el chillido de una especie de alarma que sonó como chicharra al menos dos veces. El seeker miró que todos se paralizaron. Encantados por el miedo, los presos se metieron corriendo a sus celdas correspondientes, escandalizados por el tronido de los pasos corriendo que pronto arreciaron como único sonido en la gigantesca habitación de celdillas.

Hubo empujones, tropiezos, gritos…y seguían los gemidos de aquellos que habían sido tirados a la planta baja y no podían ponerse de pie. Darkwar se agarró del barandal y se impulsó hacia arriba para brincarlo, batalló mas de la cuenta por las cadenas que le amarraban los pies y las manos, pero logró hacerlo, aterrizando de pie en el piso inferior. Aún sin sus propulsores, la distancia entre la segunda y la primera planta no le era considerada peligrosa. Lo que si fue peligroso fue la imagen que recibió en su procesador cuando tocó el suelo, frente a los cuerpos heridos y muertos.

Darkwar levantó las manos inmediatamente, clara señal de sumisión. Muchos rifles, apretados en manos autobots, le apuntaron al pecho y a la cabeza. Casi un escuadrón completo estaba ante él.

-¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí? –Escuchó gruñir al autobot mas cercano.

El seeker abrió la boca para contestar, pero un grito en las alturas le hizo callar, volteando la cabeza con la misma velocidad en la que algunos autobots voltearon y apuntaron al pasillo del segundo piso.

-¡Fue él! –Se asomó el rostro frenético del que antes hubiera amenazado a Darkwar- ¡Ese maldito busca problemas subió y comenzó a golpear a los menos energizados… los arrojó por la borda!

-¡No es verdad! –Se defendió el seeker, abriendo de nuevo las manos al escuchar el chasquido de los rifles al amontonar la recarga.

-¡Seguirás asesinándonos cuando vuelvas a salir de tu celda! ¡Tú lo dijiste!

Variedad de novedosos ópticos se asomaron también por el barandal, apoyando la acusación del prisionero mas viejo, apuntando al seeker con el dedo. Sabían que no era cierto, pero el coraje y la envidia contra el decepticon energizado hablaron por ellos. La furia y la impotencia fluyeron en los ductos de Darkwar, cuyas alas se pegaron a la pared que tenía atrás… los rifles se tornaron mas amenazantes.

…»

De dos golpes, uno en la cara, el otro en la espalda, lo arrojaron al interior de la fría celda, haciéndolo tropezar hasta caer, humillado, sobre el suelo. Darkwar logró hincarse de nuevo, sólo para voltear y mirar con desesperación como las barras de su celda se reactivaron. Quiso levantarse y correr contra ellas, insultar a los malditos guardias que ya comenzaban a desperdigarse en afán de levantar los cuerpos muertos y echar a trompicones a los heridos que trabajosamente podían caminar, pero sabía que si lo hacía, moriría electrocutado.

Un solo autobot quedó de pie frente a él. El seeker se incorporó, respondiendo con odio propio el odio que miró manar de los ópticos azules del transformer.

-Rompiste la primera regla de disciplina en esta prisión –Le dijo el guardia, con su rostro reflejando los destellos rosáceos de las barras- Por indisciplina de agresión, asesinato dentro del plantel…

-Ya dije que no fui yo ¡Ellos me atacaron! –Gruñó Darkwar, luchando contra la frustración que internamente sentía, sino se controlaba se lanzaría a golpear una y otra vez al maldito autobot.

-¡**Silencio, decepticon**! –Le calló el guardia con autoridad, detrás de él, sus compañeros terminaban de acarrear los cuerpos como si estuviesen cargando basura- Doscientos cincuenta vorns de encierro ininterrumpido te vendrán bien para que pienses mejor las cosas. Ni siquiera aquellos que fueron encarcelados por agresión a la sociedad habían hecho algo semejante aquí dentro. –Sentenció, impávido, complacido del miedo que miró en los ópticos rojos del seeker- Este sector es mío, estas son mis reglas. –Le hizo saber, colgándose el rifle al hombro mientras inició a caminar, perdiéndose tras la pared lateral.

Darkwar dio dos pasos hacia su derecha, furioso, recargándose en la pared, contra la que se deslizó suavemente hasta llegar al suelo. Sus ópticos miraron en todas direcciones, reticentes a acostumbrarse a mirar por siempre las mismas murallas a su alrededor. Luego reparó en los brillosos ojos amarillos que resplandecían tras las barras de la celda de enfrente, nuevamente le estaban mirando.

"_Nunca mas volverás a salir de tu celda"_

Se llevó una mano a la cabeza con desespero, escuchando la misma amenaza una y otra y otra vez. El vocalizador venenoso del prisionero que ordenó el ataque en su contra seguía punzando dentro de su procesador. La misma oración iba y venía, conduciéndolo cada vez más a la verdad infundida tras aquellas aterradoras palabras: No saldría de ahí nunca más, a ningún lado, no caminaría a un solo sitio más allá de los barrotes de su cárcel.

¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Cómo iba a hacer para soportarlo? Sin quererlo, la amenaza de locura, pánico y miedo, empezaron a rondar en su mente. Había dicho que sería lo suficientemente fuerte como para aguantarlo, pero aún no estaba encerrado en un mismo lugar cuando lo dijo… Había hablado sin fundamentos, hoy la practicidad venía a desmentirlo.

Escuchó por varios astrosegundos mas el caminar desbocado de muchos transformers, de los que limpiaban y de los presos volviendo a sus celdas. Oyó conversaciones en los tres diferentes idiomas que regían en cybertron, el lenguaje autobot no lo entendía por supuesto.

Con fatiga, buscó en qué entretener la mirada, ansioso por el asiduo pensamiento de lo que estaba por atacarle una vez que se desesperara. Jugó con sus manos, las cuales tenía sobre sus rodillas flexionadas, metió los dedos entre las brillosas cadenas de sus muñecas, movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, cazando cualquier chispazo de la primera tontería que pudiera sacarlo de su estupor. No encontró nada, no supo qué mas hacer para distraerse.

El resplandor de los barrotes continuó quemándole sus esperanzas, desintegrándolas frente a sus ojos. Miró de nuevo las paredes. Las paredes, el techo y el suelo. Planos desiguales y sucios, pero igual de opresivos. Revolvió sus dedos con más fuerza, queriendo romper las cadenas. La ansiedad estaba empezando a estacionarse en sus impulsos. Aparecieron imágenes en su mente, las sonrisas que debían tener en el rostro los demás prisioneros, la lascivia que el culpable de su encierro tenía, seguramente, que estar modelando en su mugrosa cara.

Ya no quiso mirar las paredes, no quiso mirar los barrotes ni los ópticos amarillos tras de ellos. Aparcó su completa atención en los grilletes de sus muñecas, contra los cuales descargó su frustración, luchando repentinamente por arrancárselos de encima, doblando y abollando su metal… dolorosa y rápida forma de no pensar en su claustrofobia.

…………………………..

Cuando una injusticia se comete no existe aquel que vele por que sea castigada, muchos aseguran que todo se paga, pero ¿qué tan real puede ser eso?

…………………………..

El porche sabía lo que pasaba, pero no se imaginó que fuese él quien llegaría tan lejos…

-Necesito que me ayudes a descodificar cierta información, por favor -comentó el impala, mientras su interlocutor centraba su atención en el reciente símbolo purpúreo que vestía en su pecho.

-¿Fue necesario?- Preguntó Jazz sin ser demasiado obvio.

-Las cosas cambiaron mucho, Jazz, sé que no es pretexto y que todos hemos perdido mucho en estas guerras, pero para mí la vida dio demasiadas vueltas. He hecho cosas incorrectas, poco ortodoxas que ninguno de ustedes aceptaría, y por ello agradezco el apoyo que nos brindaste siempre. Sin embargo, no hay manera de dar vuelta atrás, mis creencias ya no coinciden con las… de mi antigua fracción. No más de aquello, espero que lo entiendas –Explicó Impulse con esa sencilla justificación.

No esperaba una alegre bienvenida o el acostumbrado tono alegre del saboteador, un aliado invisible que los había acompañado paso a paso desde el Talion.

El porche le miró, serio. Él lo sabía, era su trabajo conocer lo que sucedía, pero escucharlo de frente del mecha a quien consideró su amigo era difícil, pero no imposible. Nada es imposible en el mundo, mucho menos después de todos esos horribles acontecimientos.

-Mucho tiempo atrás deje de ser uno de ustedes, desde aquel día que nos encontramos en T-D -aseguró el ingeniero, sonriendo suavemente- Pero eso tú ya lo sabías –reafirmó, a expensas de la experiencia del autobot frente a él, esperaba ser juzgado.

-Si… cosas difíciles pasan cada ciclo, estoy de acuerdo –Respondió Jazz, finalmente después de un rato de silencio- y no puedo decir que apruebo tu decisión, pero es sólo una cuestión personal mía –Prosiguió, descargando la información que acababa de enviar el Impala.

Un silencio tenso se estacionó entre ambos, cada uno sin mirar directamente la cámara de frecuencia del monitor. Luego Jazz hizo un sonido, obteniendo de nuevo la atención de Impulse.

-Lo buscas ¿Cierto? Al seeker, me refiero –Le dijo, sin permitirle al otro una replica, era más una afirmación que una pregunta de su parte- Dos vorns es mucho tiempo Impulse. Fue algo difícil realmente… ninguno de nosotros queríamos una injusticia como esta en nuestras manos… -Se excusó, ahora era tiempo para dar su explicación, una que esperó jamás enfrentar.

No obstante, la vida no siempre nos concede lo que queremos.

-Debes entender que la decisión de ese juicio decidiría el futuro de nuestra raza, Impulse. Salvaría o destruiría lo que por tanto tiempo se ha luchado por alcanzar. Quiero que entiendas que no fue personal por parte de nadie, sólo se hizo algo necesario, muy necesario –Afirmó, enviando los códigos para la descifrar lo que el auto azul necesitaba.

-Sabes lo que voy hacer- Confirmó el muscle car, aceptando el decodificador de parte de su amigo.

-Lo se, hombre -Exclamó Jazz.

Impulse solemnizó su expresión.

-Estoy dispuesto a todo por ello, pero no pienso hacer más daño tampoco. No persigo ideologías políticas ni problemas de otra índole, todos estamos cansados de eso, sólo quiero que termine como debe de ser, de la mejor manera posible –Comentó con calma.

-Yo también –Acordó el saboteador- Por eso lo hago. Sin embargo, después de esto… Todo se acabó, Impulse, jamás volveremos a estar en contacto –le hizo saber.

El ingeniero asintió, ambos habían tomado su decisión y en cierto modo esa era la despedida.

-Gracias, amigo -Susurró el carro azul.

-No tienes nada que agradecer, Impulse, esta conversación jamás se dio –Afirmó Jazz- Es bueno saber que aún están vivos.

El gesto del porche cambió drásticamente de un momento a otro antes de acabar el mensaje.

-Insisto: recuerda que dos vorns es mucho tiempo y no sabes lo que puedes encontrar en esos archivos. Ten cuidado, Impulse, probablemente no sea lo que esperas. -Advirtió, cortando la transmisión.

El muscle car miro los programas que su aliado le había enviado, todos se desplegaban en la pantalla, listos para instalarse. Esa era la respuesta que buscaba, la solución a tanto tiempo de trabajo en conjunto. Al fin lo tenían al alcance. Y la advertencia del otro mecha seguía presente en su mente.

-No sé lo que puedo encontrar, pero es mejor a no hacer nada -finalizó para si, pulsando la principal tecla de entrada.

…………………………………………….

La imagen de la amistad es la verdad…

…………………………………………….

Cuánto podemos ganar o perder…

En un solo instante podrían ver el resultado de aquel encierro. Nadie estaba consiente de lo que estaba por suceder. Dos vorns fueron mucho tiempo, tal vez demasiado, incluso para él.

El grupo se abultó en la pequeña habitación. Todos a la expectativa, a punto de observar lo que con ansias buscaron durante tanto tiempo. Sabían que talvez no sería una imagen alegre, pero debían estar consientes del resultado de esa larga misión. Debían sentirse medianamente tranquilos por tener algo tangible en sus manos, capaz de ayudarles a finalizar con esa duradera misión y traer de vuelta, con ellos, a aquel amigo y hermano que tanta falta hacía.

Impulse no estaba seguro si era correcto que todos estuvieran presentes, sin embargo Shadowbird había insistido mucho: ellos no eran de aquellos que gustaban de soñar con cuentos de hadas, le había recriminado la fembot: Ellos estaban preparados para la realidad, para enfrentar cualquier cosa, y por muy doloroso que fuese, era mejor estar preparado a lo que el destino les podía traer. Como siempre había sido.

-Actívalo -Comandó la femme.

El Ingeniro mantenía las palabras de Jazz en mente.

-Okay –Replicó, mandando la orden al computador.

……………………….

Al principio sólo se denotó la pantalla vacía. Grabaciones de una de las cámaras de seguridad. Las tomas de la prisión a la que pertenecían era una de las más temidas, los rumores que le rodeaban aseguraban que nadie salía vivo de ese lugar. Todos se perdían tras las paredes, detrás de los barrotes, se fundían con la muerte apostada en el metal lúgubre de los letales pasillos.

_Estática._

No era una vieja celda Decepticon, ni una mina o algo similar. Era la creación de un irónico centro de justicia, un punto que pocos llegaban a visitar, sólo los criminales de peor calificación.

_Pérdida de señal._

Repentinamente las imágenes aparecieron, borrosas y acompañadas de descripciones y observaciones. Eran las anotaciones especiales de un individuo al que clasificaban de inestable, falto de cordura y peligroso. Un completo desquiciado, cuya personalidad era peligrosa y sus instintos asesinos. La pantalla se plagó de datos, uno en especial llamó la atención de algunos de los transformers presentes mas observadores: _K-511542._

Los sonidos invadidos de estática acrecentaron la desesperación del grupo por entender lo que sucedía. La sintonización estaba llevando tiempo en repararse. Todos clavaron fijamente la mirada, esperando no encontrar nada cuando la forma familiar del mecha de cromas verdes se reveló.

La claridad se estableció.

¿Cuáles fueron sus reacciones? Ninguno se percató de la expresión del otro, enfocando su atención entera en esas morbosas imágenes que revelaban el destino de su aliado.

…………………………

Autobots, Decepticons… Buenos o Malos ¿Qué sucede cuando la delgada línea de los valores desaparece?, ¿Qué sucede cuando al mundo entero le ha dejado de importar separar lo justo de lo injusto?

………………………….

_Grabación 00101_

…»

Había sido muy raro que ese inicio de ciclo lo visitaran y no le ofendieran. Dos transformers se acercaron a su celda. Guardias, pudo verles la orgullosa insignia autobot henchida en sus pechos. Ellos quitaron la luminiscencia de sus barrotes y caminaron al interior de su cárcel… con tantos ciclos sin energizarse no pudo ponerse de pie por su cuenta, sólo se limitó a verlos desde el suelo, sus negras figuras alumbradas por el brillo imperturbable de sus gélidos ópticos azules le miraron desde lo alto de sus impresionantes estaturas.

Darkwar no pudo ni quiso defenderse cuando lo tomaron de las alas y lo pusieron de pie. Algo iba mal con ellos, ya que sonreían, sus ópticos se rieron burlescamente cuando lo jalaron de los grilletes y lo arrastraron al exterior de la celda. Entre los dos lo condujeron de los brazos, obligándolo a trastabillar en la penumbra del pasillo nuevamente acechado por los ópticos antaño indomables. Pudo notar que en los pisos superiores, en los pasillos contorneados por barandales, mas guardias sacaban a seleccionados prisioneros, no tratándolos mejor que a él.

Escuchó murmullos y sisear de dientes que le dirigían condolencias. Ellos sabían a dónde lo llevaban, pero él seguía ignorante. Las órdenes y los golpes hacia algunos prisioneros le hizo agradecerse a sí mismo el comportarse de esa manera tan dócil; caminar a trompicones era mucho mejor que ser masacrado con los puñetazos que no necesitaban una justificación fija para ser dados.

Lo llevaron de los brazos hasta que las celdas quedaron atrás, sus grilletes tintineaban contra el suelo, junto a la sinfonía de las mismas ataduras en los cuerpos del resto de los catorce presos que iban con él. En el momento en el que entró en un pasillo iluminado con la luz muerta de focos sucios, pudo notar la mugre que finalmente hacía efecto en su cuerpo. Energon gelatinizado, ya endurecido, en sus dedos, rasguños en sus brazos y sus alas llenas de aceite y lubricante, perteneciente a los pocos que quisieron atacarlo los primeros ciclos de su estancia en ese lugar. Le habían roto su visor verde en mil pedazos de un puñetazo en la cara, ya nunca podría volver a vestirlo para cubrir su deplorable semblante.

El cruzar del pasillo fue mas rápido de lo que había pensado, pronto fue arrojado a un cuarto oscuro y muy amplio, en donde tuvo que recorrerse para no ser atropellado con el resto de los prisioneros que rápidamente compartieron su destino.

La puerta se cerró detrás del último mecanismo empujado. Las luces se prendieron con un tronido macabro que hizo a unos cuantos levantar la cabeza, mirando con ópticos ciegos la luminiscencia que talvez no veían desde que el cautiverio había llegado a sus vidas. En las paredes brillaron ventanas largas y transparentes, con distintas siluetas detrás de ellas, eran los guardias que los habían llevado hasta allí. Les rodeaban, detrás de cada rectangular espejo. Se reían y los miraban con sorna.

De pronto, uno de los autobots accionó un comunicador. Pero lo que llamó la atención de los presos en él fue la joya que levantó en una de sus manos: Un hermoso cubo de energon que balanceó con movimientos oscilatorios.

Darkwar no pudo esconder la mirada de hambre que le dirigió al receptáculo, idéntica a la inanición que los otros desgraciados también reflejaban en sus rostros. Transformers grandes, toscos, altos y peligrosos, que en sus vidas pasadas fueron guerreros aterradores, reducidos ahora al papel de mendigos. No recordaban lo orgullosos que alguna vez fueron.

El autobot levantó la cabeza y le dio un grueso sorbo a su cubo de energon, después dirigió su boca un dispositivo que había tomado de un panel frente a él.

-Escorias –Les dijo con sorna.- El último que quede en pie tendrá el honor de beber todo el energon que quiera.

…»

Darkwar se pegó contra la pared, retrayendo defensivamente sus manos frente a su pecho al sentir el efecto de esas palabras en la miseria esquizofrénica del resto de los presidiarios. Se abalanzaron unos contra otros, perdiendo el procesador en un arranque exorbitante de ira y odio. Peleaban como salvajes frente a él, destruyéndose y gritando, queriendo ese cubo de energon con toda el ansia de sus chispas muertas de hambre.

Él los miró sin moverse, acumulando toda la fuerza que pudiese tener aún para poder moverse y sobrevivir.

Los brazos de un triplecon eran muy grandes, las garras de un rastreador que golpeaba a un pobre transformer de estatura mediana también le desgarraban el rostro, animándose mas al escuchar sus gritos. Las piernas con navajas filosas de otro le perforaron el estómago a un robot que parecía de raza aérea, en su espalda alguna vez hubo alas, ahora muñones que tristemente se movían de arriba abajo mientras seguía peleando pese a sus delicadas heridas. Los golpes sonaban por todos lados, los chasquidos húmedos de metal perforado, los gritos, los gruñidos, la carnicería, la fiesta del infierno.

Un puñetazo limpio aterrizó en la pared donde antes había estado el rostro de Darkwar, pudo hacerse a un lado justo a tiempo. Pudo mirar los ópticos de muerte que su atacante le echó… lo que tanto hubiera deseado evitar finalmente empezó.

Más golpes rozaron el entorno de su cuerpo. Darkwar hizo lo mejor que pudo para evitarlos. El que le atacaba era de su estatura, calculaba que compartiría los mismos estatutos de su peso. Pero no podía descuidar su espalda, en donde el filo agudo de una navaja casi le tasajeó las uniones de una de sus alas. Se echó a un lado, pero antes de hacerlo enredó las cadenas de sus manos en el cuello de su primer atacante. Aprovecharía toda la velocidad con la que había sido bendecido por su naturaleza cazadora ¡Sobreviviría sin importar que tuviera que dejarlos irreconocibles a todos!

Darkwar enrolló la cadena en el cuello del robot y dio un salto a un costado, llevándoselo consigo. El transformer tiró arañazos y golpes, varios dieron en su cuerpo, pero él siguió haciendo presión, defendiéndose, con patadas, de otro robot que quiso llegar a golpearlo por uno de sus flancos ciegos. La carencia de energía no era suficiente para amainar sus instintos de batalla. Un chorro de energon borboteó hasta su rostro cuando hizo una presión endemoniada en el cuello de su victima y logró decapitarlo, recuperando con ello la libertad de las cadenas en sus muñecas.

La cabeza todavía caliente y húmeda quedó sobre sus manos. El seeker la arrojó con todas sus fuerzas rumbo a la cara de su otro atacante, quien preocupado por evitar el proyectil hizo el rostro a un lado, gimiendo después con chasquidos de sangre inundando las vías de su vocalizador. De un de repente tenía la mano de Darkwar bien incrustada en su pecho, tenía los fríos ojos rojos del asesino frente a su mirada delirante. Todo pasó en astrosegundos, ni siquiera sintió dolor cuando su chispa fue arrancada de su pecho y aplastada ante sus ópticos atónitos.

El seeker escuchó el cuerpo de su anterior adversario caer al piso al tiempo que se reincorporaba. De un poderoso puñetazo alguien lo había arrojado velozmente contra la pared. Unas manos grises le agarraron de las cadenas que rodeaban sus muñecas y le halaron hacia arriba, después aventándolo estrepitosamente sobre el rastreador que terminaba de desentrañar los cables del estómago de un agonizante decepticon. Ambos rodaron hasta chocar contra la otra pared, debajo de los vidrios donde los espectadores les miraban extasiados. Una de las alas del seeker se había dislocado con tanta vuelta y golpe, pero su instinto de conservación fluyó por encima de su dolor y se puso de pie, empujando de una violenta patada al rastreador.

Quedaban siete transformers con vida en la improvisada arena, restaba el energon salpicado en el techo, los muros y los vidrios… muchos miembros mutilados de robots, sus muecas de dolor y el terror todavía en sus bocas contorsionadas. Cables rotos, circuitos mutilados, manos y brazos, los jadeos de los filtros de aire de los asesinos que seguían de pie.

El triplecon se distrajo en aplastar la cabeza de un autobot de alas puerta que quiso sorprenderlo por la espalda. Graciosamente lo había levantado de un brazo y lo había azotado contra el piso, poniéndole un pie en la cara. De un repente, los circuitos cerebrales del desafortunado chorrearon todo el piso en su redonda, sus manos quedaron lapsas cuando el pie del armatoste quedó emparejado con la superficie sólida del suelo.

El robot mutilado de sus alas se puso a pelear nuevamente contra el rastreador, quitándoselo de encima a otro pobre infeliz que acababa de perder un brazo, y cuya salvación duró tan poco debido a la patada que le llegó de soslayo y lo derribó de una sola intención. Aterrado por primera vez en su vida, el transformer miró la figura que luchaba vehemente contra la reacción de desequilibrio de sus rotores, postrada sobre él. Gritó de terror, imploró por su vida, pero el seeker no le perdonó nada, ni siquiera le escuchó. Con una navaja afilada que había arrancado del cuerpo muerto de otro guerrero, Darkwar le empaló el pecho hasta llegar al suelo, cuya aspereza se inundó con más energon.

Darkwar no les veía con los ópticos de un ser viviente. Darkwar les veía como un reto, un obstáculo enorme para sobrevivir. No le importaba el cubo de energon que le presumían desde el vidrio a su derecha, sólo quería vivir, quería poder mirar de nuevo a Solid, a su escuadra. Quería con toda su chispa poder volar otra vez… Quería pensar que ese siniestro apocalipsis no le mataría

¡Ninguno de esos bastardos le arrebataría la vida!

Otras manos le agarraron desde sus hombros, no pudo evitar gruñir por la sorpresa, mucho menos elevar un grito ronco en el momento en el que arrancaron uno de sus escapes de aire. Tiró una patada hacia atrás, pero le dio a la nada. Cuando lo aventaron de boca al suelo se arrastró con desesperación al frente, sintiendo que las mismas manos le agarraron de una pierna y lo jalaron hacia atrás, haciéndole arañar el piso con los dedos. En su mente, mas allá de las alarmas que prontamente le inundaron, el coraje y la rabia le hicieron presa. No podía morir **¡No tenía que morir de ninguna manera!** Con un grito de renovado coraje, se impulsó hacia arriba con sus manos y giró su cadera, asestándole una ruda patada al triplecon en la cara, en donde aprovechó para encender su propulsor a toda potencia y reventarle los ópticos con el fragor del fuego de propulsión.

El seeker se puso de pie entonces, con todo el energon chorreante desde su hombro derecho y de todo aquel que se le pegosteó del suelo. Se movió rumbo al transformer que anteriormente empaló y le quitó el sable afilado con un forcejeó. No pensaba en nada a excepción de ganar, de vivir. Giró sobre sus propulsores y corrió lo mas rápido que sus grilletes le dejaron hacia el frenético triplecon herido, a quien logró amputarle una pierna de un sablazo. A la altura de su rodilla, el transformer leyó la pérdida de su pierna en las ventanas de alerta de su procesador, luego cayó pesadamente sobre su brazo izquierdo. En su ceguera, nunca pudo captar la mirada fría y absorta de Darkwar, aquel que luchando contra la insistencia de su equilibrio dañado, decidió a darle una muerte rápida, tronándole todas las uniones de su cráneo metálico con la siniestra perforación que le reventó el procesador… Triplecon cayó muerto sobre su espalda, con una afilada navaja encajada en la frente.

¿Quién mas seguía…?

Atascado en energon de pies a cabeza, Darkwar buscó con mirada vacía, pero el cuarto ya estaba quieto, todos tirados en el suelo, él de pie aunque se tambaleara. Engomados con sangre, los focos brillaban en una especie de luminiscencia violácea, los vidrios apenas dejaban ver las amplias sonrisas en los guardias ahora entretenidos, complacidos. Había sangre en cada recoveco visible.

Un sonido.

Darkwar tensó su cuerpo y volteó en la dirección que sus audios captaron el rudillo. El rastreador peleaba por ponerse de pie, se apoyaba en los rotores de sus codos, detrás de su espalda y volvía a caer sobre un charco de energon que la fea herida en su tórax manaba. Repitió su movimiento por más de tres veces, antes de mirar la sombra que se cernió sobre ella. Una fembot, captó Darkwar. Una fembot de perdidos ópticos azul oscuro que le miró solemnemente. Una guerrera formidable. El seeker se acuclilló, ella secretamente alistó sus garras.

De un manotazo hirió a Darkwar en el pecho, cerca del cuello, después cayó muerta cuando las fuertes manos del decepticon le tomaron la cabeza y se la tronaron en un ángulo anormal.

El seeker tuvo que apoyarse en una pierna para ponerse de pie. A su alrededor sólo estaba la esencia de la muerte apilada en cadáveres grises. Se escuchaba un zumbido sobrecalentado proveniente de las lámparas sucias. Tenía los instintos trabajando a toda potencia aunque sus sistemas de telemetría y radar estuvieran muertos. Era displicente a los anuncios de alarma tras sus ópticos, a la asidua pérdida de energía que no le dejaba volver a razonar como un individuo pensante y no como la fiera que aún pedía ver más sobrevivientes para terminar de matarlos. Rondó por el centro del cuarto, acechando por mas victimas… ya todos estaban bien muertos. Pelear sin ninguna emoción de por medio era lo mejor que podía pasarle a un guerrero para sobrevivir. Absolutamente ninguna distracción: únicamente continuar activo.

El tronido de las bocinas le hizo levantar la cabeza.

-¡Muy bien, K-511542! –Oyó la celebración junto a la matrícula que le había robado el nombre- ¡Sírvete!

Los ópticos penetrantes del seeker se le clavaron encima al sonriente vocero.

-¡Estás en una alberca de energon! Hazme el favor de complacerte con toda confianza. –Le insistieron. Una serie de carcajadas evidenció que los demás autobots también se reían- Bebe todo el que quieras, tus compañeros ya no lo necesitarán. –Se mofó de nuevo.

Una rendija se abrió en la puerta, luego, le arrojaron un cubo vacío que rodó hasta sus pies.

-¡Bebe cuanto desees, hoy serás el consentido!

El seeker se inclinó monótonamente y tomó el cubo con una mano, mirándolo con fijeza…

-Adelante… –Le dijo la voz del transmisor.

Un animal… Para ellos era un animal. Una bestia que les divertía, que la odiaban por ser lo que era, pero que al mismo tiempo les daba la satisfacción de poder tratarlo como ellos quisieran. Era de ellos, totalmente de ellos… La libertad se había extinto.

-Bébelo, es una orden.

… Tantos años de vivir con asco, de mantener su dignidad a salvo, de jurarse nunca hacer… aquello que estaba por hacer. Sintió denigrarse en el momento en el que llenó la mitad del cubo con la sangre que chapoteó el suelo entre los restos del triplecon y del transformer antes empalado. Sus tanques protestaron, ahogados en repulsión. De pronto, toda su aversión le hizo volver en sí, dándose cuenta de la abominación líquida que tenía en su mano y que goteaba hasta el piso. Pero era una orden…

Apagó sus ópticos y los apretó, muy lentamente acercó el cubo a su boca y empezó a beber, controlando con mucha fuerza de voluntad las contracciones que hicieron sus componentes al querer rechazar aquella energía ya utilizada con anterioridad, sucia por los conductos por los que antes fluyeron.

Trago por trago, la línea de alimentación directa de su boca a sus tanques de energía se inflamó del dulce rancio.

Pasaron astrosegundos que dejaron escuchar su sonido mecánico de engullimiento. Bajó el cubo vacío. El asco en su mente creció a niveles inimaginables. Las risas en las bocinas terminaron de amedrentar el poco coraje que le quedó después de la matanza. Los ojos azules brillaron con saña. El olor fresco de energon añejo, aceite y lubricante fue de pronto intolerable. El dolor y el desequilibrio volvieron a su cuerpo. Se arqueó al frente. No pudo soportarlo más…

Vomitó en un segundo todo lo que bebió, empalagado con el aborrecimiento de su canibalismo recién cometido.

Vitoreos y risas, muchas mas risas, le abotargaron nuevamente sus audios. Cayó de rodillas, chapoteando en el río de sangre. _No se arrepentía de haberlo hecho, pero la libertad de sus compañeros seguía teniendo un costo muy grande para él._

…………………………

Esperanza… ¿Existe... o es sólo parte de la imaginación hiperactiva de un triste y desesperado cautivo?

………………………….

Solid cerró sus ópticos con fuerza, asqueado. No soportó el seguir observando. No quería aceptar que no importaba quienes fueran los que cometían las atrocidades, todos podían actuar igual.

-¿Cómo es posible que algo así se de? ¿Cómo…?

¿No se suponía que eran los Autobots los que traían la paz y la tranquilidad impresas en sus chipas? ¿Por qué es que nada parecía cambiar? Furioso, el Jet carmesí aludió a un deje de discreción y se recorrió sobre la pared, llegando a la puerta. No podía seguir dentro, no podía continuar mirando. Salió de la habitación. Corrió desesperado por el corto pasillo de la unidad habitacional, escapando de ahí.

Lagrimas fluían por su rostro, derramándose debajo de su indescifrable visor azul. Eran lo único que evidenciaba su crucial estado de ánimo. Sus alas temblaban con nerviosismo, su equilibrio se veía mermado. Se detuvo cuando llegó a la salida, cuando se quedó parado a un lado de la puerta de entrada a la caso.

-Siempre es así –Gruñó con odio- ¿Por qué siempre es así? -Repitió, buscando la respuesta aquella situación. Debía aclarar su mente, despejarse.

"_Justos pagan por pecadores"_ Se dijo, dejándose caer en el suelo, sentado contra la pared. Él esperaba algo malo, pero no eso. Se limpió las mejillas bruscamente con las manos. Aún era muy joven… Él nunca esperó algo _tan_ malo.

……………………..

Darkwar admiro el techo antes de apagar sus ojos, no sabía si lo observaban… y si lo hacían, sinceramente ya no le interesaba, eso había dejado de ser importante.

La risilla infantil taladró sus audios, rebotando en su procesador como si estuviese dentro de una habitación inmensa y vacía. Risa sucedida por mas risa, luego pasos pequeños que corrieron.

Darkwar encendió los ópticos de nuevo, apenas forjando una rojiza línea delgada por la cual miró la rusticidad de la pared al fondo.

-Te dije que guardaras silencio… -Murmuró.

_¿Por qué?_

La pregunta sonó inocente, entonada por un vocalizador de niño, un niño que parecía no dejar de reírse por todo. Uno que él no sabía que sólo zumbaba en su mente.

-No me dejas concentrarme.

_¿En hacer qué?_

-Averiguar cómo hacer para que dejen de moverse.

Estiró las piernas, sin importarle nada que la pintura de su espalda, sus brazos y sus alas se arañaran en la mugre del suelo. Sin importarle nada en absoluto.

_Nunca se van a dejar de mover… ¿No dijiste que fueron hechas para aplastarte?_

-En cualquier momento lo harán. Tengo que evitarlo –Dijo en un susurro, volteando la cabeza en dirección a las barras.

Ausente, la mirada acosadora del predacon no le estaba observando. Quizá en recarga, talvez ya muerto. Darkwar tenía al menos dos ciclos que no miraba los ópticos ámbares clavados en él.

-Pero no sé cómo.

_No sabes porque no te esfuerzas en averiguarlo ¿Te puedo ayudar?_

-No. Te aplastarán a ti también.

Darkwar escuchó otra infantil carcajada. Mas pasitos corriendo, brincando, arañando las paredes.

Un ruidillo constante le llegaba desde el rincón de su celda. Era como un rasgar en la piedra, alguien debía estar raspando el óxido de la esquina. Tronido, otro tronido… polvo cayendo.

_No puedo._

-Te dije que me hicieras caso. Vete con ellos.

_¿Te acuerdas lo que te dijeron? Que feo… todos los conductos de su cuello__. _

-Si.

_¿Crees que le haya dolido mucho?_

El seeker negó con la cabeza, hipnotizado repentinamente con la candidez rosácea de las barras.

-No lo sé.

_Darkwar, sabes que no es energon, no deberías estarlas mirando._

-No pensó en que habían otras maneras de hacerlo mas rápido –Contestó con voz ronca, un rato antes había estado gritando hasta que cayó en recarga, su vocalizador estaba cansado.- Siempre fuiste tú todo este tiempo ¿verdad?

_¿De qué?_

-Hablabas desde las paredes. Yo te podía oír.

La misma risa de niño tronó en sus audios. Pudo escuchar como las junturas del cuello y el pecho de la protoforma se contrajeron al intentar controlar sus carcajadas.

_¿Qué vas a hacer entonces?_

-Aún no sé.

_¿No?_

-Debo pensarlo bien.

_Y prepararte mucho. _

-Si.

_No se sentirá muy bien._

-Pero será rápido.

_¿Estás seguro?_

-Te dije que debo pensarlo bien.

_Tienes miedo…_

Darkwar no le contestó a la imberbe protoforma.

Acomodó la cabeza en una hendidura del piso, apagando sus ópticos. Escuchó que el tronar de un generador, al fondo del pasillo, muy por fuera de su celda, apagó inmediatamente el funcionar de muchas barras energéticas en los pisos superiores. No tuvo la esperanza en encender los ojos y mirar si las rejas de su cárcel habían desaparecido también, ya sabía que no lo dejarían salir nunca. Y la protoforma que le rondaba, caminando en cualquier lado, seguía riéndose, tarareando una ridícula cancioncilla de origen desconocido, brincando con pasos estruendosos.

Le llegaron voces lejanas a sus audios, risas y burlas, muchos pasos que en manada andaban de un lado a otro. La libertad del resto de los prisioneros en un principio fue tema de indiscutible envidia para él. Ellos podían andar de un lado a otro, no importando que estuvieran igual de muertos de hambre que todo el tiempo… Ellos eran libres, aunque fueran por escasos breems, de moverse y estirarse. Podían salir.

Tenía mucha hambre. Sus tanques no tenían energía que bombear.

Los pies de la protoforma se detuvieron. Algo gateó y se arrulló contra su costado.

_Al despertar me dirás lo que decidiste ¿si?_

Él asintió, quedándose nuevamente dormido.

……………………………

_**C**__**ontinuará…**_


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Conflictos Internos...

…………………………..

La grabación terminó, pero nadie dijo nada, ni siquiera el joven lamborghini, quien simplemente se cruzó de brazos adoptando un toque frío. El purpúreo de sus ópticos se iluminó, revelando ese sentimiento de impotencia que se esforzaba por contener, la molestia y el odio que se esmeraba en mantener al margen para evitar nublar el juicio de su mente.

Todo se veía como una injusticia ante sus ojos. Había sido creado como un decepticon y jamás había combatido contra los autobots, su vida había sido difícil mientras intentaba subsistir en ese planetoide destartalado que era Charr, todo al mismo tiempo que sus enemigos políticos se pasaban los ciclos pensando en cómo podían regenerar los edificios de Cybertron o reconstruir las avenidas, tan fríos en sus decisiones por los cambios de la guerra que no notaban la ironía de sus situaciones…

Él vivió épocas complicadas. Los Autobots vivían épocas de novedosas abundancias. Si no hubiese existido el virus del odio, probablemente su raza jamás habría salido del hoyo en el que se encontraban, por lo que su perspectiva difería de la de muchos que existieron en los viejos tiempos.

-Hmmm… ¿Por qué no me extraña? -Exclamó finalmente, destrozando la tensión que parecía rodear al grupo.

Ni siquiera los viejos miembros de avalanche sabían qué decir en su defensa. Impulse admiró el teclado bajo sus manos, incapaz de enfrentar a los voladores. Su rostro estaba estático, fijo con la luz azulosa manante del monitor. Él había sido uno de ellos, un autobot, uno de los causantes de todo aquello que alguna vez llamaron victoria, el triunfo por cernirse de nuevo contra la raza que intencionalmente «alevosía del gobierno» sometieron a labores forzadas y esclavitud por muchos siglos. Por un momento los recuerdos de las fieras batallas, la pérdida de sus amigos, la caída de su puesto… todo perdió sentido.

-¿Cómo darles la cara después de ver eso? ¿Cómo, después de que prometimos ser sus aliados? –Susurró, sólo audible para si mismo.

Distinguió el toque inexpresivo de Terran, quien se hallaba parado a su lado. A pesar de todo el Shelby dorado conservaba su frialdad, sin importar lo que había sucedo los últimos vorns, incluso de lo que todos acababan de observar en la pantalla, él era mejor para ocultar lo que estaba pensando. Sólo en silencio, con sus ópticos verdes inexpresivos y su serio semblante, continuó mirando los datos desplegados en cascada que brillaban a través del monitor.

_¿Qué estará pensando?,_ se cuestionó el mecha azul. Terran no hacía ningún gesto que le revelara algo.

_La prisión es para hacer justicia ¿Pero realmente se puede decir que es justa?_ Se dijo, confuso, cuando alguien más llamo su atención.

-A veces esas cosas pasan -Intervino otra voz, esta ves fue el mecha de cromas negros el que habló.

De su voz exudo un tono inusual, frío y bastante despectivo. Nadie de los que hoy le escuchaban lo habían oído hablar de esa manera con anterioridad. Sin embargo, a Kitt eso no le importó. El francotirador se aproximó a la pantalla, donde el menú informativo parpadeaba listo para revelar el resto de la información.

-Es lógico que algo así suceda, piensen, es una prisión de alta seguridad después de todo y la mayoría de los mechas que ahí residen tienen la categoría de asesinos o de cosas mucho peores –Les explicó- No tenemos idea de si fueron culpados injustamente o no, pero por algo deben estar ahí –Dijo con seguridad, moviendo uno de los cursores para entrar a otros archivos.

Ante los ópticos de todos, el listado de delitos que cada reo poseía se enfiló en hileras resumidas de pequeñas carpetas, todas distribuidas perfectamente a lo largo y ancho del monitor holográfico.

-Esas medidas que toman simplemente son lógicas y se podría decir que seguras e inteligentes. _No puedes ser amable con aquellos que nunca lo fueron _–Prosiguió, señalando las categorías que dividían la prisión, crimines horribles, de mañas tan viles y aterradoras se enlistaban por todos lados, revelando la clase de mechas que pagaban sentencia ahí.- ¿Cómo quieren que traten a este tipo de transformers? ¿Con alto grado y fiestas todos los ciclos? –Nato sarcasmo volvió a parlar en su vocalizador ante la sorpresa de todos.

_¿Pero acaso Kitt los estaba justificando?_

Mindmaster observó a su hermano, estupefacto… ¿Por qué demonios Kitt decía eso? ¿Por qué los excusaba? ¿Qué ganaba él y esos malditos autobots al pensar así?

El Mig-29 se sintió traicionado hasta cierto punto ¿Cómo Kitt se atrevía a decir eso? ¡Cómo lo decía de esa manera tan simple y burda! El seeker le clavó la mirada encima. Sus manos se empuñaron con fuerza, tanta que los servos de sus brazos tronaron y sus alas se tensaron. No podía dar crédito al simple pensamiento de que aquel que decía esas nefastas palabras era alguien que provenía del mismo núcleo de creación que él.

-¿Cómo trataríamos a un asesino en serie? Díganme –Insistió Kitt, volteando a ver a cada par de ópticos que le miraban- ¿Cómo trataríamos a un violador de chispas, a un mafioso o a un genocida? –Murmuró, abriendo uno de los expedientes al azar. –Por ejemplo a él, quien aparentemente no tuvo ningún tipo de piedad con nadie.

La forma de uno de los reos, un predacon de origen desconocido, acechador y asesino, quien gustaba de destrozar a sus víctimas antes de extinguir sus chispas dolorosamente apareció en el monitor.

-Y él es sólo un mísero ejemplo –Kitt negó con la cabeza.-No se puede decir que es injusto aleccionar de esa manera a los que nunca fueron justos. Nadie ahí dentro o aquí afuera es completamente inocente –Reconoció sin emoción- Ni siquiera yo lo soy.

_Pero qué demonios era todo eso…_

Mindmaster enfureció, las palabras que escuchaba no eran lo que esperaba oír de alguien como Kitt. Eso no era cierto, y su hermano… él ¡él jamás diría eso!.

Con la mandíbula cerrada al tope de sus servos, sus ópticos brillaron flameantes, alumbrándole todo el rostro con el fulgor rojo amenazante que tantas veces lo caracterizó en batalla. Estaba a punto de olvidar que aquel al que quería asesinar era su hermano de creación.

_Ah… Pero este es el resultado de tu experimento ¿Cierto Mindmasnter? tenías que jugar a ser Primus cuando no es tu papel, _escuchó una familiar voz rasposa en su procesador, reprochándole por el error cometido, eran aquellos maniáticos pensamientos opinantes que desde niño le habían alborotado la cabeza.

_¿Qué esperabas que sucediera, Mindmaster?_ Le repitió la misma voz, burlándose.

El seeker gruñó.

-¿Cómo que qué esperaba que sucediera? –Se respondió a si mismo- ¿Cómo me puedes preguntar eso? –Siseó entre dientes, dando un paso al frente, con la vista clavada en Kitt.

Impulse en cambio, al denotar la inestabilidad del seeker, se incorporó de inmediato caminando hacia el par, de un rápido movimiento se puso entre ambos.

-Kitt, tal vez deberías medir tus palabras -Le advirtió el Impala con seriedad, consiente de lo que el carro negro estaba provocando.

Kitt lo miró con arrogancia.

-¿Por qué debería? Sólo hablo con la verdad –Reiteró, mirándolo.- Se les trata como lo que son, están pagando por todo lo que hicieron. No hay otra forma de tratar a los inadaptados busca problemas. Si ellos se comportaron como despojo así se les debe de tratar.

_Eso había sido suficiente._

Mindmaster gruñó a voz viva. Estaba a punto de saltar sobre él cuando Shadowbird lo detuvo de un brazo.

-El mustang tiene razón -Intervino la fembot a tiempo- Nadie en este cuarto es inocente, mucho menos allí dentro, sin embargo no estamos aquí para ser jueces o jurado, nuestra misión es recuperar a nuestro compañero. –Comandó, con ese toque autoritario que la marcaba como líder de esa pequeña escuadra de voladores.- Y ya tenemos su ubicación, por lo que sugiero comencemos a trazar un plan de acción cuanto antes.

Terran se adelantó al monitor donde antes estuviera Impulse sentado y descargó algunas gráficas del complejo, lo que les ayudaría a desarrollar su estrategia de ataque.

-Realizaré un rápido análisis del plano y de los sistemas de seguridad –Dijo, abriendo la información requerida.

Mindmaster miró por un momento más a su hermano antes de tomarlo del brazo y salir halándolo con brusquedad.

-Tú vienes conmigo –Fue todo lo que la voz furiosa del seeker pudo articular.

Impulse se dispuso a seguirlos, tenía un mal presentimiento, pero la seeker líder lo detuvo. Eso era algo que tenían que arreglar entre los dos, le hizo saber.

-Yo iré a buscar a Solid -Comentó White Spark, marchándose también. No estaba de humor para seguir con eso.

Vengala tan sólo observó el intercambio que hicieron todos sin interceder. Se sentía terrible por lo que estaba sucediendo, pero ella no sería el eslabón más frágil de aquella extraña unión que todos mantenían. Se había hecho un fantasma, apareciendo cuando le llamaban, ayudando cuando se lo pedían, ya no hablaba mucho y se dedicaba a observarles, a mirarlos a todos como si estuviera en medio de un circo abstracto de personalidades y personajes repelentes. Le preocupaba saber que la tensión había crecido entre los miembros del grupo después de eso, sin embargo, seguiría manteniendo su distancia.

……………………………………..

No existe nada bueno ni malo, es el pensamiento lo que lo hace parecer así.

……………………………………..

Vorns atrás…

Darkwar…

Un grito ajeno le trajo a la vida.

Encendió los ópticos de golpe, encontrándose con la imagen difusa del techo.

No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo duró inducido en recarga, desde que lo habían traído del cuarto en donde lo metieron a pelear, se había tumbado en el suelo y quedado profundamente dormido, sin hacer ruidos, sin dar alguna señal de que se seguía con vida, salvo el energon gelatinizado en su pecho, el escape mutilado de su hombro y su punzante ala dislocada…

Se miró mejor a sí mismo, levantando sus manos frente a su rostro… Vaya, todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto de sangre, tanto ajena como propia, pero abundaba la de aquellos a los que asesinó. De espaldas sobre el suelo, ladeó la cabeza, descubriendo los mismos ópticos amarillos mirándole con acecho en la celda de enfrente. Hacía mucho que ya no le ponía atención al predacon hostigador, le habían dicho que el tipo tenía manía por acosar a los demás, que… que lo hacía porque era alguna especie de caníbal que se tragaba a sus compañeros, talvez era cierto, quizá no. No importaba ahora.

El seeker apagó los ópticos nuevamente, sin embargo, volvió a escuchar el retumbe de pasos proveniente del pasillo. Darkwar se sentó de inmediato, recorriéndose hacia la pared, se mordió el labio inferior cuando chocó sus alas contra el muro, la que estaba dislocada no dejaba de punzar y mandarle señales de alerta a su procesador, rememorándole que pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que se adaptara a esa doliente lesión.

Los pasos siguieron. El seeker se contrajo en si mismo, no quería que volvieran por él. Había sobrevivido a un primer encuentro contra catorce asesinos, pero ahora estaba muy herido y sabía que las posibilidades de que sobreviviera a otro estaban muy por debajo de un nivel estadístico considerable. Sin embargo, también se había resignado, después de beber el energon que vomitó, a que se haría lo que ellos quisieran, sólo lo que ellos quisieran.

El final estaba cerca, muy cerca, y nunca se había sentido tan contrariado por enfrentarlo. Siempre pensó que moriría en alguna batalla, en algún vuelo de ataque directo, todavía mas factible era haber sido asesinado por algún maldito autobot ebrio, pero no en una mugrienta prisión que se colapsaba en los cimientos oxidados de su propia podredumbre. Tenía miedo de morirse allí y que su cuerpo quedara por ahí tirado, después fundido, como si nunca hubiera existido.

Miró el destello de un óptico azul, el foquillo brillaba por fuera de las barras de su celda. Darkwar no era consciente de cuan ovillado estaba en si mismo, carente de la altivez y el orgullo que siempre presumió cuando era libre y podía volar. La claustrofobia se había encargado de despojarlo de mucha de su cordura, dejándole con sus miedos primarios: ser aplastado, requisado de sus alas… morir finalmente de inanición. Por lo que se cobijó fervientemente con sus instintos básicos de lucha, de pelear por sobrevivir y de exterminar a todos aquellos que se le pusiera en frente.

Los guardias lo habían encontrado muy conflictivo… Ya no lo dejaban salir de su celda. Era mucho mas agresivo que los transformers encerrados en ese lugar por conductas agresivas a la sociedad, le dijeron, entonces se quedaría encerrado los próximos doscientos cincuenta vorns y ya después verían si podía salir de nuevo. Cometió varios asesinatos injustificados en contra del resto de los reos, muchos de los testimonios dijeron que el seeker simplemente los atacaba cuando pasaban a su lado, se defendía sin razón, los mataba con su natural velocidad que a muchos no les dio tiempo de defenderse.

Los únicos que controlaban la fiereza de Darkwar y lo reducían al papel de una protoforma asustada eran los guardias, tal y como lo tenían en ese momento, porque ellos eran quienes disponían de su destino. Sin embargo, cuando llegaron los autobots, no se dirigieron a su celda. Abrieron la que estaba a su lado y entraron rudamente por el pobre desgraciado que pronto siguió gritando.

El seeker relajó su tensión corporal, recargando el mentón en sus antebrazos, los cuales tenía sobre los rotores de sus rodillas. Únicamente escuchó…

El primer latigazo cayó. Un berrido horroroso manó del vocalizador castigado.

-Un trato era un trato, escoria. La basura como tú y como todos los que te oyen en este momento, no debería haberme traicionado nunca.

Otro golpe secundó al primero. Patadas, cientos de ellas, aterrizaron en el cuerpo desgastado del prisionero. Darkwar lo recordaba, creyó haberlo visto una o dos veces: Un tipo con deteriorados colores morados, dos curiosas alas puerta y vigorosos ópticos guindas.

Un tronido húmedo hizo al seeker estremecerse inconscientemente. A juzgar por el desgarrador alarido del prisionero debían haberle arrancado algún brazo o quizá una puerta. Se escuchó después el desesperado chirrido de metal raspándose, de algo queriendo moverse, el miserable estaba arrastrándose.

-¡No...! -Mas golpes- ¡Vuelvas…! –Un vidrio tronó. Los gritos se hicieron mas fuertes- ¡A traicionarme, basura! –Una patada que hizo estrellarse un cuerpo contra la pared.

La risilla del otro guardia ronroneó desde su pasivo vocalizador. Era el que estaba afuera.

-Ya déjalo, compañero, la escoria ya está irreconocible.

-Dame un astrosegundo mas, tiene que entender bien.

El seeker clavó la mirada en el suelo cuando notó que el dueño de los brillantes ópticos azules, que estaba al borde de su celda, le estaba observando desde afuera. Era el que le había pedido a su camarada detenerse. Darkwar se sintió como la basura que todo el tiempo le decían que era. Antaño nunca, absolutamente nunca, habría bajado la mirada ante un autobot, mucho menos uno tan débil y patético como ese que se escudaba tras sus métodos cobardes de tortura, alevosía y… tanques de energía llenos. De seguro que estaba muy bien alimentado.

Diez latigazos volvieron a flagelar el cuerpo ya destrozado del gimiente prisionero. Ya no podía gritar, no tenía las fuerzas para hacerlo. Darkwar lo entendió, alguna vez fue torturado en su vida pasada y comprendía la carencia que quedaba de fuerza y voluntad como para gastar energía exclamando un impotente grito que de nada ayudaba a amainar el dolor.

-Escúchame, aberración –Alcanzó a oír el murmullo del guardia que torturaba al desafortunado- Mañana, a primera hora del ciclo, no me importa cómo hagas para llegar, quiero que te presentes en el almacén, me busques y ahí me des toda la información que te pedí… ¿Me entendiste?

Estática borboteó del vocalizador herido.

-¡No te escuché, basura! –El tronido de una patada pareció dislocar alguna parte de la victima- ¡Te pregunté si me habías entendido!

-…Si… señor.

Después de dar un último golpe, los pasos del autobot indicaron que finalmente había salido de la celda, se reunió afuera con su compañero. Se detuvieron frente de la celda del seeker y no se movieron. _Oh no…_ Darkwar supo que ambos lo estaban mirando, sabía que lo hacían, le daba una sensación extraña que siempre se había disparado cuando estuvo en el campo de batalla o en las misiones que le tocaron cumplir cuando trabajó con los autobots.

-Ya… dáselo. La paria con alas hizo un buen trabajo exterminando a los otros. –Masculló la voz del que hubo estado golpeando al otro prisionero.

-Seeker. –Contestó su compañero.

Darkwar levantó la cabeza, las barras de su celda se apagaron. Con un ademán lento, el altivo autobot sacó un cubo de energon del compartimiento de su pecho y lo dejó en el suelo, dentro de un perímetro en el que seeker pudiera tomarlo sin electrificarse con los barrotes. Después, el guardia retrocedió, accionó las rejas y se largó junto a su compañero.

_E… energon. ¡Comida pura!_

Los ojos de Darkwar se clavaron en la luminiscencia pura del receptáculo de energía. El fulgor se acopló con la brillantez de las barras, ambas cosas iluminándole su hambriento rostro. Dubitativo al principio, el seeker se puso de pie, luego cayó al suelo, falto de energía y de equilibrio. _No hay problema_, se dijo, enajenado, _no hay problema_. Ya no importaban las humillaciones, nunca dejaría de haberlas, ahora lo fabulosamente primordial era el alimento que había alcanzado entre sus manos en el momento en que gateó y llegó hasta el cubo. Hincado en el suelo y con una desesperación escalofriante, Darkwar se inclinó el recipiente sobre la boca, bebiendo todo el contenido líquido en gruesos tragos que casi le hicieron atascarse.

Era energía pura, de sabor y contenido muy diferentes a la que le habían obligado a beber en el cuarto de luchas. Muchos de sus sistemas se revitalizaron, sin embargo, los apagó. Tenía que guardar toda la energía posible y procesar el energon lentamente para que el hambre tardara mas en llegar, por lo que no hizo muchos movimientos innecesarios y se regresó gateando hasta la pared del fondo, donde se recargó con cuidado de no lastimar mas sus alas y se sentó, con las manos lapsas a los costados y las piernas estiradas al frente. Era mejor quedarse dormido otro rato más que obsesionarse con el encierro de las paredes que cada cierto tiempo volvían a su actividad y le amenazaban con aplastarle…

… juraba que también había escuchado susurros provenientes de éstas, en algún rato miró figuras deformes que se forjaban en la oscuridad, pero aquello ya lo cuestionaba, talvez el daño ya estaba en su mente. De lo único que si estaba seguro era de que se movían y le hablaban… debía ser alguna especie de comunicadores instalados alrededor de él. Si pudiera moverse como al principio se pondría a buscarlos.

Ya… todo estaba en silencio, ya no importaba.

Hoy muchas dolencias se habían ido con el gratificante energon que bebió, seguía ardiéndole su hombro mutilado y su ala dislocada, pero el malestar ya no era tan excesivo. Apagó los ópticos nuevamente y ladeó la cabeza, anexándose a otro conveniente estado de recarga.

…………………………..

El enemigo empieza a ser temible cuando empieza a tener razón, cuando empieza a ser dueño de otras voluntades.

………………………….

-¿Por qué rayos dijiste eso? -Preguntó el jet purpúreo con enojo, sus gestos no revelaban más que el conflicto que el mismo experimentaba al haber escuchado las palabras del carro negro, a quien aún tenía agarrado del brazo

Kitt le miró, mortalmente serio.

-Porque es la verdad -Fue su sencilla respuesta, una que terminó de desatar la ira del caza. Mindmaster arrojó el brazo de su hermano con fuerza al escucharle.

-¡Maldita sea, tú… No miras que… Es que no entiendes lo que…! **¡Argh!-** La exclamación de frustración resonó por los alrededores del patio trasero donde estaban. Se paseó en círculos con las manos contraídas frente a su rostro, maldiciendo y blasfemando contra todo lo que venía a la mente en ese momento.

Sin embargo, los que alcanzaron a escucharlos por dentro de la unidad habitacional hicieron caso omiso. No era extraño presenciar peleas, ya no sorprendían las discusiones. Así era siempre en un mundo como el suyo, donde aún abundaban los vestigios de la guerra y las destrucciones… cada quien debía encargarse de sus propios problemas.

Entonces, tan repentino como sorpresivo, Kitt ablandó su semblante y le miró con ópticos grandes.

-¿Pero por qué estás tan molesto, Mind? –Preguntó inocentemente, perdiendo esa fría postura.

-¡Ja! ¿Acaso es una broma? -Respondió su hermano, distinguiendo los extraños cambios de humor que Kitt presentaba.

-Es que no comprendo porqué te enojas y reaccionas así -Reconoció el auto, buscando la cara de su hermano- Hey, es en serio ¿Por qué estás enojado?

Mindmaster le ignoró, mirando hacia el otro lado, cruzado de brazos. Era obvio que algo había salido mal, era obvio que su hermano jamás regresaría como lo recordaba, ahora se estaba dando cuenta del error.

-… Olvídalo –Susurró, volviendo el rostro al frente para verlo, no había mueca en sus facciones- Tenemos trabajo por hacer –Finalizó, regresando a la unidad habitacional, recordando a aquel hermano alado que aún le esperaba, uno que esperaba poder salvar.

…………………….

(Flashback)

-Te dije que no era buena idea meter esa secuencia -Replicó Impulse, leyendo la información que el seeker acababa de programar. Los algoritmos resaltaban ante ellos, enmarcando más que las funciones básicas, definían todo lo que compondría la personalidad de aquel que intentaban traer a la vida nuevamente.

-¿Por qué no? Déjame, sé lo que hago -Respondió el jet con excesiva confianza. Él se encargaría de hacer que todo fuera perfecto…

El auto azul negó exasperado, aproximándose al tablero para cambiar el origen del código. Él había detectado detalles que podrían transformar por completo esa sencilla personalidad que ambos habían tratado de salvar con esos archivos de respaldo. No podía permitir que la terquedad y costumbre que Mindmaster quería transmitir por medio de datos y códigos deformaran el buen trabajo que hasta el momento llevaban, todo lo que él se había pasado diseñando durante dos vorns.

-Oye… ¡Oye! ¿Qué crees que haces? -Le detuvo el Mig, retirándole las manos del tablero.

-Reparo el error, Mindmaster, si colocas el programa básico decepticon sin considerar las variantes ni las repercusiones todo será un error –Refunfuñó el impala, forcejeando levemente contra él.

Al final fue el seeker quien terminó ganando terreno y se apostó frente al teclado, dejándolo seguro tras sus orgullosas alas.

-No lo será –Reafirmó, mirando fijamente a Impulse, levantó una mano para indicarle al otro robot que se quedara quieto- Ya, quédate tranquilo. Después de todo eso es lo que es: fue mitad decepticon antes, no veo porqué no programarlo todo de ese modo.

El Impala levantó las manos a los costados con desesperación.

-Entiende, Mindmaster, mientras más modificaciones hagas menos será él, estás destrozando su mera esencia al meter todo en ese lenguaje. Hay algunas cosas que ni siquiera deberían estar en su cabeza y sin embargo ahí están, te estás excediendo –Reclamó.

Impulse se abalanzó al frente, pasando por un costado del seeker hasta alcanzar el tablero, para ello tuvo que empujar a Mindmaster, quien trastabilló sobre uno de sus pies y miró con sorpresa, diversión y molestia a su compañero. Sin embargo, pronto recuperó postura y volvió a estar de pie a su lado, jalándolo de un brazo hasta alejarlo del teclado.

-¡No, Impulse! Noooo… Argh –Forcejeó de nuevo- ¡No, lo haces mal! –Gritó, recuperando su lugar frente al panel- Te dije que me dejaras a mí, yo lo haré. Me encargaré de que todo salga perfecto. Recuerda que fui yo el que descubrió los archivos y el que creó el respaldo. –Presumió, arrogante- Tú encárgate del hardware, yo me encargaré del software –Finalizó dando media vuelta, volviendo a lo suyo.

-Realmente espero que sepas lo que estas haciendo, Mindmaster –Finalizó el ingeniero, saliendo del cuarto a toda velocidad con la molestia y el enfado atenazando su estrés.

Mindmaster le ignoró. Y después de un tiempo de teclear mas comandos, dígitos y cosas que le vinieron a la cabeza, miró por sobre su ala… Estaba solo de nuevo. Estaban solos él y su hermano, hacia el que se dirigió a pasos lentos. Caminando hacia la forma inerte que reposaba en la plataforma, miró su pecho finalmente cerrado, la chispa acababa de ser transferida a la estructura y aunque aún faltaba mucho por hacer, las cosas parecían ir bien.

Pronto el software que permitiría esa interacción estaría listo… Todo se arreglaría. La chispa de un volador en un cuerpo enteramente de superficie, él debía encargarse de desarrollar el método perfecto para evitar conflicto alguno, pero no sería difícil. No haría un procedimiento de prueba y error porque eso sería demasiado cruel con su hermano, por lo que entonces únicamente le restaba hacer las cosas perfectamente y tener todo preparado lo antes posible.

-Y cuando acabemos, cuando estemos listos, iremos por Dike y seremos una familia de nuevo -Exclamó al vacío, consiente de que la chispa no respondería.

……………………..

Se dice que siempre hay que tener cuidado con la tristeza o puede convertirse en un vicio.

…………………….

_Y eso era lo que él temía…_

Darkwar.

_Tiempo atrás…_

-¿Qué es lo que tienes para negociar? -Le dijo el tipo, antes de soltarse a hablar una sarta de incoherencias a las que Darkwar, de cierta manera, ya estaba acostumbrado.

El seeker se recargó en la pared, sentado en el suelo y muy cerca de las barras de energía.

-Sólo me queda esto –Respondió bajamente, enseñando la morada base metálica de una insignia decepticon.

El símbolo brillaba lustroso comparado con las imágenes opacas que alguna vez se lucieron en sus alas, ahora cubiertas de energon y mugre.

-¿Eso? –Los ópticos verdes del loco transformer del pasillo se arquearon- Deja pienso –Murmuró, dando vueltas dentro de un invisible circulo.- Pienso, pienso mientras pienso que pienso…

Darkwar recargó la cabeza en el muro, internamente implorando para que el otro aceptara. Tenía hambre, mucha hambre y el escaso energon que le habían dado esa mañana prácticamente no le sirvió de nada a sus sistemas.

-¿Qué puedo hacer con una insignia decepticon? –Inquirió el negociante, aspando las manos a los costados como si quisiera volar.

Los hombros de Darkwar se encogieron, a él ciertamente no le servía de nada.

-Pobre, seeker –Le sonrió el loco- ¿No tienes algo mas? ¿Qué tal tus ópticos? Se miran limpios, resistentes y los vidrios están intactos ¿verdad? Y si me das también el lente interno junto al diamante de proyección, te aumentaré la cantidad a tres cubos… y un desodorante interno para auto… dicen que es humano.

Darkwar negó con la cabeza.

-No te daré mis ópticos. –Dijo con firmeza- Sólo tengo esto –Volvió a enseñarle la insignia.

Negociante meditó.

-¿Y tus alas?

-¿Para qué quieres mis alas? No sirven de nada, además una está rota –Respondió Darkwar, ya sin sentirse ofendido cuando le hacían esas ofertas.

El negociante se echó a reír, estirando las manos hasta casi tocar los barrotes de energía.

-Era un decir… bien… ¿sabes qué? Si… bien, bien. ¿Ya te dije que si? –Dio más vueltas sobre su propio eje, buscando algo en el compartimiento de su pecho- Te acepto la insignia –Sacó un cubo de energon apenas lleno a la mitad- Hay un tipo al lado de mi celda que talvez la compre mas cara… -Acercó el rostro a las rejas y comenzó a susurrar- El tipo está un tanto zafado ¿sabes? Y dice que mi procesador no funciona bien –Rompió en novedosas carcajadas.

Darkwar se impulsó al frente, arrastrando las rodillas hasta llegar a una distancia considerablemente segura ante las rejas. Esperó a que el transformer desquiciado sacara y encendiera el raro dispositivo que siempre cargaba con él, un aparato pequeño que, pegándolo a una de las rejas, podía hacer que ésta dejara de funcionar todo el tiempo que él quisiera, rompiendo el campo eléctrico alrededor.

Cuando la luminiscencia de los dos barrotes centrales cesó, el intercambio de bienes se hizo. El transformer negociante guardó la insignia dentro de su pecho y casi al mismo tiempo retiró de un manotazo el dispositivo de las barras, riéndose al notar el brinco que pegó el seeker al quitar la mano antes de que la energía se dispersara.

-Te dije que le dieras el avance al escuadrón antes de que llegaran al puente ¿ahora viste lo que pasó? ¡Todos están muertos! –Le gritó el negociante mientras seguía riéndose. - ¿Qué me dice a su favor, Capitán?

Las rodillas del seeker volvieron a arrastrarse sobre el suelo, llevándolo a la primera de las tres paredes mas cercana, con el cubo de energon bien agarrado en su mano derecha. Las risotadas del negociante retumbaron frente a su celda, pero pronto fueron sucedidas por el tronar de sus pasos corriendo en el pasillo, hablando y gritando mas maldiciones y oraciones, todos estaban acostumbrados a ello, y agradecían, hasta cierto punto, el tener al transformer rondando por los corredores. Era la única fuente de comercio y noticias que tenían, sobretodo en las temporadas en las que los dejaban encerrados ininterrumpidamente, pasando megaciclos antes de que volvieran a salir.

-¡Qué me dicen todos ustedes a su favor, bola de haraganes! –Se oyó el eco risueño y lejano, andaba por los segundos pisos.

Darkwar miró detenidamente el resplandor del receptáculo. Lo tomaría todo, no cabía duda en ello, pero sabía que poco haría aquella escasa energía por revitalizar sus sistemas. Continuaría sintiendo hambre, siempre estaba con hambre. Los carceleros no se preocupaban en lo mas mínimo por alimentarles, y cuando lo hacían les daban una ración tan pequeña que parecía una burla en masa dirigida a la inanición y desespero de todos.

Lo que les daban no le quitaría el hambre ni a una protoforma.

_Protoforma…_ Los ópticos del seeker miraron ausentes el brillo imperturbable de la vitalidad del líquido, ciertamente si le quedaba otro objeto personal dentro de su cabina, pero no podía separarse de él si quería seguir conservando la esperanza por sobrevivir. El energon que le darían por el tetrajet de juguete que atesoraba como recuerdo sería nuevamente muy poco, si es que le daban algo por un juguete feo y desgastado, el mismo que Solid le había obsequiado cuando todavía era una protoforma y él lo cuidó en la base de Nova Cranium.

Bebió su energon de golpe, retrayendo las piernas hacia ambos lados de su cabina, después recargó los brazos en los rotores de sus rodillas, como últimamente acostumbraba a acomodarse para aislarse del inframundo de cuatro paredes que todo el tiempo estaba sobre él. Recordaba a Solid, a Mindmaster, a Vengala y a Shadowbird, la última tan hurañaza y arrogante como nunca dejó de serlo. Arrojó el cubo vacío a algún lado del suelo. ¿Cómo estaría Solid? ¿Continuaría igual de preguntón y sonriente? De todo se sorprendía, sus ópticos azules todo el tiempo estaban iluminados con una amplia sonrisa y su enfadosa insistencia por saberlo todo. Y cuando creció, transformándose en el seeker que tanto quiso ser, su carácter no cambió mucho, siendo mas animado e impulsivo que siempre. Darkwar recordó todas las veces que hubo empujado sutilmente al jet rojo cuando éste le abrazaba.

Sin embargo, ya de nada valía acordarse de aquello.

El seeker levantó la cabeza al escuchar un ruido en las afueras. El predacon de la celda de enfrente parecía moverse, sus cuatro amenazantes ojos iban de un lado a otro. Era la primera vez que Darkwar lo veía moverse tanto, de hecho, era la primera vez que sabía que la atención del hostigante robot no estaba sobre él… ¿Se… se habría dado cuenta del mecanismo que movía las paredes?

Elevando sus ojos, Darkwar miró profundamente los muros, sintiendo una novedosa oleada de pánico al recordar como bajaban y subían cuando querían aterrarlo, razón por la cual escondió de nuevo la cara entre sus brazos, ocultándose del mundo al que él mismo se había inducido por el afán de salvar la vida y libertad de sus compañeros. Pero no se arrepentía, se insistió, queriendo convencerse completamente de ello.

_No me arrepiento._

Luchó contra la insistencia de ladear la cara para asegurarse que las paredes estaban quietas, pero no se atrevió, quedándose sumido en si mismo. Muy cobarde debía verse, así como se sentía, no obstante, era la primera vez que se enfrentaba a tanto encierro, a tanta hambre y soledad, hablando con nadie y consigo mismo al mismo tiempo. No estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo mas podría aguantar de esa manera. Uno de los prisioneros le dijo que ya habían tenido entre ellos a otro transformer con alas, un seeker completamente guinda y azul que lo mas que pudo soportar fueron tres vorns… hasta que quedó completamente loco y terminó arrancándose todas las líneas de conducción y alimentación directa de su cuello en uno de sus últimos ataques de ansiedad y claustrofobia.

_Y talvez era lo mejor, sería rápido y aunque también doloroso, todo terminaría pronto_.

Apagó sus ópticos, dejando que el resto de sus funciones se adentraran en letargo. Tenía una condena extendida por mas de mil doscientos setenta vorns a favor de los tantos delitos que repentinamente le sacaron a traición, algunos de los cuales ni él mismo recordaba haberlos cometido. Y apenas llevaba dos, o casi dos, por no contar los ciclos nunca supo cuánto llevaba ahí...

Quiso llenar sus filtros de aire, arrepintiéndose de la idea al sentir el raspón en su ausente escape derecho. No, sabía que no sería capaz de aguantar otro vorn más, menos todos aquellos que aún le restaban. Estaba seguro de que buscaría la manera de hacer lo mismo que el otro desgraciado seeker.

_Es lo mejor,_ se repitió, repentinamente arrepentido.

…………………………..

No hay peor nostalgia que añorar aquello que se perdió.

………………………….

Error tras error, eso es lo que habían cometido, error tras error.

White Spark llegó hasta donde se encontraba el otro seeker. Lo encontró sentado en el suelo, a un lado de la puerta, solo. Solid admiraba el cielo, tranquilo, los rastros de las lagrimas aún se encontraban presentes bajo el visor azulado que recubría sus ópticos del mismo color.

El seeker escuchó los pasos de su amigo pero no se movió, siguió concentrado en mirar las estrellas, a las cuales verdaderamente no les ponía atención. Su mente absorta no veía otra cosa que no fuera encontrar un método eficaz de ir por su tutor ya, de encontrarlo en ese mismo momento y sacarlo a como diera lugar.

-Yo no me preocuparía. Terran está trabajando en una estrategia, _Solid_. Él junto con el resto del grupo _si_ están haciendo algo -Tentó el auto, sin obtener respuesta del jet.

El lamborgini decidió salir del perfil de la puerta y acercarse unos cuantos pasos más.

-Además el jefe no caería por algo tan simple –Afirmó, cruzándose de brazos para observar lo que su acompañante veía fijamente: la bastedad del cielo sobre ambos.

El silencio se hizo presente, el auto blanco no era un insensible, pero se le dificultaba ser amable, por lo que prefirió otorgarle esos momentos de paz el caza carmesí, asegurándose de que no haría ninguna locura. Solid se miraba tenso, a punto de transformarse para salir volando e ir a hacer alguna estupidez por su cuenta.

-Es que… no entiendo -Resonó la suave voz de Solid momentos después.- No entiendo por qué lo… esas cosas no se deberían de dar… De verdad que no entiendo.

White Spark escuchó, sin encontrar respuesta alguna a tal pregunta, recordó que el también había sido arrestado de manera injusta y aún no encontraba una explicación lógica, al menos a su punto de ver.

-Yo tampoco -Respondió al fin con honestidad.

Solid se concentró en el brillo de una estrella en especial, una en la cual distrajo su mirada para no poner especial atención en nada mas.

-Es sólo que él no es como ellos creen, él… -Inició en un murmullo- He conocido a muchos de esa clase; asesinos sin chispa, fríos y crueles, castigadores y torturadores. Pero no él, de verdad que él no es así por mas mal que antes hubiera hecho -Continuó levemente, abriéndose un poco más aquel que consideraba amigo- Antes pensé que sólo los Decepticons hacían esa clase de cosas… sin ofender –Afirmó, mirando al carro blanco.

-Nah, no me ofendo -Contestó White Spark– Estoy acostumbrado a que piensen lo peor de mí -sonrió de manera juguetona, empujando levemente a su acompañante.

Solid también sonrió, recargando una mano en el piso para no caerse.

-Dejémonos de sentimentalismos alitas, y regresemos, eso es lo mejor que podemos hacer -Finalizó el auto, encaminándose por donde había venido.

El seeker le miró con resignación y se puso de pie. Era verdad, ahí llorando no solucionaría nada, tenía que ser fuerte, tal y como Darkwar le había enseñado. El sentimiento de dolor se entre perdió con los recuerdos de cuando era un sparkling, jugueteando al lado de su tutor.

-Tú fuiste fuerte por ambos, ahora es mi turno de pagar el favor y ser fuerte por los dos- exclamó, siguiendo a su amigo al interior de la unidad habitacional.

……………………………….

Terran continuó analizando el plano, todavía sentado frente al monitor holográfico. Impulse, Shadowbird y Mindmaster estaban a un lado, discutiendo sobre las acciones a seguir. Sin embargo, mientras les escuchaba vagamente se limitaba a mirar en otra dirección con claras muestras de aburrimiento. Sabía que la misión era un asunto serio y delicado, pero no podía evitarlo, ver a sus compañeros sumidos en la discusión, lejos de llamarle la atención, le parecía monótono y simple. Al parecer se le dificultaba concentrarse en esa clase de cosas en esos días.

Kitt entró al cuarto nuevamente, con varias tabletas de datos e informes entre sus manos, los cuales entregó a su hermano. Quedó de pie detrás de la silla que Terran usaba y comenzó a participar también en todas y cada una de las opiniones que los miembros ponderaban en afán de perfeccionar las maniobras.

Vengala fue la única que se encontró sola, sentada en un banquillo frente a la pared. Tarde se dio cuenta de su propia ubicación, puesta entre ambos mustangs. Miró por detenidos segundos a Terran, pero no quiso hablar con él. El deportivo amarillo hubo estado evitándole a toda costa siempre que estaba a su lado, no la miraba y cuando lo hacía volteaba inmediatamente el rostro a otro lado, poniendo una mueca de enfado que lastimaba horriblemente a la fembot.

_¿Debería intentar hablar con él?,_ pensó, dejando de mirarlo a él para enfocar su atención distraída en Kitt, _no… ¿Para qué? Seguramente me ignorará como siempre, _dedujo con pena, recargando la cabeza en la pared.

Terran había empezado a hablar y tenía a todos escuchándole. Shadowbird asentía, de acuerdo con lo que él decía, a diferencia de la cara de enfado de Mindmaster, quien cada dos astrosegundos le interrumpía para dar su opinión. Fue cuando Kitt volvió a ponerse entre todos y levantó una mano.

-Terran, ya, deja que el resto contribuya un poco –Exclamó con maña- Vamos Vengala ¿Por qué no nos das tu opinión? –Prosiguió, estableciendo una conversación a sabiendas de que su amigo desaprobaría eso por completo.

Todos voltearon a ver a la fembot, quien encendió los ópticos y enderezó su espalda, levantándose del banquillo.

-Eh… ¿Yo? –Les preguntó, dubitativa.

El seeker femenino se acercó. Su amigo y compañero, Kitt, quien le había brindado un pretexto, asintió.

-En efecto, tu intervención en batallas reales puede ser de mucha utilidad, tienes la misma experiencia que muchos de los que aquí se encuentran –Continuó el francotirador.

Terran sin embargo no replicó, consiente de que queriendo o no tendrían que colaborar en equipo.

Los kliks se asentaron entre todos. Los breems y los joors se fueron con avidez. Todos hablaron, planearon y justificaron sus próximos movimientos. El grupo pasó todo el ciclo elaborando su incursión, sabían que el lugar estaba fuertemente fortificado, desarrollado para retener a lo peor de cualquier raza. Electrificado en algunas secciones, aislado electromagnéticamente en otras y con virus informáticos en cientos de estaciones que podrían matar a un robot en segundos.

Seguramente muchos habían intentado alguna locura como la que harían ellos… talvez habían fracasado, quizá no. Pero no podían darse el lujo de fallar. Debían infiltrarse con cuidado, debían caminar y moverse con el sigilo propio de una sombra etérea de las noches eternas, no debían ser vistos y sus cuerpos tenían que cuidarse de cualquier peligro virtual… La prisión era un infierno por fuera y por dentro, la diferencia era que afuera aún existía la ventaja de poderse defender.

_Descuida Dike, pronto saldrás de ahí…_

……………………………

Los escuchó de nuevo en el pasillo… como le aterraba cuando los oía caminar, golpeando las paredes con sus bastones eléctricos, sobretodo porque el eco retumbaba con estruendo macabro, haciendo parecer que el edificio se vendría abajo. En su camino, los autobots regañaban a los presos, les gritaban, amenazaban con apagar sus barrotes para entrar a golpearlos. Pura tortura psicológica. Y en todos, absolutamente todos, hacía efecto.

Darkwar se quiso fundir con la pared, ovillado mientras veía fijamente las rejas. Esperaba que nada se asomara detrás de ellas. Los pasos sin embargo, contrarios a sus deseos, continuaron tronando en el suelo, las maldiciones aflorando y su desesperación creciendo. En ese ciclo muchas cosas se habían juntado para actuar en su contra: Su hambre estaba más atroz que nunca y la ansiedad por estar encerrado le embargó completamente hasta hacerlo gritar en intervalos esquizofrénicos por más de un breem consecutivo. Y hoy ellos venían a aterrar a la población miserable.

Sintió el chirrido del caminar cada vez mas cerca. Paso tras paso. Apagó sus ópticos, bajando la cabeza. Sin embargo, su temor mas grande hizo acopio frente a su celda en ese momento. Supo que ahí había algo, alguien estaba parado, mirándolo, buscando un dispositivo. Darkwar percibió el siseo suave de la energía que se difuminó, y se encogió en si mismo, esperando los golpes, los gritos, las amenazas que todo el tiempo le cantaban sobre las paredes que iban a caer sobre él, lo bien que se vería aplastado dentro de las máquinas de fundición.

-Levántate, basura. –La fría orden taladró sus audios. No hizo caso- ¡Dije que te levantaras!

De dos pasos al frente, el guardia alcanzó las cadenas que colgaban de una de sus manos y lo jaló hacia arriba, poniéndolo fácilmente de pie. Los autobots no eran tontos, nada tontos, los mecanismos de vigilancia que utilizaban, sus unidades especializadas y entrenadas, eran fuertes y altos, robots corpulentos capaces de controlar un triplecon energizado. Por lo que manejar a un seeker extenuado no le representó problema al carcelero. Con violencia, arreó al prisionero detrás de él, importándole poco que trastabillara y tropezara por la falta de equilibrio. El seeker se sorprendió de saber que aún podía estar de pie.

El guardia lo llevó entre el corredor de celdas encendidas sin decirle nada, flanqueado mas tarde por sus compañeros, quienes se unieron al recorrido cuando llegaron al pasillo. Darkwar miró con pánico en todas direcciones, reconocía ese lugar… reconocía esa trayectoria. La misma luz tenue y apagada que hacía brillar las paredes como símbolo de perdición y desesperanza. Ese pasillo. El mismo pasillo antes de que lo pusieran…

El seeker arrastró los pies para ir más lento, pero el autobot jaloneó las cadenas, volteando a verlo de reojo. Y de repente, como antaño, se detuvieron. El guardia giró y encaró a Darkwar, quien había levantado una mano para apoyarla contra la pared, de lo contrario no podría seguir de pie.

-Vas a pelear –Le dijo el autobot. El seeker negó con la cabeza- No, escúchame, miserable: Vas a pelear y vas a ganar. Ganaste la vez pasada, puedes hacerlo de nuevo.

Darkwar miró en todos lados, pidiendo ayuda con los ojos, pero los dos o tres guardias que estaban con ellos sólo le sonrieron. Uno de ellos lo tomó de un brazo y lo condujo hasta la puerta abierta más cercana, donde volvió a detenerlo, girándolo para apresarlo fuertemente del cuello.

-Vas a ganar, como dijo mi compañero, o habrá consecuencias horribles. Ahora entra ahí.

De nuevo la misma habitación. Los ópticos del seeker miraron las paredes, el suelo, el techo aún con manchas de energon… los vidrios de observación con varios foquillos azules detrás de ellos, eran los autobots espectadores. Darkwar volteó al frente entonces. Su atención fue llamada por la turbia figura de un transformer alto y color cobre, igual de mugriento y sucio que cualquiera en esa prisión. El robot tenía aspas en la espalda y masivos cañones en los brazos que seguramente estaban vacíos, desarmados e inservibles: Alguna especie de helicóptero o nave.

Las bocinas tronaron sobre ellos. Ambos dejaron de mirarse para levantar la cabeza al techo, posteriormente para mirar al vocero detrás de los vidrios.

-Que gane el mejor, muchachos –Se burló con sorna- Pero lamentablemente no quiero muertes, los dos ya están registrados en el sistema, sus bajas no son convenientes. Por ello, si me desobedecen, valdría lo mismo perder a uno que a los dos –Les amenazó siniestramente- Un cubo de enegon al ganador.

El helicóptero tenía su equilibrio intacto, algo de lo que Darkwar se lamentó mucho. No era una costumbre que caminara balanceado con la estabilidad de sus alas, era que sus sistemas y rotores habían sido diseñados para que sus alas fueran su centro de equilibrio, como todo seeker. Tenía una dislocada, rota, entonces su centro rotacional estaba alterado. El correr del otro transformer fue lo primero en alertar a Darkwar que la pelea había comenzado, después, el sentir un fiero puñetazo en la cara reforzó el conocimiento.

El seeker fue a dar al piso, en donde cayó boca abajo. Rápidamente se puso de pie, balanceándose de un lado a otro y detuvo otro golpe con una de sus manos, enrollando sus cadenas en la muñeca del adversario, lo que le dio la ventaja de darle un cabezazo en la cara cuando lo jaló hacia si. El transformer trastabilló hacia atrás, gruñendo al saborear el energon que exudó de su boca.

Ninguno de los dos estaba mejor energizado que el otro. El helicóptero se veía igual de cansado que el seeker, asqueado de toda la mugre que diariamente veían, pero no por ello amainaba su frenesí de batalla.

Al verse suelto el otro transformer, Darkwar temió del brillo furtivo en sus ópticos. El helicóptero se veía imponente, se cernió en toda su estatura y aspó una de sus manos alevosamente, alcanzando el ala dislocada del seeker, la que jaló hacia abajo, desencajándola aún mas de sus uniones. El vocalizador de Darkwar gritó, recibiendo una patada que lo lanzó al suelo nuevamente boca abajo. Luchó por ponerse de pie. Logró postrarse sobre sus rodillas y sus manos, antes de que un novedoso puñetazo en la espalda le hiciera caer de cara otra vez.

Necesitaba energía, no quería seguir peleando. Estarían en igual de condiciones si su equilibrio estuviera bien, pero no podía. No podía ponerse de pie. No podía pelear sin pararse derecho, menos si su energía estaba tan baja como de costumbre. De una sutil patada que lo elevó del suelo, su oponente le hizo dar la vuelta, mirándolo con sus enormes ópticos verdes. Lo tenía, ahí lo tenía para acabarlo.

Que deplorable enfrentamiento había ofrecido.

-Te sugiero que te rindas, será muy difícil que te vuelvas a poner de pie –Le dijo la seria voz del helicóptero.

El seeker lo escrutó desde el suelo, después asintió con lentitud. El miedo le embargó inevitablemente. Los autobots no se sentirían contentos.

………………………………

En los momentos de ansiedad no es bueno tratar de de razonar, pues este razonamiento puede volverse contra nosotros mismos.

……………………………..

Iban a hacer que las paredes cayeran sobre él, le decían. Se lo repetían incansablemente. Harían que tronaran y después ya nunca más volvería a ver el brillo de nada, moriría aplastado, perforado por miles de toneladas de escombro y chatarra. Lo harían quedar sepultado y nadie lo sacaría, por eso lo tenían siempre encerrado, divirtiéndose de sus reacciones, esperando a que finalmente los cimientos tronaran y cayeran.

Darkwar fue golpeado en todo el trayecto de regreso a su celda. Las manos fuertes y grandes de los guardias se habían ensañado, partiendo de la molestia de que el seeker no duró ni medio breem en la pelea. Más tarde lo habían tenido que arrastrar al haberse hecho incapaz de seguir caminando por su cuenta. Le dijeron que habían apostado a su favor, que el otro prisionero estaba en iguales condiciones suyas, que había sido una decepción como guerrero, incluso como decepticon, el que hubiera perdido ese "sencillo" enfrentamiento. _Pero es que ellos no estaban muriendo de hambre_, no lo comprendían porque sus tanques no quemaban.

Lo arrojaron al interior de su celda sin ningún cuidado. Se estrelló en el piso, de dónde últimamente no salía. Darkwar se arrodilló con movimientos temblorosos e intentó llegar a la pared del fondo, interrumpido por la mano que se cerró entorno a su cuello y lo levantó. Lo alzaron y le sostuvieron contra la pared lateral, sin soltarle la garganta. El seeker se revolvió, luchando por liberarse, enfadado y cansado de ser tratado como basura. Se zarandeó y peleó por que sus pies alcanzaran el piso. Tiró varios golpes que fueron detenidos por la otra mano libre del guardia hasta que la presión en su cuello fue insoportable. Sus manos viajaron por instinto hasta cerrarse entorno de la muñeca del autobot, quien le veía con un odio tremendo.

-No recibirás ración en los próximos ciclos, _decepticon_, con ello pensarás mejor en cómo deberás pelear la próxima vez.

Nada de compasión, ningún dejo de condescendencia. Los autobots que trabajaban en la prisión se movían impulsados por el odio que aún sentían, por haber sido las victimas del imperio decepticon que se sublevó sobre el planeta y cernió un caos incomparable. Era evidente que los guardias aborrecían a los prisioneros, pero también era notorio que aunque también les trataran mal, había cierto favoritismo hacia los presos autobot. Los golpeaban, pero con menos frecuencia, y sus cubos de energon se llenaban hasta la mitad, no al mísero cuarto que les daban al resto…

Darkwar nunca había visto a ningún guardia tratar a un prisionero con respeto, o al menos no con menor ápice de asco o violencia. El maltrato era legal, el abuso era legal… la prisión era un asunto legal. El odio siempre sería el principal fundador de la violencia.

-Y me han dicho que sigues rompiendo el orden –El autobot entrecerró los ópticos- ¿Te gusta gritar para llamar la atención? –De un fuerte apretón clavó los dedos entre los tubos de la garganta del seeker, quien le arañó el brazo con desesperación. Resquebrajó varios conductos y componentes, finalmente a gusto cuando sintió el tronido de algo que se aflojó y rompió. El fulgor azul derrotó por un momento al destello rojizo que le miró con dolor.- Listo. El silencio te vendrá mejor.

Darkwar cayó al suelo, sentado, llevándose las manos al cuello, escuchando secundariamente el caminar del autobot que se alejaba. Leyó en las pocas alarmas que todavía tenían la fuerza de parpadear tras sus ópticos el irremediable fallo en sus sistemas de procesamiento vocal.

-La próxima vez piensa mejor las cosas, decepticon. Recuerda que nosotros tenemos _el mecanismo_ que controla estas paredes –Se burló el autobot, señalando el techo, luego encendió las barras de la celda y se largó.

El seeker se paralizó al escucharle, ignorante de la mentira contenida en aquella burla… Su mente se concentró en los mecanismos… Los horribles mecanismos _¿Los mecanismos si existían?_ Intentó decir algo, pero estática y sonidos mecánicos de mala sintonización fue lo único que salió de su vocalizador. No funcionaba, roto por las manos del guardia. El frustrante silencio le haría compañía el resto de la maldita eternidad, junto a sus cadenas, los grilletes que siempre le tenían preso.

Los ópticos del predacon no le miraron esta vez. El transformer respetó su poca privacidad y le dio la espalda, echándose a recargar. Darkwar juntó las fuerzas que le quedaban y llegó gateando a la pared del fondo, donde se sentó y gustó por elegir la posición mas segura que había adoptado desde muchos ciclos atrás; retraer sus rodillas contra su pecho y recargar sus brazos sobre éstas, ocultando el rostro entre sus antebrazos. Ese ciclo el techo y las paredes volverían a jugar con él, lo sabía, le habían amenazado. Su vocalizador estaba roto y ni siquiera podría desahogarse. Su cuerpo recientemente abollado y adolorido. Debía hacer algo pronto… Sabía que no podría salir nunca… entonces debía buscar una solución. _Y mejor muerto que servir de juguete por mas tiempo a los autobots._

Sus ópticos brillaron con furia entre sus brazos. Odiaba a los autobots ahora más que nunca… Los detestaba como nunca lo hizo en el campo de batalla. Sus manos se empuñaron. Desearía poder volver a eliminarlos uno por uno… Y nunca se arrepentiría de ello.

… _Los malditos y cobardes autobots._

……………………………

Basta con que un ser odie a otro para que el odio vaya corriendo, pronto corroyendo a una raza entera, envenenando cabezas… Una lección que es difícil de aprender y muy fácil de olvidar.

…………………………..

El grupo se despidió por última vez. Afuera de la unidad habitacional, se dieron las últimas instrucciones. Todo estaba dicho, cada uno tendría un trabajo específico, cada uno debía ser exacto en sus acciones, confiando ciegamente en que el otro haría lo mismo. A pesar de los conflictos que el grupo sufría, a pesar de las discusiones y las faltas que se hacían entre ellos, existían ciertas reglas que ellos mismos aplicaban, unas que no se atreverían a olvidar por nada del mundo. Las mismas normas que enmarcarían ese futuro, porque si uno fallaba, los otros lo harían también.

Si uno se retractaba, muchos podrían morir.

Cada equipo y miembro se dispersó en la oscuridad de cybertron. Cada elemento se mimetizó con los suyos, alejándose, abandonando ese lugar que sirvió de falsa y decente unidad habitacional. Se desvanecieron del óptico, dirigiéndose al puesto que les haría cambiar el panorama de esa noche tranquila. Actuarían con su propia justicia como único y eficaz estandarte motivando sus chispas. Se fueron tan rápido como habían llegado.

Su misión estaba a punto de comenzar… El siguiente ciclo enmarcaría el éxito de esa unión. Mañana estarían recuperando a su compañero y pasado mañana ya lo tendrían a salvo con ellos…

… Esa era la verdadera motivación real.

………………………………

_**Continuará…**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

**Sincronización**

………………………………….

El tiempo continuaba corriendo, todos estaban listos…

_-Escuchen con atención:_ -Resonó la voz del Impala en los transmisores de cada miembro del equipo.- _En cuanto todo inicie, deben saber que no habrá comunicación alguna. Todo será sincronizado, tal y como lo planeamos._

Algunos respondieron con sonidos monosílabos, otros se dedicaron a escuchar.

Para entonces, la forma del mustang negro se entre perdía con la oscuridad de las carreteras mas solitarias que iban planeándose en su sistema de localización. Se aproximaba a su destino, mentalizándose a cumplir con éxito su único y primordial objetivo. Todo debía ser exacto, ni un astro segundo antes ni uno después. Exactitud y precisión eran dos de sus virtudes esenciales y preferidas.

_-No podemos darnos el lujo de fallar_ -Continuó impulse con un tono más serio.

Terran, por su parte, viró justo en una curva que alcanzó en su carrera, transformándose para encaminarse por una de las calles principales de la ciudad, sin embargo, antes de dar más pasos por la acera se detuvo en la primera esquina que encontró.

Después de echar una mirada alrededor, retiró los cristales protectores que cubrían sus verdaderos ópticos azules y adoptó el toque autobot que antes, cuando aún creía en alguna causa que le ayudaba a motivarse… Hoy ya no le complacía expresar nada a nadie, la confianza que antaño manaba por pertenecer al ejército victorioso se había desvanecido. No había pesar en jugar a fingir. Cubrió con una fina capa de pintura el símbolo decepticon que ahora adornaba su pecho, procurando no dejar ninguna pista que le hiciera ver sospechoso… antes de tiempo.

-Ser neutral es un buen disfraz, después de todo -Se dijo, adentrándose entre el resto de mechas presentes.

_-No dispondremos de otra oportunidad _–Siguió hablando Impulse, haciendo énfasis en ese hecho.

White Spark se detuvo a unos metros de la torre de transmisión más próxima a la base autobot de Kaon, alistándose. Su cronometro enmarcaba el momento, él daría inicio a todo eso.

-Después de esto nos marcharemos para bien. Que la suerte nos acompañe -Finalizó el Impala, apagando su transmisor, no tenía caso mantenerlo activo, después de todo si las cosas salían bien no necesitarían de ellos… al menos por un tiempo.

La forma de uno de los transformadores principales que brindaban la energía auxiliar a la prisión se revelo ante él imponentemente.

-Tú marcas la pauta, White –Susurró, notando a lo lejos las formas de los voladores, quienes estaban listos y para adentrarse a incursionar, a recuperar la parte de ellos que les habían quitado.

_Otro astro segundo, sólo quedaban pocos más._

………………………………….

Siempre existe lo bueno dentro lo malo… siempre existe lo malo dentro de lo bueno.

………………………………….

Ciclos atrás…

_Darkwar…_

No todos eran tan malos. Muchos aún conservaban con orgullo su emblema autobot, intacto de injusticias, puro como el honor y la causa justa que llevó a los iniciadores de la resistencia a tomarlo como símbolo de oposición a la tiranía. Para los prisioneros sin embargo, un guardia era el orden absoluto, la única autoridad a la que no desafiarían nunca, a los que nunca se atreverían a desobedecer a pesar de ser mandados a cumplir quehaceres brutales.

Los guardias no actuaban por alevosía, con ese argumento se defendían. Como todos, los guardias tenían sus justificaciones muy claras y bien altivas en sus mentes: Los presos merecían ser tratados como la basura que eran por el simple hecho de ser presos. _Nadie caía en una prisión si era inocente, si era un atributo honorable al planeta Cybertroniano_. En el plantel de máxima seguridad no vivía nadie que no mereciera ser aleccionado como desecho, porque eran la porquería inservible de la sociedad.

De los que ahí habitaban, muchos mataron, otros asaltaron, secuestraron, se amotinaron sin razón y destruyeron vidas y familias sin sentirse demasiado satisfechos con los millones de años que el planeta sufrió en guerra. Hoy venían entonces a pagar sus deudas, castigados en condenas largas que los destinarían a morir de hambre y a ser apaleados por la autoridad de los autobots carceleros, quienes nunca se cansaban de desahogar sus frustraciones y reproches en los cuerpos sucios y abollados, ya sin nada de lustre.

Sin embargo, las excepciones entre los rangos jerárquicos de la prisión eran escasas, pero no por ello inexistentes. Todavía existían aquellos que se oponían a la brutalidad con la que se amaestraba a los presos, una minoría entre los mismos guardias, los que tendían a ganarse la renuencia de sus compañeros por el humilde sentido de sus programaciones rebosantes en moral y ética.

Y una de aquellas excepciones hoy tenía sujeto a Darkwar de un costado de su cintura, le ayudaba a caminar aunque sus pies no dieran pasos exactos, más bien arrastrándose sobre el piso. Le llevaba agarrado como mejor podía, soportando todo su peso, displicente a los malintencionados comentarios de los otros autobots, quienes llevaban a trompicones y golpes al otro preso participante del duelo. Otra pelea, otra apuesta y el seeker nuevamente se había quedado sin poder hacer nada, atacado alevosamente por su contrincante, quien había sido menos piadoso que el anterior adversario.

Darkwar perdió inevitablemente el encuentro. Recibió una paliza a manos de su oponente y esperaba recibir también una por parte de los guardias. Sin embargo, su suerte cambió al ser escogido por… la lástima de uno de los pocos inconformes que desaprobaban esa sádica manera de diversión.

El autobot lo llevó calmadamente hasta su celda y lo sentó en el piso, recargándolo en la pared del fondo. Ahí lo acomodó lo mejor que pudo. El seeker le veía, con ópticos cansados y un gesto eterno de derrota y miedo. Darkwar no sabía si todo aquello no era más que un teatro y pronto no tardaría aquel _´piadoso´_ en empezar a golpearlo o amenazarlo. Siempre temía que le arrancaran las alas. Dentro de su silencio, de su vocalizador averiado, ni siquiera podía aventurarse a preguntarle finalmente lo que quería, lo que pensaba hacer, si finalmente lo matarían, quitándole la cobardía de encima por no atreverse a arrebatarse a sí mismo la vida.

Estaba enfadado de que lo llevaran a pelear, de que lo vieran perder y se burlaran por todo, de que lo humillaran sin descanso. Como todos, sentía miedo hacía los malditos guardias. Como seeker, tenía un terror indescriptible contra las paredes y las rejas de su celda. Pero nada se compararía hasta ese momento con tener ahora a uno de ellos frente a frente, a pocos centímetros de su lastimado e inservible cuerpo. Un carcelero acuclillado ante él.

El autobot le analizó por varios astrosegundos, mas tarde lo escaneó con una luz verdosa que se proyectó de sus ópticos. Y sus manos se acercaron al pecho del seeker. Darkwar no pudo evitar dar un brinco e intentar alejarse, ya después incapaz a resistirse cuando el guardia le apresó de un brazo.

-Tienes una fisura en un conducto de fluido a la altura de tu turbina izquierda –Le dijo el autobot- No puedo hacer nada por repararte, pero detendré la fuga de energon antes de que te vacíes.

Darkwar continuó mirándole fijamente, nervioso y con todos sus servos tensionados.

-No te muevas –Insistió el autobot, soltándole el brazo para acercar sus manos a su pecho.

Empezó a trabajar, no evitando sentir pena de ver el deteriorado estado de los circuitos internos que tocaban sus dedos. Muchos cables modelaban aplastados, las abolladuras externas se hundían incluso por debajo del fuselaje, lacerando tubos, componentes y conductos que eran la notoria explicación del porqué el prisionero no había podido erguirse en batalla las pocas veces que estuvo de pie, mucho menos aludir a ningún disparo de agilidad ni velocidad con la que un seeker se distinguía del resto de transformers menos capacitados, le dolían mucho seguramente y eso había apostado sus limitaciones.

Hubo quietud y calma.

Darkwar se quedó dormido sin intención. No pretendía confiar en los dichos del autobot, pero su cansancio y dolor no le habían permitido continuar activo, mucho menos con aquellas manos hurgando entre sus sensores. Por lo que dentro del zumbante silencio personal, los pasos a la altura de la segunda planta y las conversaciones lejanas, el tiempo de asistencia pasó rápido mientras él recargaba en su inducido estasis. El seeker parecía seguir vivo más por terquedad que por resistencia. Era un transformer con alas, diseñado para volar y combatir, para estar siempre libre, para no minimizarse a un espacio pequeño, mucho menos a la inutilidad de no hacer nada. Las alas en la espalda de Darkwar se veían enfermas, tensionadas por el desuso, inservibles en ese hoyo de cuatro paredes e igual de reducidas que su orgullo.

El autobot terminó de bloquear los conductos rotos y despertó a su paciente, zarandeándole cuidadosamente de un hombro. Cuando los ópticos rojos le miraron con alarma, sacó del compartimiento de su pecho un cubo de energon con el que terminó de convencer al seeker que sus intenciones no se harían hostiles de un momento a otro. Darkwar miró fijamente el brillo del delicioso líquido frente a su rostro, inevitablemente hipnotizado, degustando sus sistemas aún cuando sabía que podía ser pura tortura y no le darían nada. Sus ojos se vieron absortos, hambrientos como últimamente le pasaba cuando miraba como le daban energon al prisionero de la celda de enfrente y le cumplían a él su castigo de dejarlo sin ración. Intentó levantar sus brazos para tomarlo, pero no le respondieron como debían. Se desesperó.

-Ven, calma… te ayudaré con esto.

Antes de que continuara hundiéndose en su resignación, miró con sorpresa las intenciones del autobot, quien le acercó con lentitud el cubo a la cara, conciente de la debilidad en su cuerpo. Le ayudó a beber a pesar de batallar ligeramente contra los primeros repliegues de renuencia que demostraron lo poco de orgullo que aún quedaba en Darkwar, cuyas manos por fin se levantaron después de unos segundos y sostuvieron por si solas el cubo y lo último que restaba de su oscilante contenido una vez que comenzó a sentir la energía fluyendo por sus tubos de alimentación directa.

Entonces la decepción vino casi enseguida, en cuanto supo y sintió el receptáculo vacío sobre su boca. Lo bajó y lo miró, notando también todas las resquebrajaduras en los rotores de sus nudillos. El autobot se puso de pie, cerniéndose en toda su estatura, la cual era similar a la de Darkwar cuando se podía parar, sacó otro cubo de su compartimiento y se lo entregó al seeker, mirándolo desde la negrura irrompible con sus resplandecientes ópticos azules.

-Desapruebo lo que les hacen… -Le hizo saber- desafortunadamente mi opinión no vale de nada contra la de todos ellos ni contra el sistema de este lugar. No me justifico para nada, pero a pesar de lo que hallas hecho para haber llegado aquí, espero que tengas mejor suerte la próxima vez –Le dijo, dando la vuelta para caminar a la salida.- Haré lo posible para que detengan temporalmente esos absurdos enfrentamientos. Escalaré el reporte –Salió de la celda, digitando alguna especie de código en una de sus muñecas.

Lo miró activar las barras antes de marcharse, Darkwar lo escuchó caminar por el pasillo y volvió a enfocar su atención en el novedoso cubo de energon que tenía entre sus manos. No tardó en beberlo todo. Fue evidente la sinceridad en las palabras del autobot, también lo bien hecho que había resultado el trabajo en su turbina, no estaba reparada, pero la fuga que le estuvo matando desde que terminase la pelea se acababa de detener. No podía leer el estatuto de sus sistemas por la carencia de energía, la cual prefería reservar para otras cosas… como seguir vivo, sin embargo, sintió por dentro de su cuerpo que el paso de su energon se había desviado hacia otros conductos auxiliares, los que antes fueron poco importantes y ahora le eran vitales.

Se reacomodó en el piso, acostándose de espaldas. Apagó sus ópticos tan pronto miró el techo, se sentía demasiado cansado como para caer presa de otro horrible ataque de claustrofobia. Quiso quedarse dormido por otro momento más, pero su mente se ocupó en permanecer alerta, cuidadosa de la vereda tras las rejas de su celda… Temía que el resto de los guardias inconformes con su derrota le visitaran pronto. No sabía si llegarían, no obstante, la incertidumbre podía ser la única diferencia entre ser tomado desprevenido o preparado para una sesión de _castigo y disciplina_, como la llamaban los carceleros. No pudo dormir ni dejar de pensar a pesar de estar agotado.

Lo único que le quedaba esperar era que se cansaran y se olvidaran por completo de él. Ya no podría pelear ni ganar en un combate en el estado en el que se encontraba, así no servía de nada. Esperaba que pronto le dejaran tranquilo…

………………………………….

Cuando alguien disfruta causando dolor a otro es por que le teme al mismo.

………………………………….

El momento llegó, no había manera de retroceder ahora.

White Spark encendió su motor, lo hizo rugir con fuerza, preparándose para el futuro impacto. Breems en marcha regresiva eran los que le contaban lentamente el tiempo. Pasaban uno tras otro, se reducían ante su paciencia. Entonces, llegó el momento. El último segundo se esfumó.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, el deportivo de cromas blancos atravesó la callejuela, acelerando a cada instante sin frenar. Aceleraba hasta el fondo, no pensaba en detenerse, porque si lo hacía, si disminuía su velocidad, no llegaría a su objetivo, toda la misión se arruinaría. Al frente de su marcha el cristal reforzado. Un vidrio que componía parte de la entrada al complejo de comunicaciones relucía intacto, reflejando la cada vez mas cercana silueta blanca del automóvil que se acercaba velozmente.

Hasta que el carro, dentro de su arranque de locura, lo atravesó a toda velocidad. White Spark sintió la fricción de su cuerpo contra la fuerza de la pared cristalina que acababa de destrozar, registró cada rasguño, adolorido, frenando antes de impactarse contra la primera pared de metal que se obstaculizó ante él. Sin perder tiempo el auto blanco se transformó, agrediendo al primer guardia que miró, aquel que impactado por la repentina algarabía, observó la escena sin reaccionar.

-Muy lento, muy lento -Exclamó el lambo, dejando en éxtasis a su rival.

Algunos fragmentos de cristal aún estaban clavados a su figura, brillando con el reflejo de las luces internas y el energon que resbalaba lentamente por sus brazos, sus puertas y sus piernas. Lo hacían parecer un sádico loco y psicópata rompiendo el orden por placer.

-Cualquiera diría que disfruto de esto -Se dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza.

White Spark se encaminó velozmente hacia el segundo guardia que estaba parado al final del corredor, aventurándose después a correr a través del pasillo con una trayectoria zigzagueante que no le dejó muy en claro cómo disparar a su enemigo, quien de inmediato le apuntó con su arma temblorosa.

-La primera vez yo estaba en desventaja –Dijo White Spark, sacando del sub espacio de su pecho un par de armas cortas con las que también apuntó a su enemigo, sin dejar de correr.- La diferencia es que ahora estoy armado -Finalizó, disparando primero.

El autobot cayó herido por el impacto que le dañó en un hombro, sin embargo, seguía vivo. El joven lamborgini se aproximó a él. Le miró a lo alto de toda su estatura y sonrió triunfante, despojándolo de su arma con un arañazo que le dañó el brazo mucho más de lo que ya estaba.

-Créeme, estás vivo porque alguien así lo quiso, pero si me das un pretexto, el mas mínimo que sea, te juro no dudaré en extinguir tu chispa -Advirtió el auto, sacando un pequeño disco de un compartimiento interno.

Salió al otro lado del pasillo, siendo recibido por la brillante luz de una hilera de monitores apostados frente a la pared de una pequeña sala de mando. Las máquinas analizaban señales y decodificaban mensajes, algunas haciendo soniditos monótonos mientras trabajaban. La consola era grande, las pizarras eléctricas y virtuales de las paredes muy llamativas. La información y el manejo de esa estación parecía realmente muy importante…

-Bueno, espero por tu bien, Xenon, que esto funcione -Murmuró al vacío, insertando un dispositivo en la unidad central.

Un virus se empezó a descargar.

Infinidad de algoritmos danzaron por las pantallas de la torre. Enlaces, cadenas de comandos, códigos, todos comenzando a destrozar las conexiones que comunicaban internamente gran parte de la ciudad.

-Adiós transmisiones –Se rió con voz burlona en cuanto toda transmisión se perdió.- Muy bien, ahora sólo quedamos tu y yo –Comentó cuando dio la vuelta y volvió su atención al herido.

White Spark se acuclilló, sonriente, a un lado del autobot mientras jugueteaba con sus garras amenazadoramente.

-¿Qué hacemos? –Le propuso burdamente.

-Maldito decepticon –Fue el gruñido que obtuvo por respuesta.

………………………………….

La coordinación y el trabajo en equipo es la clave del éxito.

………………………………….

Toda señal se perdió, las comunicaciones estaban abajo, creando un pequeño caos en ese sector de la ciudad. Muchos mechas intentaban restablecer las transmisiones, igual de distraídos que el grupo de Autobots que trabajaba en encontrar el origen de tal bloqueo.

Kitt admiró desde lejos el caos, preparando su parte con pasividad. Su rifle reposaba con la mira fija, sobre el rústico barandal de la azotea, enfocando los posibles objetivos. Todas las salidas de escape estaban virtualmente bloqueadas, excepto la que Terran vigilaba. El plan era arriesgado, pero la única posibilidad que tenían.

El mecha de cromas negros observó la estructura que tenía al frente. Los cuarteles autobots se erguían con su postura casi impenetrable. Las luces de las ventanas, la luna sobre las paredes externas, la oscuridad de los sombríos patios de entrenamiento, todo la quietud evidenciaba la falta de belicismo que los últimos años habían ayudado a crecer la parsimonia en una base antes activa para el deber defensivo, o quizá destruida por el embiste enemigo.

_Toda una fortaleza_, pensó el Mustang, virando el arma para detectar la figura del caza recompensas caminando en la acera de la calle de abajo, dirigiéndose al punto establecido, una mirada hacia él indicaba la señal.

-Hora del show -Sonrió Kitt, devolviendo la mirada al edificio principal, donde los mechas continuaban con sus actividades.

Su objetivo aún no aparecía, pero estaba consiente de que no tardaría en divisarse. Esperó durante dos kliks completos. La paciencia era una dedicación bien estudiada y aprendida en su profesión. No perdió la zona de probabilidad, mantuvo estáticamente las coordenadas de su arma. Fue entonces que la forma de un autobot bastante familiar se hizo presente; el mecha caminó con sus alas puerta en alto y un porte serio, muy elegante en su andar, recorriendo uno de los pasillos que daba amplia mirada a los patios mientras leía algunos datapad con concentración.

No sabía del asesino que lo enfocó alevosamente, recorriendo su cuerpo con el lente del arma. Los últimos ajustes se daban en el procesador de Kitt, mirando las reacciones y acciones de su victima. Con un giro acostumbrado, el objetivo detuvo su andar para dar un rápido vistazo al patio del complejo, una costumbre que tenía desde que había sido asignado a ese punto.

Y Kitt supo que ese era el momento preciso. El rotor del arma siseó, reajustándose algunos grados justo antes de que el gatillo fuese accionado dos silenciosas veces. Los disparos fueron rápidos y precisos: una bala perforó un ala puerta y otra acertó en un costado del mecha, hiriéndolo de un modo peligroso, pero no mortal si se trataba a tiempo.

-Pero no hay comunicaciones -Se dijo el francotirador, guardando el arma para salir de la azotea cuanto antes.

El autobot que fue herido cayó al suelo después de estrellarse contra la pared inversa a las ventanas del pasillo. Los datapads rodaron por todos lados del piso.

Como habían espado entonces, el caos finalmente se hizo presente a pesar de que nadie más vio nada, excepto por la forma de una femme que corrió para llegar del oficial herido, una que estuvo astrosegundos antes que él en el mismo punto. Shinning Star se dejó caer al suelo, sosteniendo al mecha para brindarle ayuda de emergencia, intentando detener el energon que brotaba de sus heridas.

Los disparos habían sido perfectos, al menos para quien los realizó.

Los guardias del lugar se movilizaron, aunque sin comunicaciones las cosas eran un caos, las unidades ahora militares reforzaron las zonas, contrariamente a las preferencias de los civiles, quienes sólo buscaron un lugar para protegerse de lo que ellos aseguraban, era un ataque terrorista.

Terran lo vio venir y se transformó de inmediato.

Kitt aceleró para internarse en el caos de vehículos que integraban la tormenta recién desatada. Y a unos cuantos metros sobre él el shelby dorado no tardó en abrirse paso al frente, dejando un espacio libre y seguro para que su compañero escapara. Terran frenó de golpe y giró sus llantas, derrapando violentamente al tiempo que su compañero pasó como ráfaga justo a su lado, siguiendo su trayectoria lineal mientras él impactaba la cajuela de otro carro, imitando un accidente. El caza recompensas se sintió satisfecho al escuchar como la lejanía aumentaba entre él y el mustang negro.

Nadie notó que ambos estaban relacionados, nadie prestó atención en el auto negro retirándose, excepto por la femme que había atendido a Prowl y acababa de escuchar el choque de ambos vehículos por fuera de las ventanas.

Shinning retrocedió en cuanto las unidades de auxilio arribaron, aunque su atención se centró en el mustang negro algo le había llamado la atención. No obstante, toda idea se borró de su procesador en cuanto los médicos levantaron al herido para transportarlo.

_¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?_

………………………………….

Se dice que no hay mejor arma que el caos.

………………………………….

Impulse disparó hacia el generador de energía. Las luces del complejo penal fallaron de inmediato, aunada esa sorpresa a la repentina pérdida de comunicaciones.

Los guardias estaban alerta, pero no preocupados… aún existía otro dispositivo interno que mantendría a los reos quietos en sus celdas y la señal de alerta atraería a un grupo de auxilio rápidamente. Al menos eso era lo que debería suceder. Y así habría pasado si no se hubiese dado el altercado contra el oficial autobot, quien tenía a todos atentos a él, sacando conclusiones ajenas al verdadero motivo del problema.

La señal estaba dada.

Los cazas descendieron rápidamente hasta uno de los corredores externos del edificio principal, introduciéndose en la prisión a través de una de las tantas puertas encontradas. Con su rifles listos, esperaron a Impulse. El impala no tardó mucho en alcanzarles, tenía una de sus manos transformada en un cañón de impulso electromagnético, con el que desactivó los sensores y las cerraduras del acceso.

Los seekers entraron primero, haciendo un operativo de infiltración detallado y analítico. Shadowbird fue a la cabeza, apuntó con sus rifles a ambos lados del oscuro corredor que se abrió ante todos, después les hizo una señal para que la siguieran. La pintura se veía café y opaca a falta de luces. Extrañadamente había marcas en las paredes: Arañazos y golpes, hendiduras tan notorias que con la luz debían de verse el doble de profundas.

Los ópticos de todos, rojos y amarillos, se reflejaban turbiamente en el poco esmalte que aún quedaba en las murallas. Shadowbird hizo otra señal para secundaran sus pasos, atenta al cambio de trayectoria que hizo Impulse en la última intersección que cruzaron. El ingeniero tenía otro deber esperándole en las consolas del cuarto de seguridad que estaba en ese mismo piso.

-El sector que buscamos está abajo -Comandó Shadowbird, obteniendo la afirmación del grupo.

Corriendo junto a todos, Solid admiró los alrededores, recordando situaciones que no deseaba. Quería dejar enterrados los recuerdos que siempre le venían a la cabeza y le provocaban miedo y un odio muy grande hacia la historia, hacia todo lo que había pasado en su corta vida y en la larga existencia de Cybertron, sin embargo la oscuridad y el descuido del lugar sólo le hacían revivirlos, traer a su memoria las situaciones desagradables para él en las que aún miraba morir a su creadora de chispa de un balazo en la espalda.

-Primer acceso –Escuchó la voz de Shadowbird interrumpiendo sus pensamientos- Vengala, quédate aquí y cubre esta zona. Impulse no tardará en desactivar los sistemas del siguiente nivel.

-Entendido –Contestó Vengala asintiendo.

Prosiguiendo con el plan, el resto del equipo siguió el camino en descenso, bajando a través de pasillos, túneles y escaleras que se habían aprendido de memoria, prácticamente las habían tatuado en sus procesadores.

Con pasos apresurados, el grupo continuó adentrándose al corazón de la prisión, aprovechando su agilidad para trabajar en equipo. Desactivaron uno por uno a muchos de los rivales que los interceptaron en su asalto. Los guardias eran mechas fuertes, muy altos y preparados para esa clase de enfrentamientos, y aún así el grupo en conjunto alcanzó a dejar fuera de línea momentánea a los que se interponían en el camino.

Todos estaban consientes de lo que iban a encontrar, por eso era imperativo que solid estuviese con ellos, era el único capaz de hacer algo por Darkwar en el estado en el que lo habían mirado quedar… No sabiendo si el daño seguía igual o había aumentado inevitablemente con el tiempo.

Otro piso mas dejado arriba.

Esta vez fue la misma Shadowbird la que se mantuvo firme en esa puerta. Encendió sus armas. Sólo quedaba un piso mas para Mindmaster y Solid.

-Continúen hasta llegar a la celda –Les dijo, mirándolos pasar a su lado- Una vez ahí, cuando la carga esté lista, salgan sin mirar atrás. –Los seekers se detuvieron detrás suyo, ella mantuvo la mirada firme en el pasillo por el que acababan de llegar- Sin limitantes ni restricciones, Mindmaster, haz lo que tengas que hacer. -Fue su última orden hacia ellos.

Mindmaster sonrió, era un hecho que él no conocía las limitaciones, no tenían porqué decírselo. Tomó del brazo a Solid y lo jaló para que emprendiera a correr de nuevo. Se alejaron por otro pasillo oscuro y en declive. Las paredes sucias eran reemplazadas por ventanas, los corredores se abrían o se empequeñecían, la pintura opaca y llena de arañazos cambiaba para hacerse mas monstruosa conforme descendían. Había una notoria tensión en el ambiente que silbaba en el frío oxígeno de los pasillos cada vez más toscos. La oscuridad seguía siendo la misma, pero alguna razón parecía hacerse más y más pesada.

El silencio les dejaba escuchar el rebote y el tronido de sus pies contra el suelo. El pasillo parecía llegar a su fin. La luz estaba inhabilitada, por ello era que la gran puerta que debería bloquear la salida estaba abierta.

Solid sintió su chispa contraerse con nerviosismo a cada paso que daban. La situación iba tal y como estaba planeada, pero eso no evitaba que tuviera miedo, terror por lo que pasaba. Es verdad que no era la primera vez que enfrentaba algo así, sin embargo…esta vez era diferente. Demasiado distinto a aquello que lo envolvió únicamente a él.

La forma del jet de cromas verdes continuaba en su procesador, lo miraba encogido en esa celda, lo veía hablando solo, delirando… Miraba a su tutor, con el que pasó tanto tiempo de enseñanzas, explicaciones y juegos indirectos herido y golpeado sin poderse defender…

_No, no pienses en eso ya, _se recriminó mentalmente. Con un rápido movimiento de cabeza trató de olvidar esa sensación, concentrándose en el momento. Mindmaster le hizo una señal para detenerse, estaban en el lugar indicado, estaban a las puertas de la sección de alta peligrosidad, donde el jet verdoso debía reposar.

Con una mano, Mindmaster asomó un aparato rastreador por el borde del marco de la entrada. La señal era enviada directamente a sus sensores visuales. Escaneó el complejo: una basta estructura de cinco enormes pisos de alto con corredores repletos de celdas. _Darkwar estaba en la primera planta_. Enfocó el lente de la cámara hacia abajo y sonrió al localizar el cubículo.

Pero tan pronto lo hizo, la sonrisa desapareció de su rostro… un gran guardia acababa de salir de la celda de su amigo, murmurando maldiciones y pestes hacia el interior que eran reforzadas siniestramente por una sonrisa de amenaza en su rostro, y eso sólo indicaba lo peor. El carcelero activó las rejas, siguió gruñendo y burlándose frente al prisionero, después dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar con prisa… _¿Qué es lo que buscó allá adentro? ¿Qué había querido?_

_Tenemos que matarlo ¡Tenemos que matarlo!_ Imploró, gruñendo, una voz desquiciada en la cabeza de Mindmaster, quien aumentó su odio y su coraje al mirar los nudillos del guardia llenos de energon. Había estado golpeando algo… a alguien.

-Claro que voy a matarlo –Masculló enfurecido- Le voy a reventar la cabeza de un maldito balazo… Solid, retrocede y contráete contra la pared. –Dijo con voz amarga, retrayendo su mano y alistando ambas armas en sus brazos.

Los seekers se pegaron al muro tanto como pudieron, esperando a que el ente se aproximara, él era mucho más fuerte físicamente, pero ellos tenía su agilidad natural y el factor sorpresa de su lado.

………………………………….

Cuando algo se rompe a veces parece imposible volverlo a unir.

………………………………….

Impulse continuó disparando hacia las diversas estaciones de servicio, _ningún sistema debía seguir activo o el plan fracasaría._ No obstante, nadie de ellos contaba con el sistema de reservas de la prisión…

-Fabuloso -Exclamo irónicamente cuando se dio cuenta de ese fallo en su plan.

Se dirigió al teclado principal para hacerlo de manera manual. Molesto, inició a introducir los comandos en el computador, presionado a su vez por ir descifrando las peticiones y claves que la máquina inanimada le iba exigiendo a favor de continuar el proceso y no suspenderlo.

A sus espaldas un mecha inconsciente reposaba sin moverse.

-Vamos, vamos… ¡El tiempo está por acabarse! –Susurró, preocupado.

………………………………….

Y en otro sector de la ciudad, Kitt esperaba la aparición de Terran, recargado contra la pared vieja de un callejón no transitado. El plan era que él y el Mustang amarillo se marcharan juntos al siguiente punto de reunión. Pero a diferencia de lo planeado, Terran aún no salía del pequeño caos que ocasionó con su propio choque distractor.

El auto negro flexionó una pierna y recargó el pie contra el muro, cruzándose de brazos despreocupadamente. Se había dispuesto a esperar pacientemente a su compañero. No tenía idea de quien se acercaba por el otro lado de la calle era una femme, quien pensaba enfrentarle esa vez.

Ella lo había reconocido, o al menos eso creía.

………………………………….

Mindmaster saltó violentamente sobre el guardia, asestándole un salvaje puñetazo al rostro que hizo tronar los servos de sus dedos con toda la fuerza que había estado reservando para ese momento. El autobot trastabilló, sorprendido, posando toda su atención en el seeker púrpura, a quien miró sonreír con burla y lascivia.

-Yo no estoy encadenado, chatarra cobarde –Le retó Mindmaster, retrocediendo lentamente para ganar terreno- Intenta golpearme a mí, basura lenta. –Movió sus dedos consecutivamente, llamándolo a pelear

El guardia sacó el arma más próxima que encontró en sus compartimientos: Un bastón eléctrico. Con sus ópticos fijos en Mindmaster no se dio cuenta de la otra presencia que estaba escondida aún entre las sombras, hasta que fue demasiado tarde….

En ese mismo momento de confusión y distracción, Solid apareció detrás del carcelero y le impactó dos veces en diferentes partes del cuerpo: con un golpe directo a la unión de la pierna lo derribó, y con otro en las junturas y comisuras del cuello, en un punto específico, le paralizó la funcionalidad de los brazos…_ Una de las ventajas de ser experto en fisonomía cybertroniana. _Después dio media vuelta y cruzó el umbral rumbo al sendero de celdas, dejando que su compañero hiciera lo suyo.

Mindmaster se rió con una carcajada cruenta y larga al escuchar los quejidos de su enemigo. Sus ópticos rojos brillaron con gracia, miraron fijamente el desesperado y furioso semblante del guardia, quien se veía notoriamente frustrado por la inmovilidad de sus brazos. El autobot quería ponerse de pie, pero no podía, su pierna y sus manos inservibles le dejaron indefenso ante la fría sonrisa que resplandecía bajo las brillantes cuencas del seeker.

-Ya sé cómo me sentiré mejor –Dijo Mindmaster, riendo nuevamente al tiempo que movió el cuello para tronar sus servos y relajarlos.- Te enseñaré…

Levantó su rifle y disparó sin consideración. Tres, cuatro disparos a la cara tan potentes que la cabeza del autobot se despedazó por completo, dejando en el suelo restos de circuitos, metal y cristales regados por todos lados. Mindmaster le dio la vuelta al torso con una patada y también le disparó en el pecho, extinguiendo la poca brillantez que quedaba de la chispa. A él no le importaban esos mechas en absoluto, mucho menos aquellos que habían decidido meterse con él, con sus compañeros o con la única familia que le quedaba en el mundo: sus hermanos…

-Ahora sí me siento mejor –Se rió con una alocada risotada que alborotó a los pocos que pudieron escucharle al interior.

Con las piernas llenas de energon, el rostro salpicado por la sangre de su enemigo, miró la caja de dispositivos eléctricos que estaba pegada a la pared, a pocos metros atrás de la puerta. Escuchó los últimos pasos de Solid, quien continuó acercándose a la celda de Darkwar y asintió. El seeker carmesí fue conciente de lo que Mindmaster haría, no era su lugar preocuparse por eso, al menos era la justificación que buscaba encontrar y le había dejado actuar como se le diera en gana. Y el Mig-29 agradeció eso.

Sonriente, Mindmaster descargó otra detonación de sus rifles, ahora haciéndolo contra la caja de control que mantenía prendidas las celdas.

El sonido del disparo recorrió otra vez mas los confines de la cámara de celdas, en el pasillo resonó el eco estruendoso, alertando a los prisioneros, los cuales de inmediato se refugiaron en los rincones más oscuros de sus cárceles. Solid se sintió un poco mal por la situación… pero él no estaba ahí por ellos. Su rostro viró en dirección a la celda buscada, el lugar donde su tutor se encontraba.

Cuando finalmente lo encontró, la sorpresa, como esperaba, no fue grata.

………………………………….

Terran se dispuso a marcharse cuando la figura furiosa de un porche muy conocido se hizo presente entre el atosigamiento de autos e individuos molestos y alebrestados.

-Demonios. Es Jazz… -Se dijo el auto amarillo, buscando alguna otra salida. Si el carro blanco lo veía no podría escapar.- Y si alguien puede averiguar la verdad es él y no nos conviene -Se dijo, cambiando de forma nuevamente para huir por otro lado.

El porche estaba furioso por lo que había pasado, sabía que su amigo se recuperaría, que estaría bien… pero eso no justificaba esas acciones, lo peor de todo era que él mismo había provocado eso. Él lo sabía, comprendía que todo eso era su culpa también. Y le dolía recordar que él era tan culpable como ellos.

-Maldición –Exclamó Jazz enojado. A tiempo pudo observar la forma del deportivo amarillo alejarse, pero no lo persiguió, su deuda estaba saldada, saldada y nada más. Si volvía a mirarlos merodeando por ahí, cerca de él o de cualquiera de sus compañeros y amigos, los mataría o los arrestaría, lo que fuera primero.

………………………………….

La vida enseña lecciones que nosotros nos buscamos

………………………………….

White Spark observó como el virus era eliminado. Maldijo y luchó por detener las medidas de seguridad. El programa corrupto había sido detectado momentos antes y los sistemas antivirales comenzaban hacer su trabajo.

-Maldita sea –Gruñó, dando una patada a la silla frente al escritorio, la lanzó al otro lado de la habitación.

Tenía que salir de ahí cuanto antes. El carro giró sobre sus talones y emprendió la huída, corriendo para escapar. White Spark estaba en eso, cuando la mano de su cautivo lo sostuvo, enrollándose entorno a los servos y las junturas que unían su pie derecho con su pierna. Lo hicieron caer estrepitosamente al suelo.

-No escaparás, maldito -Gruño el herido sosteniendo al mecha de menor tamaño contra el piso, arrastrándose hasta subirse sobre él.

White Spark gruñó y forcejeó al sentir el peso de su agresor encima. Con dificultad intentó apuntar al agresor, pero su fuerza y tamaño eran mucho menores a los del otro.

-Ahora conocerás a Unicron -Prosiguió el guardia, silenciado de pronto por un par de zarpazos que le dieron directo en el rostro y le destrozaron uno de sus ópticos.

Por reacción natural el transformer soltó al decepticon y se llevó las manos a la cara.

-¡ARGH! Desgraciado –Gritó, dolorido, sosteniendo la herida de su rostro cuando un disparo acabó con todo y sucedió sus gruñidos.

El lamborguini se incorporó con dificultad, notando la herida en su pierna.

-No, el que lo conocerá a Unicron serás tú –Dijo antes de salir de ahí, rengueando lo mas rápido que su dolor y su pierna le dejaban.

………………………………….

A veces nada de lo que nos enseñen o digan nos prepara para la realidad.

………………………………….

Las barras se desvanecieron, Mindmaster había volado todos los dispositivos con la ayuda de sus armas. Pero Darkwar no reaccionó, encogido en un rincón, queriendo desvanecerse del mundo. Las rodillas contra su pecho y los brazos sobre éstas, dejándole ocultarse de aquel que había abierto su celda _otra vez_. El guardia acababa de salir, no sin antes abofetearlo y zarandearlo un par de veces por haberse resistido a querer acompañarle.

La irónica suerte había estado de su lado cuando sonó el transmisor del autobot y éste tuvo que marcharse sin él, amenazándole con voz siniestra su regreso. Se había ido, sin embargo, no había durado mucho su ausencia… Ahí estaba de nuevo, frente a él, acercándose tan lentamente que cada paso podía ser firmemente captado por sus audios. El peso de su torturador chirriaba contra el piso.

El seeker tenía la cabeza enterrada entre sus brazos y seguía impulsándose contra la pared, deseando poder alearse con ella. Le quitarían sus alas, ese era el único pensamiento que destrozaba su mente, querían arrancarle sus alas y ya no había nada mas por hacer para seguir postergando el momento de su muerte moral y mental.

… No era conciente de que aquel que estaba acercándose primero se arrancaba a si mismo un brazo antes de hacerle daño a él.

Solid no supo qué hacer, cómo reaccionar ni qué decir. Mientras sus ópticos azules enfocaron la forma de su tutor a sus pies, su chispa terminó de encogerse dentro de su pecho. Darkwar temblaba, Solid podía escuchar el tintineo de las cadenas, miraba el estremecimiento desesperado de sus alas rasguñadas. Se acuclilló lentamente, muy lentamente, pretendiendo no hacer movimientos rápidos u hoscos pese a que el tiempo estaba en su contra y cada segundo era demasiado valioso.

De reojo miró a Mindmaster quedarse parado frente a la celda. El seeker púrpura parecía haberse congelado, abandonando toda intención de entrar y apresurar a sus compañeros, su sonrisa se había esfumado de su cara completamente, dejándole con una mueca impredecible e ilegible…

… Es que Darkwar ni siquiera se atrevía a levantar la cabeza. Darkwar sentía horror con el sólo hecho de pensar en mirarlos.

El seeker que tenían ovillado ante ellos estaba aterrado, envuelto por el miedo y la desesperación. No era ni la sombra del altivo y orgulloso guerrero que ambos conocieron.

-Darkwar -Murmuró Solid, evitando tocarle- Darkwar, soy Solid… -Luchó porque su voz no se quebrara en ese momento- Venimos por ti…

No obtuvo respuesta.

Mindmaster logró reaccionar y retrocedió unos cuantos pasos, saliendo de su estupor.

-… Atiéndelo, enano y dime cuando halla que sacarlo… -Dijo, su voz recuperó la compostura que había perdido al ver a su amigo en ese estado- ¡Apúrate, Solid! ¡Si nos quedamos aquí todo se irá al carajo, no tenemos tiempo! –Gritó después, cargando nuevamente sus rifles, regresando a su guardia en el borde de la pared.

Se sentía igual de contrariado y sorprendido que Solid… muy preocupado. La diferencia entre ellos era que él podía razonar fervientemente en una misión, separando sus emociones de su frío deber. Por mucho que le pesara, si se doblaba emocionalmente, accediendo a las miles de desgracias que le pasaban por la mente, todo estaría perdido.

Mindmaster empuñó sus armas, un tronido le alertó en la celda de enfrente. Dirigió rápidamente sus ópticos hacia la fuente del sonido, pero amainó su defensa por ese flanco, sólo era otro prisionero, cuyos ojos amarillos destilaban sobriedad.

-¡Darkwar, por favor, no te voy a hacer daño! –Insistió Solid al interior, no desistiendo aunque los forcejeos instintivos y débiles de Darkwar le quisieran alejar.

El F-18 miraba en él el mismo fulgor azul de la mirada de todos los que torturaron por dos vorns enteros… Iban a arrebatarle sus alas… Querían…

Levantó completamente la cabeza, enfocando el juvenil rostro que le encaraba y le insistía tanto. Por alguna razón el agarre de aquellas manos no era brusco… No era doloroso. Por primera vez no le lastimaban ni le golpeaban. Los gritos no estaban con ellos, los jaloneos no le estrellaban de una pared a otra…

-Primus… ¿Qué te hicieron? –Se lamentó el seeker rojo. Después sacudió la cabeza- No… N-no hay tiempo… Darkwar, te vamos a sacar de aquí… -Se desesperó al seguir obteniendo renuencia de su tutor, quien aún le temía y peleaba por alejarse- ¡Por Primus, Darkwar, soy yo, soy Solid! ¡Solid! –Le tomó de ambas manos, arrepintiéndose de verlas tan rotas y trizadas. Intentó quitarle los grilletes- Demonios… están… están atornillados a tus muñecas, pero no importa, y-ya no importa porque eso no evitará que salgas de este lugar –Las palabras se trataban en su vocalizador.

Sacó de su cabina un cubo de energon. Y no esperó a tener autorización de su tutor para inclinárselo en la boca y ayudarle a beberlo. Darkwar no opuso resistencia por ese lado, cada trago lo consideraba como el último y aunque creyera que Solid no era mas que una temible alucinación quería engañar por un momento a sus sistemas, quitándoles el hambre aunque fuera imaginariamente.

Mientras escaneaba el cuerpo de su repentino paciente con sus sistemas infrarrojos, Solid encontró catastróficas heridas, de las cuales, mas que ser letales se veían muy dolorosas. Había una que estaba cerca de la cámara de chispa de Darkwar, extrañamente se veía reparada a medias y esperaba que no le diera problemas durante todo el ajetreo de salida. La que se veía peor era la de del ala, con energon solidificado en las uniones colgantes y en el escape mutilado.

-N… No haré mucho estando aquí. No puedo hacer mucho, son sólo golpes, muchos golpes pero no te… dolerán, no te preocupes. –Le murmuró, ayudándole a bajar el receptáculo cuando dejó de beber.

Solid arrojó el cubo al suelo con fuerza. Se sentía inútil, como si todos sus conocimientos se hubieran borrado automáticamente de su procesador. Era un desastre de golpes y abolladuras el que tenía frente a sus ópticos y no podía dedicarle especial atención a ninguna injuria porque cada que se concentrara en una iría encontrando más y más…

Se llevó una mano a la cabeza para intentar pensar con claridad, sosteniendo con la otra del hombro a quien veía como su creador.

-Bien, haremos… -Extrajo una ampolleta de uno de los compartimientos de su brazo derecho- No. No, Darkwar, no es… -Se hincó, alcanzando el antebrazo de su tutor- No es nada malo, sólo te adormecerá un poco el cuerpo para que ya no te duela.

Los ópticos del seeker verde miraban fijamente las salientes de la inyección… Recordaba como lo habían drogado antes, como habían estado ofreciendo partes de su cuerpo como refacciones de mercancía a un maldito comprador.

Siguió luchando por arrastrarse más lejos, pero la firme sujeción de Solid le impidió que llegara a la pared lateral. Habría implorado que le dejaran en paz si hubiera podido hablar, cuántas súplicas habrían salido de su vocalizador si hubiese podido rogar para conservar sus alas…

-Te juro que nunca te haría nada malo, eres mi creador –Se quebró la voz del joven seeker, inyectando la sustancia en los tubos del temeroso brazo que no se atrevía a soltar.- Mindmaster –Llamó, sin saber qué mas hacer.

En ese momento las detonaciones comenzaron a tronar en los cañones del Mig-29, apuntando justamente en la dirección del pasillo por la que no habían entrado ni asegurado. Los primeros guardias no trajeron consigo armas de fuego, muriendo ignorantes de lo que había sucedido… Tan rápido los disparos certeros del seeker atravesaron sus cráneos que sus ópticos aún no se apagaban cuando cayeron grises al suelo.

-Están aquí –Contestó Mindmaster, activando los misiles que tenía en una de sus piernas.- ¿Ya?

-Ya –Solid tomó cuidadosamente a Darkwar del torso y le puso de pie, recibiendo una mirada de incertidumbre que no le dejaba muy en claro si el otro seeker ya le había reconocido o seguía temiéndole- Podemos sacarle ya… está herido, y será difícil ayudarle a caminar, los grilletes están unidos a sus muñecas y no podemos pasar sus brazos por…

Dos disparos más. Mindmaster se ocultó tras la pared al recibir finalmente respuesta de varias armas de fuego que destrozaron la esquina en la que había estado afianzado.

-¿Ya probaste con destrozar solamente las cadenas, Solid? –Dijo fríamente, no queriendo traslucir la preocupación y el dolor que verdaderamente atañían su chispa.

Solid ensanchó los ópticos y sacó inmediatamente una pistola de corto alcance. Sacudió las manos antes de abrir fuego, le temblaban mucho y no le dejaban concentrarse, su histerismo era el que delataba su inexperiencia como médico en campo de acción.

-Que estúpido soy –Murmuró con nerviosismo- Darkwar, no te muevas, por favor. –Pidió con sutileza, jalando las cadenas al aire para que el punto de intersección entre éstas quedara expuesto.

De un grueso disparo los pedazos de metal salieron volando en todas direcciones, separando con ello, después de dos vorns de estar atadas, las extremidades de Darkwar, quien ya no sabía qué pensar de todo aquello… aferrado a la triste idea de que todo lo estaba imaginando. Era Solid quien le hablaba y le veía, _era él_, una añoranza de su chispa que se traslucía en sus sueños. Que diferente lucía ahora del niño que conoció en la base de Nova Cranium, de la protoforma siempre sonriente y preguntona a la que cuidó y consintió dejando de lado su orgullo.

Darkwar agudizó la capacidad visual de sus ojos, ignorando el molesto escozor en su óptico derecho, cuyas grietas y fisuras le hacían ver doble.

Si todo eso fuera verdad…

_Si todo fuera real…_

Alcanzó a mirar al transformer que disparaba desde la esquina… las detonaciones de una ráfaga de plasmas chocaron contra la pared inversa a la que Mindmaster estaba recargado, las luces parpadeantes de cada rayo le alumbraron el rostro, mejorando la visión para Darkwar. _Mindmaster también estaba ahí._

¿Por qué pasaba eso? Era demasiado cruel… Si era un sueño era demasiado cruel. No soportaría despertar nuevamente tirado en el mugriento piso de su celda, no resistiría ser guiado nuevamente por la vereda abismal que le conducía siempre a ser víctima de indescriptibles desgracias.

Uno de sus brazos fue pasado detrás de la cabeza de Solid, sintió que el seeker carmesí lo agarró cuidadosamente del otro extremo de su cintura y le comenzó a mover, hablándole bajamente, pidiéndole que se esforzara un poco e intentara articular pasos mas definidos. Sus ópticos rojos miraron al joven seeker que le ayudaba, en verdad que era él… _Solid,_ se dijo con nostalgia. Ya podía recordarlos, sus caras nuevamente volvían a su procesador después de haberse resignado a olvidarlas.

-Ya verán, miserables –Escuchó el gruñido de la furiosa voz de Mindmaster, un soneto alocado e inolvidable.

Un misil se diseccionó de la pierna izquierda del seeker púrpura, haciendo sonidos mecánicos y deslizantes mientras se transformaban las junturas en ligamentos que dejarían al arma separarse. Mindmaster intercambió una rápida mirada con Solid, quien asintió de un solo movimiento de cabeza. La señal inequívoca que el Mig-29 necesitaba para saltar en medio del pasillo, disparando tantas veces como los rifles en sus brazos y los cañones bajo las turbinas de su pecho le permitieron. Odiaba a sus enemigos, los masacró uno por uno, envuelto en el propio fuego de sus armas.

Secundando por los lamentos y los gritos de los prisioneros, sus audios se empalagaron armoniosamente con el tronido constante de sus bestiales disparos. Avanzó hacia ellos, pasos cortos y peligrosos. Pocas respuestas en formas de rayos plasmas le llegaron por los costados, silbando entre sus alas, después… descargó el misil que tenía listo en su pierna.

-¡Larguémonos de aquí! –Comandó entre risas y voz desquiciada, dando la vuelta con un brinco alocado.

Corriendo hacia sus compañeros al mismo tiempo que el proyectil volaba contra la enorme muralla que finalizaba el otro lado del pasillo, cada paso acompasaba el viaje impertérrito de su estruendoso regalo, ambos alejándose en distintas trayectorias.

La explosión llegó. Los gritos desgarradores de los guardias chillaron junto al rugido del impacto. Mindmaster tomó el otro brazo de Darkwar y también lo pasó tras su cabeza, sintiendo el temblor del suelo, el rugido del metal al resquebrajarse y el fuego, miles de flamas que derritieron las aleaciones de la muralla y desactivaron las hileras de celdas que aún habían estado activadas. La oscuridad se mancilló con la iridiscencia abrasadora. El oxido, la sangre y la mugre por primera vez fueron modelos de la crueldad que aquel infierno daba vida en sus paredes.

-Ya estamos, hermano… ya estamos. –Murmuró Mindmaster, mirando la cabeza tambaleante de su mejor amigo.

_Si hubiera tenido el tiempo de hacerlo_, se dijo_, hubiera volado toda la maldita prisión en ese momento._

………………………………….

Los pasos suaves resonaron, creando un eco que llamó la atención del mecha de cromas negros.

-Así que aquí estabas -Exclamó la joven guerrera, manteniendo su distancia.

Kitt le ignoró, esperando que la femina se marchara. Pero ésta, muy al contrario de lo que él esperaba, se aproximo aún más, entrando por completo al callejón, sin miedo alguno, lo que causó un leve desconcierto en el mecha presente.

-¿Qué es lo que buscas? –Preguntó él al fin, alejándose del muro para adoptar una postura más seria.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? -Prosiguió Shinning fríamente.

Kitt se percató de la verdad… ella lo sabía, _¿pero cómo?,_ no había dejado rastros, era demasiado pronto para saberlo, simplemente ilógico. ¿Cómo demonios lo sabía?

-Solo tú podrías hacer algo así a propósito -Confirmo la Autobot.

El Mustang, incomodo por las acusaciones, tan sólo le observó, ocultado todo gesto detrás de su visor carmesí.

-Es más fácil culpar al malvado decepticon, ¿Verdad? –Respondió, sin admitir o negar nada.

-No… -Corrigió ella- Es más fácil culpar al francotirador experto, ¿No crees, **Kitt**?

El Shelby la miró impactado, ¿Lo conocía… de donde?, ¿Cómo es que sabía su denominación? Él no… No la recordaba.

Sin querer hacerlo retrocedió.

-Seguramente me confunde con alguien más –Se defendió, justo en el momento en el que volvieron a entrar en línea todas las comunicaciones,- Ahora si me disculpa –Continuó, dando media vuelta para alejarse.- Debo irme. –Se transformó y salió a toda velocidad, derrapando en la esquina del callejón. Terran tendría que llegar al punto de contacto sólo.

Cada uno de ellos se marchó. Ya habían hecho su parte y aunque la misión no estuviese acabada, el deber individual estaba listo… ahora sólo quedaba esperar el resultado final.

………………………………….

Se dice que un elemento bueno puede ganar juegos, pero un trabajo coordinado, puede ganar campeonatos.

………………………………….

_**Continuará…**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

**Problemas…**

…………………………

_Tonto..._ Esa sería la definición adecuada, tonto por haber actuado sin pensar.

El porche esperó afuera de la enfermería donde atendían a su amigo, no podía evitar repetir esa escena en su procesador, reviviendo ese breve escape por parte del deportivo dorado.

-Debí seguirlo, debí detenerlo... -Se recriminó en voz baja, molesto.

Él había sido el líder de operaciones especiales, su trabajo era evitar que se dieran situaciones como esas, era su responsabilidad prevenir esa clase de incidentes, y él… a diferencia de detenerlo lo había ocasionado, facilitando abiertamente la información a sus enemigos.

-Que tonto he sido –Prosiguió con sus reproches.- Él ya no es de fiar, dejó de serlo en cuanto vistió ese logotipo, en cuanto abandonó los preceptos Autobot.

Sin embargo, Jazz no era un mecha que juzgaba sólo por las apariencias o las acciones impulsivas, siempre trataba, hasta cierto punto, de ser imparcial, pues la vida le había enseñado que a veces el peor de los enemigos puede convertirse en uno de los mejores amigos a futuro si la situación se hacía la correcta.

Pero esta vez juzgó mal...

.............................................

Shinning Star observó desde el pasillo el gesto perturbado de Jazz, no podía culparlo, el mecha tras esas puertas era su mejor amigo. No obstante, la femme no se aproximó, ¿De que servían esas palabras de aliento cuando no se podía hacer nada al respecto?.

Meditó, recargada contra la pared.

Ella sabía lo que había pasado. Ella conocía al culpable, al mecha que debía pagar por esos delitos, al causante de ese dolor.

Con seriedad, continuó admirando la escena, grabando cada punto, asegurándose de no perder ningún elemento. Esa era una motivación, su motivación, no importaba quién fuese o el porqué lo había hecho… Sospechaba muy en el fondo la razón de todo ese teatro, pero primero debía estar segura.

_Debo hacer algo al respecto_, se dijo, convencida, alejándose del lugar sin mirar atrás. Los pasillos amarillos del sector de reparaciones quedaron atrás de sus pasos, se dirigía a un lugar mejor que le pudiera ayudar a poner todo en orden, a todos alertas…

...................................

Se dice que no hay que juzgar las cosas por sus apariencias, mucho menos sin investigar, pero a veces es algo imposible de realizar.

...................................

_Activación Auxiliar... Error de memoria... Repasando archivo. Verificando datos..._

_Corriendo información…_

_..................................._

_Ciclo de ventas… Ciclo de ventas…_

Eso había sido lo que Darkwar escuchó antes de mirar al errático negociante pasar corriendo frente a su celda como el desquiciado que era, yéndose de largo, informando a todos para que se prepararan. Un ciclo de ventas, según murmuraban por ahí, era uno de los castigos más horribles que existían en los tráficos clandestinos de la prisión, siempre como movimientos secretos e internos, siempre efectuados por la alevosía de los guardias.

Darkwar acababa de ser trasladado nuevamente a su celda después de haber pasado diez ciclos consecutivos encerrado en un cuarto pequeño, donde apenas había podido permanecer sentado con las rodillas flexionadas. Nunca le dieron alimento mientras estuvo ahí, la oscuridad y su claustrofobia fueron sus únicas compañeras. No supo porqué lo castigaron, sólo que llegaron por él, lo golpearon y lo arrastraron allá adentro. Lo encerraron y no les importó que hora tras hora se despertara a golpear desesperadamente la puerta con sus puños rotos, mucho menos hicieron caso de los sonidos estáticos de su vocalizador averiado implorando en silencio que lo dejaran salir.

… Y hoy que finalmente se habían acordado de él parecía que las malas sorpresas no tenían final.

Arrinconado en la pared del fondo, volvió a escuchar la alarma de chicharra tronar al final del pasillo. Los pasos estridentes de los autobots al entrar a toda velocidad fue lo siguiente que atosigó el crudo ambiente de tensión que manaba cada celda encendida. Una marcha siniestra con eco diabólico. Los presos no pudieron contener por más tiempo sus alaridos de suspenso y comenzaron a gritar, haciendo alboroto, muchos de ellos pidiendo alimento.

Todas las barras de energon se apagaron, y con ello también murió la voz que al unísono había estado gritando. Todos quedaron en silencio. Darkwar pudo mirar al predacon de enfrente, el transformer era alto y fornido, estaba sentado al fondo de su propia celda, también mirándole, ambos esperando a que los pasos se acercaran más. Los autobots estaban seleccionando a los presos que esa noche querían sacar. Se escuchaban los golpes que los bastones eléctricos descargaban contra los que se negaban, los gritos y los lamentos, las órdenes de los gruesos vocalizadores, mas tarde los pasos que obligaban a los presidiarios a caminar a la fuerza.

Darkwar no se sorprendió cuando sintió una novedosa presencia frente a su celda. Sus ópticos no enfocaban con mucha claridad por las grietas que tenía en uno de ellos, pero el frío fulgor azul que brilló con imponencia le dejó claro que estaban por sacarlo nuevamente de ahí. Un enigma se abrió en su mente, con muchos caminos trágicos que no sabría dilucidar como paraderos exactos. Le daba pánico imaginar cada uno de ellos, el mismo miedo de todos los ciclos que le embargaba cuando la paranoia le atacaba y le hacía mirar figuras frente a los barrotes de energon. Sombras que no existían. Hoy sin embargo, la silueta frente a su celda era tan real como amenazante para su indefensión.

De tres pasos el guardia se adentró por completo hasta donde él estaba y lo jaló de sus cadenas. Lo puso de pie y ahí lo sostuvo con rudeza, contra la pared, analizándolo detalladamente, parte por parte de su cuerpo, displicente al energon y la mugre que lo cubrían de pies a cabeza. Darkwar no quiso mirar de frente a los ópticos azules que le auscultaban, volteó el rostro para observar el suelo, su escape inmediato.

El autobot detuvo su escrutinio y se llevó una mano al comunicador que tenía en el pecho. Transmitió una serie de cosas en lenguaje autobot que no fueron muy claras para Darkwar por mas que se esforzó en entenderlas, aquel dialecto le seguía siendo extranjero e indescifrable a pesar de haber convivido tanto tiempo con autobots. Mas tarde sólo miró que el guardia asintió y estiró una mano hacía él. Darkwar brincó involuntariamente, creyó que le iban a golpear e inclinó rápidamente la cabeza a un lado, cerrando los ojos por instinto. Se esforzaba por no temblar pero era imposible, a falta de voz, la única manera de exteriorizar su pesar era esa: estremeciéndose sin control por el dolor y el miedo.

No obstante, a diferencia de todos los horrores que se dispararon en su mente, la mano que se estiró en contra suya únicamente le tanteó las alas, tocándolas desde los alerones hasta las puntas. El guardia parecía inspeccionar algo entre sus paneles con determinada fijeza. Y pasaron segundos eternos antes de que el autobot se enfadara de esculcarle y le jalara de sus grilletes, obligándolo a caminar rumbo al pasillo. Darkwar no era conciente de cómo hacía para seguirse moviendo, no sabía cómo podía coordinarse cuando sus rotores giraban de un lado a otro sin ubicación fija. Cada paso era un calvario para sus sensores. Como mascota le llevaban arreando junto al lamento y los gritos de los otros individuos miserables que iban en distintas direcciones del sendero.

Lo pasearon por una maraña de pasillos laberínticamente estructurados. Pronto perdió el rastro del resto de los prisioneros. Cada uno fue llevado a un sitio distinto, y a nadie le importaban las súplicas. A él le condujeron por un corredor recto, de metal amarillo opaco con lámparas blancas en el techo. Había muchas puertas por todos lados y pocas ventanas con caracteres cybertronianos en autobot antiguo. Darkwar escuchó que el guardia comenzó a hablar por su transmisor nuevamente, después se detuvo, frente a una lustrosa puerta de fierro pulido.

-Aquí estamos –Dijo el guardia, pulsando un comunicador al lado de la entrada.

-_Adelante, entren_ –le contestó una gruesa voz.

Hicieron entrar primero a Darkwar, quien fue recibido por la adusta mirada de un transformer alto y de rústicos colores cafés y verdes. El individuo tenía ópticos azules y le veía con los mismos ojos de quien evalúa mercancía dudosa. El seeker tenía horribles presentimientos inundándole por dentro. La burlesca mirada frente a su rostro le oraba consecuencias fatales.

Se hubiera quedado más tiempo sin moverse, estático por el terror, pero finalmente fue el guardia quien tomó la iniciativa en esa extraña reunión y le aprisionó de un brazo, obligándolo a acercarse al otro transformer. El seeker se detuvo bajo la luz fija de una de las lámparas, tan blancas como las paredes del cuarto que enfatizaban toda la mugre y las cortadas en su cuerpo. Una mesa cuadrada en una de las esquinas fue todo el mobiliario visible que Darkwar pudo mirar rápidamente.

-Comprador –Dijo el autobot- Este es el único modelo aéreo aún completo que tenemos desde hace dos vorns.

Darkwar se tensó, retrocediendo instintivamente a pesar de estar agarrado. _Ya venía lo peor_, podía sentirlo… Sus servos se prepararon para cualquier cosa: correr, brincar, soltarse, lo que fuera primero.

-Sus alas, quiero darle una mirada a sus alas.

Los ópticos del seeker se abrieron con sorpresa y renovado terror.

_No, sus alas no, todo menos sus alas._

De un brinco a un costado sorprendió al guardia cuando comenzó a pelear, afanado por liberarse.

El autobot enredó las cadenas del seeker entre sus manos, peleando contra los jaloneos y los golpes que Darkwar empezó a tirarle. Era la desesperación la que motivaba al prisionero a defenderse, la cual crecía al notar que estaba perdiendo el forcejeo y el carcelero cada vez lo arrastraba mas hacía él, evitando con ello que saliera corriendo muy a pesar de que sus niveles energéticos eran muy bajos. Darkwar se revolvió con salvajismo, enfocado en querer huir. No le hubiera importado perder ambas manos si con ello se hubiera podido liberar. Le dio batalla a su enemigo, se retorció como nunca lo hizo jamás y si su vocalizador pudiera sintonizarse habría gritado y gruñido, le habría ofendido sin importar que después lo mataran a golpes.

Había sido escalofriante el momento en el que mencionaron sus alas. Sus alas… ¿Por qué siempre eran sus alas? No se quedaría a mirar como lo mutilaban… No podía dejar que le quitaran la última esperanza de vida que le quedaba. Entornó los ópticos en la deforme mueca de odio del guardia, quien finalmente enfureció por su insubordinación y alzó uno de sus brazos. De un fiero puñetazo en el rostro enviaron a Darkwar al suelo.

El piso llegó con fuerza contra su frente. Se meció atontado, queriendo arrodillarse sin saber que el autobot, enfadado por su atrevimiento, sacó su bastón eléctrico y lo alzó por encima de su pecho, amenazante y cernido en toda su estatura sobre él.

-No, vas a dañarlo mas y terminarás de romper las pocas partes que aún valen la pena en él –Le detuvo el comprador con urgencia, tomándole pasivamente del brazo -… Toma, mejor usa esto para que puedas controlarlo -Sacó de su pecho un tubo de vidrio, era un contenedor lleno de alguna especie de líquido azul.

El autobot asintió, agarrando la ampolla.

Fue como un piquete en el cuello. Darkwar sintió un pinchazo en uno de los tubos más delgados de su cuello y después ya no tuvo la fuerza para seguir luchando. Fue inmediato el efecto. Todo dio vueltas frente a sus ojos. Todo se movía errático de un lado a otro mientras él buscaba la manera de ponerse de pie. Las voces distorsionadas de los otros dos transformers llegaron a sus audios mal ecualizadas. Distinguía muy pocas palabras coherentes y no tardó en darse cuenta que lo habían puesto de cara al suelo, con una insistente mano agarrándole de la cabeza para que no la levantara, su mejilla se aplastó

_Una droga efectiva y potente_, escuchó decir a alguno de los dos entre risas. Estaba drogado, pensó él con pánico, revolviéndose entre la maraña de anuncios, errores y dudas que embotaron su procesador. La sustancia era un poderoso derivado de químicos y lubricantes que atontaban en un nivel exorbitante cada sistema en el cuerpo de un transformer. Sus brazos dejaron de moverse… Sus piernas no le respondieron. Quedándose quieto mientras le manoseaban brusca y dolorosamente sus alas, su insistente procesador le mandaba la orden de apagar sus circuitos.

Sus programas básicos de recarga se estaban activando, luchando contra su restante raciocinio, quien no se atrevía a dejarle apagar sus ópticos. Todo lo veía como si tuviera una cortina de tela negra tras el lente de sus sensores visuales, los mismos que se entrecerraban con pesadez.

-Una está rota… -Escuchó decir a uno con decepción- No sirve si está rota.

-Argh… vamos, se pueden arreglar. Sólo es una fisura y uno que otro rasguño.

-Si, pero… No sé… No creo, no me convence. Su pintura está demacrada también. No se mirarían elegantes. No…

Darkwar alcanzó a mirar de reojo la postura rígida y seria del comprador, cuya mirada estaba clavada en su espalda, en sus alas… Negociaban de mutilarlo como si no estuviese presente, como si no fuera un cybertroniano al igual que ellos. _No era nada para nadie_, sólo un objeto y un bulto almacenado diariamente en una celda. Quiso levantarse de nuevo, pero la mano que presionaba su cabeza no restaba fuerza…

Se dejó caer entonces. No podía más… No quería entrar en estasis, no quería volver incompleto a su celda, pero no podía más con eso. Era demasiada presión.

-Puedes pintarlas y encerarlas. Únicamente tiene raspones y cortadas menores, todos los alerones están intactos.

-Están abollados.

-Con un poco de…

-No, mira, ya dije que no me convence… -Darkwar escuchó que dijo la distorsionada voz- Tráeme a otros a ver qué cosas me pueden interesar, preferentemente si son diseños mas… sofisticados.

-Bien, bien, los traeré, -Renegó el autobot- Pero… también podemos hacer otra cosa: mandaré a que a éste le quiten las alas y las regeneren un poco ¿si? luego te hablo a ver qué te parecen. El precio sigue siendo accesible si te das cuenta de lo que estamos hablando, los seekers ya son casi extintos en Cybertron y sus modelos han dejado de crearse debido al cese de manufactura militar.

Silencio de duda se asentó en la habitación.

-…De acuerdo, sino tendré que invertirle mucho, acepto.

El seeker escuchó que el guardia se echó a reír, cada carcajada ultrajó sus audios con una monstruosa onda deforme.

-Trato hecho. Estarán listas en unos cuantos ciclos…

Y sus ópticos finalmente se apagaron, traicionados por las drogas y el cansancio, el estrés de todo lo que últimamente vino a enfrentar. Cada nuevo castigo era peor que el anterior. No obstante, perder sus alas sería el punto cumbre para mandarlo directo a la muerte. No sobreviviría sin sus alas, no tendría ninguna esperanza más por la cual sobrevivir o seguir viviendo… Terminaría de perderlo todo.

Cuando su mente se desconectó, comenzó a soñar, lleno de pesadillas, rodeado de mucha negrura incapaz de disiparse de sus pensamientos. Miró ópticos azules por todos lados, escuchó voces y órdenes, sintió manos que lo arrastraban por el suelo. A los costados veía brillosos manchones rosas que pasaban uno tras otro. Risas y comentarios traspasaron sus audios como gruesas voces distorsionadas. En su sueño quería palparse las alas con ambas manos, sentirlas aún en su espalda, pero algo no lo dejaba, algo que lo tenía agarrado de los brazos y no le permitía doblarse.

Después llegó un duro golpe contra una superficie sólida y todo quedó finalmente quieto. Con sus dedos tanteó las hendiduras que estaban debajo de su cuerpo. Seguía soñando, o eso creía, insistente en escuchar pasos y voces lejanas. Se sentía tirado cabina abajo, no podía moverse mucho. Tenía miedo, pero sobretodo mucha incertidumbre, desesperación desquiciante por no poder despertar y moverse. El químico sedante actuaba de manera muy poderosa en sus sistemas hambrientos… No reconocía si verdaderamente estaba dormido o despierto.

Sin embargo, logró ponerse sobre sus rodillas. Pudo mirar borrosamente en todas direcciones, no distinguiendo el techo del suelo ni una pared de la otra. Sus ópticos estaban desorbitados. Gateó dos veces, pero cayó nuevamente, usando sus manos para dar la vuelta y quedar sobre su espalda. Le preocupaba no sentir absolutamente nada.

La ansiedad ultrajaba su chispa con impaciencia, no percibía ninguno de sus sensores. Sin embargo, sabía que cuando el efecto pasara los dolores de todo su cuerpo, sobretodo de sus manos, sería fatal…

Lo raro era que su mente estaba callada, extrañamente en silencio. Y por alguna extraña razón quería echarse a reír amargamente, dándole vueltas a la idea de que pronto llegarían ellos y se apostarían tras sus rejas, le verían con asco y lo volverían a sacar. Estaba drogado pero también estaba muy conciente de lo que le esperaba en las próximas horas o al ciclo siguiente. Ellos llegarían y le quitarían sus pobres alas. Las tomarían, las limpiarían sin olvidarse de repararlas un poco, y después las venderían…

Y le dolía tanto pensarlo como le daba risa imaginarse así mismo sin ellas…

......................................

_Finalización del archivo... Escaneo completo... Sistemas en suspensión temporal…_

_Procesadores neuronales en éxtasis._

.....................................

-¿Era necesario? -La pregunta resonó con la preocupación más que evidente.

Solid continuó observando la forma abatida de su tutor, quien ahora reposaba en un éxtasis inducido después de haber sido víctima de un ataque de pánico, en el que se revolvió del agarre de sus compañeros y logró caer al suelo. Habían tenido que sujetarlo con fuerza para ponerlo de pie nuevamente. Le habían hablado con calma y pronto notaron que las palabras no eran razonables para él. Tuvieron que dormirlo y afrontar el hecho de que no podrían sacarlo despierto de ahí… En ese momento él no estaba para ellos.

Nunca supieron que el seeker ya había recorrido ese mismo pasillo con anterioridad, muchas veces entre golpes y gritos, siempre jalado de sus cadenas, obligado a cumplir torturas horribles. No se dieron cuenta de cuánto prefería él regresar a su infernal celda y arrinconarse que volver a caminar por ahí. Y ese malestar seguía punzando en su mente a pesar de estar inconciente. El rostro de Darkwar se notaba afligido. Sus golpeados rasgos estaban fruncidos, con un gesto preocupado. Algo en su cabeza, en sus pensamientos desordenados lo perturbaba.

-Si, era necesario -Resonó la afirmación del Impala, él junto con Mindmaster sostenía a la figura herida.- Desafortunadamente la sustancia que le diste no fue suficiente para relajarlo.

Era demasiado doloroso para ellos presenciar el resultado de tal confinamiento. Era cierto que ese lugar albergaba a los criminales más peligrosos, como lo había afirmado Kitt, pero eso no justificaba lo que estaban viendo. Tanto maltrato no era justo para alguien que ya no gozaba de libertad. El encierro debía ser suficiente para la purga de los crímenes. E incluso quitarles la vida era mas piadoso que mantenerlos vivos a base de torturas.

Impulse sostuvo enteramente el peso de Darkwar cuando Mindmaster se retiró a disparar al lado de sus compañeras. Necesitaban toda la potencia de fuego que fuera necesaria y ya se estaban quedando cortos en contra del enemigo.

-Sus heridas eran extremas, el dolor insoportable, no queremos que se lastime más de lo que ya está –Añadió el Impala, acomodándose mejor al seeker, tenía un inerte brazo de Darkwar tras la cabeza y con una mano él le rodeaba del torso para poder cargarlo- y por su comportamiento es obvio que tampoco está estable psicológicamente. Además no tenemos idea de la reacción que pueda tener en el exterior –Explicó lo más rápido posible,- El dispositivo que usé no le hará daño, sólo lo mantendrá en suspensión de manera temporal hasta que estemos a salvo.

Solid asintió.

-¿Y no revivirá ninguna memoria mientras tanto?-preguntó.

-No debería -Fue la sencilla respuesta de Impulse.

Frente a ellos los disparos de los guardias que resguardaban la salida superior resonaban. Las balas se estrellaban en el suelo, en las paredes de los pasillos y en el techo, rayando la porosa superficie metálica. Se escuchaban los silbidos de los proyectiles y los siseos de los lásers. Los seekers no tardaron en comenzar a responder abiertamente con sus propias armas, agazapados contra el piso o en las esquinas de dos de las paredes que hacían intersección. Los muros eran los refugios.

No querían aceptar que la inestabilidad de Darkwar los había retrasado. Estaban en serios problemas numéricos, con el tiempo en contra y sin ninguna posibilidad de aludir a otro plan. La prisión, esa maldición de miles de celdas y murallas llenas de sangre les amenazaba con dejarles atrapados para siempre allí dentro.

-Las comunicaciones se restablecieron -Gritó Vengala, dejando brevemente de disparar para sintonizar su canal de audio- Pronto tendremos a todo un batallón encima –Insistió, esperando alguna instrucción de su hermana.

-Esto no pinta bien… nos retrasamos demasiado -Se reprochó Shadowbird analizando la situación.

Sabía que debía encontrar una salida rápido o estarían atrapados en ese lugar de por vida, incapaces de hacer algo por su antiguo líder de escuadra al que irónicamente habían ido a rescatar, pero las ideas se borraban de su mente. No había mas salidas estructuradas en la planificación del edificio a excepción de la que daba frente al patio central y la que estaba al otro lado del complejo, demasiado lejos como para llegar a ella y seguir funcionando.

-Usemos nuestro Backup -Sugirió Mindmaster, saltando de la esquina para soltar otra ráfaga de disparos en contra de sus enemigos.

-No estarás hablando de lo que creo que estás hablando –Refunfuñó Shadowbird, consiente de lo que podía ocasionar esa decisión.

Ahora fue ella quien se asomó a través del borde para disparar. Una bala rozó su cabeza, muy cerca de su audio derecho. La situación cada vez era más seria.

-Es obvio que la primera distracción no fue suficiente, necesitamos algo más –Reiteró el jet purpúreo.

Shadowbird escuchó nuevamente la sugerencia, pensativa mientras disparaba una y otra vez. La verdad era que no confiaba mucho en aquel aliado que venían a aludirle: un loco triplecon amigo de White Spark, sin embargo, también estaba conciente de que parecía no tener opción, probablemente el mecha les esperaba en la nave de escape, listo para marcharse cuando ellos llegaran, ignorante a todo el caos que estaba pasando en la prisión. Las cosas estaban demasiado complicadas para ellos y hablando de una manera realista era muy poco probable que lograran salir…

_Si llega en la nave podrán localizarnos fácilmente cuando nos alejemos,_ se dijo.

-No, pasaría lo mismo. Tendría que venir solo y de ese modo no nos servirá de nada su ayuda –Respondió tras acomodar sus pensamientos.

-No hay de otra, machotrix –Presionó Mindmaster.

-Maldición. –Gruñó ella, disparando sin interrupciones.

Las paredes se hacían añicos, roídas por tantos disparos que la pintura y las astillas de metal volaban en todas direcciones. Se miraban las capas internas de aleaciones y se podían escuchar los rechinidos peligrosos que provenían de las pesadas carpetas de protección. Estaban por venirse abajo, debilitadas por los proyectiles y las explosiones.

Shadowbird volvió a disparar. Auxilió a sus compañeros con su propia sesión de disparos. Vengala y Mindmaster tomaban turnos consecutivos para repartirse el refugio de la esquina de enfrente, cada vez se recorrían mas al interior al notar el irreversible daño que carcomía el borde de la pared… Todo estaba fallando. Ese lugar no serviría de refugio por mucho tiempo más.

-¿Entonces ya hay un plan? –Inquirió Impulse de pronto- Yo llevaré a Darkwar, ustedes despejen el paso. Solid, ayúdame a subirlo a mi espalda, por favor.

-Si. –Musitó el seeker carmesí, asistiéndole en acomodar a su tutor sobre la espalda del ingeniero.

La fembot líder asintió. Hizo una señal, indicándole a la mayoría del grupo que se mantuvieran esperando, quietos antes de hacer cualquier movimiento. Sólo tenían permiso de seguir respondiendo el fuego enemigo. Shadowbird se llevó una mano a un transmisor ubicado en su audio, lo activó y buscó la frecuencia necesaria.

_-Aquí unidad uno, requiero asistencia para recoger el envío_. –Vociferó por sobre el ruido del tiroteo.

"_¡Hey, Claro que si! sólo requiero coordenadas para la visita y quizá una cita"_ Resonó la animada respuesta en su comunicador interno.

La femme gruñó levemente antes de replicar, ese no era momento para discutir con el triplecon.

_-Las coordenadas se están transmitiendo ahora_ –Prosiguió, molesta.

"_Bien, las tengo. Y en cuanto el resto de la carga esté a bordo me haré un espacio para recogerte a ti, linda. Ya sabes… estaré esperando, no me dejes plantado"_ Finalizó el mecha al otro lado de la línea antes de cortar.

-Estúpido –Masculló Shadowbird, cerrando esa frecuencia en su transmisor. Se volvió hacia sus compañeros- El transporte estará listo –Les dijo en un grito- Sólo necesitamos seguir avanzando y llegar al patio central.

Una granada rodó hasta ellos, todos la miraron con los ópticos bien abiertos. El explosivo rebotó en el suelo unas tres veces y pasó por en medio de la intersección sobre la que estaban apostados, deteniéndose a la mitad del pasillo. Después un estruendo cegador iluminó sus rostros. La explosión les aturdió. El techo terminó de desmoronarse sobre el boquete que había quedado en las paredes y en el suelo. Una nube de polvo y fragmentos afilados salió disparada por todos lados, encajándose en los brazos, piernas y torso de la mayoría de los seekers. Impulse fue ayudado a cubrirse por Solid, y no soltó a Darkwar pese a que era notoriamente pesado.

No eran mas que rasguños molestos, pero la moral y la esperanza por escapar iban declinándose aunque estuvieran bien seguros de que ese pequeño error de tiempo no les detendría.

-¡Continúen disparando! –Ordenó Shadowbird, levantándose tras haberse cubierto. De su ala izquierda y de sus brazos escurrían finos hilillos de energon.- Vengala, Mindmaster y yo podemos quedarnos atrás y alcanzarlos después… -Fue exasperante notar que no la escuchaban con claridad. –Diablos –Gruñó, encendiendo su transmisor para comunicarse de esa manera con su equipo.

"_Impulse llevará a Darkwar. Solid, una vez afuera de esta zona tú serás la única protección que ellos dos tendrán, irás con ellos y harás hasta lo imposible por cubrirlos… Impulse no podrá auxiliarte hasta llegar a la nave o al sector de la entrada" _Volteó a ver al joven seeker_ "Ahí el resto del equipo estará esperándoles. Espero que al llegar logren formar un perímetro de cobertura, pero no es seguro, por lo que debes estar preparado para todo ¿Entendido?"_ Advirtió con seriedad.

El seeker carmesí asintió preparando los cañones de sus brazos. Se sentía raro portándolos, aún no podía acostumbrarse al peso adicional de ambas armas. Sus ópticos se posaron por un instante en su tutor, ahora Darkwar dependía de él, y él no le fallaría.

"_Afirmativo"_ Susurró por su transmisor.

"_Perfecto"_ Contestó Shadowbird, alistando a su propio grupo.

..................................

Siempre se requiere más que las intenciones para lograr cualquier cambio.

...................................

Terran corrió a toda velocidad, él sabía que el saboteador lo había visto, probablemente eso traería repercusiones y en ese momento no estaban preparados para algo así.

_Debimos elegir otro blanco_, pensó.

Sin embargo, muy en el fondo sabía que ningún otro blanco, con excepción del Prime o el mismo porche, atraerían tanto la atención como para dejar de lado una fuga de aquella peligrosa prisión. Los criminales que residían en la penitenciaría central de Kaon eran de alta prioridad para el gobierno. Se sabía que casi nadie salía con vida del complejo penal, pero era mejor para la sociedad que murieran ahí dentro a tenerlos rondando en las afueras, asesinando chispas vitales.

_Es una locura_, se dijo, virando por la esquina. Lo primero con lo que se topó fue con el callejón vacío, sin rastros de nadie, sin la obligatoria presencia de Kitt. Se suponía que el mustang negro le esperaría en ese punto, pero todo indicaba que se había marchado sin él. _Justo lo que faltaba_, gruñó mentalmente. No mirar nada en la calle fue otro elemento que lo tensó mas.

_¿Donde se habrá metido?,_ se preguntó, deteniéndose por completo. Su motor ronroneó un momento mientras escaneaba los alrededores, cada miembro en el grupo estaba solo, pero no por eso dejarían a alguien atrás. No podían hacerlo por más insignificante que fuera la ausencia, esa era una de las reglas, aquellas que definían a ese singular equipo: lo que los hacía ser lo que eran.

Otro par de astrosegundos más. Terran se desesperó finalmente. No podía seguir esperando.

_Arghh, Kitt ¿Dónde estas?_, Se dijo, consiente de que lo mejor sería retirarse al punto de encuentro antes de que la situación se saliera de control… completamente.

Echó una última mirada con sus visores y retrovisores. No podía buscar a alguien que definitivamente no estaba ahí. Arrancó nuevamente para marcharse, dejó atrás ese lugar.

.......................................

Jamás debes dejar a un aliado a su suerte, jamás...

......................................

White Spark recorrió la calle con lentitud, su pierna le dolía, había sido descuidado y eso le había costado caro. No sólo se vio obligado a extinguir una chispa sino que su herida lo estaba retrasando demasiado… para esa hora ya debería haber llegado al transporte, sin embargo, la velocidad con la que apenas podía caminar no era algo de lo que pudiese gozar en ese momento.

-Maldita sea con Xenon, si me hubiera ayudado con los sistemas de propulsión esto no habría pasado - Exclamo, consiente de que en realidad esa solo era una excusa, él cometió el error, ahora debía pagar las consecuencias.

Pensativo, dudó en usar su transmisor, no quería convertirse en el eslabón débil de esa cadena, pero... Bajó la cabeza para mirar su pierna sangrante. Admiró nuevamente el daño sin saber qué hacer para arreglarse un poquito a sí mismo.

-Ahora si serías útil, alitas -Comentó para sí, sonriendo.

Su propia tontería lo había llevado a eso, y queriendo o no tendría que pedir ayuda...

-Eso o convertirse en el reemplazo del jefe en la prisión –Murmuró, usando el muro como apoyo.

El pasillo se divisó largo y oscuro. Sus manos recorrieron el frío metal de los edificios aledaños mientras los cristales del caos causado continuaban a su espalda, también incrustados en sus brazos. Corrientes de energon caían al suelo. No le preocupaba la cantidad que perdía, le preocupaba los rastros evidentes que iba dejando a su paso.

_No puedo seguir aquí_, pensó, mirando el caos que le acompañaba a cada paso.

-Argh, rayos, rayos, rayos –Maldijo, frustrado, forzado nuevamente a recurrir a su transformación.

Sus servos se movieron lentamente. Las partes de su cuerpo se retransformaron y cambiaron de lugar mientras se empequeñecía dentro de si mismo, sus brazos y piernas deslizándose sobre pliegues y rieles de metal lubricados que dejaron a cada pieza acomodarse con tanta simetría que la presencia de un lamborgini prontamente se hizo presente donde antes estuvo él parado. Su motor arrancó, y se marchó con mayor velocidad sobre la carretera. Iba dejando rastros de lubricante y energon, pero ya no eran tan notorios como antes.

El joven mecha se había visto descuidado, él lo sabía. Pero ese era un error que sabía, no volvería a cometer nunca más en toda su vida.

.............................

La comunicación es la clave del éxito

............................

Kitt llegó al transporte, transformándose rápidamente para acceder caminando por la rampa principal. Su mirada preocupada se ocultó claramente tras su visor, ignorando todo o a todos los que pudieran hacerle hablar o hacerle preguntas.

El triplecon «_Xenon_ como ya le conocían» le miró fijamente, esperando alguna nueva. Sin embargo, el francotirador pasó de largo a un lado suyo, caminando con desinterés y sin ningún indicio de querer detenerse a platicar. Kitt simplemente se retiró al puente, dejó al otro mecha sin noticias y con una clara mueca de duda y curiosidad en el rostro.

-Okay… ha sido un placer verte también –Dijo Xenon irónicamente, caminando tras él.

El mustang negro miró de reojo a su acompañante. Xenon era un transformer de armadura blanca, un color intenso que brillaba escandalosamente bajo la luz de las lámparas y que no le serviría de nada si alguna vez tuviese que ocultarse, analizó Kitt, mucho menos con la excéntrica combinación de mas tonalidades naranjas y negras. Las aspas en la espalda del triplecon daban a conocer una parte de uno de sus modos alternos, era una modalidad terrestre: Un helicóptero, dejando de segunda opción a un lancer: un automóvil.

Xenon era horriblemente hiperactivo y desordenado, según lo poco que habían visto de él. Hablaba mucho y la mayor parte del tiempo era para decir cosas que no tenían mucha virtud de ser productivas o elegantes. Sin embargo, él prescindía de la opinión de los demás y seguía comportándose como quería. Él únicamente se había unido al grupo sólo por seguir los pasos de White Spark, su amigo, quien le aseguró que todo se trataba de un sencillo negocio, _nada más_.

_Y hay que ser profesionales_, pensó el helicóptero, moviendo levemente las hélices de su espalda. Debía relajarse.

Kitt se detuvo frente a la primera ventana que encontró, escuchando secundariamente el caminar del triplecon, Xenon siguió andando hasta llegar a los paneles y monitores de mando.

-Ella conocía mi denominación… -Susurró Kitt, ignorando sus alrededores- ¿Cómo la sabe? Yo no… yo no la conozco a ella –Se atormentó, intentando ligar algún recuerdo, no obstante su mente era un caos en ese instante, las memorias de aquel que fuese su predecesor se mezclaban con las suyas, con las que eran actuales, confundiéndolo aún más.

Él recordaba sucesos que no debía. Era extraño. Era demasiado raro, habían momentos que simplemente no pertenecían a su pasado, que él sabía que nunca había vivido en persona pero que estaban presentes, por eso conocía las denominaciones de todos los que estaban ahí. Sabía cómo eran las personalidades de sus compañeros, sus reacciones, sus temperamentos. Técnicamente cada miembro le era familiar.

Kitt conocía su propia historia, su pasado y al mismo tiempo… No estaba seguro de nada. Esas escenas se mezclaban con aquellas que pertenecían a su chispa… «¿Pero a cuál chispa?» Talvez era la pregunta mas adecuada que debía hacerse.

_Él cree que yo no lo sé_, se dijo, intentando acceder a las carpetas de respaldo que su hermano "había instalado", sin embargo su propia renuencia retransformada en fría incertidumbre no le permitía llegar más allá de los oscuros enigmas que plagaban su mente. La verdad era que tenía miedo de lo que esos archivos contenían, era algo que simplemente desconocía.

_¿Quien grabaría su propia muerte? ¿Cómo se tiene que reaccionar para algo así?, _se preguntó, ansioso, pasando la mano por el escanner rojo de su pecho, negando esa sensación de estremecimiento que azotó su estructura de pies a cabeza. Su chispa… aquella que no era del todo suya, y al mismo tiempo...

-Ella conocía mi denominación- Susurró nuevamente, insistente en pensar en eso.

Xenon dejó de teclear en los paneles centrales de navegación y le miró, extrañado, _¿De que diablos hablaba el sparkling?, _El triplecon iba a decir algo, pero su voz fue interrumpida por el constante pitido de una nueva transmisión pidiendo ser atendida. Dirigió su mano a los botones del panel de comunicación y accedió a la llamada, dándose cuenta de que había habido más canales abiertos y parpadeando… Eran las comunicaciones que los seekers usaban entre sí para hablar sin voz. Habían dejado los canales abiertos, sin restricciones. Si las hubiera notado antes…

"_Transporte, aquí Terran, me dirijo a la posición marcada, espero confirmación"_ Se escuchó el llamado.

Xenon respondió sin mucho ánimo, presionando un botón del tablero.

-Aquí transporte, adelante caza recompensas –Dijo, mirando a Kitt, consiente de que su acompañante no sería de mucha ayuda en ese instante.

"_Recibido… ¿Mi compañero está a bordo?"_ Preguntó Terran.

-Si pero no -Meditó el Lancer– Bueno si, si está.

"_Eh… Entendido, los veré ahí" _La transmisión se cerró.

-Vaya. No sé porqué permití que Sparky me metiera en esto, -se dijo el helicóptero en un murmullo, recargándose en el tablero,- Aunque bueeeeeno, no todo es tan malo, al menos hay dos lindas femmes en el grupo -sonrió, divagando.

Volvió a enfocar sus ópticos en los paneles de comunicación, aludiendo mejor a los foquillos que parpadeaban con insistencia, y accedió a presionar los dígitos necesarios para que las comunicaciones abiertas de los seekers envueltos en batalla pudieran ser audibles también en la nave.

Lo primero que se escuchó a través de los desenfrenados transmisores fue el tronido estridente de disparos, cientos de ellos, maldiciones y las voces de las unidades que estaban de rescate en la prisión.

Xenon hizo una leve mueca de sorpresa. Kitt salió de su enajenación y giró la cabeza rumbo al escándalo, también atraído por el caos que se escuchaba tanto en las voces que daban y recibían órdenes como en las peligrosas explosiones… Debían moverse ya. Los manuales de despegue estaban muy lentos… ¿de dónde habían sacado ese cacharro de nave?

..........................................

Shinnig Star no perdió más tiempo. Tenía que llegar al fondo de todo eso… Sin embargo no sabía si sería prudente entrometer a todo el clan de cazadores...

_Pero ellos fueron por Prowl, atacaron a Prowl,_ pensó. Tarde o temprano, se repitió, tarde o temprano se percatarían y las cosas se pondrían mal.

¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué debía hacer? Se encontraba en una disyuntiva, ¿Que podía hacer en esa situación?, por un lado sabía que sin importar lo que dijera los cazadores se enterarían de la situación y entonces ella quedaría nuevamente atrapada en ese dilema de informar o no.

_Alud ha sufrido suficiente,_ se dijo, aunque por otro lado el francotirador que miró había sido el teniente del creador de Alud...

_El primer oficial de mi hermano... _

Pero Kitt estaba muerto, había caído por mano de Apocalypse. Ella lo sabía, eso era simplemente imposible.

Shinning Star suspiró con aflicción. A veces la vida era demasiado confusa. Sin embargo, tomó una decisión: Talvez no inmiscuiría directamente Alud… hablaría primero con Mesala y con Valkiría, ellos seguramente sabrían qué hacer.

......................................

A veces es imposible ver la verdad aunque la tengamos enfrente.

.....................................

Las puertas de la enfermería se abrieron, revelando al médico de servicio.

Jazz lo miró y se puso de pie, caminó dos pasos lejos de la banca en la que había estando aguardando y se detuvo. Esperó a que el doctor se aproximara, deseando que el veredicto fuera positivo.

-Sino sobrevive, si por alguna razón no lo hace… - Refunfuñó, recibiendo una palmada suave en su hombro.

-Todo está bien, puedes pasar a verlo –Le dijo el doctor antes de alejarse con un tono calmado.

El saboteador, extrañado y medianamente complacido con esas palabras, entró a la habitación, encontrándose con su amigo en línea. Prowl estaba reclinado en la camilla mientras movía sus alas puerta de arriba hacia abajo para probarlas.

-¿Y bien? –Escuchó el susurro del porche.

Jazz se veía apenado. Fue consiente de que eso era su responsabilidad. Por su culpa su amigo había terminado en el hospital y seguía sin saber cuántos mas transformers terminarían en camillas o muertos debido al ataque que se iba a propiciar a la prisión… o que ya se estaba llevando a cabo.

Prowl le miró por un instante, relajando levemente su postura. Las puertas de su espalda quedaron nuevamente estáticas.

-Nada serio –Confirmó, bajando de la camilla con un poco de dificultad, su equilibrio aún no se recuperaba.

-Pero estabas terriblemente herido -Prosiguió su amigo, confuso.

-Sip, pero fue más aparatoso de lo que realmente era. –Respondió la serena voz de Prowl- Al parecer el tirador lo hizo con toda la intención de lastimar, sin embargo el técnico dijo que si hubiese querido matarme no habría fallado. La exactitud de la herida fue perfecta, perforó un conducto secundario, lo que causó una imagen impactante, y al mismo tiempo no fue mortal, no si se trataba a tiempo.

Prowl caminó rumbo a la puerta. Jazz le miró pasar frente y después le siguió de cerca.

-Debo admitir que dolió bastante –Murmuró Prowl- El agresor conocía perfectamente los elementos de estructuras como la mía. El disparo en el ala puerta fue justo en uno de los sensores primarios, lo que me hizo perder la conciencia por un momento. –Salió al pasillo y ahí se detuvo, dando la vuelta para ver de frente a su compañero.

-Ya veo -Fue la rápida de Jazz.- Pero entonces ya todo está bien ¿No, Prowler?

Tal vez había juzgado la situación demasiado rápido.

-Así es, Jazz. Aunque aún es mi deber averiguar el motivo de la agresión. Y es _Prowl. _–Respondió el táctico, escogiendo la dirección del pasillo para iniciar a caminar.

...................................................

La señal fue clara, debían iniciar cuanto antes.

Mindmaster y Vengala salieron de su escondite abriendo fuego contra todo lo que sus cañones apuntaban. Ellos fueron primero, cubriendo el perímetro para dejarle el camino libre a Impulse. Llegaron a otra sección de celdas, fueron recibidos por las constantes detonaciones de un grupo de guardias bien armados. Los restos de los muros, de los techos, de cualquier rendija antes intacta se despedazaron con cada disparo que atinaba errático a salir volando por todos lados.

Vengala se acuclilló con presteza, Mindmaster quedó de pie atrás de su compañera. Toda estructura que se atravesara en el camino era demolida por el sin fin de disparos que ambos jets realizaron.

Shadowbird cargó sonoramente sus armas y volteó a mirar a los dos restantes miembros que esperaban su turno para empezar a moverse. Pasaron tensos segundos en los que sólo se podía escuchar el ininterrumpido tronido de las armas. Mindmaster y Vengala defendían sus posiciones con todo el clamor de sus rifles. Y entonces, el seeker púrpura le hizo una breve señal a Shadowbird. Él y Vengala se adelantaron corriendo, ambos cruzaron sus caminos, aludiendo a su natural velocidad como seekers.

Más tarde se escucharon golpes. Los seekers se habían adelantado hasta otro amplio pasillo que se dividía en dos columnas de celdas. Llegaron contra sus enemigos y ahí empezaron a golpearlos. Disparos, puñetazos, patadas. Vengala era mas delgada y escurridiza, se deslizaba entre las espaldas de sus enemigos y después les disparaba en la cabeza. Mindmaster lo hacía todo de un modo mas rudo y salvaje… adoraba mutilar en pedazos a sus enemigos con sus propias manos.

"_Bien… ¡Salgan ahora!"_ Ordenó Shadowbird al mismo tiempo que salió al complejo de cárceles y disparó en las espaldas y cabezas de los que aún estaban de pie y amenazaban la integridad de sus compañeros. _"Vayan por la puerta que está detrás de Vengala"_

Impulse sostuvo con fuerza sobre su espalda al mecha inconsciente, la razón por la que estaban ahí.

-¡Vamos, Solid! –Exclamó, adelantándose.

El joven volador les siguió con los cañones de sus brazos listos, esperando llegar vivos al final de esa misión.

Contemplar la batalla era escalofriante, sentir las decenas de pares de ópticos encerrados tras las celdas aún más perturbador. Solid miró como sus compañeros, a los que también miraba como tutores, se enajenaban en la confronta como máquinas especializadas para matar, diseñadas sólo para destruir. No podía evitarse que los seekers también fueran golpeados, pero se levantaban del suelo o se movían de las paredes con renovado ánimo cada que eso pasaba. Sus cuerpos estaban llenos de energon. Vengala tenía un rasguño profundo en el costado de una pierna, y ella ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de ello.

Rápidamente un estrecho camino abierto y despejado empezó a abrirse, dejando un resquicio entre la pared y la batalla campal que enmarañaba el centro del sendero. Los seekers hacían lo posible por dejar espacio para que Impulse, Darkwar y Solid huyeran primero. Y el tiempo y la ansiedad iban en contra, todo debían aprovecharlo con la mayor rapidez posible.

Solid disparó contra las uniones de las piernas de los dos enemigos que quisieron apresar al Impala. Impulse se lo agradeció con un breve asentimiento. El seeker carmesí tiró un golpe directo al rostro de un enorme transformer y después le hirió en las junturas de ambos hombros con dos balazos, dejándolo imposibilitado de mover sus brazos. Después se entretuvo en intentar esquivar los golpes furiosos de otro carcelero, las manos del transformer se veían pesadas.

Impulse sin embargo, siguió adelante, llegó hasta la puerta y al notar que el seeker ya no estaba con él se detuvo, girando el rostro. Llamó entre gritos a Solid, quien libró por suerte un disparo que le rozó un ala. _Los entrenamientos no eran ni remotamente la décima parte de peligrosos de lo que era la acción real._ El joven seeker salió detrás del ingeniero y de inmediato se puso al frente para guiarlo… conciente de que sería él quien afrontase a la muerte antes de dejar que algo volviera herir a su tutor.

_Lo habían hecho finalmente._

Shadowbird miró de reojo cuando sus compañeros se marcharon. Secreto alivio sintió su chispa.

"_Están fuera, prepárense para la retirada de emergencia"_ Comandó para Mindmaster y Vengala.

Eran muy pocos cuerpos los que estaban en el suelo sin vida. La mayor parte de los transformers derribados se hallaban heridos. Pero no había sido piedad por parte de nadie, había sido imposibilidad por acabar el trabajo. Mindmaster fue retrocediendo sin dejar de disparar. A su lado Vengala hacía lo mismo, ambos esperando a que Shadowbird les alcanzara.

La fembot líder tenía un gran problema en matar a uno de sus enemigos. Estaba peleando contra un guardia enorme que tenía picos en los brazos y en las piernas, y en mas de una ocasión había alcanzado a golpearla con eso. Una fea abolladura se veía en la armadura de su cadera, afortunadamente no había sido en ningún lugar que afectara su posterior transformación. Sin embargo, los enemigos seguían siendo los mismos y el número de caídos parecía disminuir.

"_No puedo avanzar"_ Transmitió con urgencia en su canal de comunicación.

Un turbio puñetazo le dio en la mejilla. Ese había sido a traición, asestado desde uno de los tantos flancos que no pudo defender. Intentó reincorporarse velozmente, pero le rodearon de uno de sus brazos y la halaron con fuerza hacia arriba. Estaba rodeada, con exasperación pudo notar que sólo era un arma la que seguía disparando.

"_¡Ya voy, SB!" _Escuchó el grito del transmisor de su hermana.

Después todo sucedió demasiado rápido como para darle una descripción concisa dentro de su mente:

Una alocada risotada, de esas que Mindmaster todo el tiempo soltaba cuando hacía algo sumamente desastroso, vibró en sus audios un poco de tiempo antes de que la delgada silueta de Vengala apareciera corriendo entre los guardias. Su hermana los empujó con sus rifles, se maniobró muy bien para deslizar sus alas y no golpearlas, y después pegó un fantástico brinco con el que llegó hasta ella y la arrebató del agarre enemigo.

Ambas cayeron estrepitosamente al suelo justo después de que una rugiente explosión destruyó una gran parte del piso donde habían estado paradas. Antes de detenerse por completo se arrastraron unos cuantos metros, raspándose los brazos y las junturas de sus rodillas en su árido recorrido. El siniestro les iluminó casi instantáneamente, alzándose en gruesas lenguas de fuego y cayendo en chorros de metal fundido que goteaba desde las paredes y los barandales de los segundos y terceros pisos. Cuando pudieron levantar la cabeza, las fembots notaron que la mayoría de los pocos guardias que habían sobrevivido al antuvión estaban inconscientes o mutilados, envueltos también en llamas.

-¡Machotrix, dense prisa las dos! –Dijo el grito del seeker púrpura, quien había utilizado el marco de la puerta de escape como trinchera.

Shadowbird se puso de rodillas y giró la cabeza para ver el profundo hoyo que estaba en el suelo, a muy poca distancia de sus pies. El boquete dobló los cimientos de las celdas afectadas y no era sorprendente imaginar que los pobres presos que habían estado ahí dentro ahora se encontraban muertos. Los últimos atisbos de metal cayeron desde los lejanos barandales de los pisos superiores. La fembot se puso de pie y ayudó a Vengala a incorporarse.

-Gracias, Vengala, ahora vámonos –Dijo, tomándola de la mano.

Salieron corriendo detrás de Mindmaster. Esquivaron las tinas de metal fundido y las vigas que se iban desplomando una tras otra. Los presos, asustados, gritaban con horror e imploraban miles de cosas que era imposible ponerle especial atención a algo. Por eso no les escucharon ni les tomaron en cuenta.

Pronto llegaron a un corredor que iba en ascenso, lejos de los subterráneos complejos de celdas. Empezaron a llamar a Solid y a Impulse a través de sus comunicadores internos, los cuerpos de los guardias inconscientes que iban encontrando eran preocupantes.

No tardaron en arribar a la siguiente parada… los acostumbrados balazos ya eran una cacofonía monótona y nada sorprendente.

"_¡Prepárense para hacer frente de nuevo y asistir a Solid!"_ Ordenó Shadowbird, mirando el iluminado borde de la puerta al final del pasillo.

.....................................................

Cuando la disyuntiva comienza, ¿Como encontrar la solución correcta?

.....................................................

Las consolas, los paneles y las computadoras de la nave estaban activos. Los transmisores que recibían las señales de los miembros que estaban peleando en la prisión se abultaban con sus voces estáticas y los muchos estruendos que se alcanzaban a percibir, consecuencias del duro enfrentamiento que tenían en contra de los guardias, vigilantes y autobots de la prisión.

Xenon estaba sentado frente a uno de los tableros y digitaba la información necesaria para encender rápidamente el sistema de manejo y navegación. Sus audios se plagaban del ruido canalizado de las líneas de comunicación. A su derecha una pantalla negra con una dorada línea brillante se movía errática cada que el ruido o las voces de los seekers hablaban.

El triplecon fingía poner ardua atención a las instrucciones que ahora Terran les daba a todos. En realidad, su mente y sus audios estaban ensimismados en captar lo que los cazas decían… Pura y llana curiosidad, morbo por escuchar lo que pasaba.

"_¡Mindmaster, cubre ese lado!"_

"_Desmonte de misiles"_

Una explosión vibrante y lejana se avistó a través de los canales de audio.

"_Rayos… El muro absorbió gran parte del daño" _Dijo la voz de Mindmaster.

Disparos, muchos disparos, gritos y maldiciones. Los pasos corriendo al moverse también sonaban en las líneas de comunicación.

"_Veo a Impulse… No puede avanzar ¿Dónde demonios está Solid?"_

Hubo tenso silencio antes de que un nuevo transmisor se activara, no dejando de ser secundado por el tronido de balazos y explosiones.

"_Tienen…"_ Se cortó el audio con un siseo de interferencia, un estruendo y una florida maldición de un vocalizador femenino _"¡…Tienen lanzamisiles!"_ Fue Vengala la que gritó. _"¡Están locos, esto se vendrá abajo!"_

Xenon volvió su atención a los comandos del monitor en el que trabajaba. Los sistemas antigravedad estaban encendidos.

"_Los malditos están alistando otro cohete"_

White Spark llegó a la nave momentos antes de que ésta se elevara. El joven deportivo no estaba en las mejores condiciones pero prefirió guardarse todo comentario, actuando como si nada hubiese sucedido. La herida de la pierna hacia que cojeara constantemente, pero él simplemente se negó a recibir atención de cualquier tipo. Las transmisiones del grupo en la prisión indicaban que estaban en problemas mucho mas graves de lo que una herida pudiera significar, por el momento eran ellos quienes requerían de todo el auxilio de sus camaradas. Y él no los retrasaría.

"_Mindmaster, encárgate de eso ahora mismo"_

"_Bien. Vengala, cúbreme"_

Las caóticas transmisiones enunciaban el holocausto que habían deseado evitar. Debían auxiliar a sus aliados y debían hacerlo _ahora_. De inmediato, la nave terminó de cotejar la información de arranque y comenzó a encender sus motores uno a uno. Los tripulantes se habían comenzado a desesperar. Eran el grupo que debía desplazar un perímetro para salvar el día de sus compañeros, pero se estaban quedando sin hacer nada.

"_Soy Solid. Estamos bloqueados…"_ Se escucharon más detonaciones que silbaron al aire, chirriando antes de encajarse en alguna pared o en el suelo _"… Necesito la afinidad de un arma que despeje del campo a las dos unidades de francotirador en la intersección del pasillo antes de llegar al recibidor"_

"_Enano, deberás arreglártelas tú solo" _Fue el gruñido de Mindmaster.

"_Es que…"_

La sintonización de Shadowbird se activó de nuevo y cortó la voz de Solid.

"_No. Puedo verlos. Yo lo haré, me encargaré de ellos."_

Otro rápido emisor se activó con un agudo barrido de sintonización.

"_Después de que ella lo haga saldremos finalmente al pasillo del recibidor. Solid, prepárate" _ Habló Impulse por primera vez. Cuatro disparos retumbaron antes de que se callara la transmisión con un siseo estático y volviera a abrirse _"¡Listo, lo hizo, andando!" _

Una buena noticia entre tanto desastre… estaban por salir al patio.

-White Spark, tú te quedarás en la nave –Ordenó Terran, quien después volteó a ver al triplecon- Xenon, espero que estés listo para ocupar su lugar.

El transofmer aludido asintió, ignorando la mueca molesta que White Spark puso en su cara. Xenon se sintió finalmente útil, por primera vez en el ciclo sería capaz de hacer algo. Después de todo era un guerrero desde creación, era hora de demostrarlo.

-Sobrevolaremos la prisión y bajaremos el puente de anclaje para recoger a Impulse y al seeker. El resto de ellos podrá volar, así que…

Un grito maníaco de Mindmaster resonó en los lectores de decibeles del panel central de la nave, interrumpiéndoles. Todas las miradas pusieron curiosa atención en la consola. El Mig-29 estaba temiblemente loco.

"_¡Wuuuuuuu… Antes de irnos les daré un vibrante regalito!"_ Otra risa psicópata, después el desencaje de servos moviéndose y acoplándose… mas tarde una esplendorosa explosión.

Terran cargó su arma nuevamente, negando con la cabeza, una leve sonrisa se curveó en sus labios.

-Propulsores listos. Tiempo estimado de arribo a la prisión: Cinco Kliks. –Informó Xenon con una sonrisa en la cara, Mindmaster le caía bien.

-Recibido. – Dijo Terran, ensombreciendo su rostro.

Él dirigiría esa estrategia de defensa. Nada tenía que salir mal… Pronto saldrían de ahí, estaba seguro… Muy pronto.

"_Oh si… Que bonito volaron…"_

"_¡Anormal idiota, casi haces que esa cosa me aplaste a mi también…!"_ Rugió Vengala.

Hubo cambio de canales peleando por ganar el turno de hablar. Se escuchó la risa burlona de Mindmaster y luego interrumpió nuevamente la transmisión de Vengala, de quien se escuchaban sus pasos al correr.

"_Mis radares detectan una tropa de asalto y detención a las afueras… Son demasiados."_

Esas eran muy malas noticias.

-Aquí vamos de nuevo -Se dijo el Mustang alistándose, no queriendo poner mucha atención al tono preocupado que la fembot transmitió al hablar.

"_Efectivamente, ya estoy en un agradable juego de disparos con ellos"_ Se escuchó la renuente voz de Solid hablando entre una estridente ráfaga de balazos, siendo mas los que recibía que los que él mismo detonaba.

Otra pelea de transmisores se dio en las bocinas de los paneles centrales. La frecuencia de Shadowbird ganó la batalla esta vez.

"_Estamos a menos de doscientos metros de ustedes" _Se cerró el canal y volvió a abrirse_ "Mindmaster, deja de desperdiciar misiles, los necesitarás afuera…"_

"_Ya… ya… pero esos animales se lo merecí… Oh, diablos… ¡Vengala, francotirador!"_

La nave encendió sus propulsores a máxima potencia cuando se elevó completamente a un nivel donde los edificios y las torres no le fueran un obstáculo. Giró monótonamente y salió impulsada en dirección a la zona de desmanes.

..........................................

La trayectoria fue precisa, las coordenadas exactas. La bala chasqueó al ser disparada, la bala siseó entre el vacío del aire. Lo único que salió mal de todo aquello fue que alguien alcanzó a mirar el brillo alusivo del lente del rifle francotirador.

Mindmaster llegó hasta Vengala. Pudo empujarla a tiempo pese a que su compañera nunca se dio cuenta a tiempo de que su vida estuvo a punto de terminar en ese momento. No obstante, la bala nunca se detuvo, se encajó dolorosamente en el hombro izquierdo de Mindmaster y lo dejó disfuncional al instante. Vengala cayó al suelo de rodillas, Mindmaster lo hizo de espaldas. Sin embargo, los dos se pusieron de pie casi al mismo tiempo, un chorro de energon brotaba a borbotones de la herida del brazo del Mig-29.

Shadowbird apuntó a la fuente de donde provino el disparo y lanzó un proyectil de granada desde el pasillo, haciendo explotar la entrada del recibidor. Las ventanas reventaron en miles de trocitos afilados que se encajaron en las paredes y en algunos cuantos enemigos que les esperaban desde ahí, las carpetas de metal que protegían las paredes se vinieron abajo, se derrumbaron sobre el suelo, y los disparos cesaron como por arte de magia.

"_Reporten sus estatus"_ Transmitió Shadowbird, sus ópticos no se separaron en ningún momento de la entrada al recibidor.

-Funcional -Dijo Vengala, cerca de Mindmaster, a quien intentaba ayudar a controlar la fuga de energon.

-Estoy bien -Contestó él.-… Machotrix, déjame, estoy bien –Gruñó, comenzando a caminar rumbo al recibidor.

"_Solid, Darkwar y yo estamos bien"_ Comunicó Impulse.

"_Sigamos avanzando entonces"_ Fue la orden final de Shadowbird.

Esta vez el recibidor estaba vacío. Únicamente había cuatro cuerpos grises de autobots muertos. Sospechaban que el resto que había sobrevivido estaba afuera, reagrupándose para detenerles la salida.

Una imagen muy pelicular fue la primera en recibirles: No había más paredes, estaban echas trizas por los boquetes que habían dejado los vidrios tronados. El recibidor, que antes debió ser una modesta sala de atención e información, estaba volcado sobre sí mismo, con los pedazos de paredes regados por todos lados, las bancas sepultadas bajo los escombros y los monitores, las consolas y los tableros fundidos. Todo inservible.

-Debemos…

De repente, otra balacera se desató y el sonido de motores gigantes y turbinas empalagó los audios de todos. Vengala se adelantó corriendo y asomó cuidadosamente los ópticos a través de las ventanas torcidas… La sorpresa que se llevó golpeó en su chispa como un bendito milagro en ese momento.

-¡La nave está aquí! –Gritó, volviendo el rostro hacia sus compañeros, sonriendo por primera vez desde que empezara todo eso.

Los gruesos cañones de la nave estaban disparando. Las ráfagas eran exageradas y barrían de un solo intento a los que se apostaban a tratar de derribarla. El enorme trasbordador espacial levitó por encima del patio central, a pocos metros del suelo.

-Muy bien, escuadra, ayudémoslos –Dijo Shadowbird- No, Mindmaster. Quédate a cubrir a Impulse. Tú Solid, vienes con nosotras.

-¡Sólo es un rasponcito, no me va a matar! ¡… Además todavía me queda un arma! –Gruñó Mindmaster, mirando a los otros seekers cruzar de un salto las ventanas.- Arghhh…

-Déjalos, Mind, tienen razón. Eso no se ve muy bien… Y no quiero sonar pesimista pero talvez nunca pueda reconstruirte el brazo –Escuchó la sombría voz de Impulse a su espalda.

El seeker le miró, después bajó sus ópticos hasta su hombro herido y lo analizó fijamente, sus circuitos y sus sensores se hallaban expuestos, chispeando y punzando con un ardor molesto. El energon y el lubricante continuaban brotando, resbalando por todo su brazo hasta llegar a sus dedos, de donde goteaba al suelo.

-Nah, no es cierto, sólo bromeaba –Se rió Impulse levemente al mirar la cara del seeker.

Mindmaster entrecerró los ópticos sin nada de gracia.

-ja…ja…ja… Ya larguémonos de aquí ¿Si? Dike necesita que lo repares.

-Sip –Aceptó Impulse.

En su único brazo disponible Mindmaster reaccionó su rifle. Aún se oían los disparos erráticos y difusos de unos cuantos autobots queriendo impedirles la fuga. El seeker salió primero e indicó a Impulse que podía seguirle.

"_El elevador ancló en el suelo, Mindmaster, lleva a Impulse hacia allá"_

"_Entendido"_

Lo miraron, pudieron mirarlo por entre la lluvia de lásers y balas. Un elevador estaba sobre el suelo, suspendido de cuatro gruesos cables de acero que colgaban desde el sector de carga de la nave. Terran y Kitt estaban a ambos lados del cuadro, disparando mientras White Spark manejaba desde la cabina de mando los cañones del trasbordador. Xenon se había adelantado hasta llegar junto a los tres seekers restantes y ahora les ayudaba a retener a sus furiosos oponentes.

Mindmaster logró conducir a Impulse a salvo, disparó contra dos enemigos que le hicieron frente, recibió a cambio un golpe en el centro de su cabina que la resquebrajó pero que no le causó mayor daño, sin embargo, él si mató a su enemigo. Al llegar al elevador, Impulse entró de inmediato y recargó a Darkwar contra una de las bardas, sentándolo en el suelo. Terran y Kitt también se metieron, saltando por sobre las pequeñas paredes. El francotirador miró a su hermano, distrayéndose un poco, ahora Impulse podía disparar y ocupaba su lugar.

-¡Mind, estás herido, ven a la nave! –Gritó para que su voz fuera escuchada por sobre el desenfrenado ruido.

El seeker negó con la cabeza, le empujó del pecho con una mano y cerró la puertecilla de barandal del elevador en medio de ambos.

-¡Yo volaré con los otros miembros de mi escuadra, ustedes váyanse ahora!

Kitt le miró por dos astrosegundos más y asintió seriamente, alzando su rifle para volver a disparar.

Xenon retrocedió mientras disparaba, eufórico, muy emocionado por todo lo que pasaba. Alcanzó a mirar que el elevador estaba listo y corrió hacia ellos, alcanzando a abordarlo cuando ya llevaba varios metros de ascenso. Él era indispensable para el manejo de los controles y consolas del trasbordador.

Mindmaster llevó su mano a uno de sus audios.

"_Machotrix, podemos irnos, Dike está en la nave" _

"_Recibido. Escuadra, operación de retirada. Una vez que la nave despegue la flanquearemos."_

El elevador se acopló finalmente en el muelle de carga, la compuerta bajo el fuselaje del navío se cerró con un siseo hermético que dejó fuera de peligro a los miembros que habían estado ahí. Finalmente podía decirse que se encontraban a salvo.

Los chasquidos de las balas eran menos, pero aún podían escucharse. Mindmaster miró a sus compañeros aéreos salir corriendo desde diversos puntos del patio. Los tres se transformaron y despegaron en el aire, él hizo lo mismo.

Durante un momento creyeron que los autobots se habían dado por vencidos. No fue hasta que escucharon la explosión leve de un cañonazo que se estrelló en un costado del navío que comprendieron que no era momento para confiarse ni mucho menos para bajar la guardia. La agresión había sido una de las últimas reservas que quedaban dentro de la resistencia autobot. Sin embargo, el mal ángulo con el que fue disparado el proyectil sólo había logrado hacer un enorme raspón que quemó la pintura y rasgó la primera capa de tela metálica. La pintura blanca quedó humeada, pero todo seguía funcional.

La nave terminó de elevarse y se retiró con la potencia de sus propulsores. Solid, Shadowbird y Mindmaster la siguieron. Vengala se retrasó un poco. La fembot desvió su camino y accionó varias instrucciones y comandos dentro de su cabina. De la parte inferior de su fuselaje se abrió una compuerta y un misil giró, presentándose temible y devastador al tiempo que terminaba de acoplarse entre sus servos. Cuando ella retornó, volando al centro del patio principal, dejó caer la bomba. Luego dribló los alerones de sus alas, frenó en el aire y dio la vuelta en seco, girando dentro de su propio eje.

El misil explotó con un estruendo enceguecedor, iluminando la noche estrellada, las callejuelas aledañas a la prisión y a las cuatro pequeñas aeronaves que volaban a toda prisa para reducir los kilómetros de distancia que se habían interpuesto entre ellos y la nave de rescate.

_Una vez que salieran de Cybertron la misión habría de terminar._

_**Continuará…**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6.**

**Altas y Bajas**

……………………………….

Jazz entró a la oficina.

Prowl le esperaba, sentado tras su escritorio mientras acomodaba algunos archivos. Varios mechas habían ido a verlo después del incidente y no había tenido tiempo de reordenar su oficina adecuadamente. Sus ópticos leían y sus manos iban dando posición instantánea a los documentos que iba a necesitar para trabajar… Todo era un orden perfecto, _nada_ debía quedar fuera de lugar.

El porche se quedó frente a la puerta y admiró la resistencia de su amigo. Prowl era un transformer resistente, de mucha fuerza, quien podría andar como si nada nunca hubiera pasado a pesar de las recientes reparaciones. Rachet seguramente lo habría obligado a tomar tiempo libre, recordó Jazz, pero eso estaba en el pasado, olvidado tiempo atrás, los mechas médicos de ahora sólo se empeñaban en tener el itinerario más exacto, y por lo tanto no vieron necesario la aplicación del tiempo libre para alguien tan persistente como Prowl.

-¿Cómo estás? –Susurró el saboteador, aproximándose al otro mecha.

El táctico se detuvo al momento, mirándolo con seriedad.

-Jazz -Exclamó con un tono inexpresivo, señalando la silla que reposaba vacía frente a su escritorio.

El porche se sentó sin volver a hablar, esperando la explicación del porqué había sido invocado tan repentinamente…

-¿Qué sucede, Prowler? –Inquirió de pronto, sabiendo que la pregunta era tonta, él ya sabía la razón de esa breve reunión.

El datsun hizo un gesto de molestia al escuchar la denominación, pero sin un comentario extra fue directo al grano. Prowl tomó algunos pads que tenía apartados a un lado de su escritorio, los barajó frente a sus ópticos y más tarde los entregó ordenadamente a su compañero.

-Jazz, esos archivos contienen los primeros resultados de mi investigación –Inició a hablar, su acento igual que siempre: calmado, lento… analítico- Estoy cansado de que todos me vean como un blanco fácil y este incidente es el último que pienso permitir –Aseguró repentinamente, obteniendo toda la atención del saboteador, quien había estado observando la información presentada por el otro mecha.

El visor de Jazz se entornó completamente en la cara agria de Prowl.

-Hombre, no han pasado ni dos ciclos desde que esto sucedió, ¿cómo es posible que tengas tanta información al respecto? –Murmuró, dejando los pads en la superficie del escritorio.

Adoptó una posición mas cómoda, recargando por completo su espalda en el respaldo de la silla y subiendo el pie derecho por sobre los rotores de su rodilla izquierda.

-Es simple, Jazz, he usado la lógica –Le respondió el táctico- Sin embargo, todas son teorías sin fundamentos –Hizo una pausa de pocos segundos- Requiero de información sustancial al respecto, yo no trabajo con suposiciones y es por ello que necesito pedirte un favor especial. Sé que una investigación se llevará a cabo por el equipo de criminalística, pero yo deseo realizar una de manera personal. Como dije antes: necesito solucionar el problema, es más algo de… orgullo quizá, pero necesario –Explicó, serenamente.

Hubo otro diminuto lapso de silencio hasta que Jazz procesó todo lo escuchado y asintió con precaución.

-Jazz, tú eres el mejor espía y saboteador que los autobots han tenido, y eres mi amigo, es por ello que te pido de la manera más atenta tu auxilio en estas investigaciones, si alguien puede obtener información rápidamente eres tú -Comentó Prowl, adoptando un tono poco común en él, menos formal.

Prowl señaló los datapads que le había entregado a su compañero.

-Tal vez no parezca necesario, pero para mí lo es, ¿Me ayudarás en esto, Jazz? -Dijo finalmente, esperando una respuesta positiva de parte de aquel a quien consideraba un buen compañero, amigo y aliado.

Jazz lo miró, con un toque de arrepentimiento y culpabilidad en su procesador, él sabía quién había sido, él conocía cada razón por la que tuvo que pasar eso… él había sido parte del caos. Sin embargo, ¿Podía decirle eso a su amigo?, ¿Cómo reaccionaría Prowl después de tanto tiempo de conocerlo, de tener su confianza, de todo ese trabajo en equipo? Una vez rota la confianza era imposible que ésta volviera a solidificarse.

_¿Cómo pude ser capaz de algo así?,_ pensó, sin revelar nada aunque se sintiera terriblemente arrepentido y lleno de remordimiento. Pero era bueno para eso: para ocultar toda pista o sentimiento, ese era en parte su trabajo, después de todo.

-¿Jazz? -Resonó nuevamente la pregunta.

Prowl esperaba una respuesta afirmativa, esperaba ese apoyo que sólo alguien como el saboteador podría brindarle.

Jazz sonrió, tomando los pads nuevamente, leyendo las teorías que su amigo había creado, deducciones llevadas por la simple lógica, sin embargo muy exactas… tal vez demasiado precisas.

-Bueno, no veo el problema, claro que te ayudaré con la investigación, hombre- Respondió el saboteador.

-Sabía que podía confiar en ti, Jazz -Afirmó Prowl, también sonriendo- Llévate esas tabletas informativas, yo ya tengo una copia personal en mis archivos –Confirmó, con un toque más relajado y alegre.- Nos veremos luego.

El saboteador se puso de pie, le hizo un casual gesto de despedida y se marchó.

Jazz salió de la oficina guardando los archivos que su amigo acababa de entregarle, por un momento dudó sobre lo que tenía que hacer, pero el conocimiento de que muchos inocentes habían pagado por esos errores que él ayudó a cometer le incentivo a hacer aquello. Debía hacer algo para redimir el error, pero… ¿Cómo decirle a su amigo eso?

Un suspiro fue todo lo que el auto blanco pudo emitir antes de encaminarse por el pasillo, perdido en sus pensamientos.

……………………………….

La confianza no es algo con lo que se puede jugar…

……………………………….

2 Ciclos…

Sólo dos ciclos habían transcurrido y Darkwar seguía fuera de línea. Impulse había pasado casi todo el tiempo reparando cada herida con el auxilio de Solid, quien simplemente no podía creer el daño que su tutor presentaba, él había hecho una rápida revisión en la celda, pero jamás imaginó algo de esa magnitud.

_Es un milagro que su chispa no haya sucumbido_, se dijo. Pero también sabía que el F-18 era muy orgulloso, creía que Darkwar no se dejaría derrotar por algo como eso, aparentemente rápido de superar… Eso era lo que él pensaba.

-No dejes de aplicar presión Solid, voy a seccionar ese conducto para poder soldar la sección inferior- Intervino la voz del Impala, quien concentrado en su trabajo, simplemente se limitaba hacer alguna sugerencia o petición de vez en vez, confiando en las habilidades de su acompañante.

Solid hizo lo que le pidieron, sometiendo fuerza a una floja plaqueta de metal al tiempo que Impulse comenzó a soldar las uniones resquebrajadas de dos tubos por encima de esta. Mientras escuchaba al ingeniero trabajar, el joven seeker le echó otra mirada a su tutor, no pudiendo dejar de sentir preocupación, coraje… odio contra la desigualdad torcida de la vida.

Darkwar siempre fue fuerte ante él, orgulloso y arrogante frente a cualquiera, como todo seeker lo sería estando libre y teniendo las armas para luchar cuando la guerra llamaba a la puerta. Era la primera vez que su tutor estaba tan herido frente a sus ópticos, inerte y tirado en una camilla con todo su torso abierto, cada compartimiento lleno de tubos y cables que medían sus niveles energéticos, vitales y de muchas otras cosas importantes.

Su rostro, Solid miró, era una de las zonas que mas daño de maltrato presentaba. El tetrajet ya había puesto varias tiritas de metal regenerativo en las mejillas y en el óptico derecho de Darkwar, tapándolo por completo para evitarle mayores molestias si llegase a encenderlos, acción que sabía no sucedería a menos que el seeker estuviera finalmente reparado. Sin embargo, no podía evitar ser minucioso y mucho menos dejar pasar de largo esos detalles, como tampoco pudo evitar darle especial atención a las manos de su tutor, las cuales vendó con una especie de polímero elástico que relajaría sus sensores… Debía quitarle los grilletes en cuanto tuviera tiempo libre para ello, sospechaba que estaban adheridos a los servos de movimiento de los brazos, especiales para desgarrar terminaciones sensoriales y de funcionamiento si llegaban a ser removidos: era un sádico mecanismo producto del perfeccionamiento de la ingeniería

Solid relajó sus hombros, soltando la placa de metal que había estado sosteniendo. Impulse y él pocas veces había intercambiado palabra en esa sesión de reparaciones, la mayoría del tiempo el seeker se dedicaba a escuchar y a obedecer. Si hubiera sido otra razón por la que estuvieran ahí, Solid no habría parado de hacer preguntas y todo tipo de comentarios, sin embargo, no sentía ganas de hablar.

Había momentos en los que quiso salir, llegar ante el resto del grupo y decirles cómo iba el progreso de las operaciones o la dificultad que llevaban, pero lo sentía como una pérdida de tiempo, lentamente obsesionándose con terminar de curar a Darkwar lo mas rápido posible, olvidándose de cualquier otra cosa que no fuera soldar aleaciones rotas, sellar o cambiar componentes y reacomodar paneles dislocados por las hendiduras de los golpes. No había tomado descanso desde que empezaron con eso, desde que llegaron de la prisión.

Darkwar dormía, inerte, inducido en éxtasis, con sus colores tan demacrados y faltos de brillo que le hacían creer por momentos a Solid que se veía completamente gris, asustándole con esa idea. Impulse le había dicho que en el momento exacto en que terminaran de reparar los componentes cercanos a la cámara de chispa, le abrirían la cabeza y revisarían cualquier tipo de anomalía, tanto física como mental, después tendrían que esperar a que las piezas de repuesto llegaran para poder reinstalarle el ala y reemplazarle el escape del hombro, los servos de función motriz para que su cadera pudiera nivelar el soporte de su cuerpo, y varias otras cosas mas que hacían falta. No obstante, el avance en Darkwar ya era notorio. La esperanza y la calma volvían conforme más zonas eran aliviadas.

Solid suspiró, con sus alas descendiendo cansinamente sobre su espalda. Sus dedos, llenos de un líquido disolvente, engrasaban uno de tantos conductos en el torso de Darkwar, pretendiendo remover energon y lubricante que lucía solidificado en bultos e impedía que la simetría del orden de las piezas se estabilizara, haciendo imposible la transformación.

Ya quería ver a Darkwar nuevamente funcional, conversar con él y reclamarle muchas cosas, sobretodo que la vida no se vivía en automatismo como para haber desechado la opinión de los que habían estado con él el ciclo que lo arrestaron. Juntos, también hubieran podido llegar a otras soluciones, evitar los desenlaces negros y casi fatales a los que lo llevaron sus impulsos… no había sido justo para nadie lo que hizo, menos para él mismo. Había sido irresponsable y negligente, se dejó llevar por la impaciencia y la desesperación y apresuró las cosas. Darkwar se condenó a sí mismo. _De seguro que todo habría salido mejor si las cosas se hubiesen hecho distintas. Como tú decías: Pensar ante todo, pensarlo muy bien, pero te ignoraste a ti mismo_, se dijo Solid, evitando mirar el rostro inconsciente del F-18 para no exteriorizar demasiado sus pensamientos frente a Impulse.

Sin embargo, ante todo reproche y errores, lo que Solid verdaderamente deseaba era abrazarlo, como siempre hacía cuando lo miraba, después lo escuchaba gruñir y de un empujón el otro seeker se lo quitaba de encima. Darkwar no era su creador de chispa, pero él lo miraba como si lo fuera, para Solid su creador de origen estaba ante él, tendido inconsciente y recibiendo de su ayuda. Y él no pararía ni descansaría hasta que lo mirara nuevamente en línea e igual de altivo como era antes.

……………………………….

La paciencia es una virtud.

……………………………….

Mindmaster presentaba reparaciones de emergencia y en proceso de espera, su hombro estaba cubierto por una especie de tela metálica que mantenía sus circuitos y cableados en orden y dentro de su brazo. Sus sensores habían sido sedados en esa zona, sus conductos dañados fueron parchados temporalmente con una resina que evitaba que el energon siguiera fluyendo al exterior. Sin embargo, las manchas del desastre seguían pegajosas en todo su brazo, su mano y parte de su costado. Impulse le había hecho un trabajo muy bueno a pesar de que lo había hecho de manera rápida. Al menos ya podía mover su mano y sus dedos con mayor libertad, faltarían algunos cuantos detalles para que el resto de su extremidad estuviera completamente funcional de nuevo, de momento sólo podía realizar funciones básicas, sin forzarse.

Pero no se quejaba, no metía presión, Impulse y Solid estaban ocupados en reincorporar la salud de Darkwar y no intervendría ni interrumpiría en eso.

Sin embargo, no podía evitar sentirse desesperado. Quería entrar a la habitación, ver a su hermano, hablar con él, pero por la explicación que había recibido de Impulse ahora sabía que eso era imposible… aunque el jet verdoso estuviera en línea al parecer su vocalizador había sido dañado de un modo doloroso y directo, no podría platicar con él, ni siquiera podría mirarlo, sus sensores visuales estaban presentando fallos. Eso, entre muchas otras heridas que el ingeniero simplemente no deseaba describir. Algo de lo que Mindmaster no se molestó, él mismo había visto el estado en el que su mejor amigo había terminado, las palabras no eran necesarias.

_Pero ya todo va a estar bien,_ se dijo, cruzándose cuidadosamente de brazos mientras se recargaba en la pared de la habitación aledaña. Ellos no disponían de enfermerías o áreas de atención, pero si del viejo taller improvisado que Impulse instaló, el sitio donde Kitt volvió a ver la luz de un nuevo ciclo.

-Él se va a reponer, Mind. –Curiosamente, escuchó la voz de su hermano a su derecha, los candiles de luz figuraban destellos blancuzcos y brillosos en el chasis negro de Kitt.

Mindmaster descruzó sus brazos, impulsándose al frente para separarse de la pared.

-Yo sé eso, déjame en paz. –Replicó de inmediato, con un tono hostil, muy poco amigable.

No podía evitar ser así, estaba desesperado y la impaciencia lentamente le iba trasgrediendo el carácter hasta convertirlo en alguien intolerante y despectivo. Mindmaster le dio la espalda a su hermano, mirando a cualquier mugroso lado de las paredes, sus ópticos se enfocaron en el cielo oscuro de la noche en Charr, una ventana de tamaño mediano finalizaba el corredor, a pocos metros frente a él.

Su hermano se limitó a quedarse atrás, a su lado pese a sentir su rechazo.

… »

Vengala observaba la misma puerta desde la esquina contraria, sentada en una pequeña banca adherida a la pared. Un sentimiento terrible le embargaba por dentro cada que recordaba el estado en el que su líder de escuadra se encontraba. Culpabilidad y molestia le hacían sentirse abatida por no haberlo encontrado antes, los mismos pesares que embargaban a cada miembro de su equipo aéreo. Era inconcebible que el transformer aterrado y lleno de pánico que habían sacado de ahí fuese el altivo líder que alguna vez siguieron en los cielos.

Los ópticos de Darkwar no habían visto a sus compañeros, habían mirado la oscuridad del pasillo, con delirio detallaron cada pequeño recoveco del techo y las paredes, las marcas de arañazos en el suelo, y tan pronto pareció reconocer ese lugar se retractó de seguir caminando con ellos, repentinamente desesperado porque lo soltaran y lo dejaran regresar, se había vuelto loco, retorciéndose de un lado a otro entre los brazos de Mindmaster y Solid. Esos eran los recuerdos mas recientes que Vengala no podía olvidar.

Ella tenía algunas heridas aún, rasguños, abolladuras y raspones, pero todo parecía poco importante, nada que fuera a imposibilitarla en ese momento. La única cicatriz que le molestaba era la de su pierna derecha, por encima de los rotores de su rodilla, no obstante el energon ya estaba gelatinizado y sus sensores no estaban tan lastimados como para obligarla a tomarle interés.

Perdida en sus pensamientos, en lo funestos que se habían tornado los recientes ciclos, Vengala no notó la presencia del mustang dorado que acababa de sentarse al otro lado de la misma banca que ella ocupaba. Terran la miró por detenidos segundos, y después de detectar la herida de su pierna no dudó en dejar de lado su displicencia, aproximándose. Ante el descuido de la fembot se agachó con sigilo, acercando sus manos para revisar su injuria, donde el metal abierto modelaba un arañazo profundo y enmascarado de energon.

Vengala dio un respingo al sentir la mano suave de Terran presionando su herida.

-¿Qué…? –Exclamó con sorpresa.

Él no volteó a mirarla, sólo sacó un dispositivo pequeño uno de sus compartimientos y lo activó. Un sonido mecánico y apenas audible, como el siseo de un taladro, tronó levemente mientras Terran iba colocando algunas grapas que ayudarían al metal de Vengala a sanar.

-Shhhh… -Susurró él, enfocando su atención en lo que sus manos hacían, no quería dejar un solo resquicio sin atender.- Déjame arreglar esto –Prosiguió, con un tono suave casi imperceptible.

Vengala enfocó esos ópticos azulados que no la miraban directamente a ella. El Shelby no estaba vistiendo sus cristales de protección, suavizando ese rostro frío con el toque inocente que alguna vez contuvo. Ella admiró la cicatriz que adornaba la cara de Terran, la misma que lo marcaba con ese sentido de deshonor del que él evitaba hablar. Lo hacía verse distinto, lo hacía verse igual al mismo tiempo. Ese era el transformer que había conocido en Nova Cranium, al que molestaba y con el que pasaba la mayor parte del ciclo cuando tenía la oportunidad de ello.

Titubeante, su mano se extendió hacia él, deteniéndose después a medio camino.

_No…, _se dijo Vengala, bajando su brazo nuevamente. El toque del mustang en su pierna era gentil, talvez demasiado, no le lastimaba a pesar de estarle curando. El seeker femenino permitió que su procesador viajara nuevamente a esos tiempos lejanos, cuando ambos aún se llevaban bien. Eran recuerdos que muy probablemente jamás se repitieran, ahora Terran parecía no tomarla en cuenta y ni siquiera volteaba a verla aunque la tuviera a un lado. Se había convertido en un transformer frío y de carácter huraño, que únicamente platicaba bien con Impulse o con…

_Con cualquiera menos conmigo,_ pensó ella, dándose cuenta de cuantas veces lo había visto conviviendo con todos, con ella sin embargo parecía molestarse. Y las cosas no podían seguir así, las cosas debían cambiar. Si había algo malo entre los dos debía aclararse pronto y dejar de lado las tonterías evasivas y poco agradables. Vengala estaba cansada de haber soportado durante dos vorns todo tipo de displicencias que antes habría arreglado con un balazo en la frente del osado, hoy en cambio… es que Terran le…

-Eso servirá por el momento –Escuchó el murmullo del mecha, quien finalizó con la rápida reparación de campo.

Antes de dejarla replicar Terran se puso de pie, dio media vuelta y se alejó, perdiéndose a la vuelta del corredor, desinteresado en apariencia de lo que ella tuviera que decir.

Vengala no soportó quedarse más tiempo inmóvil y también se levantó para largarse, yendo al lado contrario por el que él se había marchado. Ambos caminaron en direcciones contrarias por el mismo pasillo.

Shadowbird observó el intercambio con interés, segura y discreta en el centro del pasillo. Pero no dijo nada, mucho menos dio muestras de haberse enterado. Otros problemas de mayor índole le concernían: aún tenía mucho camino por recorrer mientras se daba la recuperación de su líder de escuadra, debía seguir preocupándose por el equipo, controlando a Mindmaster y vigilando los perímetros que rodeaban el edificio. No tenía tiempo para atender nimiedades personales… Las conocía todas de la misma manera en la que detectaba cada pequeño cambio de humor en sus compañeros, pero no podía distraerse en ellos.

Sabía del malestar emocional que atañía a Mindmaster y de la falsa animosidad que Vengala siempre fingía.

……………………………….

El sabio no dice lo que piensa, pero piensa lo que hace.

……………………………….

White Spark leyó nuevamente la lista que Impulse le había mandado, eran piezas bastante difíciles de conseguir, sobretodo porque no existían suficientes recursos para las mismas. Muchas de ellas en Charr no estarían, era necesario mandarlas a pedir desde Cybertron y ese requerimiento exigía de cuidados especiales y de muchas precauciones… No todos los ciclos se pedían refacciones especiales para unidades aéreas de un planeta a otro, mucho menos en el mismo momento en el que en una prisión de máxima seguridad acababan de liberar a un transformer con ese tipo de características.

Debían manipular muy bien sus enlaces para no cometer el error de verse descubiertos.

Xenon y White Spark caminaban por uno de tantos sectores de la ciudad, disminuyendo la velocidad de su andar sobre la acera cuando el lamborgini comenzó a caminar con mayor dificultad.

-¿En qué piensas, Xenon? –Le preguntó White Spak, consiente de que su herida no le permitiría hacer grandes acrobacias por un buen tiempo.

-Ahh… En nada. Sólo me pregunto si vale la pena todo esto -Contestó el triplecon,- Tú dijiste que era un buen negocio, pero estoy comenzando a notar la ausencia del _negocio_ en todo esto –Continuó, con desánimo.

-Hey, hey, hey, párale ahí, yo no te obligué a nada, tú sólo te apuntaste antes de que terminara de explicarte lo que íbamos a hacer -Refunfuñó el lamborguini, deteniéndose un momento a descansar.

Xenón le imitó, siguiendo con la mirada a algunos de los mechas que al igual que ellos recorrían las calles. Se recargó contra la pared del establecimiento que estaba detrás de ambos.

-Fue una verdadera obra de arte –Concedió, cruzándose de brazos- Pero igual estoy seguro de que llamó bastante la atención.

-No te preocupes, nadie me reconocerá -Respondió White Spark, probando su pie mientras daba suaves toques contra el piso.

-Tal vez… pero no me refería sólo a ti, Sparky -Prosiguió el mecha de mayor tamaño- Las cosas no fueron fáciles, y sé que el estado del pobre volador que sacaron de ese lugar era deplorable, pero… tengo un mal presentimiento –Confesó en voz baja.

-Pensé que esas cosas no te importaban –Intervino la malicia de su compañero.

-No… yo… cómo… Argh, ya cállate -Respondió el helicóptero, reindicando el viaje.- ¡Y apresúrate o te quedarás atrás, lento! -Gritó sin voltear a verlo.

-Genial… genial -Masculló el lambo, tratando de alcanzarlo.

……………………………….

Jazz leyó nuevamente los archivos de Prowl, percatándose de la razón por la que el mecha había llegado a obtener ese rango: sus fundamentos eran exactos, teorías eran precisas, eliminando por lógica los posibles móviles, dejando sólo un par de opciones viables: El asalto a la prisión de Kaon y un conflicto entre grupos que se dio al otro lado de Nova Cranium al mismo tiempo de cuando a él le dispararon.

Las notas rápidas, la letra torneada y bien hecha, sin ningún margen de error, tan sólo indicaban la velocidad con la que debió trabajar su procesador al desarrollar tales teorías.

-Prowler está convencido de que su agresión era sólo una distracción, una debe ir aunada a la perdida de transmisiones y a dos posibles eventos. –Murmuró, dentro de la quietud de su oficina.

Una revuelta que se dio entre fracciones; decepticons y autobots, con diferencias de opinión que simplemente llegó a ser todo un caos, pero también sucedió otro evento, quizá el más importante…

… El ataque a la prisión de máxima seguridad de Kaon.

-Para poder tener esa clase de acceso es obvio que _alguien_ debió facilitar la información referente a la prisión. Los atacantes la consiguieron, no la robaron, ellos sabían exactamente lo que hacían y lo que buscaban -Leyó el porche- Conocían los lenguajes clasificados desarrollados en autobot antiguo, los passwords y los códigos… -Jazz siguió leyendo entre murmullos, hasta que encontró mas deducciones que no pudo evitar repetir nuevamente en voz alta- La primera y mas importante conclusión de todas: debe haber un espía o un traidor en la fracción autobot. Y esa persona es un transformer de alto rango con facilidad y acceso a semejante lenguaje dormido.

Jazz se detuvo, admirando el texto en caracteres cybertronianos, lo leyó una y otra vez, dándose cuenta del grave problema que estaba aflorando de todo aquello.

_Rayos Prowl, ¿por qué tenías que ser tan lógico?,_ pensó, _¿Por qué lo haces personal?_

Pero también sabía que todo había sido muy obvio, ese evento había sido demasiado vistoso. El saboteador sospechaba que las intenciones del grupo de asalto habían sido otras. Sospechaba que la discreción había estado entre sus planes…

_Pero algo debió salir mal._

-Eso ya no es importante –Murmuró- Sólo encontrar al culpable, al verdadero culpable de todo esto -Finalizó recargándose en su silla, aún seguía indeciso sobre cómo reaccionar.

……………………………….

Cada acción tendrá una reacción, es una regla universal.

……………………………….

Consecuencias, Acciones, Reacciones, todo era igual.

Bajo la imperecedera noche de cybertron, la femme de cromas claros observó la nave descender no muy lejos de donde se encontraba de pie, en los patios centrales de la base. Los cazadores no tardaron nada en estar ahí.

_Tarde o temprano se enterarían, tarde o temprano,_ se dijo en consuelo, aproximándose a la figura que acababa de bajar, consiente que quizá estaba cometiendo otro error…

_Otro error._

Aunque de la misma manera que pensaba eso, también sentía que actualmente todo ese resentimiento parecía haberse esfumado con esa nueva oportunidad que vivía.

La compuerta llegó al piso, revelando sobre el borde a una delgada estructura familiar para ella. En contra de la luz blanca que brillaba desde el interior los ópticos de la silueta negra se alzaron altivos.

-Quién lo diría -Exclamo una voz femenina proveniente del recién llegado,- ¿Así que has venido a darnos la bienvenida en persona… Shinning Star?

Era la cazadora. Era su voz, siempre moldeada con ese toque elegante que le rodeaba.

-Eso no es común, ¿Acaso hay algo que debamos saber? –Prosiguió, bajando, acercándose a su aliada.

Shinnig Star le miró sin reaccionar, los toques sugerentes de su interlocutora eran detallados, advertientes. Valkiria era de temer y de respetar si eras su enemigo, pero si no…

-Si, es posible que así sea -Respondió Shinning Star- Pero creo que la intemperie no es un lugar adecuado para hablar -Sugirió.

La cazadora le miró por un instante más antes de asentir e indicar que la siguiera al interior de la nave.

……………………………….

En la lucha las horas de angustia pasan rápido, inadvertidas… Pero cuando se está en espera el tiempo tiende a hacerse lento, pesado… detestable.

……………………………….

Era insoportable…

Mindmaster no aguantó más tiempo en espera, saliendo de inmediato de ahí a pasos agigantados. Cruzó toda la unidad habitacional, descendió a la primera planta a través de las feas y reducidas escaleras y salió a la calle, siempre sintiendo una molesta presencia acompañándole en silencio.

Algunos podrían pensar que estaba loco, que no entendía lo que pasaba, que era impulsivo e igual de irresponsable que siempre por aventurarse a hacer todo lo contrario de lo que le pedían. Sin embargo él sabía todo lo que hacía, conocía lo riesgoso que era aquello que ahora estaba haciendo. Por lo que tendría cuidado de donde andaba, no pondría en peligro la chispa de su hermano nuevamente… Sólo quería despejarse un momento allá afuera. Estar enclaustrado en ese pasillo le había despertado un ansía molesta por querer salir corriendo y destruirlo todo.

Kitt le siguió sin decir palabra, todos y cada uno de los pasos de su hermano él los había secundado aunque eso molestara a Mindmaster. Él también recordaba al jet verde, entre vagos recuerdos se miró a sí mismo conviviendo con Darkwar.

Escuchó gruñir a su hermano, sin embargo, no dejó de seguirlo.

-¿Por qué me persigues?, ¿No tienes nada mejor qué hacer? -Refunfuñó Mindmaster, molesto, quería privacidad y el mustang negro parecía decidido a no permitirle un momento de paz.

Pero Kitt siguió caminando tras de él, sin replicar.

-¡Lárgate, Kitt, o vete a buscar otra niñera, yo estoy ocupado! -Prosiguió el avión purpúreo, haciendo ademanes con las manos, símbolo exacto de su exasperación.

El francotirador negó levemente, aminorando la velocidad de su andar, ¿Qué podía decirle a Mindmaster?, ¿… Cómo hacerlo sentir mejor?, ¿Cómo?

-Las cosas no siempre son lo que parecen, Mind, hay que tener un poco de confianza en aquellos a quienes apreciamos, será difícil, pero si alguien puede superar eso… es él. –Le dijo finalmente, atreviéndose a correr para quedar al lado de su hermano.- Parece difícil, pero las complicaciones no son insuperables.

Mindmaster se detuvo en seco, la calle vacía y apenas iluminada se quedó a la espera de su recorrido. Los edificios altos, repletos de ventanas apagadas y azoteas a medio construir databan la inactividad que aún afectaba varios sectores de Charr, parecían mirarles a los dos con caras tétricas, repletas de muecas torcidas.

-¿Tú cómo puedes saberlo? -Respondió el avión con descuido, actuando como si su acompañante nunca supiese nada de lo que hablaba.- No tienes idea de nada, no comprendes nada ¡todo lo deduces con una lógica absurda que siempre me hace preguntarme de dónde demonios sacas todas esas estupideces! Por que si… son estupideces, y no me mires así… -Entrecerró los ojos, despectivo, después gruñó, volviendo a su mal humor- Anda, dime, _hermanito_: ¿Cómo. Rayos. Puedes. Saberlo?

El visor descendió de la frente de Kitt, tapando inmediatamente sus ópticos rojos con más cristal carmesí que pronto mantuvo sus expresiones al encubierto. Su boca plana fue la que dejó en claro el coraje que las acusaciones de su hermano le hicieron sentir.

-Es verdad, _seeker_, yo no puedo saberlo. No sé nada –Contestó entre dientes, por primera vez aludiendo a la raza de su hermano.

Tan despectivo había sonado que se podía jurar por instantes volvió a ser el Kitt de antaño.

-No recordaba que yo no podía saberlo. -Masculló irónicamente, con nuevo resentimiento, dando media vuelta para marcharse.

No obstante, Mindmaster le restó importancia. Lo miró de reojo e inmediatamente le imitó, caminando en dirección contraria por debajo de la acera. En ese momento estaba demasiado ofuscado como para poner atención a las palabras de su hermano de creación.

……………………………….

Recordó… Pero él no sabía que era un recuerdo, un emblema aún intacto de su mente derrumbada, tomada y mancillada por otros.

Tres conocidas figuras saltaron ante sus ópticos, tres transformers con alas, altos y de colores brillantes, tan altivos como lo eran sus miradas. Y estaban hablando con él, de un momento a otro se vio respondiéndoles, asintiendo y negando con la cabeza cada que se daba la ocasión.

Darkwar se descubrió a sí mismo sonriendo como no lo hacía hacia mucho tiempo. Un seeker púrpura ante él se estaba deshaciendo en carcajadas mientras hablaba y hablaba y se burlaba al mismo tiempo de una de las fembots que les acompañaban.

-Vengala y Shadowbird. –Murmuró Darkwar, llamando la atención de ambas.

Los ópticos resplandecientes de las féminas se posaron en él. Detrás de ellas las paredes amarillas de un conocido lugar, mesas blancas formadas a favor de la pared, limpio piso de lámina y una larga barra de autoservicio. Darkwar miró que había dos dispensadores de energon en medio, grandes y cuadrados, repletos de líquido rosa.

El seeker lo miró por un rato, mas tarde decidió acercarse. Paso tras paso, curiosamente descubrió que por mas distancia que recorriera no podía llegar a la barra, y sus compañeros seguían riendo. Los miró, confundido, después sintió un brazo que le rodeó del cuello. La sagaz sonrisa de Mindmaster le indicó que el seeker se estaba riendo de él… No sabía porqué.

-Siempre eres tan problemático con él, amigo… El carrito volvió a castigarnos –Le dijo con voz almidonada, extrañamente plagada en eco.

_El carrito…_

Darkwar se quitó el brazo de detrás de la cabeza, una reacción arisca, poco natural de él hacia ellos.

-Estás muy extraño –Habló Vengala, acercándose también, hablando con la misma voz cavernosa que Mindmaster.- ¿Eh… Pasa algo?

Él negó con la cabeza, sin saber porqué ya no contestaba con su voz.

De alguna manera sabía que los conocía, pero no podía confiarse a ellos, mucho menos a la estancia de aquel extraño lugar. Se sentía ahí, parado entre todos, mirándolos y detallándolos tan bien como de costumbre, pero simplemente no podía creer que estaba ahí. Había algo que le impedía soltarse a divagar, a reír abiertamente. Existía en su chispa una cruel renuencia que le hacía odiarlos y al mismo tiempo sentirse aliviado de verlos…

Sus nombres vagaban por su mente. Podía decir sus designaciones, sin embargo, al siguiente Klik podría también volver a olvidarlas… de la misma manera en la que su procesador había olvidado su propia designación, usurpada por un dígito de siete números.

-Yo sé qué pasa –Dijo Shadowbird al fondo, sentada sobre una mesa, con los brazos cruzados.

Puso atención sin mirarla. No se dio cuenta que las cosas que antes estaban ahí de repente ya no estaban. La luz se había ido lentamente, envuelta en un remolino de colores grisáceos que con suavidad se fueron oscureciendo.

-Yo también sé… –Se rió Mindmaster, su voz sonando macabra pese a que su presencia se había esfumado.

Como si estuvieran repletas de plomo, el F-18 sintió sus manos y sus piernas muy pesadas. Pesaban tanto que se sintió atontado, adormilado.

-Je… el _orgulloso_ seeker está temblando de miedo. –Escuchó decir a la misma voz burlesca de Mindmaster, distorsionándose hasta ganar otro acento diferente y ajeno que manó desde la oscuridad- Como debe ser.

Darkwar ensanchó los ópticos con sorpresa. Acababa de darse cuenta del cambio. Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, mirando absorto lo que estaba pasando.

De repente todo el panorama había cambiado… Sus compañeros se fusionaron con las sombras, las paredes se escarapelaron, el suelo se llenó de hoyos. Detrás de los mantos negruzcos que se formaron a falta de luz los destellos titilantes de tres pares de foquillos azules brillaron, debajo de ellos había sonrisas, tan crueles y macabras que le helaron el energon en ese mismo momento…

Eran los guardias. Los reconoció de inmediato, a ellos si los recordaba. Aparecieron frente a él.

_Primus, lo sabía, lo sabía…_ Ya sabía que había sido un sueño. Ya sabía que no había escapado, que nunca saldría de la celda a la que lo confinaron hasta su muerte.

Retrocedió cuando los autobots se cernieron sobre él. Sus alas se plegaron sobre la imprevista pared del fondo, su cuerpo se tensó al límite de sus servos, horrorizado por no poder alejarse más de ellos. Asustado por descubrirse nuevamente en los límites su cárcel.

-No seas cobarde –Le dijo uno de los carceleros, con su voz gruesa y modesta- ¡Es un asco mirarte así, basura! –Le gritó de pronto, acercándose a pasos agigantados hasta alcanzarlo y jalonearlo, con una sola mano le rodeaba el brazo- ¡A cuantos transformers inocentes no mataste sin mostrar un ápice de importancia a sus ruegos!… No vengas a hacerte el indefenso ahora, decepticon.

El mismo individuo le dio un puñetazo a Darkwar en el rostro, arrojándolo a las manos de otro guardia, quien lo atrapó de los hombros y lo aventó directo al suelo, ahí le dio una terrible patada en uno de sus costados que hundió gran cantidad de su fuselaje hasta hacerlo gritar de dolor, lastimando también parte del ala más próxima, la que estaba dislocada. El seeker se dobló en sí mismo, con una mano agarrándose la zona de su torso herida, queriendo juntar fuerzas para arrastrarse al exterior de su celda.

Pero novedosas manos lo tomaron del cuello y mas tarde lo reincorporaron de la punta de un ala, aprovechando la inercia para azotarlo contra la pared. Dos guardias lo retuvieron ahí, uno de cada brazo, apretujándolo con tanta fuerza que pensó podrían rompérselos en cualquier instante. Los tipos eran tan altos y hoscos…

-Éstas son las tres cuestiones que nos pidieron te preguntáramos, escoria –Habló el autobot que quedó frente a él- Dinos a nombre de quién estabas iniciando esa revuelta. Dinos dónde se esconde el resto de los alborotadores… Háblanos de sus planes.

-… No sé. No había planes. Fue hace mucho tiempo. –Murmuró Darkwar en voz muy baja ante la molestia del carcelero.

El transformer sacó un bastón eléctrico de uno de sus compartimientos. El arma bailoteó, dando vueltas entre sus dedos. Darkwar lo miró con terror, una mueca de miedo deformó su rostro, los golpes de esas macanas eran muy dolorosos.

-¡No sé, lo juro! ¡Nada de eso es verdad! ¡Yo no era un alborotador! –Se desesperó, revolviéndose aunque los guardias no le permitieran mucho movimiento.

Pero el autobot no le creyó, golpeando rítmicamente la palma de su grande mano con el bastón apagado.

-¿Dónde se esconden? –Presionó- No los protejas, ellos ya no se acuerdan de ti. Ellos te dejarán pudrirte aquí ¿Te acuerdas cómo has pasado ciclos enteros encerrado en _la caja_, seeker? Ellos ni siquiera saben eso… ¿Dónde están tus cómplices?

Darkwar negó con la cabeza. _La caja_, recordó con miedo, la caja era un cuarto muy pequeño donde no podía moverse cuando lo metían ahí, sus alas se doblaban, su claustrofobia se hacía insoportable. La ansiedad era aterradora. Con esa tortura habían conseguido rápidamente su docilidad.

-No soy un rebelde… No tengo cómplices -Insistió con pánico, afectado por el recuerdo de esa celda pequeñita.- Yo no hice nada…

-No mientas. Eres un asesino y un levantador de cobardes rebeldes. **¡De lo contrario dinos por qué estabas peleando contra esos autobots y luego te resististe al arresto! **

El seeker se encogió ante semejante rugido.

-Sólo estábamos buscando que nos dejaran en paz –Dijo con voz suplicante, temblando sin control.

-No más mentiras. Hablarás o volverás a la caja, maldito asesino.

_¿Cómo había podido cambiar todo de esa manera?_

Darkwar dejó de luchar, resignado y amaestrado como a los autobots les gustaba verlo. Se hundió en sus propios hombros.

-Te repito la pregunta, K-511542: ¿Dónde está el resto de los alborotadores que te seguían? ¡Han continuado causando estragos por Cybertron y tú debes saber dónde se esconden! –Le gritó de nuevo.

Un gesto de dolor se figuró en la cara del seeker cuando los guardias que le retenían le apretaron los brazos más fuerte en contra de la pared, contagiados del furor de su camarada gritando.

-Por favor… -Rogó él- Por favor, no sé nada de ellos, déjenme tranquilo…

-Aún te falta disciplina, decepticon, te hacen falta más ciclos encerrado en un lugar verdaderamente acogedor.

Los ópticos del seeker se iluminaron, abriéndose al límite de sus cuencas, efecto de tal amenaza próxima a ser un hecho.

-No –Negó con la cabeza al instante, queriendo soltarse de quienes le detenían- No. Ahí no ¡Ahí no! ¡No quiero volver ahí! –Gritó entre lamentos.- Por favor, no. M-me aplastarán ahí dentro…-Siguió implorando, afligido- No qui…

-¡Calla! –Bramó nuevamente el autobot, escuchando el rebote de las cadenas de su prisionero cuando le hizo brincar de susto.-Bien. Ya nos dirás después de este correctivo, hoy tenemos tiempo de sobra para _platicar_ contigo, _seeker_…

-No, yo no tuve…

-¡Te ordené silencio, decepticon!

El bastón dio vueltas en el aire antes de que las toscas manos del guardia lo atajaran de nuevo. Los implorantes ópticos del seeker miraron todas y cada una de las acciones del cuerpo de su carcelero.

El brazo del transformer se estiró a un costado contrario, quedando su antebrazo a la altura de su rostro, miró con creciente satisfacción el semblante asustado del prisionero.

Para Darkwar el tiempo que requirió ese simple movimiento fue eterno, pero mucho peor se convirtió su tortura cuando el guardia dejó caer el arma a toda velocidad en contra suya. El seeker miró venir el bastón luminoso rumbo a su rostro. Sus ópticos captaron cada pequeña corriente eléctrica que el conductor manaba. El violento atropello era inminente.

El golpe llegó a su cara, rápido y violento, sin embargo, antes de sentir cualquier dolor… todo se apagó de repente.

……………………………….

Hablar de la justicia, es como hablar de conceptos fantasiosos y poco sustentables…

……………………………….

White Spark.

Las noticias nuevamente estaban en boca de todos.

Habían pasado dos vorns desde que la información sobre el destino del seeker se hiciese presente en las pantallas. Dos vorns desde que había pensado en la deuda que ahora estaba tratando de saldar para estar finalmente en paz.

Pocas eran las ciudades de Charr que tenían actividad abundante. Los sectores habitacionales se mantenían vacíos o medianamente ocupados. Casi siempre los visitantes del planeta preferían pasar de largo. Visitaban los comercios, extraditaban negocios y se marchaban… Charr aún tenía malas referencias y una fama que lo hacía un mundo acreedor a críticas y miedos.

Especialmente esa ciudad que el grupo había escogido para residir era de las extensas y habitadas. Una navaja de doble filo, entre tanta multitud era menos probable que se les pusiera especial atención. Entre tanta multitud, con tantos ojos para ver, también era probable que alguien les reconociera, en especial aquellos que siempre buscaban caras conocidas y grandes sumas de dinero…

Era ciclo nocturno. La vida estaba en recarga. Sin embargo, las luces, el tránsito y la energía virtual de la ciudad parecían nunca perder vitalidad. Los mandatarios habían ordenado nunca dejar de mantener todo en movimiento a toda hora. La economía requería del trabajo arduo interminable.

Dentro de un bar cualquiera, White Spark y Xenon habían finalizado su ciclo de búsqueda, descansando después de dar exhaustiva caza a cada refacción y pieza que les habían pedido que compraran. El establecimiento tenía pocos clientes, dos o tres mesas ocupadas por varios transformers que los ignoraban, atentos a sus propios negocios.

-He hablado con uno de mis contactos y llevará las refacciones a la dirección indicada –Dijo Xenon, recargando los brazos en la barra de servicio- Sin embargo eso saldrá bastante caro, espero que tus amiguitos no lloren por el cargo –Renegó después.

-No creo, ya deben imaginarse los precios. – Contestó su compañero con indiferencia, mas enfocado en el monitor holográfico que dictaba la nueva información, el cuadro informativo estaba enmarcado en una esquina del muro del lugar.

Reportajes con los parajes destruidos y llenos de chatarra ocuparon la toma de visión. Cuerpos grises y destrozados se estaban recopilando en una de las esquinas del patio en el complejo penal, a un lado de un enorme boquete ocasionado por un misil de uno de los agresores.

-Sabes, creo que tienes razón sobre el ataque a la prisión -Susurró el lambo, señalando la pantalla de manera disimulada, donde mas imágenes del destrozo y del conteo de víctimas se divisaban.

"_Hay muchos elementos que no se han podido deducir, pero al parecer una unidad especial de investigación se hará cargo del caso"_ La imagen digital de una fembot azul claro apareció a un costado del cuadro de toma, informando _"Varios atentados se dieron lugar el mismo ciclo de extracción"_ Parafraseó la comentarista. _"Se nos informa que los datos de los involucrados, en especial del peligroso prisionero liberado estarán listos en los próximos joors para darse a conocer ante la población Cybertroniana…"_

-Te lo dije. Seguramente se montará una buena recompensa sobre la cabeza del seeker y de las de todos los inmiscuidos -Gruñó Xenon, recargando todo el peso de su forma sobre la barra, con un toque desesperado- Perfecto, justo lo que faltaba -Susurró para si, tomando un cubo de alto grado para beberlo.

White Spark en cambio sólo hizo una mueca de aburrimiento.

-Da igual ¿No crees? De todas maneras si alguien quiere averiguar más tendrá que venir a Charr y aquí no somos igual que en Cybertron –Comentó, encogiéndose en hombros con indiferencia.- Ya, Xenon, no tengas miedo, siempre puedes ocultarte tras alas de tu "linda" seeker sino quieres que te vean.

-¡Ja, claro que no tengo miedo, tonto! –Se indignó el Lancer, dando otro largo sorbo a su energon- Pero los caza recompensas seguro que buscarán la manera de encontrarnos mas rápido que cualquiera, y a ellos no les importa en qué tipo de lugar estemos. Debemos tener cuidado, debemos estar preparados –Opinó.

-Bueeeeno pero tú siempre has deseado ver a uno de ellos en acción ¿No? –Se burló White Spark.

_Okay, eso me saco por hablador,_ pensó el helicóptero.

–Si pero no uno tras de mis hélices, aún tengo mucho porqué vivir, demonios –Exclamó con molestia-Sólo espero que las cosas no sean como las ponen en esas viejas historias de bares.

-No, de seguro que son peores… ¡Hey! –Se rió White Spark, cubriéndose la cara con ambos brazos antes de sentir un buen golpe por parte de su amigo.

……………………………….

Después de la paz, llega la calma…

……………………………….

Los ópticos de Darkwar se encendieron de improviso, justo antes de que el golpe del terrible bastón le paralizara sus sensores… En… sus sueños, aparentemente.

Su procesador compiló errores, su mente se trabó, confundida y absorta tras haber roto el sello del dispositivo que literalmente debía mantenerlo fuera de línea.

Raramente sólo sentía el fulgor encendido de uno de sus ojos, el derecho, que era el que estaba dañado, definitivamente había dejado de funcionar, no podía ver nada a través de él. Mucha luz se filtró en su campo visual de todas maneras, tan blanca y cegadora que no podía ver bien.

Pero podía sentir otras horribles cosas…

Un dolor desconocido llegó a la altura de su pecho, de su estómago, de cada parte de su torso. Era un malestar agudo que lentamente se hacía insoportable. No lo había sentido antes. No recordaba que lo hubieran dejado tan dañado en sus últimos castigos como para estar así de excesivamente adolorido. Era como si cada componente al interior de su armadura estuviera siendo arrancado lentamente. Y había algo hurgando por ahí. _Si… eso era…_ Con miedo, pudo sentir que alguien estaba esculcando en su cuerpo, causándole un resquemor punzante que iba en aumento.

Darkwar logró levantar un poco la cabeza, deseando mas tarde no haberlo hecho.

Abrió la boca con sorpresa: Su… su chispa estaba expuesta, miró con horror. Su pecho estaba abierto, desarmado en varias partes que se convertía en una escena grotesca y macabra, digna de sádicos ante su único y horrorizado óptico funcional. Energon, aceite, componentes, tubos, cables y lubricante, todos regados sobre sus brazos y en las pocas partes aún verdes y negras de su armadura.

… Pero lo que terminó de espantarlo fueron las voces que escuchó y los ópticos que pudo mirar cuando se acostumbró a la luz: Cuencas azules, brillantes e inexpresivas, enfocadas en su cuerpo, en estarlo destajando de la dolorosa manera en la que sentía sus miembros destrozarse.

_Oh Primus…_ ¡Los autobots lo estaban mutilando!

Sus ojos se ensancharon, su rostro se distorsionó, presa de un gesto de absoluto pavor.

Darkwar tuvo una reacción natural cuando levantó sus manos con una trayectoria errada y torpe, sintió el pulso de su chispa incrementar por el miedo, ¡Primus, miró su chispa ampliarse, vibrando e iluminándole el rostro por sobre su pecho conforme se alteraba! Las ondas desbocadas y frenéticas de las transmisiones de su procesador aumentaron ante semejante escenario, nauseas se adueñaron de sus tanques de energon.

Y a pesar de los tubos y cables que tenía atados por todos lados de su estructura aspó los brazos con desesperación, queriendo gritar aun cuando su vocalizador estaba inservible, queriendo arrastrarse lejos de ahí con movimientos torpes de sus piernas.

Si hubiera podido pedir auxilio…

Un par de manos no tardaron en retenerlo. Él terminó de cegarse ante el pánico al sentirlas. Las voces de dos transformers le gritaron con urgencia.

Impulse había visto despertar a Darkwar poco antes de que éste último empezara a moverse y quisiera levantarse. Ahora le sostenía de las piernas mientras el seeker se sacudía gritando en silencio, sin importarle que su chispa y sus componentes internos siguieran expuestos.

Varias charolas con herramientas cayeron al piso, haciendo estridencia entre los golpes que las manos del seeker disparaban a todos lados. Algunas mesillas se volcaron y los cables conectados chispearon, repentinamente trozados y pelados.

_No quiero perderlas… ¡no quiero perderlas!_, pensaba Darkwar envuelto en horror, orando secretamente por que le dejaran en paz.

No podía dejar que le arrebatasen sus alas, su único recuerdo de libertad.

-¡Primus, Solid, ayúdame! –Gritó Impulse, sin amainar la fuerza con la que aplastaba a Darkwar.- ¡Solid, reacciona, se va a hacer daño si continúa así! ¡Su chispa está expuesta, maldición, reacciona!

Solid se había congelado de la sorpresa, mirando con ópticos grandes a su tutor retorcerse y arrancarse los cables de encima. Varias máquinas pitaron, alteradas ante el arrebato del F-18. Solid sin embargo, no hallaba una reacción adecuada con la cual impedir todo aquello, tenía una herramienta en su mano y la apretaba con fuerza, sin saber qué hacer, sin saber cómo detenerlo… él nunca había empleado fuerza contra Darkwar, él nunca…

-¡Solid!

Pero el insistente grito de Impulse lo hizo reanimarse. Solid volteó a ver al ingeniero de inmediato.

Impulse, entre forcejeos, pudo señalar una máquina a la derecha de Darkwar, el aparato seguía visiblemente conectado a un conducto vital de su chispa y chillaba entre pitidos, indicando el aumento de presión en el núcleo del paciente.

-¡Reduce la tendencia de actividad a un 10%, date prisa! –Ordenó Impulse, recibiendo una vaga patada en la cara.

-¡Si! –Asintió Solid, acercándose a la máquina indicada tan rápido como pudo.

Darkwar continuó peleando, revolviéndose bajo el peso de Impulse, quien se había subido sobre él, deteniéndole las piernas con sus propias piernas y los brazos con las manos.

-Darkwar… Darkwar, sólo te estamos reparando, cálmate, por favor…. Darkwar, contrólate –Le intentaba tranquilizar el ingeniero, sin obtener resultado alguno.- ¡Solid, apresúrate!

Solid miró con pena la desesperación en los ópticos de su tutor, su miedo a quedarse quieto y dejarse dominar. Con la cabeza estirada hacia atrás, el F-18 se sacudió de un lado a otro, volteando en dirección del joven seeker cuando supo de sus intenciones: _No lo hagas, por favor… no lo hagas_, le rogó en silencio_, déjenme tranquilo, son mías… ¡Son mías!_, clamó en su mente, sin detenerse, sin separar sus ópticos de los de aquel niño que crió pero que ahora desconocía. Una última mirada, desesperada y suplicante, fue la que pudo intercambiar con Solid; fulgor azul y rojo se interceptaron en medio de la elevada tensión, deteniéndose en ese instante como si el tiempo quisiese castigarlos a todos.

Las manos de Solid, nerviosas, se apostaron sobre el teclado. Implorante, Darkwar no dejaba de mirarlo ni de retorcerse, su boca se movía, pero las palabras que deseaba articular se retransformaban en monótona estática que dominaba su garganta. La fuerza de Impulse le superaba en ese momento, hacia que se esforzara y le doliera su pecho abierto. _No quería que lo durmieran, no quería seguir soñando atrocidades_, no quería revivir pesadillas mientras en la realidad lo mutilaban. Sabía que lo estaban operando, mirando qué cosas aún valían la pena en él como para venderlas.

Darkwar Intentó levantar los brazos, pero el ingeniero se lo impidió, entonces los movió a los costados con impaciencia, tirando más canastillas de utensilios que llegaron sonoramente al suelo con rebotes metálicos. Se sentía desesperado, el ritmo acelerado de su chispa al brillar indicaba su enorme angustia.

Impulse le hablaba. Pero él no lo escuchaba, no ponía atención a las palabras que ambos le decían para calmarlo. _Eran mentiras engañosas_, según su mente, _puras mentiras para controlarlo_.

Solid terminó de dar la orden a la computadora, no sin antes mirar de nuevo los ojos de su tutor…

Tras reducidos segundos de espera el cuerpo de Darkwar quedó finalmente lapso e inmóvil. Sus ópticos se apagaron y su cabeza cayó ligera a un lado, sus manos quedaron colgando a ambos lados de la camilla. Solid levantó los dedos del tablero de la máquina. Impulse dejó de imponer fuerza sobre los brazos y las piernas del F-18, se bajó de la camilla.

Pasos apresurados entraron al taller después de haber escuchado el escándalo y la cacofonía hasta el pasillo.

-No pasó nada –Les dijo Impulse, levantando una mano para calmarles.- Sucedió un imprevisto pero ya todo está controlado- Les explicó de inmediato.

Frente a él Solid ya estaba trabajando en reconectar rápidamente los tubos y cables arrancados, reemplazando los que estaban dañados y rotos, sus manos trabajaban veloces, su mente en cambio, estaba absorta por lo que acababa de suceder.

Shadowbird y Terran se detuvieron a pocos metros del marco de la puerta después de recibir otra seria señal de Impulse, la cual les indicaba claramente que no debían pasar.

-Todo está bien –Les reiteró el Impala, haciéndoles un ademán para que se marcharan- Salgan, por favor. –Volvió a enfocar su atención en Darkwar, ayudando a Solid.

……………………………….

Tarde o temprano la mente resulta incontrolable.

……………………………….

Mesala escuchaba la información sin reaccionar. Seguramente Tempestad estaría furioso si se enterara de aquel suceso, pero él intentó tomarlo con más calma. Ahora era su responsabilidad y ante los impulsos no sería él quien errara primero.

Valquiria estaba en silencio, sentada al lado de su cazador mientras ambos escuchaban hablar a la fembot.

-Y mi pregunta es, Shinning Star: ¿Sólo eso sabes?, ¿No tienes idea de quién fue o cuáles fueron sus razones? -Preguntó el guerrero finalmente, sin perder la compostura, tan frío sonó que le hizo recordar a Shinning Star con quien estaba hablando.

-No quiero que Alud se vea inmiscuido –Susurró la fembot, lo que atrajo la atención de ambos cazadores.

-Eso quiere decir que sabes quién fue –Percibió el guerrero del clan de la zarpa, esperando una respuesta afirmativa.

La femme no podía evadir más esa penetrante mirada que ambos guerreros parecían compartir, como si fuesen una sola esencia la que la estuviera auscultando.

-Yo sé quién es el perpetuador, pero… si Alud se entera sólo saldrá lastimado -Continuó en un tono bajo, casi imperceptible.

Los Cazadores le permitieron continuar, no le interrumpieron, ambos comprendían que debía tomar su tiempo, o al menos Valkiria lo hacía, reteniendo a Mesala de cualquier reacción inadecuada.

-El causante de todo… -Divagó, aumentando la secreta impaciencia de quienes la espectaban- Es sólo que parece imposible, todos vimos su estructura fría, grisácea y sin vida y… -Tartamudeó la joven.

-Deja de decir incoherencias, femme y habla -Exclamó el guerrero del clan de la zarpa finalmente, necesitaba respuestas, y las necesitaba **ya**.

Valkiria le miró, molesta, sin embargo no intervino, la verdad era que ella también quería que el juego terminara, pero no podía evitar pensar que a veces su compañero carecía del político comportamiento necesario para manejar ese tipo de problemas.

-Fue el francotirador de Avalanche. -Respondió Shinning Star rápidamente, obteniendo una mirada estupefacta de sus acompañantes.

Los recuerdos de los Jinetes, de su alianza con Apocalypse, de los blancos sugeridos… Todo, todo regresó al procesador del cazador ¡cómo odiaba a ese mecha! detestaba recordar a Apocalypse. Era una aversión infinita la que sentía cada vez que le traían el recuerdo plagado de la venenosa sonrisa del ferrari amenazándolos a todos con elocuentes y bífidas palabras. ¿Acaso el error de haber cooperado con ese psicópata jamás dejaría de perseguirle?.

Con un leve gruñido Mesala negó, enfocando a su interlocutora.

-Él está muerto, como el resto de ese grupo, todos cayeron a manos de ese loco –Argumentó con un toque de molestia.- Tú misma dijiste que una tumba se levantaría en honor de los caídos, tú viste los cuerpos –Aseguró cruzándose de brazos.

El rostro de Shinning Star lucía meditativo, la sensación de estar siendo hostigada fue rápidamente reemplazada por el malestar de estar siendo tachada de mentirosa.

-Lo hice, pero… De alguna manera él regresó, sé que suena como una locura, pero lo hizo y no se cómo explicarlo. Era él quien jaló del gatillo, tienen que creerme, no se veía igual, pero estoy segura de ello. Era él -Replicó con clara certeza en su voz.

-Bueno, tal vez era otro mecha con apariencia similar. Por lo que me han dicho, Karr se parecía a él ¿cierto? -Intervino la cazadora de inmediato, tratando de aligerar la situación, era necesario que Shinning Star dijera todo lo que sabía con la mayor brevedad posible.

-¡Jamás compares a Karr con ese Mecha! –Intercedió Mesala, molesto.

No obstante no era sólo la presencia del francotirador lo que lo hacía reaccionar de ese modo, si no el recuerdo de otros enemigos que tal vez podían rondar con ese supuesto "agresor desconocido".

-No importa, esto es demasiado importante como para dejar fuera al Alpha, él es quien decide finalmente las acciones que deben tomarse -Murmuró poco convencido.

Shinning Star le miró con seriedad.

-¿Crees que es la mejor opción? Yo no sé cómo pueda tomar esa noticia -Titubeó.

-¿Y cómo crees que tomaría el ser dejado fuera de la ecuación?, Después de todo el es líder. –Gruñó Mesala- De cualquier manera él ni siquiera conoció a esos mechas, no tiene afinidad hacia ellos y lo más importante: será el mejor modo de darle fin a esa molesta carga del pasado que se niega a morir –Finalizó, levantándose para dirigirse al puente de la nave.

_Eso era justamente lo que deseaba evitar_, la femme bajó la mirada, un poco insegura. No quería ocasionar más conflictos internos y al parecer eso era efectivamente lo que había hecho.

Ligeros pasos le alertaron y le hicieron levantar el rostro. Valkiria estaba a su lado.

-No deberías preocuparte tanto. Mesala puede sonar frío e indiferente, pero él tiene sus razones de actuar y su manera de preocuparse. –Dijo la cazadora- En cuanto al Alpha, él es un joven, es sumamente inteligente y ha demostrado esto a la perfección. Ha recibido noticias más crueles en tiempos breves y ha hecho frente a las mismas con sabiduría, creo que es algo que sabrá manejar, además es lo correcto, necesitamos acabar con ese rastro del pasado que parece negarse a dejar que el futuro se aprecie limpio y desinhibido -Confirmó tranquilamente.

-Lo sé, pero es que esto… -Respondió la autobot de cromas claros.

-No te preocupes –Insistió la seria parsimonia de la cazadora, quien siguió los pasos de su compañero.

Shinnig Star suspiró antes de salir nuevamente de la nave. Bien lo hecho estaba hecho, no existía manera de deshacerlo y probablemente eso era lo mejor, finiquitar los últimos pendientes. Aunque todos habían tenido la esperanza de que eso hubiese acabado con su propia creadora y con la finalización de la búsqueda de la historia de los orígenes de Avalanche, era notorio que el malestar seguía por allí y debían arrancarlo de raíz.

………………………

Valkiria se aproximó al puente, notando el gesto serio de su cazador.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede? -Le cuestionó en un tono mas amable que el que había usado con su visitante, la cazadora sabía reconocer esos toques raros que su acompañante imprimía sin percatarse cuando algo salía al aire.

-No es nada -Mintió el guerrero.

Pero Valkiria simplemente se cruzó de brazos, esperando la adecuada explicación.

-Estoy esperando –Presionó, obteniendo un suave bufido de molestia de parte del mecha.

-Sólo recordé a un viejo enemigo, uno que andaba con el francotirador –Dijo Mesala.

-¿Vivo? -Inquirió la femme,- Entonces debe ser buen guerrero o un interesante adversario si le permitiste seguir vivo –Le aseguró, tomando asiento al lado suyo.- Tal vez nuevamente es el reto que buscabas -Sonrió amablemente.- ¿No te quejabas de la actual falta de retos?

-Quizás, pero lo más importante es que Prowl fue agredido y eso no se puede olvidar. Por lo que la autobot dijo la agresión fue premeditada y tú mejor que nadie sabe lo que sucede con aquel que se atreve agredir a uno del clan -Confirmó el cazador.- Su vida y la de sus seres queridos son el precio justo.

-Lo sé, pero es el papel del Alpha el juzgar -Respondió la femme, abriendo un canal para buscar al aludido.

-Así es…- Fue la respuesta de su acompañante.-… Así es.

………………………………

A veces hablamos sin pensar, a veces actuamos sin pensar.

………………………………

El mustang negro caminó en dirección contraria a su hermano. Se sentía un poco mal, molesto, impotente por no haberse atrevido a responderle como era necesario. Por las duras palabras del volador era evidente que lo tomaban de idiota sin memoria. ¿Acaso pensaba que no sabía nada?

¡Cómo se atrevían a pensar que no sabía nada!

No era un estúpido para ser tan ignorante como ellos, en especial Mindmaster, lo tachaban.

Enojado, pateó un poste con toda la fuerza que su reciente molestia le permitió descargar. El pilar resintió el golpe, abollándose notoriamente con una hendidura vistosa, pero sin moverse demasiado de su ángulo erecto siguió altivamente de pie.

-Él cree que yo… Argh ¡Todos son…! Maldición, es frustrante -Se dijo en voz alta.

Kitt recordaba los cielos, recordaba viajar al lado del mecha que habían salvado de la prisión e incluso al lado de su mismo hermano, pero esos recuerdos se entre perdían en los hoyos negros que atascaban su memoria, mezclándose con otras recapitulaciones completamente distintas, donde observaba a esos voladores desde la superficie, donde les apuntaba con su rifle con toda la intención de derribarlos. Podía recordar el odio que sentía en ese momento que les disparaba embargando su chispa, junto con un novedoso toque de confusión que no le dejaba pensar con claridad.

Sin quererlo, se alejó del poste, recargándose en el muro de un local abandonado frente al mismo mástil.

-¿Qué diablos está sucediendo? -Se preguntó, desconcertado.

Eran dos, tres… incontables sentimientos encontrados los que le dividían su chispa. Eran, era… era…

Buscando la deducción correcta, se distrajo, olvidando mas tarde su angustia cuando toda idea le abandonó al escuchar que una nueva transmisión se abrió en su comunicador interno.

"_Kitt, aquí Terran, ¿Se puede saber dónde estás?"_ Preguntó la voz del otro deportivo, irrumpiendo en su enajenación.

"_Yo… salí por un momento, porque… porque estaba buscando a White Spark y a Xenon"_ Se excusó con lo primero que cruzó por su mente.

Ligeros segundos de silencio por parte de Terran le dejaron a la expectativa.

"_Bien, entonces les estaremos esperando para recibir la información acerca de las refacciones. Dense prisa, el ciclo matutino está por empezar y la actividad incrementará peligrosamente. Terran cambio y fuera"_

"_Entendido"_ Fue la sencilla respuesta de Kitt.

_Genial_, ahora tendría que buscar a los mechas aludidos a solas y por cada oscura calle de la enigmática y extensa ciudad.

-Bueno, fui creado aquí, ¿Qué tan malo puede ser? –Murmuró, encaminándose sin dirección real.

…………………………

Las cosas pasan por algo, el chiste es averiguar por qué.

…………………………

_**Continuará…**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

**Muerte y Vida, Vida y Muerte**

………………………..

La muerte no es más que un sueño y un olvido

……………………..

(Flashback)

Estaba vivo.

Su proyecto finalmente había terminado.

Impulse dio tres pasos hacia atrás, admirando su trabajo: la perfección de la estructura, con todos esos elementos detallados y fantásticos que le integraban. Ahí estaba su más grande éxito, lo más avanzado que hasta el momento había sido capaz de crear, en su opinión.

Al admirar el cuerpo aún inerte de su mejor amigo el ingeniero no pudo evitar revivir los momentos en los que realizó los primeros trazos en su procesador; con todos esos planos e ideas que componían la forma de ese vehículo negro. Recordó la emoción que embargó su chispa al recibir el mensaje del seeker. Cuando todo no era más que una simple ilusión esa transmisión se convirtió en la fe de una nueva oportunidad.

Pero ahora no sólo eran fantasías, ahora el trabajo arduo lo había hecho posible, gracias a su dedicación y a la de su alocado compañero.

-Al fin, después de tanto -Susurró con emoción contenida, preparándose para iniciar los sistemas de su creación por primera vez.

-Es excitante –Le secundó Mindmaster, quien observaba la situación a su lado.

Él al igual que el carro parecía ansioso por conocer el resultado. Ambos habían trabajado en algo que se consideraría prohibido, pero era un milagro, su milagro.

-Si funciona tendrás que invitarme un buen cubo de alto grado -Bromeó el Jet con un toque nervioso.

Impulse volvió el rostro con curiosidad, era extraño ver al volador purpúreo en ese estado, y al mismo tiempo concebible, habían sido casi dos vorns de trabajo. Dos largos vorns que enmarcarían la culminación de sus esfuerzos.

Una pequeña alarma se activó, indicando que el escaneo principal estaba completo, todo parecía trabajar adecuadamente, esperando por su primera reactivación.

-Sabes que también puede no ser él, ¿Cierto? –Advirtió el Impala, aproximándose a la consola principal mientras tecleaba las instrucciones necesarias para la activación.

La chispa no había rechazado al cuerpo de modalidad de superficie, eso era una buena señal.

-No, yo sé que será él – Le corrigió Mindmaster con confianza.- Yo mismo diseñé todo el sistema operativo, así como los programas aledaños, nada puede salir mal –Prosiguió, sonriente.

La pequeña exclamación parecía haberse encargado de recordarle al caza las razones detrás de ese arduo trabajo. Su hermano viviría y lo haría gracias a su mano.

_Soy fantástico, soy perfecto, soy como el mismo Primus_, pensó, sobre confiado.

El ingeniero continuó con los últimos chequeos sin responderle a su compañero. _Clásico de Min,_ se dijo, no separando la vista de la consola.

Cada astrosegundo parecía tornarse un breem, los breems se hacían vorn… El tiempo era lento para la ansiedad de ambos mientras esperaban a que los análisis terminaran. El proceso de configuración inicial había comenzado, todo estaba siendo reconocido por la nueva estructura que era sometida a los delicados procesos principales de las computadoras.

Los programas se cotejaban con eficiencia en el nuevo procesador de Kitt.

-¿Te encargaste de borrar los archivos de la carpeta final, Mind? –Inquirió el Impala con la vista clavada en los monitores de análisis de datos, en su voz había pasividad- ¿Depuraste la información antes de cargarla?

-¿… La final? –Preguntó el repentino desconcierto del seeker.

Es verdad, él había bloqueado cualquier rastro de ese pasado encuentro entre jets, entre hermanos, algo complicado si se consideraba que era algo contenido en lo profundo de la chispa no en el archivo que el resguardaba para introducir en el procesador. Aún así, asintió, al principio inseguro, después con mas entereza.

-Lo hice -Respondió.

-Me alegra, no querría que reviviera esos momentos dolorosos que hacen referencia al Ragnarok -Afirmó el Impala, aplicando la última autorización.

Mind le miró de pronto. ¿A eso se refería?

Él había construido un respaldo con archivos de la vieja computadora de su hermano y de su propio procesador, simplemente existían cosas que eran imposibles de descifrar, carpetas fraccionadas que no permitían borrarse, demasiado dañadas para poderlas trabajar y con tantos archivos corruptos que simplemente no podían eliminarse.

-Bueno, ya veremos qué pasa –Dijo el seeker, obteniendo un gesto estupefacto de su acompañante.

A las afueras del taller el silencio predominaba, enmarcando el vacío que los rodeaba. La luz del taller era la única señal de vida en el edificio. No había nadie más para dar la bienvenida a ese recién llegado, nadie más que supiera lo que estaba por suceder. Todos los miembros del grupo habían salido a realizar sus actividades rutinarias. La búsqueda del seeker perdido seguiría como meta principal después de traer a la vida a Kitt, dejando a los locos trabajar en su sencillo proyecto.

La soledad y el silencio eran excelsos, por eso ambos aprovecharon la oportunidad para realizar su intento inicial.

-Es demasiado tarde para retener el proceso -Afirmó el Ingeniero, retrocediendo un poco, esperando cualquier cosa del mecha que reposaba en la tabla. _Su ahora creación._

…»

El carmesí de los ópticos finalmente se iluminó, se prendió junto al visor que los recubría. Los comandos se enlistaron a la vista de mustang de cromas negros, dirigiendo instrucciones y especificaciones en un lenguaje extraño pero al mismo tiempo familiar.

Sus manos se movieron lentamente, las garras que las adornaban acariciaron con lentitud la superficie donde se encontraban mientras su dueño intentaba reaccionar.

Impulse y Mindmaster se relajaron, al parecer todo estaba bien. Sus sonrisas se hicieron presentes cuales sparklings con juguete nuevo.

-Está bien, está bien -Murmuró el Impala, Impactado, incapaz de avanzar.

Se sentía feliz, su amigo, su mejor amigo estaba vivo nuevamente, todo gracias al laborioso trabajo de su mano.

_Kitt, mi amigo,_ se dijo en su procesador, dando un par de pasos. Sin embargo, cuando él y el seeker se animaron a aproximarse algo sucedió…

El silencio se hizo presente por unos instantes tan sólo para ser destrozado con un rechinido aterrorizante, el cual envolvió al pequeño taller con un tono desesperante e indescriptible. Las garras se abalanzaron contra la camilla, atravesándola, creando esa reacción aguda y chirriante mientras avanzaban lentamente sobre el metal de la plancha.

El rechinido llegó a los audios de los dos mechas que le miraban, quienes tuvieron que implantar filtros de emergencia antes de que sus sensores tronaran. Fue entonces que el grito de Kitt acompañó tal melodía con la desesperación y el dolor de una chispa contenida.

Su visor se topó con los ópticos desconcertados del caza para seguir mas tarde con los del auto. Ambos transformers retrocedieron alistándose, inseguros, sin saber qué esperar del mecha que reposaba frente a ellos. Un desconocido que los miraba con incontables sentimientos reprimidos que cada uno de ellos era tan letal como acusador.

Las puertas en los brazos del impala se elevaron para recibir el ataque que ya venía venir, pero nuevamente la sorpresa ganó, pues en lugar de una agresión sólo presenciaron lágrimas de energón, muchas ellas que fluían y bañaban las mejillas de aquel que había dejado de mirarlos para bajar tristemente su rostro.

-Kitt -Susurró el impala, aproximándose a la temblorosa figura, la misma que segundos antes se denotaba amenazadora y ahora simplemente trataba de empequeñecerse en la camilla dañada.

Kitt sacudió la cabeza y sus garras presionaron sus brazos, hiriéndolos, pero él lo ignoró, haciendo caso omiso del dolor, del energon que fluía de sus heridas o de quienes le miraban. Siguió sumido en su llanto mientras el lamento continuaba presente, audible con esa tristeza que sólo la muerte puede invocar en alguien. Un dolor incurable y profundo manaba de su voz.

-Kitt -Respondió de pronto.- Kitt… -Repitió sin mirarlos.

Ambos le rodearon, caminado con lentitud. Mindmaster le veía, confundido, ¿qué estaba pasando? No era lógico lo que sus ojos veían… Lo que menos imaginó fue presenciar esa funesta reacción.

-Kitt… -Balbució el Mustang, levantando su rostro hacia ellos, un pesar enorme había en su mirada, ni siquiera el vidrio sobre sus ojos podía ocultarlo- Kitt murió –Finalizó, cayendo nuevamente inconsciente.

_Sistemas fuera de línea…_

…»

Mindmaster corrió y sostuvo el cuerpo del auto inconsciente. La familiaridad de la reacción que sufrió Kitt le indicaban lo que había temido, algo que sólo debió ser suyo, algo que debió reprimir y jamás debió transmitir al procesador de su hermano.

Los ópticos de Kitt habían reflejado el miedo y el dolor que él sintió cuando lo miró morir, toda la frustración que se guardó en el interior de su chispa y evitó exteriorizar… cuando tuvo el cuerpo gris, sin vida, de su hermano de creación entre sus manos. Mindmaster olvidó cerrar esos archivos, olvidó bloquearlos, no recordó que sería horrible para el francotirador saber y ver su propia muerte en tercera persona.

El seeker observó fijamente a su hermano, mas tarde levantó la mirada al sentir los penetrantes ópticos amarillos de Impulse auscultándole con pesadez. En silencio el ingeniero tomaba los signos vitales de Kitt, sin embargo, las preguntas que sus ojos hacían eran legibles para Mindmaster.

-No… no sé lo que sucedió… debió ser un error -Aclaró el seeker, de inmediato acurrucando a su hermano contra sí mismo.

Con la quietud y el sigilo de un juez el Impala aceptó la explicación, observando el rostro inerte de Kitt recargado en la cabina de Mindmaster. Impulse sabía que algo muy malo y siniestro estaba corriendo ahora en los recuerdos y vivencias de su amigo, algo que nadie quisiera tener que rememorar en los oscuros ciclos de recarga. Esa no era la reacción que deseaba encontrar como bienvenida.

Impulse dirigió su atención a las heridas ocasionadas por las garras, las que el mismo Mustang se infligió.

-Acomódalo en la camilla, Mindmaster, debo repararlo ahora –Ordenó, tomando sus herramientas.

La tensión era percibida por cada sensor en el cuerpo de ambos transformers, Miles de preguntas flotaban como navajas alrededor de ambos, aguijoneando la mente del seeker, quien no estaba dispuesto a responderlas, dedicándose únicamente a escuchar los lamentos de las voces que sólo en su cabeza le lloraban y le culpaban. Si se castigaba a sí mismo no tenía porqué esperar reclamos externos.

Mindmaster dejó a su hermano en la camilla.

Impulse, esperando a que el Jet se alejara, comenzó a seleccionar los instrumentos que le ayudarían a trabajar.

El caminar del Jet fue rápido y alborotado. Cuando Impulse volvió a levantar la vista la silueta del seeker ya estaba saliendo a toda velocidad a través de la puerta deslizable.

Mindmaster no quería seguir soportando las miradas del Impala, no deseaba enfrentar el monstruo psicológico que erróneamente había creado. No quería aceptar que esos habían sido sus pensamientos, sus propios recuerdos inyectados ahora en la cabeza de su hermano…

_Claro… ¿Cómo puedes aceptar que fallaste?_ Le recriminó una de las voces que siempre escuchaba, burlándose.

-Cállate, ya sé que salió mal –Exclamó en voz alta mientras bajaba las escaleras.- Ya lo sé, demonios.

_Ahora el pobre es un defectuoso y todo te lo debe a ti, debería hacer una fiesta en tu honor_, le dijo otra, mas risueña y burda que la anterior.

-Silencio… ¡Silencio! Hoy no, no estoy de humor –Gruñó, llegando finalmente a la puerta principal del edificio, la cual cruzó de inmediato.

La calle se abrió amplia y oscura frente a él. Los mismos edificios torcidos se hicieron testigos de sus pasos pesados y bruscos, de todos los murmullos y maldiciones que salían de su vocalizador. Tomó vuelta en la primera esquina por la que pasó, alejándose de su casa. Dejando atrás todo eso que no pudo finalizar.

……………………………

Vivir no es sólo existir, sino existir y crear, saber gozar y sufrir y no dormir sin soñar.

……………………………

Impulse observó a su paciente, reviviendo la última vez que había estado en una situación similar.

El ver al seeker ahora era como repetir el proceso que anteriormente habían experimentado; la ansiedad, la preocupación constante de esas reacciones que definitivamente no parecían contener tonos positivos.

Darkwar parecía estar sumamente afectado por las vivencias en prisión.

_Y n__o me extrañaría, -_pensó Impulse,- _El simple hecho de estar encerrado en un pequeño espacio debe ser más que suficiente para enloquecerlo…_ -Prosiguió, dando un vistazo rápido a su improvisada área de trabajo.

Pareciera que ese taller había sido construido con el simple propósito de reactivar a sus amigos caídos, de traer de la muerte a sus aliados.

_Si eso pudiese ser verdad_, se dijo entonces, pensando en la larga lista de mechas a los que indudablemente auxiliaría.

Los rostros de tantos compañeros caídos golpetearon en la frágil alma contenida en su desgastada chispa. Pero él no era Primus, no estaba en su derecho siquiera pensar algo como eso. Los acontecimientos que se dieron con Kitt fueron fortuitos, diferentes. MindMaster había salvado la chispa del teniente, ¿Como?... Él no lo sabía, el volador jamás le explicó…

… Sólo tenía la esperanza de que en efecto fuese la fuente vital de su amigo y no la de otro pobre desafortunado que se topó en el camino del caza, la mera idea se le hacía horrorizante.

_No, n__o pienses en eso,_ se dijo, cuando la breve interrupción de Solid lo hizo salir de su estupor devolviéndolo a esa bendita realidad.

-Las refacciones llegaron -Enunció el joven caza, dirigiéndose a la puerta.- Shadowbird ha dado la confirmación de que están descargándolas. Saldré a recogerlas –Continuó, marchándose del taller sin esperar respuesta del ex- autobot.

Impulse agradeció en silencio, volviendo su atención hacia su paciente actual, el F-18 aún tenía camino por recorrer.

-No te preocupes amigo, todo estará bien, ya verás -Susurró a sabiendas de que el jet no replicaría.

……………………………

White Spark salió del bar seguido de su amigo, quien aún continuaba balbuceando tonterías acerca de los grandes planes que tenía para su vida y de lo mucho que temía perderlos por el descuido que habían tenido en la misión.

El lamborgini estaba comenzando a enfadarse.

-Xenon, ya, no es para tanto –Gruñó, sobando su rostro, justo donde su amigo le había pegado.

Sin embargo sonrió, sus ópticos violeta recorrieron la figura del helicóptero, el cual también presentaba rasguños en sus brazos y parte de su casco.

-¿Sabes, pequeña bestia? No tenías que ser tan agresivo -Comentó el lancer después de un rato, mirando sus brazos con aprensión.

-Ni tú tan torpe –Replicó White Spark, reiniciando su conversación como si nada.

Ambos volvieron a enfrascarse en una animada charla, lejos de rencillas o rencores. Para ellos era normal esa actitud, los dos se llevaban bastante rudo, esas heridas eran rutinarias en su basta amistad.

-Para esta hora ya deben haber entregado las refacciones -Confirmó Xenon, notando un grupo de mechas amontonados en una esquina.- Oye, mira ¿Qué sucede ahí? –Balbuceó, distraído y encaminándose rumbo al amontonamiento de mirones.

El triplecon era curioso, por lo que no pudo evitar adelantarse para poder ver mejor lo que sucedía.

-Genial, parece ser una riña. Vamos a ver –Alentó con ánimo mientras corría hacia el grupo.

Su amigo simplemente suspiró, siguiendo pesadamente sus pasos.

-Por favor -Rezongó, aburrido- Sólo debe ser una tonta discusión callejera -Respondió al llegar al lado de su acompañante.

Los gritos de los presentes resonaban con fuerza mientras un decepticon de cromas negros, demasiado familiar para el gusto del lambo, peleaba contra otro vehículo de forma similar.

-¿Qué rayos…? –Exclamó, reconociendo al francotirador como uno de los peleadores, el cual parecía enfrascado en su propia batalla.

Un golpe alcanzó el rostro de Kitt, derribándolo, pero el mecha no se dejó intimidar. Se levantó rápidamente, aprovechando la inercia para acertar su propia agresión, pateando a su contrincante justo en el pecho. Su oponente también cayó al piso, sin embargo, imitó claramente los movimientos del Shelby, aprovechando su impulso para reincorporarse y contraatacar con mayor fuerza. De un manotazo alcanzó a Kitt de un brazo y lo jaloneó con fuerza, sosteniéndolo unos segundos mas antes de azotarlo contra el piso, donde empezó a golpearlo. Puñetazo tras puñetazo aterrizaban en el rostro del francotirador.

El visor comenzó a desquebrajarse lentamente pero Kitt no se quejó, buscando el modo de liberarse de su agresor.

Xenon sonreía, disfrutando del enfrentamiento al igual que el resto. White Spark sabía que intervenir no era buena idea. Todos los que ahí animaba, vitoreaban o peleaban eran decepticons después de todo, y debían ganarse su respeto a su manera.

-El sparkling encontró a su rival ideal, -Se mofó Xenon. Pronto le dio un disimulado codazo al lamborgini- Me pregunto si logrará salir completo de esta. ¿Apostamos, Sparky? –Susurró, con los ojos clavados en el combate.

White Spark negó lentamente, consiente de las jocosas palabras de su amigo. A veces el triplecon no podía negar su origen en absoluto. Ahora solo quedaba esperar a recoger los pedazos… o lo que quedara del sorpresivamente conflictivo Kitt.

_Es una lástima, me tomó bastante conseguir esas piezas,_ -pensó el auto blanco con un leve toque de aburrimiento.

……………………………

Una mentira no tendría sentido si la verdad no fuera percibida como peligrosa.

……………………………

Jazz caminó hacia la salida de la base después de un largo análisis del problema. Él arreglaría la situación solo. Lamentaba lo que había sucedido, sobretodo tener el firme remordimiento por lo que hizo. Traición, esa era la nueva cicatriz en su chispa. Había engañado a la confianza de su amigo, reiterando su error con el funesto silencio que no le dejaba hablar. Miedo a las predecibles reacciones que Prowl iba a tener.

Además ese problema era personal, era algo que debía arreglar a la antigua.

Sus pasos firmes resonaron por el pasillo. Recorrió los contornos amarillos y anaranjados que componían la estructura recta e higiénica. Tal vez Prowl no lo entendería, pero era algo que operaciones especiales debería solucionar, en especial él.

_Lo siento amigo, te diré todo cuando regrese, pero no antes,_ se dijo, llegando a la puerta donde para su mala suerte el primer oficial de táctica e inteligencia parecía estarle esperando.

-¿Jazz, te marchas? –Le preguntó la seriedad inquebrantable de Prowl.

Ya sabía que el porche reaccionaria de un modo similar.

-Verás… Esto no tiene nada que ver con tu petición, Prowler –Afirmó el saboteador sin mirarle de frente.

Las alas puerta en la espalda de Prowl se elevaron, sin embargo su rostro permaneció impasible.

-Entonces es personal –Replicó, mas que una pregunta fue una observación.

-Se podría decir que si –Susurró el Porche.

-Ya veo -Fue lo único que el estratega exclamó entes de encaminarse al interior del edificio.

Al mismo tiempo Jazz decidió salir.

-Espero que todo salga bien en tu pequeña excursión Jazz. Sinceramente aprecio lo que haces -Comentó la patrulla, iluminado directamente por una de las lámparas blancas- Sólo espero que hallas tomado la decisión correcta. Tú sabes hasta donde se puede llegar, y tengo fe en que elegirás el camino adecuado –Finalizó, dando media vuelta para tomar camino por una de las primeras intersecciones que apareció frente a él.

Jazz maldijo su suerte, observando el largo camino del corredor ahora vacío.

-Sé que quieres que no vaya. Me imagino que sospechas y que crees poder entender, pero demonios, Prowl, no es tan fácil –Comentó, volviendo la vista hacia el patio, no muy lejos se podían ver las puertas lustrosas que daban salida a la calle- No es tan fácil –Repitió, iniciando a caminar, después de todo las cosas no podían ser peor.

…………………………....

La ilusión vale cuando la realidad la toma de la mano.

……………………………

La transmisión había finalizado.

Alud observaba la pantalla, pensativo. La información de Mesala era real, pero no comprendía lo que pasaba.

_¿Por qué… por qué justamente ahora que todo parecía ir marchando perfectamente? ¿Por qué ahora?_, se preguntó el ferrari.

A su espalda su creadora observaba sus reacciones, sumida en su silencio eterno.

-No sé qué hacer -Susurró el joven mecha.- Pensé que todo eso se había acabado con lo que Shinning Star me contó, pero ahora parece ser que aún quedan cuentas pendientes –Dijo, a sabiendas de que su creadora le estaría escuchando.

Lo peor de todo eso era la razón por la que había sido informado: Eran muchos problemas que no tenían orden ni razón, pertenecían al pasado, se desarrollaban en el presente.

-Espero que Prowl esté bien -Comentó finalmente, incorporándose para detenerse al lado de Nightbird.

La ninja seguía visualmente todas y cada una de las acciones de su creación con exactitud.

-Mesala cree que lo mejor será comenzar a rastrear al grupo agresor. Yo pienso que lo primero sería visitar a Prowl para conocer su condición, y en base a eso deberíamos actuar –Meditó Alud, encaminándose hacia la salida.

Sin embargo, Alud estaba consiente de que las reglas del clan dictaminaban otra clase de acciones más drásticas.

-¿Okaa-san, podrías enviar un mensaje al resto del grupo? Debemos encontrarnos cuanto antes. Fija también un punto de encuentro, por favor –Pidió con respeto.

…………………………

Terran no había obtenido ninguna respuesta de Kitt, mucho menos de White Spark o de Xenon. Las refacciones habían llegado tal y como esperaban, pero eso había sido todo. Ninguno de los tres transformers restantes estaba en el edificio.

El mecha de cromas amarillos observaba la calle, recargado en el marco de la puerta mientras esperaba alguna noticia, hacia tiempo que Mindmaster había vuelto al interior de la unidad habitacional, aprovechando la llegada de las piezas para volver a subir al segundo piso y continuar esperando.

El caza recompensas había notado un toque irritado en el volador, sin embargo el seeker intentaba ocultarlo, perdiéndolo fácilmente en su incoherente personalidad.

Terran se cruzó de brazos, con su mirada fija en uno de las lejanas esquinas.

-¿Ahora dónde estarán esos tres? -Se preguntó- Espero que no se hallan… -Se calló de pronto, sintiendo la presencia de alguien más a su lado.

Lentamente el transformer bajó sus brazos, con sus manos apretadas para sacar un par de dagas de sus antebrazos. Terran giró la cabeza con sigilo, deteniéndose cuando se topó con una torva mirada rojiza, cuya dueña, de pie al lado de la pared, no le quitaba de encima.

-Si hubiera querido matarte ni lo habrías sentido –Dijo Vengala con voz de sentencia- Un disparo entre los ópticos y en este mismo momento estarías reuniéndote con Primus.

Él se quedó mirándola, no le respondió nada, así como tampoco bajó la guardia. El seeker femenino desprendía un aura amenazante y peligrosa, sus ojos la hacían verse inestable.

-Pero… -La fembot se acercó más a él.

La mortecina luz de unas cuantas estrellas apenas fue suficiente para iluminarle pobremente parte de sus pómulos y de su nariz.

-Antes que eso necesitamos hablar, Terran.

-No hay nada de que…

-¡No! No me vengas con esas tonterías. –Se exaltó Vengala de pronto, parándose frente a él, sus gestos tristes explotaron ante la inexpresiva percepción del mecha- Dime, Terran… Dime por favor qué te he hecho para que me trates así, ¿Por qué me odias tanto?

Estaba cansada de esos rechazos, y aunque supiera que talvez no era buena idea pensó que esa era una excelente oportunidad para hablar, para aclarar todo o para finalizar con el conflicto de una vez por todas… no importaba cómo.

-No te odio, Vengala. –Contestó Terran con aires políticos.

-¿Entonces por qué ni siquiera me miras cuando te hablo?

-No veo la necesidad en hablar contigo –Dijo él, saliendo a la calle. Se detuvo al borde de la acera, siempre dándole la espalda al seeker- ¿Quieres que todo vuelva a ser como antes? ¿Para qué, Vengala? Ya sé que te encantaba estar conmigo sólo para estarte burlando de mí, porque te parecía divertido lo que me pasaba o lo que me hacías –Masculló, girando la cabeza para mirar a la fembot con fijeza.

Vengala se quedó quieta, con el rostro paralizado.

-No veo la necesidad en permitirte acercarte de nuevo, seeker, porque ya no hay nada divertido en mí –Declaró Terran, levantando las manos a los costados, reiterando con ocasionales ademanes sus palabras- Ya no soy el mismo de antes, Vengala, y sé que lo sabes. Yo ya no tolero las bromas, no soy partícipe en juegos ni me emociona la idea de estar siendo blanco de tus maldades. Lamento decirte que ya no puedo ser tu juguete.

-Antes nunca me dijiste que pensaras todo eso de mí –Le dijo ella, dolida. Los puños de sus manos estaban fuertemente apretados.

-Antes era un estúpido y no tenía la suficiente dignidad de ponerte un alto.

La boca de Vengala se abrió con sorpresa, dejando que pasaran mas segundos de silencio que pudieran darle un poco de consuelo antes de volver a hablar.

-Yo… -Bajó la cabeza, después la levantó rápidamente, con renovado furor en su mirada- Quiero que sepas que yo no hacía todo eso sólo para molestarte, Terran… Yo… no pensaba que te sintieras así. Es que… -Miró a otro lado, sintiendo los fríos ópticos de él clavados en su rostro. Por algún lado había quedado olvidado su propio orgullo- Demonios, autobot, todo lo haces difícil… ¿Terran, es que eras tan tonto que no te dabas cuenta de cuanto te quería?

Aquella confesión había provocado un antuvión en la consternada chispa del Mustang. Ahora fue él el que quedó estupefacto, sin saber cómo responder a eso. Su ceño fruncido no era capaz de ocultar su sorpresa.

-Si, Terran… -Siseó Vengala entre dientes, envalentándose- ¿Pero sabes qué? Si ya no te importa a ti, ya tampoco debe importarme a mí. Eres un maldito malagradecido. –Reclamó, hablando en voz baja, el resentimiento de sus palabras era poderoso- Estuve esperándote durante mucho tiempo. Ciclo tras ciclo pensando en que esas estúpidas bitácoras se habían equivocado y que tú seguías funcional y… Arghh ¡Eres un idiota! ¿Tienes idea lo que se siente estar así de…? ¡No me des la espalda, autobot!

-¡Ya no soy un atobot! –Gritó él a su vez, girándose de nuevo hacia ella.- Es que… ¿Qué demonios quieres que te diga? Rayos, Vengala, eres tan molestamente bipolar que… -Suspiró, llevándose una mano a la cara.- Han pasado muchas cosas.

-Muchas cosas ¿cómo cuáles? ¿Cómo que no me hablas en estos dos últimos vorns y de repente decides preocuparte por un miserable rasguño que tengo y te acercas a repararlo, compensando todo con eso?

Terran gruñó.

-No vi que te molestara en lo absoluto, seeker.

-¿Y de algo habría servido molestarme? No tomas nada en cuenta.

-Reparé en que estabas herida ¿Eso es estar siempre displicente?

La fembot se acercó peligrosamente, él se apartó, no pretendiendo enredarse en alguna especie de combate con ella. Los ánimos conflictivos de Vengala eran capaces de percibirse en su karma tenso y explosivo.

-No me cambies la jugada, _Terran. _–Le apuntó con un dedo, paladeando cada palabra con irritación.

De un sutil manotazo él le apartó la mano.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Vengala? Dime qué es lo que realmente quieres de mí, maldita sea.

Pero antes de que ella pudiera contestar, el caminar monótono de un par de piernas logró despistarlos por un momento, interrumpiéndoles antes de que se desatara una batalla campal entre ambos.

Dos transformers cruzaron la calle frente a ellos, platicando en voz baja mientras de reojo les miraban. La oscuridad era la única capaz de hacer evidente el brillo de sus peligrosas cuencas rojizas. Vengala y Terran compartieron a su vez el mismo estupor y miraron, sin poner real atención, como los robots se alejaban, siguiendo el trayecto lineal de la solitaria avenida.

Entonces cuando Terran menos lo pensó se vio obligado a retroceder de dos sorprendidos pasos. El seeker se había movido tan rápido que nunca se dio cuenta de que la tenía nuevamente frente a él hasta que miró sus enormes ópticos rojos a la par de su rostro.

Pero por alguna extraña razón el temperamento amenazador de la fembot parecía haberse esfumado, reemplazado por la posición decaída de sus hombros y su semblante derrotado.

-Disculparme –Murmuró- Lo que ahora quiero es disculparme…Ya lo entendí. Discúlpame, Terran –Dijo de nuevo, realmente sincera- Y no te lo pediré dos veces, pero… de verdad me encantaría que… -Dudó, observando sus manos- que…

Él suspiró, llenando de aire sus filtros para calmarse y deshacerse del estrés.

-Te dije que las cosas no volverían a ser como antes, Vengala –Le interrumpió.

Ella bajó la cabeza, asintiendo despacio, resignada. Las ganas de pelear y romperlo todo se habían ido, asustadas por lo que estaba escuchando. Todo estaba perdido, por su rudeza y su orgullo todo su tiempo de espera, sus recuerdos y… Todo ya no servía de nada.

-Pero podríamos seguir siendo amigos. Mejores amigos que antes –Prosiguió él, sonriendo levemente cuando ella levantó de golpe la mirada de sus incrédulos ópticos.- Eso estaría bien ¿No crees?

_Pero…_

Otro lapso de silencio que dejó azorada a la fembot.

Sin embargo, al prescindir de la sorpresa inicial Vengala también sonrió, recuperando en cuestión de milésimas de segundos su vitalidad extraviada. Asintió con fuerza y sus labios se movieron para decir algo, pero prefirió el silencio, mirando de cerca la mueca serena que Terran había puesto en su rostro.

No sabía cómo había hecho para que todo cambiara de esa manera, pero el resultado era mejor de lo que había esperado. Tantas cosas se habían dicho en muy poco tiempo, y todas y cada una de ellas parecían haber servido de algo.

El Mustang se animó a pedirle que caminaran un rato, sintiéndose raro, como cuando estaba todo el ciclo con ella en la base de Nova Cranium y no sabía cómo tratarla. Con la excusa de que rondarían un poco el perímetro en busca de los tres transformers perdidos, se decidió a pulir un poco mejor la situación, iniciando una sutil y pasiva conversación con ella. Además Vengala se veía relajada y satisfecha, lejos del maligno estupor con el que había llegado a enfrentarlo.

Como si estuvieran empezando de nuevo, juntos caminaron sobre la calle, después de años de no hacerlo.

Él había concedido esa nueva oportunidad por una necesidad propia que talvez nunca se atrevería a admitir. Y también por la culpa que le corroyó al reconocer la tristeza en la cara de la fembot. Se había sentido realmente miserable de mirar a Vengala tan cabizbaja.

No había cabida en el mundo, _en su mundo_, de ver a un seeker, a uno tan bonito como ella, con la cabeza gacha. Además… _¿Ella había dicho que lo quería?_

……………………………….

Lo mucho se vuelve poco con sólo desear un poco más

……………………………….

Al subir nuevamente al segundo piso del edificio Mindmaster se encontró con Shadowbird, quien acababa de realizar la transferencia de fondos para el pago de las piezas.

La femme estaba un poco molesta por el excesivo costo, no obstante también estaba consiente de que había sido un precio bajo si eso garantizaba la seguridad de su equipo;… porque eso eran ellos, _su_ equipo, lo último mas importante que tenía en sus manos. Después de todo, tendría que aceptar que seguiría siendo líder de aquella pequeña escuadra hasta que Darkwar se recuperara, entonces podría devolvérsela…

-¿Dónde estabas, anormal? –Espetó, notando la cara de frustración de su compañero de vuelo.

El Mig-29 la miró, con los ópticos entrecerrados se plantó ante ella, cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Cómo va todo? –Respondió él con su propia pregunta.

La fembot se separó de la pared y le dedicó un gesto serio a su compañero antes de responder.

-¿No es obvio? -Confirmó con su postura altanera, señalando la puerta del taller aún cerrada.

Sin embargo, recibió un suspiro calmo y ansioso como respuesta. Las alas de Mindmaster perdieron su altiva complexión, decayendo tras sus hombros. La mueca maniaca y demente que siempre traía en su rostro ahora era reemplazada por una máscara de aflicción total.

-Vamos, Shadowbird, sé que lo gozas pero ya deja de torturarme. Sabes que necesito saber cómo está ¿No hay ninguna noticia? –Replicó, finalmente abatido, ni siquiera había notado que a ella la llamó por su nombre en vez del característico apodo que le había inventado.

El seeker femenino sonrió para sí.

-Las piezas que faltaban llegaron hace poco. Solid e Impulse han comenzado a instalarlas –Concedió, elegante y seca en cada palabra que decía- Eso quiere decir que pronto estará en condiciones mas estables.

Descruzando los brazos, Shadowbird avanzó al frente, empujando vagamente con una mano a su compañero para despejar su camino.

-Ahora, si me disculpas, hay detalles que aún quedaron pendientes y que debemos atender –Prosiguió, caminando.

Mindmaster le observó, extrañado.

-¿Qué detalles? –Preguntó.

La fembot se detuvo y giró el rostro para verle de reojo.

-Vaya, realmente te pegó -Se burló.- Los rastros que quedaron por todos lados, anormal. Es seguro que para ahora debe existir algún tipo de movilización enemiga… -Explicó, paciente.- ¿O no notaste el destrozo que dejamos a nuestro paso? Todo el plan se vino abajo –Gruñó, después ablandó su semblante, volviendo el rostro al frente- Pero al menos Darkwar está fuera de ese miserable lugar- Prosiguio más para sí.

Mindmaster asintió, de acuerdo con eso último que alcanzó a escuchar.

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

-A lo que me refiero es que debemos ser precavidos –Confirmó con velocidad, con un acento entre calmado y malhumorado, tratando de ocultar la evidente preocupación que embargaba su chispa…

Y para Mindmaster no fue extraño escucharla hablar así de prepotente y despectiva. Después de todo ella siempre había reflejado ese desprecio típico contra quien fuese su líder de escuadra. No fueron pocas las ocasiones en las que el mig-29 se hizo a la idea de que en realidad ella disfrutaba de eso. Parecía que Shadowbird había sido creada para gozar del mal ajeno, peor que un decepticon, porque ella buscaba la manera de provocarlo indirectamente para sentarse a observar mas tarde como acontecían las cosas. Ni siquiera tenía las agallas de dar la cara.

Sin embargo, también fue extraño y curioso que la fembot fuera uno de los primeros transformers en sugerir que algo debían hacer para recuperar a Darkwar. Sólo por ese motivo Mindmaster había decidido seguir con ellas, aunando el hecho de que estaba ligado a la programación de volar como miembro de una escuadra.

-Anormal, dentro de dos breems quiero que bajes a la sala. Vengala también estará ahí, necesitamos coordinarnos para preparar una defensa adecuada. Es una orden, no te atrevas a faltar –Fue la fría orden que espetó Shadowbird antes de alcanzar la esquina del corredor y dar la vuelta.

Estaba tan preocupada y resentida como cualquiera, pero era más fuerte que todos y no se daba el reparo de dejárselos saber. Ahora no era momento de mostrar debilidades como esas ante su subordinado ni ante cualquiera de los habitantes de ese pequeño edificio.

-Si, como digas, machotrix -Replicó el Mig, sentándose en el piso al lado de la puerta del taller.

Ella se retiró caminando hacia una consola que reposaba dentro de una habitación ubicada antes de llegar a las escaleras. La fembot accionó los comandos eléctricos y actualizó las emisiones de frecuencia, decidida a monitorear los perímetros de su hogar, las noticias de Cybertron que eran enviadas a todas las frecuencias directas de la galaxia.

Estaría siempre un paso al frente, siempre al pendiente de todas las actividades de sus rivales, quienes ella sabía, no tardarían en mostrar su reacción.

……………………………….

Somos aquello en lo que creemos

……………………………….

Las unidades de jornada matutina se hicieron presentes. La pelea había terminado y con ella la diversión. Los dos mechas que se enfrentaron se encontraban en el piso, sentados sin nada más qué hacer. La muchedumbre se había alejado al percatarse de que el entretenimiento no continuaría por ese ciclo.

-Debo admitir que eres bueno, después de todo, chico -Comentó el agresor, incorporándose.

Su forma realmente dejaba a la vista su imponencia y su peligrosidad.

-Fue un combate entretenido –Continuó diciendo, auxiliando a un confundido Kitt a levantarse.- Y bueno, al menos puedo decir que derroté a un Shelby, ja, ja, ja, ja.

-Oye -Gruñó inocentemente Kitt, observando la sonrisa del Salem.

Un Mustang Salem en modo alterno, eso se percibía en las piezas y el repertorio de lustrosas placas que conformaban la armadura del otro decepticon, aquel que alzó el mentón con imperiosa superioridad.

-Es broma… Nos veremos por ahí después, niño –Se despidió con un tono desinhibido, alejándose.

Xenon y White Spark se aproximaron al francotirador. El triplecon le dio a Kitt una salvaje palmada en la espalda.

-Oye, eso estuvo entretenido –Dijo con emoción.- Realmente un combate digno je,je…

Los hombros de Kitt se contrajeron hacia atrás, adolorido tanto por la reciente batalla como por la violenta palmada que acababa de recibir.

-Si, fue bueno, pero la pregunta es: ¿Qué rayos haces aquí? -Terció el lambo, sintiéndose un poco hostigado.

Kitt dejó de mover los hombros y le miró con ópticos grandes en su rostro.

-Yo… yo… salí un rato porque… estaba cansado de estar esperando ordenes sin hacer nada más -Replicó el Shelby.

-¿De verdad?, Vaya, el Sparkling se rebeló, Sparky, ya es de los nuestro -Afirmó el lancer con un toque de orgullo.- ¡Que bien! Sirvieron todas mis lecciones en la nave -Prosiguió con un toque dramático.

-¿Quieres dejar de decir Sparkling y Sparky? Es confuso y molesto, además me resta autoridad -Gruñó el deportivo blanco.

Xenon se rió.

-Ok, ok, controla tu carácter, amigo… ¡Es más! Aún tenemos tiempo para seguir por acá y el ciclo es joven. Tengo una idea –Les avisó.

Sin previo aviso para ninguno de los dos vehículos, el triplecon se acercó rápidamente y los apresó entre sus manos, cargando a cada uno en cada brazo.

-¡Hey, qué demonios crees que haces, triple tonto! Bájame -Refunfuñó White Spark.

-No, no, no… Espera, espera, me estás… -Exclamó Kitt al mismo tiempo, dolorido.- Me estás… auch…

-Cállense, niñitas ¿Qué no están viendo la situación? Si tendremos a esos locos tras nuestras chispas dentro de unos cuantos ciclos, vamos a disfrutar ahora de nuestros últimos momentos de vida… Yuuuuuu-juuuuuu –Gritó Xenon, encendiendo su sistema de propulsión para elevarse.

El suelo prontamente empezó a alejarse de él y de los dos tensos transformers que traía entre sus brazos.

-Sólo falta la presencia de la linda Shadowbird para hacer esto perfecto –Finalizó la jocosa voz del triplecon, finalmente alejándose de ese punto.

………………………………..

Aquel que tiene fe nunca estará solo.

………………………………..

Las refacciones restantes habían llegado a mitad del ciclo matutino.

Los empaques y los contenedores estaban regados por todo el suelo del taller, entre sillas, mesas y muebles. Cada una de las piezas estaba desperdigada a los lados de la camilla, lustrosas y brillantes bajo las lámparas blancas del techo y de las muchas otras que alumbraban directamente el cuerpo inerte de Darkwar. No había pasado segundo sin que las manos hábiles de Impulse se dedicaran a instalarlas mientras Solid hacía detallados análisis a los procesadores neuronales de su tutor.

El silencio sólo era roto por el siseo de aparatados médicos de instalación, pitidos de máquinas y los pasos calmos de quienes curaban a Darkwar. Impulse y Solid seguían sin hablar mucho, completamente enfrascados en lo que hacían, ajenos totalmente al hecho de que ellos mismos estaban carentes de recarga y de suministro energético.

Las horas pasaron, lentas una tras de la otra, el progreso era satisfactorio. El maltrato seguía en la pintura de Darkwar, cerniéndose en rasguños, suciedad y energon que había estado ahí desde los primeros repliegues de disciplina a los que fue expuesto y que se esperaba se repararan solos con el paso del tiempo y de sus sistemas de auto regeneración. Su interior sin embargo, estaba por finalizarse, reparado casi en su totalidad por la ayuda externa.

Impulse acomodó los tanques de combustible cuando terminó con la última hilera de nodos que estuvo reparando, plantó ordenadamente las tablas de cableado en las secciones desprendibles, los circuitos y conductos internos en sus zonas adecuadas, puso la primera capa de fuselaje esencial y siguió reinstalando las series de componentes que iban abriéndose paso ante sus manos. Un suspiro salió de sus filtros de aire cuando finalmente logró poner las placas externas de fuselaje junto a la resquebrajada cabina que idealizaba el pecho del seeker, la cual dejó abierta.

En ese preciso momento tomó pie a asegurar que las reparaciones estaban por llegar a su fin.

Dejaron que los cables y los conductos exteriores continuaran conectados a los brazos y a los costados del F-18 por varios minutos más. Solid levantó la cabeza y asintió tras notar que Impulse le dirigió una mirada: A pesar de los golpes sufridos y de las muchas grietas que había, los componentes internos de la computadora central de Darkwar lucían intactos. Todo estaba en su punto culminante. El ala estaba nuevamente adherida a los sensores, dispositivos y a las uniones de su espalda, el escape de su hombro derecho había sido reemplazado y faltaban ligeros detalles para que adquiriera la tonalidad de sus colores verdes.

Lo más importante, que era haberle devuelto la salud, estaba hecho.

-Su cabeza está bien –Anunció Solid, despegando los endoscopios que había ingresado en varios sectores de la nuca de su tutor. Le cerró las compuertas de la cabeza- y hace rato que revisé los propulsores de sus piernas los scanners decían que las refacciones habían sido compatibles… Ah, y su vocalizador también se niveló con el tono de frecuencia que su computadora escogió –Comenzó a guardar distraídamente los cables dentro de la máquina adecuada.

-Muy bien hecho, Solid –Le felicitó Impulse.

Sin embargo, el seeker no se miraba en paz, empujó sutilmente una mesilla flotante que estaba a su lado y dio media vuelta, recargando las manos en la cabecera de la camilla.

-Impulse –Murmuró, atrayendo de nuevo la atención del ingeniero.- ¿Cómo podremos ayudarle para… para que deje de mirarnos así? –_De mirarme así_, quiso decir verdaderamente.

Impulse sacudió levemente la cabeza.

-Aún no lo sé –Contestó con sinceridad.- Démosle un poco de tiempo.

-Oh… -Solid bajó la vista rumbo al rostro de Darkwar.- ¿Lo vamos a despertar ya?

-Si, pero lo haremos de un modo distinto.

Solid frunció el ceño.

-¿Cómo?

Los últimos cables poco importantes fueron retirados de los brazos de Darkwar, cortesía de las manos de Impulse, quien prontamente se entretuvo en teclear algo en la máquina que estaba directamente enlazada a la chispa de su paciente.

-No queda otra opción más que despertarlo en un estado de letargo. –Minorizó de esa manera el impacto de sus palabras, sin levantar la vista de la computadora.

El silencio se hizo pesado. Largos segundos de espera antes de que alguno de los dos volviera a hablar.

-Drogado –Atinó repentinamente el seeker- …Te refieres a que lo vamos a despertar drogado.

La mirada apenada de Impulse confirmó sus deducciones.

-Es mas seguro para todos… Ya contacté con Mindmaster para que ambos lo ayuden a trasladarse a sus habitaciones.

Entonces dejaron que el tiempo se encargara de hacer el resto del trabajo.

---------------------------

Sólo sintió unas manos que lo tomaron de los brazos y lo ayudaron a sentarse con calma. No estaba seguro de lo que estaba pasando, no sabía dónde estaba. No podía pensar en nada. Eran muchos los programas que se compilaban tras las miles de lecturas que caían en cascada por sus ópticos, pero por alguna razón no tenía la suficiente capacidad mental de entenderlas.

Algo le habían dicho, aquellos que estaban frente a él, de que pronto se sentiría mejor, que el efecto iría pasando hasta que lograra estar mentalmente despejado, pero había tardado varios segundos en poder entenderles. Había muchas luces a su alrededor, tan fuertes y cegadoras que sentía sus ópticos pequeños y su cabeza pesada, como si algo quisiera obligarlo a recostarse nuevamente y quedarse dormido en una profunda recarga. Si no fuera por el respaldo que estaba detrás de sus alas ya hubiera caído de lado.

Dos transformers estaban con él. Los había visto ir y venir de un lado a otro dentro de la extraña habitación plagada de gavetas, mesas y cajas mientras él estaba sentado, mirándolos sin realmente ponerles atención, ni siquiera había reparado en los enormes ópticos azules del seeker carmesí que se acercaba y le hablaba en ocasiones, con su rostro congestionado en una visible mueca que se esforzaba por ocultar.

Los sonidos tardaban en atiborrar sus audios, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que cada vez se hacían más descifrables. Las voces ya empezaban a tomar forma y los pasos, los deslices imantados y los servos de ambos transformers al moverse ya eran algo que podía procesar en su cabeza. No recordaba muchas cosas. Tenía un fresco acontecimiento acerca de un lugar largo y oscuro, de muchos ópticos rojos que lo miraban entre esporádicos movimientos y de cientos de rayos rosáceos impactando en todos lados, después… todo se borraba repentinamente en un matiz de píxeles desorganizados que deformaba las escenas de su procesador, haciendo que la oscuridad se tornara absoluta.

De pronto, unos ópticos amarillos se plantaron frente a él. Darkwar pudo enfocarlos con dificultad… ya venía a reconocer algo familiar en ese rostro.

-Darkwar. –Le habló la torcida boca del transformer, la vibración de cada sílaba sonó lenta y distorsionada, sin embargo, le entendió.

_Darkwar_, repitió él en su mente.

Ese era un nombre… ¿Sería su nombre?

Pensó durante largos y cansinos segundos, en realidad dejando su mente en blanco.

_Darkwar…_

_Si…_ Él recordaba ese nombre. _Era su nombre_.

-Darkwar, soy Impulse. Estás en mi taller… Un nuevo taller en Charr. –Le dijo el mismo transformer, quien levantó una mano y le frotó amistosamente un brazo- ¿Si entiendes lo que te digo? –Impulse le preguntó lo mas sutil que pudo.

_Si…_, quiso contestar él a pesar de no haber procesado con claridad nada de lo que escuchó. En cambio, siguió mirando fijamente los ópticos amarillos de Impulse, meciéndose levemente de un lado a otro. ¿Por qué todo le era tan difícil de entender?

Las cosas iban demasiado lentas, todo era demasiado complicado, siempre cargado de una atmósfera de tensión e ignorancia que no le dejaban pensar con claridad. No sabía si estaba dentro o fuera de su celda, no sabía ni siquiera qué demonios habían hecho con él los autobots. Conocía a Impulse y a Solid, sabía que eran ellos, sin embargo, al mismo tiempo los desconocía por completo.

Era una sensación asfixiante la que le oprimía con desesperación. El malestar inconfundible del miedo seguía dentro de él, pero tampoco encontraba la manera adecuada de sentirlo… todo era igual a cuando… a cuando lo habían drogado en… el lugar donde lo llevaron la última vez que lo sacaron de su celda. Tampoco recordaba exactamente dónde.

Se sintió frustrado.

-Vas a estar bien, Darkwar. Todo se aclarará muy pronto –Le dijo Impulse por última vez.

El ingeniero se irguió y ladeó la cabeza, intercambiando una paciente mirada con un desesperado Solid, quien después de ello dejó que su visor se extendiera desde ambos lados de su rostro y le cubriera sus ópticos, acostumbrado a la idea de que su tutor se lo había dado especialmente para eso: para ocultar las emociones que todo el tiempo le reclamaba "_eran muy evidentes en él y le echarían a perder su temple en una batalla_".

El seeker carmesí estaba frente a la puerta, al lado del ala derecha de su tutor, sólo esperando, como siempre hacía. Esperando a que el tiempo siguiera pasando y Darkwar lograra reponerse, esperando a que llegara Mindmaster… esperando a poder sentirse en paz finalmente y dejar de lado la horrenda sensación de incomodidad que no le dejaba tranquilo. Había una inquieta ansiedad y tensión en el ambiente que atosigaban sus ideas…

Algo, por ahí, no estaba encajando de manera adecuada.

Pero sólo eran presentimientos, llanos e ingratos pesares que le hacían sentirse a la vanguardia.

……………………………..

No es bueno vivir en el pasado, porque jamás se apreciará el futuro.

……………………………..

El grupo estaba reunido. Alud se hallaba de pie frente a ellos, sus compañeros y amigos, su familia… Su clan. Aquellos que de repente se habían convertido en lo más importante que pudiera existir para él.

-Algo ha sucedido –Les dijo, llamando la atención de todos.

El grupo se había encontrado a las afueras de la Base Autobot de Kaon, donde eran siempre bienvenidos. Bajo los luminosos reflectores de luz blanca y el cielo plagado de estrellas, rodeados de naves y al mismo tiempo solos, con privacidad para poder discutir.

-Lo sabemos -Intercedió Karr con seriedad.

El mecha de cromas negros parecía emanar un aura extraña, tal vez preocupada. La noticia del ataque había llegado a sus audios, dejando a la vista las razones por las cuales el ferrari los había convocado.

-Sé como deben sentirse -Prosiguió Alud, admirando la base que reposaba frente a ellos.- Pero antes de tomar cualquier decisión creo que debo hablar personalmente con Prowl. Espérenme aquí, por favor –Confirmo, encaminándose rumbo a las puertas de estructura.

Sus acompañantes obedecieron. Prestos a esperar mientras Alud hacía su trabajo se dispersaron vagamente alrededor de la nave que les pertenecía a los cazadores. No importaba el tipo de decisión que el Alpha desarrollara, lo que fuese ellos lo respetarían, pero…

Mesala estaba molesto. Recargado a un lado del puente levadizo de la nave, su rostro se veía tan frío como peligroso. Deseaba rastrear a los culpables de inmediato, algo en su interior le decía que debía hacerlo ya.

…»

Alud entró sin problemas a la base. Los mechas que resguardaban la estructura conocían al espadachín y no le habían dado conflictos de acceso, permitiéndole el paso de manera libre.

Al llegar a la barra de atención, recargó levemente las manos en el borde, mirando fijamente a la fembot que daba servicio. Alud sintonizó su vocalizador.

-Hola, buenas ta… -Pero se calló rápidamente, conciente de que los saludos terrestres salían sobrando en Cybertron- Eh… Necesito hablar con el oficial Prowl –Dijo entonces.

La femme le sonrió abiertamente al verlo, dejando de trabajar en los virtuales y transparentes monitores que tenía bajo sus manos.

-Hola jovencito, ¿Tiene una cita? -Le cuestionó políticamente.

-No, pero estoy seguro de que él me recibirá -Confirmó el Ferrari, obteniendo ese gesto incrédulo por parte de la secretaria que acompañaba a muchos en esos tiempos.

La mechatrix marcó la frecuencia directa al comunicador interno de Prowl, recibiendo, tras varios segundos de intercambiar palabras, la autorización.

Alud tenía razón, no tardaron en hacerlo pasar.

………………………………..

Jazz usó sus antiguas influencias para conseguir un disfraz apropiado. No se arriesgaría a ir como era personalmente, pues a pesar del trato de paz entrar en Charr como un alto oficial autobot podía ser un suicidio directo.

Su figura recubierta por cromas plateados y negros ocultaba bastante bien algunos de sus elementos, así como la armadura que ahora ocultaba parte de su forma original.

El ticket de viaje reposaba en sus manos mientras esperaba la salida de la nave que le llevaría a ese lugar. La verdad era que después del regreso de Optimus pocas veces había salido de Cybertron, y Charr no era un lugar realmente recomendado para visitar a menos que se requiriera de algún tipo de negocio importante que tuviera que hacerse de manera directa. Jazz no podía evitar pensar en todas las misiones que vivió en el pasado, cuando la guerra aún estaba en su esplendor y el peligro acechaba a cada instante. En esas épocas sobrevivir era cuestión de audacia, inteligencia y habilidad.

-Como en los viejos tiempos -Se dijo en un murmullo, subiendo al transporte.

Su visor ahora rojizo escondía sus ópticos azules con perfección, sus movimientos despreocupados ocultaban su identidad, envolviéndola en un aura de misticismo y peligrosidad que mantenía a los demás pasajeros desinteresados por él. Porque eso era después de todo: un agente encubierto, dispuesto a corregir el error que se permitió cometer, el que empezó el día que conoció a ese ingeniero en T-D.

-Es irónico que fue él con quien hablé la primera vez que los conocí –Susurró, enfocando el espacio enmarcado en el cristal de la nave de transporte.

………………………………

Es más fácil perdonar el odio de un enemigo que el de un amigo.

……………………………….

Karr continuaba pensativo. Su semblante sereno no era capaz de ocultar el brillo perturbado de sus ópticos. Miraba por una ventana, la lejanía de la ciudad parpadeaba con miles de luces azules, blancas, verdes… muchos colores para darle vida al firmamento.

Había tenido una breve charla con Mesala antes de volver a Cybertron y las palabras del cazador no le fueron muy alentadoras.

Karr había sobrevivido a la masacre del Ragnarock gracias a la condescendencia del comandante de la unidad Avalanche, el mismo que ahora venía nuevamente a interferir en sus vidas como un supuesto francotirador cualquiera agrediendo a un transformer que era sumamente importante para ellos.

Recordó la familiaridad con esa forma, el miedo que invadió su chispa al verlo.

-Fue como ver mi propio reflejo en un espejo -Musitó.

Las pisadas tras él no le fueron audibles.

-No te angusties, transam, pronto estaremos en camino –Le asaltó la voz de Mesala a su espalda.

Sus alas puerta se elevaron revelando su sorpresa ¿Acaso Mesala estuvo espiándolo?

-No, no te observaba –Le respondió la voz del guerrero de la zarpa como si le hubiera leído la mente- Un buen cazador sabe cuando debe hacerse presente y asistir a sus aliados –Exclamó, deteniéndose a su lado.

Karr lo miró de reojo antes de volver la vista al frente, mirando disimuladamente el fulgor de su visor dorado.

-No sé si es buena idea todo esto, es simplemente extraño y no creo… -Inició murmurando, pero fue interrumpido por su amigo.

-No lo digas –Intercedió Mesala sin agresividad en su voz.

-Es que… Él se marchó, pero irónicamente aquellos a quienes intentó moldear como sus jinetes siguen juntos y peleando por redimir ese error que él cometió y… míranos, aquí estamos -Intervino el transam, notando la forma del ferrari a lo lejos a través de la ventana.

Alud acababa de salir del edificio e iba en camino hacia ellos, recorriendo el largo camino del patio central.

Mesala giró la cabeza y enfocó a Valkiria, quien asintió, entendiendo el mensaje.

-Salgamos –Dijo la cazadora.

…»

-He hablado con Prowl y me ha comentado todo lo que sucedió. –Explicó Alud- Prowl tiene algunas teorías y está convencido de que esa agresión fue sólo una distracción.

El grupo le observó, permitiéndole seguir. Los ruidos lejanos de motores no eran suficientes para impedirles escuchar.

-Sin embargo, mis temores se han hecho presentes, pues esto no fue lo único que enmarcó esa serie de situaciones que se desataron en cadena –Prosiguió.- Y hay más.

Les confirmó sus palabras mostrando un dispositivo de almacenamiento sobre la palma de su mano derecha.

-También me dijo otras cosas: al parecer Jazz también conocía todo esto y ha decidido llevar una misión de revancha a solas. Prowl está preocupado por él. –Meditó por unos segundos- La verdad es que yo no supe qué decir al respecto, aunque creo que esto va mucho más allá de lo que imaginamos al inicio.

-¿Cuál es la sugerencia entonces? -Preguntó Valkiria, cruzada de brazos.

-¿No es obvio? -Resonó la voz de Tormenta a su espalda.

Todos voltearon a verla.

La cazadora de ópticos negros sonrió después de su repentina llegada.

-¿Acaso creían que no me enteraría? Si tío Prowl ha tenido problemas yo no puedo dejar las cosas así. Si pusieron en riesgo su vida… yo no puedo dejar las cosas así –Recalcó siniestramente- Bien… entonces, ¿cuándo partimos? -Preguntó con una lacónica mueca en su rostro.

-¿A dónde? -Susurró Karr, distinguiendo una suave y confiada sonrisa en el rostro de la cazadora.

-¿A donde más, Karr? –Dijo Tormenta- ¿Quién más sería capaz de algo como esto a excepción de un decepticon?, Vamos a ir a Charr, si hay algún lugar donde conseguir la información que necesitamos es ahí. –Sentenció, desapareciendo de nuevo.

-Bueno, creo que ya tomó su decisión -Susurró Alud algo contrariado.

Sin embargo comprendía la reacción de la femme. Prowl había cuidado de ella desde la partida de su creador, era obvio que quisiera hacer algo al respecto… algo drástico.

-Vamos, el resto de la información lo veremos en la nave -Comandó el mecha carmesí, encaminándose hacia el puente de acceso junto con el resto de su clan.

………………………………

_**Continuará…**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

**Tiempos de cambio…**

………………………………..

Nota: Para conocer a los personajes de estos universos sólo visita, el link se encuentra en la ficha de autor de tu servidora en homepage. Gracias!

……………………………….

La lluvia caía con fuerza, redibujando el paisaje a su paso. El reflejo de las estrellas se distorsionaba con los movimientos que el agua provocaba sobre las diversas superficies.

Brisa y viento, el cielo plagado de nubes.

En una vía solitaria un joven admiraba el fenómeno mientras esperaba, recargado sobre el cofre de su viejo auto. Un modelo antiguo pero bastante cotizado.

-Deberías entrar, si continuas mojándote te enfermarás - Resonó una voz en el vacío.

El muchacho sonrió a sabiendas de lo que sucedía.

-No te preocupes -Exclamó- Todo estará bien -Confirmo, finalizando la frase con un leve tosido.

-Es ridículo seguir esperando bajo la lluvia, no digo que nos marchemos, pero al menos puedes entrar al carro -Argumentó nuevamente la voz, proveniente de una forma ahora visible.

El humano levantó la cabeza para admirar a su acompañante. Un par de ojos azules le observaron a su vez con preocupación, el rostro casi infantil revelaba la angustia que sentía a pesar de no ser más que un simple holograma.

-Tranquilízate, Terran, todo está bien, es sólo un sencillo resfriado –Se rió vagamente el joven, obteniendo un gesto serio e incrédulo de parte de la silueta traslucida.

Los ojos penetrantes de Terran siguieron mirando inquisidoramente a su compañero durante el tiempo que se mantuvieron en silencio.

-Bien… de acuerdo, me subiré al carro, pero después no quiero que te quejes de que te mojé los interiores -Dijo el humano, entrando al automóvil con un toque exasperado.

Segundos después el holograma se desvaneció en el aire, entre perdiéndose con la oscuridad.

-A veces eres demasiado… -El joven conductor suspiró, interrumpiéndose a sí mismo.

-Nunca es malo ser cuidadoso -Respondió el vehículo de inmediato.

Su compañero volvió a sonreír, deslizando su mano por el tablero hasta llegar al volante, ahí el símbolo autobot databa su verdadero provenir.

-A veces me recuerdas a mi padre –Susurró el humano.

Pero no obtuvo respuesta, él sabía que el Mustang jamás admitiría algo así. Terran respetaba demasiado la memoria del hombre que lo recreó como para permitirse ser comparado con él.

El humano enfocó su atención hacía el exterior, donde las gotas continuaban cayendo con toda libertad sobre los vidrios borrosos.

…………………………….

Lo pasado ha huido, lo que esperabas está ausente, pero el presente es tuyo.

……………………………..

Terran detuvo su paso al tiempo que admiró la forma de Vengala. Él se había prometido que jamás volvería a ser así, él se juró olvidar todo eso, pero ya tres veces había sucedido…

_Tres…_, pensó, enfocando por un momento sus manos.

-¿Sucede algo? -Intervino en ese momento Vengala, percatándose de la extraña actitud que el mustang había adoptado de una manera repentina.

Se sintió preocupada. Estacionó sus ópticos en el semblante de Terran, bañando su perfil de luz rojiza. Alrededor de ambos la ciudad, el movimiento monótono y la embriaguez de una nueva era intentando alzarse. El bullicio era moderado, no había molestias ajenas que les perturbaran.

-No lo sé -Respondió él finalmente.

Terran quería ser fuerte… Tantas veces se decía y se juraba que quería proteger a todos aquellos que apreciaba, se repetía lo mucho deseaba que pudieran confiar en él, pero siempre fallaba, una y otra vez. Fallaba constantemente y eso le hacía dudar de sus propias convicciones.

-El único que pudo disculparme fue Impulse -Comentó finalmente.

La fembot inclinó el rostro sin entender.

Para Vengala esa actitud era extraña. No sabía qué decir al respecto o cómo reaccionar. Al parecer la carga que el Shelby llevaba acababa de alcanzar su límite y ahora, después de vorns de indiferencia, revelaba lo que en realidad le aquejaba.

Él se lo venía a decir a ella, porque sabía que podía confiar en esa femme. A pesar de ser un Seeker, un decepticon, sentía que podía contar con ella.

_Y eso es tranquilizador_, se dijo Terran, enfocando a su acompañante, por un momento la tristeza que envolvía a esa chispa ahora teñida de frialdad se hizo presente a través de sus ópticos, haciendo irrisoria aquella horrible marca que mancillaba su rostro.

-Me prometí que este sería el final -Prosiguió el Mustang, mirándola directamente a los ojos- Fue el mismo día que mi hermano me abandonó…

………………………..

Las grandes almas tienen voluntades; las débiles tan sólo deseos.

…………………………

Ellos hablaban…

Mindmaster y Solid le hablaban de manera suave, confortante mientras caminaban por el pasillo, tratando de tranquilizarlo y haciéndole ver que estaba entre amigos, que hoy dormiría fuera de ese horrible lugar.

_Hoy estaba con su familia de nuevo._

Sin embargo, Darkwar seguía confuso, pesado y lento, pero más coherente que antes. Ahora lograba distinguir las voces que antes tantas veces apreció. No obstante, continuaba con el rostro bajo, negándose a levantar la mirada, intentando mantener esa suave ilusión en su procesador, momentos que le hacían creer que realmente existía libertad más allá de esos muros. Que todo lo que había hecho o intentado realmente había valido la pena y le había dejado escapar.

-Debes descansar –Escuchó decir a Solid.

Llegaron a una de las habitaciones y abrieron la puerta. El seeker rojo encendió la luz únicamente con aspar una mano frente a un sensor colocado en la pared.

-Vamos, tienes que dormir, es sólo en lo que tu cuerpo termina de asimilar las piezas nuevas –Prosiguió, llevando al F-18 hacia otra cama de recarga con la ayuda de Mindmaster.

La delicadeza con la que el mecha carmesí actuaba era única, imprimiendo todo ese cariño que representaba su joven chispa hacia su creador.

Cuando lo recostaron en la cama Mindmaster se retiró un poco, permitiendo que el otro volador trabajara, su gesto no decía mucho, excepto quizá revelar un poco de frustración al verse inhabilitado para hablar como era correcto con el F-18. Extrañaba esas charlas que sólo con él podía tener, así mismo todo lo que conllevaba esa amistad que desde la infancia se había construido.

-Te dejaré a solas con él -Avisó finalmente el Mig-29, saliendo del cuarto.

Estaba notoriamente frustrado, enojado por no haber sido capaz de evitar ese resultado, era horrorizante ver a su hermano desmoronarse tras una simple mirada, verlo ocultando su ser al mundo, empequeñeciéndose para tratar de desaparecer cada que se dirigían a él de alguna manera.

Sus puños se cerraron con fuerza. Darkwar había sido su compañero, su hermano mayor, su guardián y ahora…

-¡Todo por esos malditos Autobots y sus estúpidas reglas! -Susurró con ira, maldiciendo el día que decidió desobedecer a su creadora para seguir a su hermano de creación.

Cruzó el umbral de la puerta, yendo a pasos gigantes para darse prisa.

-Ella tenía razón, ellos no son otra cosa más que problemas. Nos odian, no nos soportan –Prosiguió en voz alta, recordando las palabras que la femme usaba cuando le regañaba por haber salido a escondidas de su unidad habitacional.

En ese entonces él no había entendido las razones de porque lo castigaban, incluso aún cuando trabajó al lado del transam no lo comprendía, pero ahora… Ahora era más claro que el agua.

Darkwar por su parte lo miró alejarse. No dijo nada cuando el otro se perdió detrás de la puerta… no podía hacerlo; él así lo creía, perdido en esa sensación que lo hacía sentirse tranquilo y al mismo tiempo incapaz de mantenerse en línea por mucho tiempo, el adormecimiento general en su cuerpo era intenso, los químicos de anestesia continuaban circulando a través de sus conductos.

Sus ópticos parpadearon, comenzando a apagarse, Solid se sentó a su lado.

-Descansa creador, yo aquí estaré -Escuchó las serenas palabras de su acompañante, y sin pensarlo extendió su mano hacia el joven caza, encendiendo los ópticos con un suave gesto oculto en el silencio, con una simple mirada que decía "Gracias".

No lo diría con palabras… el Jet verde estaba acostumbrado a no hablar.

……………………………

Si te caes siete veces, levántate ocho.

……………………………

La nave de los cazadores atravesó el espacio velozmente.

Charr se divisó con premura en los tableros de la insignia cazadora, alistando al grupo que la abordaba. Mesala se preparaba, afilando su lanza, una cazería real estaba a punto de comenzar y necesitaban estar listos.

El sonido agudo del filo que el arma producía al ser tallada era lo único audible en el interior del puente espacial. Alud lo escuchaba secundariamente, intentando desembocar su atención en los astros que se iban quedando más allá de la ventana. No dejaba de admirar el espacio, esa infinita oscuridad que enmarcaba sus alrededores, recordándole las razones ocultas detrás de esa misión.

_¿Es __esto lo justo?,_ -se preguntó, dudoso.

Él había trabajado con los Autobots antes, incluso entregó a un seeker fugitivo a la "Justicia", convirtiendo eso en uno de sus primeros grandes logros dentro de la armada. Sin embargo, en ese ciclo no se sintió orgulloso de ello a diferencia de otras situaciones en las que su chispa se henchía de satisfacción.

Suspiró en silencio, sin hacerlo evidente su mirada pasó rápidamente por la silueta de la cazadora que le acompañaba; Tormenta estaba sentada a su lado, revisando algo en un datapad con aburrimiento, ella no parecía tener dudas, enfocada en su deber, absorta en querer hacer pagar a aquellos que se atrevieron agredir a Prowl.

_Prow__l…_, pensó. Las palabras del oficial autobot seguían en su procesador, cada una de ellas invocando la situación real a la que se enfrentaban, delatando la preocupación que Prowl tenía sobre la actitud de su mejor amigo.

_Jazz estaba metido en problemas…_

Una transmisión irrumpió sus pensamientos, retornándolo a la realidad. La nave estaba bajando, lista para anclar en Charr, les dijo la monótona voz de los altavoces.

_El hogar de los Decepticons_, se dijo, intrigado. Ya había conocido Cybertron, era momento de visitar un punto más.

………………………………………

Quien no comprende una mirada tampoco entenderá una larga explicación.

………………………………………

Impulse continuó recogiendo las cosas en su taller. Sinceramente se sentía cansado, muy agotado por el trabajo que él y Solid estuvieron haciendo en el F-18 durante más de tres ciclos consecutivos.

-Pero valió la pena –Murmuró.

Algo en su procesador no dejaba de molestarle. La mera idea de saber que pronto tendría que afrontar el resultado de aquel plan seguía presente.

El Impala había esperado que la misión no llegase al nivel tan catastrófico y alarmante en el que todo se convirtió. Él siempre se hizo de la idea de que todo iba a ser rápido, silencioso y directo, pero después de ver la verdadera organización que tenían los autobots en sus complejos custodiados supo que nada de lo que habían planeado podría seguirse al pie de la letra.

Y antes de que todo se fuera al demonio, algo muy en su interior ya sabia y sospechaba que eso sucedería.

-Y aún así lo hice -Exclamó con resignación, acomodando algunos paneles y conectores en uno de los muebles aledaños.

_¿Que dirían los amigos?, ¿Que pensarían ahora de mí?,_ se preguntó, incapaz de seguirse cuestionando con mas acusaciones… También había jugado a ser primus más de una vez, había hecho hasta lo impensable sólo por satisfacer su propia ambición.

-Rayos… Debo salir de aquí –Gruñó, abandonando el taller sin detenerse. No pensaba esperar un ciclo más encerrado ahí dentro.

…………………………….

La presión puede ser contenida, pero tarde o temprano logrará salir.

…………………………………

Todo lo sintió y lo volvió a mirar entre sombras y borrosas interferencias de estática. Se escuchaba a sí mismo gritando. Gritaba. Su vocalizador se destrozaba gritando, quejándose aún cuando sabía que no podía hacerlo, conciente en que realmente estaba en silencio. Pero él podía escuchar sus propios alaridos, presa del dolor y del terror, de sentir tantos golpes y no poder evitar ninguno. Habría sido mejor que le mataran. Quitándole la vida se ahorrarían tanto tiempo perdido en él y serían más piadosos… Dejarían de abusar de su poder.

Una de las cuatro manos que lo tenían reprimido jugó con sus alas, lo zarandeó de un lado a otro, lo arrojó contra una pared y después contra el suelo, energon y lubricante exudaban de sus heridas ¿Cómo podía defenderse? Encadenado y débil, sus fuerzas para pelear habían amainado. Su furia y su dolor eran los únicos que crecían. Todo era un mar de colores revolviéndose, de patadas abollándole mas partes de su cuerpo. Se arrodillaba y quería alejarse de ellos, pero volvían a apresarle de sus cadenas, azotándolo contra todos lados mientras le pegaban con sus bastones y le abofeteaban con sus puños. Ya no sabía porqué estaban molestos. Le gritaban insultos, groserías, amenazas y reproches. Éstos últimos podía comprenderlos a un nivel medio.

Le decían la clase de basura que era, el tipo de criminal asesino, cobarde y despiadado que era por haber peleado en una guerra a favor de un ejército de destructores barbáricos. Lo aborrecían y descargaban en él la impotencia que alguna vez sintieron por no poder hacer nada contra aquellos soldados antaño dominantes y salvajes. _Odiaban a los decepticons. _No era el único que sufría de esos tratos, había ocasiones en las que escuchaba las mismas golpizas en algunos desafortunados de los pisos superiores, pero él tenía una desventaja mas actuando en su contra: Su horrible claustrofobia, de la cual los guardias se jactaban. Ellos sabían de su fobia a estar encerrado.

Se aprovechaban de su terror.

Uno de ellos se rió diciendo algo en lenguaje autobot que el seeker no pudo entender. Darkwar sólo escuchó el tronido de la carcajada aún por encima del chillido de interferencia que rayaba sus audios. Después dos rudas manos lo tomaron de los brazos, jugaron con él, zarandeándolo como muñeco mientras reían, y lo arrastraron por fuera de su celda. El camino era difícil de descifrar, no lo podía ver bien debido a las repentinas grietas en uno de sus ópticos, se lo acababan de quebrar con uno de tantos bastonazos que recibió…

¿Por qué no lo mataban? ¡Tenían que matarlo para que ya dejara de sentirse así de humillado y retenido! Así de basura como nunca dejaba de sentirse.

Lo sujetaron de las alas con fuerza, lo hicieron retorcerse de dolor por la que tenía dislocada y lo pararon frente a una sólida puerta, la cual abrieron antes de arrojarlo a él al interior de un cuarto. Cuando cayó ahí dentro chocó contra la pared y la puerta se cerró detrás de sus alas. Descubrió de inmediato que el cubículo era pequeño, muy pequeño y eran cuatro muros absolutamente lisos y sucios, unidos entre sí. Demasiado juntos como para dejarle apenas permanecer sentado en la oscuridad con las piernas flexionadas. Sus alas se doblaban cada que se movía. _La caja,_ pensó de inmediato, estaba nuevamente en ese horrible cuarto abismal.

_Le dejarían un ciclo de castigo ahí,_ le gritaron por fuera.

_Un ciclo,_ se repitió él, pensando en que no sería sólo uno, le dejarían dos, tres, quizá hasta que se acordaran de nuevo que estaba ahí.

Dio vuelta trabajosamente y se abrazó los costados de sus piernas cuando se sentó contra la pared, sus ojos miraron en todos lados. Cuatro paredes pequeñas y juntas entre sí. Sus dedos empezaron a arañarse el metal con ansiedad. Su chispa estaba ahogándose en pánico… El espacio era demasiado reducido, los muros demasiado juntos, la puerta frente a él muy pequeña y sin ninguna rendija. Odiaba ese lugar, lo odiaba con todo su núcleo, no podía quedarse, no debía estar allí, no había hecho nada…

¡Debían sacarlo de ahí!

_Por favor_, pensaba con la mente nublada…

¡No podían dejarlo ahí, lo aplastarían!

No lo soportó por más tiempo. Se arrodilló y se lanzó contra la puerta, comenzando a golpearla con las pocas fuerzas que le restaban, arañándola y asestándole impactos con el torso de sus puños que le hacían daño a sus manos, presa de un frenesí de desespero y terror. Su claustrofobia hablaba por él.

Su frente se recargó contra la puerta oxidada, llena de su propio energon. Sus manos daban los últimos golpes que contenían el restante atisbo de su energía. El vuelco horrible que crecía en su pecho era asfixiante aún cuando su mecanismo robótico no respirara.

Su vocalizador averiado no podía gritar, sin embargo él escuchó sus gritos…

Se escuchaba gritar, implorar que lo dejaran salir, víctima del horror incontenible.

…»

Una mano carmesí le zarandeaba el hombro. Escuchaba una voz… podía oír un nombre con el que le llamaban con insistencia. Una designación con la que no le hablaban hacia mucho tiempo.

Sus gritos se callaron, dejó de gritar pero comenzó a temblar. Sus ópticos se encendieron de golpe y se entrecerraron después, repentinamente enceguecidos por un montón de luces que encandilaban desde el techo. No pudo evitar sentarse de un arrebato, mirando con confusión a todos lados. La misma mano que antes le zarandeaba le sujetó sutilmente de su brazo derecho. Darkwar dio un respingo y se recorrió al costado contrario, levantando la cabeza con miedo.

-Darkwar –Le repitieron con fuerza.

Sus ópticos rojos enfocaron el fulgor de otro par de cristales que se ocultaban tras un visor azul «ese maldito croma infernal», los cuales le miraban a su vez con preocupación y arrepentimiento.

También, detrás de aquel que intentaba razonar con él pudo notar otro transformer con alas … Alas que eran muy bonitas y un rostro femenino que le veía con el mismo gesto de preocupación que el seeker que le tenía sujeto.

Darkwar volvió a pasear sus ópticos por todos lados, sintiendo sobre sus manos y sus alas la brumosidad del cuarto pequeño donde antes lo habían encerrado, aún sentía la cruel presión de las paredes apretujándose contra él. Sin embargo, ahí donde estaba ahora se veía lleno de luz, se veía muy amplio…

No estaba encerrado… ya no estaba encerrado…

Miró nuevamente en todas direcciones; ¿Dónde estaban los guardias? De seguro que ahora estaban jugando con su procesador, de seguro que lo estaban…

-Creador. –Le volvió a llamar Solid- Ya pasó todo. Por favor… mírame, soy yo, soy Solid –Le insistió, se sentía el dolor que destilaba cada palabra pronunciada, el dolor del hijo herido que debido a su procedencia podía ser confundido con el torturador.

Darkwar dejó de mirar las paredes, bajando nuevamente la mirada hacia sus manos, las que tenía sobre sus piernas e intentaba controlar para que dejaran de estremecerse. De pronto todos los espacios vacíos habían hecho conexión dentro de su procesador. Una reformateada rápida le hizo vincular y enlazar datos, le hizo reconocer al robot que tenía en frente y a la fembot que alertada por los gritos había entrado y ahora les acompañaba.

Había vuelto a tener regresiones disfrazadas de archivos corruptos mientras dormía. Ya recordaba porqué no le gustaba entrar en recarga…

La tensión no desapareció de su cuerpo, mucho menos los incontrolables temblores que no querían dejarle en paz, pero pareció tranquilizarse un poco, restándole pánico a su mirada.

Era verdad después de todo: Finalmente estaba en casa.

…………………………………

Si quieres que algo se haga, encárgaselo a una persona ocupada.

…………………………………

-Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja…

La risa desenfrenada del triplecon invadía los alrededores con su euforia, ignorando el peligro que se avecinaba. El mecha corría con toda la velocidad posible de su motor, golpeteando débilmente la parte trasera del mecha que avanzaba al frente.

-¡Más rápido, mas rápido! -Exclamó alegremente - ¡Vamos, White, sé que puedes darme más! –Prosiguió gritando, seguido de cerca en su carrera por el mustang de cromas negros.

Las formas de los tres carros se revelaban en las carreteras, cortando con maestría las vías recién creadas. Pasaban bajo las luces y las sombras, cambiando esporádicamente el lustre de sus cromas que solos se modificaban en una reacción natural de iluminación y opacidad.

Sin embargo, la carrera se alentaba en ocasiones, el Shelby parecía retrasarse constantemente. Su motor chirriaba enunciando el daño que había obtenido en el reciente enfrentamiento, le hacía rezagarse y forzarse doblemente, pero el mecha ignoraba cualquier indicio dolor, concentrándose en seguir los pasos de sus acompañantes.

-¡Hey, no hagas eso! Estás loco –Gruñó White Spark fingiendo molestia, aunque su voz sólo revelaba lo entretenido que estaba.

El lamborgini amaba correr; más si era en situaciones complicadas y difíciles, como esa. El peligro parecía atraerle cual imán al metal llevándolo siempre a vivir y superar situaciones extremas e innecesarias. Después de todo, esa era la vida de los que se desarrollaban, crecían y habitaban en Charr, la colonia decepticon mas grande de las recientes eras.

-Qué mejor manera de relajarse que con una buena carrera de obstáculos, ¿No creen? –Se rió Xenon, transformándose en forma bípeda sin dejar que los otros le replicarán.

Sus pies se arrastraron durante varios metros sobre el suelo, llevando la inercia del frenético y veloz trayecto que se vio interrumpido. Cuando finalmente se detuvo las chispas que saltaban a su paso se apagaron, él se sacudió las manos y alistó algunos de sus cañones, mirando con malicia la figura del carro negro que aún seguía corriendo. Todos esos movimientos habían durado apenas escasos segundos.

-¿Obstáculos? -Respondió Kitt con una pregunta, interrumpido cuando una explosión en su costado lo hizo salir de la vía unos cuantos metros, frenando mientras derrapaba para evitar una inminente coalición con uno de los muros de contención.

Sus llantas finalmente se quedaron quietas, sacando humo.

-¿Qué diablos te pasa? –Exclamó, distinguiendo los lanzamisiles activos del helicóptero.

-OBSTACULOS –Reconfirmó el triplecon- Verdaderos Obstáculos –Sonrió.- Hey, White, ven aquí, amigo.

_Está loco_, pensó el mustang, _él va a matarnos antes del siguiente ciclo y… _

La oración en su cabeza no terminó de formularse cuando la imagen de un mecha con una gran espada negra en sus manos y una sonrisa extraña atacó su procesador por un momento, dejándolo pensativo. El transformer de su visión tenía los ópticos rojos, tan malditos y amenazadores; blandía su espada, aspándola perfectamente frente a su cuerpo y su boca decía cosas que Kitt ya no podía oír…

-La extinción de una chispa -Susurró para sí mismo.

-Exacto –Confirmó la voz del lamborghini, acercándose a ambos- ese es el punto, es como dirían los humanos: una carrera sin regreso –Prosiguió seriamente, estacionándose a un lado de Kitt.

Después el motor de White Spark se encendió de nuevo, dando pequeños acelerones, ya contagiado de las maniáticas ideas de Xenon.

-Tienes miedo ¿Shelby? –Le retó.

El francotirador analizó la situación un momento, anteriormente jamás se habría prestado para esos juegos, algo le decía que eso era una locura, pero era un simple llamado en el procesador que podía ser ignorado si así lo quería, después de todo su hermano le había brindado mucha libertad.

-Libertad -La palabra resonó con un toque hermoso para él.

-También puede ser considerado eso, nadie te dice qué hacer con tu vida, tú tomas **tus** decisiones -Terció Xenon, apoyando a White Spark .

Kitt meditó seria y detenidamente por cinco segundos que parecieron una eternidad para sus compañeros. Pensó en sus recuerdos, en la forma en la que lo trataban todos o en cómo él mismo había aprendido a desarrollarse, sintiendo que los conocía a todos desde muchos años atrás y al mismo tiempo que todo era nuevo y sorpresivo. Cuando volvió a estar en línea pasaron las cosas mas significativas y emocionales para su entendimiento, recordaba que al principio Mindmaster parecía decidido a mantenerlo cerca, a protegerlo, a cuidarlo y a enseñarle, pero después de un tiempo el seeker se cansó de él, delegando la custodia al Impala y el otro Mustang.

Como siempre, Mindmaster había perdido el interés con mucha facilidad y ahora dedicaba su tiempo a otras cosas, sin tomar mucha atención a si eran importantes o no, mucho menos a quiénes dejaba de lado debido a su poca falta de convicción.

-Qué diablos. Seguro que no les importará. –Murmuró Kitt de manera descuidada, últimamente parecía que la vida ya no era importante del todo, como si su chispa dictaminara que ese no era su lugar.

-Eso me agrada, Sparkling ¡Me agradas! -Respondió el triplecon.

-El que gana se lleva el premio. -Replicó Kitt a su vez, aceptando el reto. ¿Premio? Ni siquiera él sabía si había un premio.

-Mmmm, veamos… Premio, premio. Ya sé: ¡El premio…salvar la chispa! -Sugirió el lamborghini, entrando al juego.

Los tres empezaron a reír.

Kitt había cumplido su misión, había encontrado al par pero se había dejado llevar por ese instinto fatalista que rodeaba su propia creación, en esa experiencia falsa que no le pertenecía. Eso era lo peor.

………………………………..

Tu mejor maestro es tu último error.

……………………………….

El grupo descendió de la nave, los mechas del puerto les miraban por momentos, pero ignoraban sus presencias haciéndolos parte de esa gran diversidad que parecía visitar el lugar todos los días.

Algunos transportes eran revisados, no obstante a diferencia de los Autobots y sus rígidos controles fronterizos, estos eran simplemente vistos al azar, como modelos de control diseñados como un mero formalismo vacío, pues las armas estaban permitidas, así como casi cualquier tipo de material o carga, excepto por una muy limitada lista, pero irrisoria, casi sin importancia.

-Interesante lugar -Comentó Tormenta, comparando el lugar con la infinidad de mundos que había visitado en sus extensas cacerías.

La femme admiró el movimiento del comercio que deambulaba por los grandes pasillos y las enormes áreas de las plazoletas. Eran mechas de todos tamaños y formas, también alienígenas feos, bonitos y desconocidos, cada uno enfrascado en su vida propia, sacándose a si mismos adelante. Todos tenían algo en común:

Armas, las mismas que relucían revelando todo un universo de arsenales provenientes de planetas extranjeros, con criaturas de muchas clases entremezclándose con el grupo metálico. Las luces artificiales adornaban el lugar con diversos colores que enunciaban las bienvenida a bares, talleres y todo tipo de tiendas establecidas.

Uno de los caminos principales enmarcaba el acceso a Charr para turistas, al mismo tiempo otro sendero se repartía en otra dirección un poco menos concurrida, "_sólo para nativos y oficiales_", decía un letrero de holograma; el camino se encontraba vigilado por algunos soldados, los cuales observaban el bullicio sin mayor interés.

_Todo es tan diferente_, pensó Alud.

El ferrari escuchó pasos y volteó lentamente la cabeza a su derecha, miró el perfil de Karr detenerse a su lado, observando también el mismo camino vigilado.

-Estoy seguro de que esa es la dirección que debemos tomar –Dijo el transam, esperando la respuesta de su líder.

-Para entrar en ese lugar necesitaremos pases -Dijo Valkiria con sarcasmo.

-O… Podríamos entrar de otro modo -Le siguió Mesala, con un gesto un tanto sádico en su mirada.

-No debemos llamar la atención, la paz aún es frágil y no quiero acabar con todo el trabajo que ha logrado Optimus Prime por una mala decisión –Amonestó el Alpha, encaminándose hacia el paso a turistas.

_Encontraremos otro modo para entrar y no será por ahí, seríamos demasiado obvios_, se dijo.

Nunca lo miraron, pero cerca de ahí, al mismo tiempo un mecha de cromas platas y negros accesaba por el lado contrario que ellos usaron, usando algunas identificaciones falsas para permitirse pasar sin mayor problema.

Notoriamente el saboteador aún no perdía el toque, mejor aún, un buen informante le había indicado justo la zona donde podía buscar a Impulse, donde podía encontrarlos a todos.

El visor rojo enfocó las vías, las calles y los distintos caminos de la tranquila zona urbana, consiente de lo que estaba por suceder.

Tenía que arreglar ese error. Sabía que corregir el pasado era imposible, pero no podía quedarse nuevamente de brazos cruzados, ese error si podía enmendarse y él lo demostraría.

…………………

Del escuchar procede la sabiduría, y del hablar el arrepentimiento.

………………………………..

Terran detuvo sus pasos, sin notarlo habían llegado al área turística. No le importó mucho de todas maneras, ellos eran libres de entrar y salir cuantas veces quisieran, después de todo ahora eran parte de esa sociedad.

-Lamento lo sucedido, Terran. –Murmuró la femme finalmente.

La historia que Vengala había escuchado fue larga: el exilio en la tierra, el encuentro con el cazador, el fracaso de Terran por no poder auxiliar a su unidad. Ella podía o no entenderlo, pero aún así estaba dispuesta a brindar ese apoyo que jamás obtuvo de él. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que había faltado a la junta a la que su hermana le exigió que fuera, había apagado su localizador y comunicadores y se había centrado únicamente en estar y en acompañar a Terran.

Dos vorns… Dos largos vorns de verse sin siquiera hablarse. La fembot relajó la postura rígida de sus alas. Ella no era de chispa suave, no debía perdonarlo, pero no podía evitarlo, no con él. Muchas veces pensó en matarlo, pero sus pensamientos, sus instintos y sus acciones habían distado mucho de coordinarse y llevar a cabo sus ideas.

Muchos otros transformers habían tratado de cortejarla en todo ese tiempo que pasaron planificando la misión de rescate y el adiestramiento de Kitt y ella jamás se prestó a seguirle el juego a ninguno.

_Por que yo quería que él regresara a ser él mismo_, se dijo.

-Nos hemos alejado lo suficiente, talvez deberíamos volver –Sugirió el caza recompensas.

-Talvez –Respondió ella sin ganas.

La verdad era que no sabía si estaba realmente lista para enfrentar la verdad con todo lo que estaba sucediendo con Darkwar. Le dolía verlo así, y a diferencia de su hermana ella no sabía cómo reaccionar o qué decir. No podía evitar congelarse con el solo hecho de darle vueltas al asunto.

-Sé que es complicado, Vengala, pero él va a estar bien. –Le animó su compañero, regalándole una mirada de serenidad- Tomará tiempo, mucho tiempo, pero al final estará bien, ya lo verás. Pero tienes que ser paciente y ayudarle a los demás a serlo para que todo marche más rápido. –Aconsejó, consiente de que sus problemas no eran los únicos ahí.

Vengala asintió, entendiendo lo que él quería hacer, sin embargo prescindió velozmente de ese pensamiento, no estaba ahí por ello ni por ella, cada cosa tenía su momento.

-Háblame de él, Terran –Se aventuró con presteza- Quiero saber más de él. –Confirmó decididamente.

Sin embargo, Terran se quedó estupefacto, mirándola incrédulamente ¿Acaso vengala tenía interés en conocer el destino de su humano o… era sólo llana y banal curiosidad?

El Mustang neutralizó su rostro, mirando a otro lado sin importancia.

-La vida del humano es corta y frágil, Vengala –Espetó sin emoción- No hay más que decir al respecto.

……………………………

A veces el destino nos hace malas jugadas, a veces parece estar de nuestra parte.

……………………………

Impulse se encaminó al bar más cercano, ignorando cualquier tipo de prudencia o todo aquello que dictaminaba su programación sobre la precaución.

_Aún es demasiado pronto_, le alertaba su procesador, pero la necesidad de olvidarlo todo con un buen cubo de energon le incitó a prescindir del instinto, tratando de olvidar esa culpabilidad que parecía acecharle.

Nunca se dio cuenta de que a lo lejos, oculto entre el bullicio del mismo establecimiento que él visitaba un visor carmesí le identificó… Un paso de análisis rápido había sido suficiente para localizarlo.

.................................

Había muchos robots en el cuarto, o él así lo sentía. Había mucha opresión en el ambiente, muchos ópticos a su alrededor.

De repente había entrado también Mindmaster y se había parado a un lado de Shadowbird, pidiéndole explicaciones y haciéndole preguntas.

Darkwar los miraba a todos de reojo y no podía evitar sentirse incómodo. La tensión se transparentaba en su rostro y en su postura de hombros y alas rígidas, esperando cualquier mínimo motivo para saltar e intentar huir, no sabía de qué o porqué.

Solid seguía sentado a su lado y aquello también le enervaba ¿No entendían que no quería que nadie estuviera cerca de él? Aún necesitaba sopesar con calma todo lo que recientemente había sucedido, tenía que hacerse a la idea de que era real el que ya no estuviera durmiendo en una celda pequeña y oxidada, rondada siempre por los pasos macabros de guardias grandes y violentos. Ni siquiera sabía si podría algún ciclo dejar de pensar en eso o si podría recobrar la confianza de entrar en recarga sin tener un solo mísero sueño de regresión.

Todo estaba sucediendo demasiado rápido como para darle un orden preciso. Ahora venía también el intentar pensar con claridad sin cerrarse en un mundo de ilusionismos creados por la desesperación. Tenía que centrarse de nuevo… De nuevo, como antes lo hacía…

… Salvo que antes no tenía tantas inseguridades, rencores y odios en su mente, todos y cada uno de esos pesares confundiéndole y haciéndole ver las cosas de muchas muy distintas maneras que carecían de racionalismo y al mismo tiempo rebosaban de lógica.

-¿Qué demonios pasó, Machotrix? –Inquirió Mindmaster, una de las pocas veces en su vida que hablaba en voz baja, preocupado

La fembot sin embargo, se cruzó de brazos y se dirigió a la puerta, estirando una mano para atajar del brazo al Mig-29 y llevárselo con ella.

-Hablaremos afuera, anormal.

Mindmaster se sacudió la mano de encima.

-Arggh, no me...

Ella gruñó también, apretando su agarre hasta lograr arrastrarlo has el marco de la puerta.

-¡Razona, Mindmaster! Será mejor hablar afuera –Masculló en un amenazador susurro-No presiones. No debemos presionarlo, vámonos.

El seeker salió detrás de ella, maldiciéndola e insultándola, apagándose su voz con los paneles de la puerta al cerrarse.

Solid y Darkwar habían visto todo, pero no hubo comentario al respecto. El tetrajet carmesí notó que los ópticos de su tutor nuevamente comenzaban a pasearse por todos lados, reconociendo terreno, ya un poco mas tranquilo de estar casi solo.

-Darkwar. –Dijo Solid, callándose cuando vio que el F-18 no lo escuchaba, enajenado con algo especial en la pared.

Lentamente Darkwar estiró los pies al suelo, con toda intención de ponerse de pie, sus ópticos no se despegaban de la esplendorosa ventana que había en un costado de la habitación, refulgiendo con la luz plateada de la luna, brillando con las pululantes estrellas que tanto tiempo sus ojos no habían mirado ni sus alas alcanzado. Pronto su asombro y su fugaz felicidad creció al notar que no solo era una ventana, se trataba de un pequeño balcón enmarcado por un barandal fuerte y resistente de acero.

Tambaleante al principio, logró caminar, no poniendo nada de atención en los dígitos, comandos o prevenciones que se desplegaban frente a las lecturas de sus ópticos. Y no hubiera reparado tampoco en la constante presencia de Solid a su lado si el tetrajet no hubiera estirado los brazos hacía él para ayudarle a caminar.

Eso no lo toleró, ya no pudo tolerarlo. El F-18 logró sacudir una mano para evitar el contacto y se echó a un lado, llegando de dos tropiezos a la ventana, mirando amenazadoramente al otro seeker.

-Aléjate de mí, maldito _autobot_. –Siseó con incontenible odio y nada de cordura- ¡Déjame tranquilo! –Demandó, gruñendo en cada una de sus palabras de la misma forma en la que lo haría un animal acorralado y preparado para atacar en cualquier momento.

Esas habían sido las primeras palabras que Solid volvió a escuchar de él después de mas de dos vorns de ausencia, eran las palabras del vocalizador del seeker que antes le trataba y le cuidaba como lo haría un creador.

El tetrajet retrocedió lentamente, llegando con pasos erráticos hasta la puerta, la cual abrió y cruzó lo mas rápido que pudo.

……………………….

Jazz se acerco a él, había logrado identificarlo desde el rincón del establecimiento donde se había acomodado, sin embargo, a diferencia suya Impulse estuvo tan metido en sus pensamientos que no notó recíprocamente su presencia, o tal vez no le importaba.

Sin decir nada, sólo caminando tranquilamente, el transformer de lustrosos colores platas tomó asiento al lado del Impala, el cual seguía enfocando el energon que reposaba frente a su forma.

El silencio les acompañó por un rato, lánguidos y contados kliks de quietud, donde el bullicio del resto del bar fue lo único que habló por ambos, hasta el que Impulse decidió romper la tensión. El pecho del ingeniero envestía llamativamente ese símbolo purpúreo que antes juró exterminar, el saboteador no pudo evitar enfocarlo, tan distinto y contrastante en alguien como Impulse cuando se le observaba en realidad.

-Ya me preguntaba cuándo ibas a llegar -Comento el Ingeniero, levantando la vista para enfocar al recién llegado.

-Nunca podré ocultarme de ti. -Respondió el autobot, pidiendo su propia bebida.

-Sólo si tú así lo deseas -Corrigió el Impala, el dorado de sus ópticos traicionó a su chispa, revelando su pesar.- Sé que no servirá de nada, pero debes saber que lamento todo lo que ha ocurrido –Dijo en voz baja.

-A veces una disculpa no es suficiente, Impulse -Confirmó el Solstice con seriedad.

Impulse sonrió con ironía al escuchar esa oración.

-Lo sé –Dijo- Y a veces me pregunto por qué no terminó todo ahí ¿sabes? -Continuó para sí, -¿Por qué no acabó todo en T-D? –Murmuró levantándose,- Pero ya, cómo sea, será mejor arreglar esto afuera, no aquí -Finalizó.

Jazz asintió, siguiéndolo. Su misión era difícil, pero no había perdón a pesar del arrepentimiento, no después de que todo llegó demasiado lejos.

Ambos transformers atravesaron la entrada, simulando una amistad ahora inexistente, ambos tenían mucho peso en sus chispas, ambos sabían que uno de los dos no llegaría al final.

-Si algo sucede, prométeme que serás justo con ellos- Comento el Impala con un toque melancólico, -Con la justicia de tu chispa, no con la dictaminada con leyes decepticon y autobot- Continuo declarando su última petición. Jazz escucho las palabras pero no tenía respuesta, después de todo, esa era su justicia.

Ambos mechas se detuvieron en un callejón aledaño, la oscuridad recubría sus formas integrándolos con el paisaje, mientras se separaban del resto.

-Así será Impulse- Respondió el saboteador momentos después.

………………………….

Continuará…

………………….


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

**El porqué de las cosas…**

……………………….

Llega un momento en la vida en la que debes definir el camino a seguir.

……………………….

La forma humana se alejó, marcando su propio paso, su propio camino. El sol iluminaba los alrededores brindando ese toque de vida natural que no todos los mundos poseían. Otra de las maravillas de ese lugar.

-¿Volverás? -La pregunta se quedó al aire, mientras los recuerdos de aquella vida jugaban con su procesador.

Los años se habían hecho cortos para ambos, los días habían pasado como si sólo estuvieran conformados por segundos, esfumándose ante ellos, creando ese abismo que ninguno pudo evitar al final.

"_Todos los sueños tienen un principio y un final, no puedes vivir en ellos eternamente"_

Esas habían sido sus palabras, las que enmarcaron el final de esa existencia, las que le robaron a su hermano y le quitaron su atención y amistad.

El mustang no lo podía creer. Terran quería correr, tomarlo y evitar que se marchara. Sin embargo no lo hizo, a la fuerza comprendió que lo que el otro decía era cierto, lo que le decía el humano que aprendió a querer era tan cierto como la vida misma: todo debía terminar de alguna u otra manera. Los años habían fortalecido ese lazo, pero también habían robado la fuerza de esa amistad. La rutina envolvió sus universos hasta llevarlos a ese punto.

Terran hizo aparecer su holograma frente a su cofre. El hombre joven de cabello rubio que le representaba entornó los ojos en la figura del muchacho que se estaba alejando a paso decidido.

-¿Volverás? –Preguntó nuevamente, obteniendo tan sólo el saludo lejano de un brazo despidiéndose a lo alto.

El holograma dejó caer los hombros con derrota antes de desaparecer.

No se necesitaron más palabras para revelar la verdad. Era el momento de separarse.

………………………….

Todos debemos crecer, algunos lo hacen antes, otros después.

………………………….

Terran levantó el rostro, escapando de ese recuerdo, sabía que había sido lo correcto, pero aún así su chispa dolía cada vez que recordaba el porqué.

-Cuando quieres algo puedes pelear por ello o…dejarlo ir -Comentó para sí, devolviendo la atención a su compañera.

Todo ese tiempo haciéndose el indiferente, esforzándose por destrozar el único lazo que aún poseía.

-Fui un tonto -Se reprochó en voz baja, sonriendo levemente, comprendiendo que esa era la lección que su joven acompañante quería enseñarle, eso era lo que quería que entendiera.

…………………………….

No se puede vivir en los recuerdos o en las ilusiones.

…………………………….

(Flashback)

-Hoy hablé con ella -Comentó el humano mientras pasaba la esponja húmeda sobre la superficie metálica del cofre.

El jabón resbalaba por los recovecos de las comisuras, creando una sensación graciosa pero agradable en el auto.

-¿Y…? ¿Qué fue lo que dijo? -Preguntó Terran, materializándose a su lado.

Su joven acompañante parecía preferir dirigirse esa forma holográfica cuando hablaba. _Así no creerán que estoy loco_, aseguraba mientras le instruía cómo debía vestir para no verse fuera de época.

-Aceptó -Confirmó el muchacho.

-¿Aceptó? -Repitió el Mustang, confuso.

-¡Si! ¡¿Puedes creerlo?! ¡Es fantástico! -Respondió su compañero con emoción.

La mirada del humano recuperó esa intensidad que parecía haber perdido desde hace tiempo, el sentimiento de felicidad que emanó de su emoción fue suficiente para crearle un leve toque de envidia al cybertroniano.

Terran miró detenidamente los hilillos de agua que escurrían desde sus faros hasta el suelo.

-Y eso… ¿Eso dónde nos deja? -Se aventuró a decir con temor. Él no quería estar solo, no de nuevo, no en ese mundo alienígena.

Las manos detuvieron su paso, apretando la esponja. Por un instante todo parecía haberse congelado, sólo el agua continuaba cayendo con lentitud desde el cofre del carro al tiempo que el sol comenzó a evaporar el líquido suavemente. Sin embargo, ninguno parecía hacer caso de nada.

El Shelby estaba aterrado, la falta de reacción de parte de su hermano le había revelado lo que en realidad pasaba, pero él lo negó para sí. No lo creía, no lo entendía.

-Ha sido fabuloso estar contigo, Terran, ahora veo porqué papá deseaba tanto tenerte a su lado… -Comenzó el humano.

El Mustang simplemente se resignó.

……………………………

Pero eso era el pasado, esa era un sencilla lección entre tantas que debía aprender a entender. Aquí sin embargo, estaba a tiempo, muy a tiempo a pesar de todas las tonterías que había hecho recientemente. Aún había oportunidad para hacer algo y cambiar la historia.

Terran se plantó frente al seeker femenino, mirándola fijamente, no pudiendo esconder su repentino y traidor nerviosismo.

-Vengala, yo… -Comenzó, atrayendo la atención de la voladora.

Hablaría con ella y lo haría de forma definitiva. La tenía al frente y ella estaba esperando escucharlo hablar. Tenía que decírselo finalmente, solamente a ella; la femme que le había esperado pacientemente a pesar del mal trato que le dio durante todo ese tiempo.

_Y ella es el decepticon de creación, no yo_, refunfuñó el Mustang para si mismo.

Era difícil lo que haría a continuación, pero no imposible. Su humano lo había logrado, ¿Por qué él no lo lograría también?

El rostro de la fembot era una mezcla de incertidumbre y muy secreta emoción. El Mustang estaba parado frente a ella y se le miraba profundamente pensativo, como si luchara internamente contra sí mismo para escoger las palabras que estaba por decirle. Ella se obligó a no sonreír, sin embargo, sus ópticos se agrandaron, abrillantándose como no lo hacían en mucho tiempo.

-Vengala… -Repitió con un toque serio.

Iba a volver a hablar, ya habiendo escogido las palabras adecuadas cuando algo lo obligó a enmudecerse por completo, incluso restándole todo tipo de expresión de su rostro. De repente sus ópticos verdes miraron mas allá de las alas de Vengala, se clavaron en el tumulto de mercaderes, alienígenas y cybertronianos que andaban en bola por la avenida. Sus orbes luminosas se fijaron exactamente en un grupo de transformers que iba caminando entre el farfullo del turismo.

Su procesador se congeló a medio pensamiento, olvidó lo que tenía que decir, olvidó cualquier cosa que se relacionara con la confundida fembot que tenía al frente mientras la forma familiar de ese funesto pasado reposaba una vez mas ante sus ópticos. Una parte de si que había deseado olvidar estaba nuevamente abriéndole las llagas de sus fracasos.

Una forma familiar en especial caminaba rodeado de sus camaradas. Terran no podía evitar mirarlo, tampoco podía evitar pensar que su procesador estaba fallando y que lo que veía no era mas que un producto de su imaginación. Es que era imposible, era una maldición…

Lo miró detenerse y hablar algo con alguno de sus acompañantes. En ese momento Terran supo que todo era tan real como el coraje que nuevamente florecía en su interior.

_Arhhg… ¿Por qué ahora?, ¿Por qué?,_ pensó, recorriendo la altiva forma del viejo cazador. El mismo malagradecido que lo buscó para pelear por haberle salvado la vida, el mismo que le había robado la oportunidad de salvar a los suyos; el que se llevó su honor.

-Eh… ¿Terran? –Le llamó el seeker.

Ella se había percatado de la mirada fría que recubrió el semblante del Shelby. Pero no obtuvo respuesta que le diera un motivo.

El seeker giró entonces con curiosidad, siguiendo la dirección en la que él miraba para percatarse de lo que éste había enfocado. El cambio había sido drástico en Terran, tal vez demasiado para su gusto. Había roto el encanto de la escena que estaba por propiciarse y eso como que había puesto de mal humor a la fembot, sin mencionar su enorme grado de decepción.

El gesto amigable y tierno se desvaneció del Mustang, recubierto por el odio contenido en esos ópticos color verde, antes azules.

-Es él –Fue todo lo que exclamó el Shelby, invocando inconscientemente sus armas, las dagas resbalaron por sus palmas y por sus dedos hasta quedar fijas en sus manos.

Dio dos pasos hasta quedar a un lado de Vengala, después se detuvo, dubitativo, sin retirar la vista de los cazadores.

-No puedo quedarme sin hacer nada –Le dijo a ella- Ha venido a robar lo último que me ha quedado –Continuó con el mismo tono de voz, enfocando a la femme.

Ella asintió, silenciosamente alistando sus sistemas y programas de telemetría para entrar en combate, pensando en acompañarle… No le iba a dejar solo contra ellos.

-… Perdóname por todo, Vengala, he sido un tonto –Exclamó, perdiendo su inexpresión por un momento.

En el rostro de Terran se alumbró la verdad, pasaron todos y cada uno de los sentimientos que su chispa estaba experimentando. Y a pesar de la raza a la que pertenecía la fembot que estaba junto a él, Terran se movió rápido incluso para los reflejos de ella, acercándose de un paso hasta tenerla a muy pocos centímetros de su rostro, encandilándose con el centelleo de sus ópticos rojos.

Ella tuvo escasos segundos para verlo a la cara, tomada completamente por sorpresa, sintiendo el ritmo de las pulsaciones aceleradas que se agolparon en su chispa cuando la boca de Terran se acercó a la suya. Suave, significativo y fugaz, muchas respuestas y sentimientos mezclados en escasos segundos de afección.

De la misma manera en la que él la besó mas tarde la abrazó, murmurándole algo al audio que la hizo encender los ópticos con potencia.

-Yo también te amo, Vengala. –Fueron sus quedas palabras, soltándola para empezar a caminar hacia los extraños.

Vengala lo miró marcharse, aún haciendo acopio de lo que acababa de suceder. _Él la había… la había…_

-Pero hay algo que debo finiquitar antes para poder seguir adelante –Alcanzó a escuchar el susurro del Mustang, sacándola de su estupor.

La joven Seeker le miró, extrañada. Paseó sus ópticos entre los transformers que iban y venían de un lado a otro, deteniéndolos de nuevo en aquellos individuos que le habían robado el momento que los últimos años de su vida había estado esperando. Y ahora que los veía bien, analizando sus rostros, sus firmas y sus características, no tardó en reconocer de manera oficial al grupo contra los que su compañero planeaba enfrentarse.

-Los jinetes –Exclamó, identificando las formas de Mesala y Kitt.

No… no era Kitt, pero era muy parecido al antiguo diseño que Kitt como transam usaba.

_Demonios, todo estaba empezando… ¿Por qué no había ido a la junta que su hermana le indicó hacia tan sólo un par de breems? _

Su preocupación se hizo evidente, ocultándose entre el enojo que volvía de aquellos tiempos. El Ragnarock parecía aún presente con la forma de esos mechas quienes eran acompañados por el traidor decepticon: El indeseable comandante Avalanche. Nombre que irónicamente más tarde ocupó la unidad en la que ella trabajó. La vida tenía un sentido del humor un tanto sarcástico.

Cuando se acercó a ellos, Terran se detuvo en medio de la calle. Los transformers pasaban a sus espaldas y frente a él, demasiado indiferentes a cualquier cosa que no les concerniera. Los pasos y el ruido eran la monotonía de la calle, las voces y las risas, los murmullos que no llegaban a los aislados audios del Mustang. Sus ópticos sólo miraban al cazador, toda su mente estaba concentrada en el cazador.

Nada se volvería a repetir. Las cosas dejarían de pasar igual.

_Puede que no esté solo, pero el honor creará un combate justo, _pensó, chasqueando las dagas entre sus manos.

El ex jinete no tardó en enfocar al mecha que alguna vez llamó niño después de haberle escuchado. Ahora Terran lucía tan distinto de aquel jovencito impulsivo que recordaba. Mesala alzó el mentón con arrogancia, mirando la marca de deshonra en el rostro del Mustang Shelby, creada por su propia mano. El metal oscuro dejaba ver las cuarteadoras infligidas por su propia arma, agrietando debajo de los cristales que enmarcaban esos ópticos enfurecidos.

-Es bueno verte, _vishiriu Cybertronia _-Comentó el cazador con indiferencia, virando su lanza lentamente cuando la desenvainó de su hombro.

Él había venido por esa presa, era una fortuna que ésta también le hubiera estado buscando.

-Hay cosas que quedaron sin final -Replicó el Shelby tranquilamente.

…»

Alud observó al mecha que los había interceptado, retrocediendo lentamente para calibrar el terreno. Él no lo conocía, pero si había escuchado la historia del joven autobot que alguna vez quiso ser parte de ese clan; se llamaba Terran, y ahora se encontraba frente a ellos. A él nunca lo miró, sin embargo, la femme con alas si le era familiar, la miró acercarse, caminando con los pasos lentos y altivos tan propios de cada seeker, con sus ópticos entornados en ellos, escrutándolos con los miles de análisis que seguramente estaba haciendo… también midiendo su terreno.

Alud ya comenzaba a relacionar todo.

…»

Tormenta miró, seria. Terran ante ellos y Mesala esperando que la pelea comenzara.

La cazadora de ópticos negros recordaba las pequeñas aventuras que Terran y ella habían vivido cuando su padre se empeñaba por enseñarle el oficio de caza al autobot. Recordó el obsequio que Tempestad le otorgó al ilusionado aprendiz. Eran las dagas que ahora estaban soldadas, rayadas y marchitas en las palmas cerradas del Mustang, dibujando la peligrosidad de su experiencia ganada con sangre, fracasos y entendimiento.

_El último obsequio de Tempestad,_ pensó.

Luego la cazadora sonrió, apenas encorvando un poco sus labios. El misterioso guerrero del que Valkiria habló en una de sus reuniones en la nave y llegó a asociar con el oscuro francotirador fue Terran, después de todo, Cómo era el universo de pequeño que se encontraban de nuevo y de ese modo en específico. Como enemigos, nada más. Ningún rastro del autobot al que ella ayudó a librarse de…

Tormenta le ayudó, hizo trampa, cuando él peleaba contra Mesala, el mismo transformer que culminó su entrenamiento en Zatoova.

Ironía de la vida. Dos mechas que compitieron por un título nuevamente se encontraban, con los papeles invertidos en esa sencilla realidad.

_No…,_ Se dijo, a sabiendas de que no era su lugar intervenir a menos que la pelea no se viera interrumpida por otro individuo. Así era el código de los cazadores, ella respetaría las normas, aunque le doliera ver a dos amigos suyos batirse en un duelo mortal. No se entrometería a menos que el acechador seeker que los veía a todos a pocos metros de Terran hiciera algún movimiento peligroso.

Tormenta sabía que no era la única que tenía la mitad de su atención clavada en el jet, Valkiria y Alud tenían la misma expresión que ella, no se descuidaban en lo absoluto, pero recordó repentinamente que ella aún no tenía ningún ala de esos extraños y cotizados transformers.

_Bien…_ Si el decepticon no se entrometía no perdería ninguna valiosa extremidad de momento.

La pelea no debía ser interrumpida.

Los seekers eran pocos, extintos, pero sus leyendas aún perduraban. Terran no tenía un mal apoyo de cobertura.

…»

-¿Qué diría Tempestad ahora si nos viera? –Espetó la seria mofa de Mesala, alistándose.

-Eso… no me interesa. No lo sé -Finalizó el Mustang, revelando finalmente su enojo- Pero lo que si sé es que no permitiré que termines de arruinar mi vida -Prosiguió.

-Un verdadero combate, ya era hora de presenciar algo entretenido -Murmuró Valkiria cruzándose de brazos, dándoles un poco de espacio.

Esa cacería sería interesante, después de todo, bastaba con la excelsa reacción de Mesala para percatarse de la situación. Y… ¿Quién ganaría la rifa de enfrentarse contra el seeker?

…»

Vengala activó su transmisor a través de una secuencia de comandos discretos. Detenida atrás de Terran, a una distancia segura en la que no estorbaría cuando todo diera inicio, se quedó mirando con ópticos entrecerrados los diferentes rostros de los que acompañaban al cazador.

Ella había visto al mecha carmesí, era el mismo que había seguido a Darkwar el ciclo que desapareció, cuando White Spark se unió a ese grupo después de que el F-18 finalmente lo aceptara.

Era Alud, el robot que misteriosamente se les acercó el ciclo que Darkwar fue arrestado y esa maldita pesadilla había comenzado.

Pero no podría ella en contra de todos, reconoció. Si eran cazadores era lógico pensar que sus niveles de entrenamiento eran extensos y peligrosos. Podría deshacerse de alguno, pero llegarían los demás a exterminarla mientras Terran se debatía contra Mesala.

Vengala digitó virtualmente la frecuencia de su hermana, no separando sus fieros ópticos de la afrenta visual que los acompañantes del cazador le disparaban. La tensión crecía.

Los transformers ajenos al conflicto dejaron de transitar la avenida, curiosos rodeando la calle para enterarse de lo que pasaba. Cazadores y presas quedaron solos en medio de los comercios y los locales. Los murmullos y el cielo crecieron. Nadie corrió, todos miraron, sonrientes, bífidos y apostadores. En una colonia de decepticons la guerra o las peleas ya no causaban temor.

Terran corrió girando sus dagas, las cuales se estrellaron con el mando de la lanza. Mesala logró echar su arma hacia delante y con ello empujar al Mustang, usando puramente la fuerza de su cuerpo para ello.

-Necesitarás algo más que eso, esclavo -Aseguró el cazador, haciendo girar su lanza entre sus dedos antes de asparla a un costado, retomando posición de combate.

………………………………..

-Paciencia, Mindmaster. –Repitió la frialdad de Shadowbird por cuarta vez, conteniendo el impulso que le embargaba por golpear a su compañero.- No presiones la situación.

El Mig-29 estaba cruzado de brazos, recargado en la pared del pasillo, frente a las tantas puertas que daban para diversas habitaciones. La herida que tenía en su hombro punzaba, pero mas molesto con todo lo que estaba pasando no le tomaba ninguna especie de cuidado su propia integridad.

-¡Ja! No iba a presionar a nadie. ¡Pero entré ahí porque no es muy común escucharlo gritar ¿sabes?!

Los ópticos de la fembot se aseveraron, su semblante se ensombreció. Ambos se quedaron intercambiando ácidas miradas, tensos, esperando cualquier oportunidad para degenerar aquella confrontación en una ferviente batalla a golpes.

Sin embargo, las intenciones se vieron mermadas al sonar estridente de un comunicador en sus canales privados. La llamada era dirigida a Shadowbird, pero Mindmaster también pudo captarla.

La fembot se llevó una mano a su audio derecho, girando sobre sus pies.

"_Aquí, Shadowbird, adelante."_

"_SB… Nos han encontrado."_ Exclamó Vengala dentro de su línea de comunicación.

"_¿Cuántos?"_

"_Cinco, y… SB, Alud está con ellos… Terran está conmigo." _Informó su hermana_ "Te mando las coordenadas en este mismo momento"_

Alud…

Los patrones en los sistemas de Shadowbird investigaron inmediatamente la designación, concluyendo con varias respuestas en menos tiempo del que le llevó digitar el nombre en su procesador: Alud era un autobot espía a lo último que había sabido de él, de procedencia desconocida y con rasgos altamente compatibles a los de un decepticon ordinario, salvo que, volviendo al origen del problema, el robot era un autobot.

Era también un enemigo y se le eliminaría. Volvía a buscarles, a molestarles después de lo que hizo, era un objetivo altamente prioritario.

"_¿Machotrix, estás en combate?"_ Interrumpió la voluble voz de Mindmaster.

Shadowbird giró el rostro para ver con desagrado a su compañero. Él la ignoró, tampoco estaba de humor.

"_Aún no, pero leo en sus ópticos cuánto ansían por que empiece la fiesta" _Vengala respondió, dejando escapar una especie de sonido de mofa.

Shadowbird hizo una señal a Mindmaster para que la siguiera, él lo hizo sin protesta. Ambos pasando a toda prisa por el pasillo, rumbo a la ventana que estaba al doblar en la primera esquina.

"_Reténganlos en esa zona, Vengala. Las coordenadas ya fueron recibidas. Estamos en camino." _Fue todo lo que Shadowbird dijo antes de cortar la transmisión.

……………………………….

Vivir o morir, ¿Será posible engañar al destino?.

……………………………….

El disparo fue exacto. El motor lanzó una llamarada y varios conductos explotaron, devorados por corrientes de fuego que recorrieron sus tubos y mangueras a presión, tronándolos, indicando la fuerza del impacto.

El auto negro se derrapó perdiendo el control completamente, estrellándose mas tarde en un muro aledaño. Su costado raspó contra la superficie, lanzando una serie de chispas que saltaron en todas direcciones, quemaron parte de su pintura y rompieron sus pocos adornos visibles. El sonido vibró en los audios de los presentes, invocando el final que tanto buscaba.

¿Por qué eso era lo normal?, ¿Por qué no le asustaba ese premeditado fin?…

_Que más da, no existe nada qué ganar o perder_, se dijo el Mustang mientras el golpe seguía acabando con su costado.

La forma de una joven, una femme sonriendo, le hizo olvidar el dolor de la coalición. Las alas plateadas reposaban a los costados de la chica, era una silueta elegante, una mirada poderosa, el negro se entremezclaba con el purpúreo de esa delicada estructura. Una que le era sumamente familiar.

_-No se preocupe Comandante, yo no lo dejaré –_Exclamó ella con suavidad antes de que la ilusión se perdiera, regresándolo a la cruda realidad.

Un nuevo golpe abolló el costado trasero del mustang antes de que un último giro lo volteara y lo hiciera rodar consecutivamente sobre el suelo, finalmente dejándolo inmóvil cuando chocó con un poste que lo devolvió al centro de la calle, con sus llantas hacia arriba aún rodando y su techo aplastado contra el piso.

El mecha se transformó con dificultad para quedar recostado sobre el piso, enfocando el cielo. Su visor seguía activo, iluminando su rostro y reflejando los destellos de las estrellas sobre el mismo. Las señales de los daños comenzaban a enlistarse, pero su atención se enfocaba en algo más pacífico:

-El hermoso cielo –Susurró, concentrado en seguir mirándolo cuando las formas de sus acompañantes se hicieron presentes ante sus ópticos. Sus cabezas le taparon el manto celeste.

-¿Sigues vivo, Sparkling? -Preguntó Xenon, pasando su mano frente al caído, obteniendo un golpe de parte del lambo.- Ughh, ¡Oye, enano!

-Shhhh. No juegues ¿No estás viendo lo que pasó? –Gruñó el lamborgini antes de volver su atención hacia el mecha de cromas oscuros.- Rayos, Kitt ¿Me escuchas?, ¿Cómo te sientes? –Preguntó, analizando la gravedad de las heridas.

-Esto no está para nada bien -Confirmó el triplecon.

-Ah, ¿En serio? No lo había notado, Xe.

El juego había llegado al final, al parecer.

-Dos veces han sido -Murmuró el Shelby, hablando a la nada.- Dos veces y no me han dejado llegar… ¿Por qué? -Prosiguió, levantando la mano hacia el cielo- ¿Por qué no me dejas huir?, ¿Por qué no puedo estar ahí? –Continuó con pena, repitiendo la misma pregunta una y otra vez.

-Esto no me agrada, su procesador está dañado. –Dijo Xenon.

El lamborgini lo miró de pronto.

-¿Cómo sabes?

-Está delirando ¿No lo oyes? Es obvio que se dañó su procesador. Eso o tal vez que algo se trabó en sus sistemas -Confirmó el helicóptero al oír las palabras del carro negro.

-Rayos, maldición -Gruñó Whitespark, comunicándose con él único mecha a quien podía pedirle ayuda.

_Nos van a matar_, se dijo.

-Nos van a matar –repitió en voz alta- Si no lo hace ese loco seeker púrpura por ser su hermano, lo hará el Impala o el caza recompensas –Prosiguió, llamando al jet de cromas carmesí,- Vamos, vamos, Solid responde ya, ¡Demonios, qué haces, responde ya! -Maldijo con desesperación.

…………………………….

A veces es más fácil creer en las mentiras que aceptar la realidad.

……………………………

Solid observaba el muro sin hablar. Shadowbird y Mindmaster habían pasado corriendo a su lado, apenas dándole tiempo de voltear cuando ya habían cruzado la intersección y se habían perdido tras la otra pared. No le habían dicho nada de porqué tanta prisa. Ni siquiera lo habían mirado.

El tetrajet suspiró. Darkwar seguía en el mismo cuarto encerrado, pero él no quería entrar ni mucho menos tratarlo en ese instante. Le dolía enormemente lo que su mentor le había dicho, la manera despectiva con la que lo había mirado, el odio con el que lo amenazó… porque lo había hecho.

Darkwar había marcado muy bien sus límites, y por la forma en la que habló dejó muy en claro que no habría dudado ni un poquito a la hora de atacarle. Si Solid no hubiera salido habría sido agredido por su tutor.

-Pero no soy un Autobot –Susurró, angustiado.

Le contestó el silencio.

-No lo soy. No importa lo que parezca o lo que digan. No soy un autobot –Continuó, encogiéndose contra el muro, imitando la forma que el F-18 acostumbraba utilizar para protegerse de los guardias en esa infernal prisión.

Su transmisor se activó de manera repentina, haciéndolo saltar de la impresión y estirar sus pies sobre el suelo. Varias fueron las palabras que distorsionadas abotargaron sus audios. Era la voz de White Spark y como hablaba tan rápido y fluido se hacía difícil entenderle.

"_¡Es una emergencia, alitas!"_ Gritó el lamborgini mientras los quejidos de indignación de Xenon resonaban al fondo.

Eso si lo había entendido.

"_No, no, maldición, Xenon, te dije que no hicieras eso, deja de moverlo así, sólo empeorarás las cosas"_ Argumentó White Spark antes de regresar su atención a la otra conversación. _"¿Solid, me oyes?"_

…»

Al otro lado de la línea el triplecon se encogió de hombros, dejando nuevamente la figura de su acompañante en el suelo. El francotirador sonreía a pesar del dolor.

-Hey, White, este tipo es una fiesta. Está feliz a pesar de todo, yo creo que ya no se siente tan mal -Susurró el Lancer con una risilla nerviosa.

White Spark sólo le miro serio.

…»

Solid trataba de concentrarse en el mensaje, pero seguía reviviendo esos astrosegundos de tensión con su tutor.

_Ya, ya. No debe dolerme, él está confundido, no lo dijo en serio,_ se repitió, intentando comprender lo que estaba sucediendo. El F-18 había pasado por muchos horrores en esa prisión, eso era notorio y Solid debía comprenderlo, debía darle su espacio. Si algo había logrado quebrar el carácter de su tutor de la manera en la que lo había hecho entonces debió de ser algo sumamente monstruoso, por ende, él debía por ley y comprensión, intentar no pensar en lo que acababa de suceder.

Su mano acarició su visor azulado, resignado. Él no podía negar su origen, no pudo y nunca quiso esconder el azul de su mirada, el mismo color de ojos de aquellos que habían marcado tan terriblemente al seeker líder.

-Pero no fui yo. Yo no hice nada. –Musitó.

En el pasado cuando conoció a Darkwar recordó el miedo que sintió, especialmente al verlos ahí, a esa unidad supuestamente autobot conformada en su mayoría por "DECEPTICONS". Entre sus filas existía mayor número de ópticos carmesí que azules. Todos se miraban aterradores, ninguno de ellos parecía querer tratar con una protoforma asustada.

Recordó el momento exacto en el que conoció también a ese comandante de fríos ópticos rojizos, a Kitt. Un transformer demasiado distinto al que ahora estaba con ellos. En estos tiempos Kitt parecía un tanto inestable y en veces lunático, proponiendo ideas que distaban mucho de ser correctas. Sin embargo, el respeto hacia él seguía presente en Solid: Kitt fue el comandante de la unidad que lo salvó a él de aquella asquerosa mina decepticon y sin importar cuánto hubiera cambiado en el presente le seguía respetando.

Pero en ese entonces, cuando lo llevaron a la base, con Kitt agarrando su mano y el Jet esperándolo de mala manera en la sala de recreación, un solo pensamiento cursaba por su mente: El odio. Los odió, por un momento los odió con todas sus fuerzas, sin embargo el gesto tranquilo de un mecha verde y grande lo calmó.

"_Adannos_", ese era el nombre de aquel que lo recogió. Recordó la paz que sintió al notar el azul de su mirada, tan distinto al rojo de los otros dos.

Y entonces comprendió.

-El color no dice nada sobre quienes somos -Susurró.

"_SOLID, MALDITA SEA"_ Resonó el rugido desesperado del lambo _"¿Me escuchas?"_

El deportivo blanco se había desesperado, Solid seguía en línea pero no le respondía nada por mas que le hablaba y le gritaba.

Un gruñido de frustración escapó de su vocalizador, seguido de unas muy floridas maldiciones que ni el más vulgar de los cybertronianos decía comúnmente. Tendría que depender de la habilidad del Lancer y de la suya propia, que la verdad dejaba algo que desear en el área médica.

"_Bueno, si no tienes tiempo comprendo."_ Comentó finalmente con resignación.

La última frase sacó al volador rojo de su estupor, devolviéndolo a la realidad,

_Es cierto,_ se dijo Solid, había olvidado todo lo demás. Sus problemas personales no tenían cabida en ese momento, podían esperar.

"_No… No, discúlpame, White. De verdad que me distraje."_ Respondió lo mas rápido que pudo, poniéndose de pie para dirigirse a las escaleras.

Su atención volvió por completo al transmisor, permitiendo que las noticias llegaran, preguntando sobre el estatus de Kitt. Bajó las escaleras y cruzó la puerta que daba a la calle principal de ese sector de suburbios. Él nunca notó que no había nadie más en el lugar, excepto Darkwar y él.

………………………………….

WhiteSpark sabía que el resultado era en parte su culpa, pero no imaginó que las cosas alcanzarían ese nivel de seriedad. Sin embargo, tampoco podía decir que todo era totalmente su tropiezo, las acciones del auto negro sólo enmarcaban esa necesidad por acabar con su propia chispa y dejaban muy en claro que no había querido esquivar el golpe.

-¿Qué rayos estabas pensando? Pudiste evitar el disparo, todo era un juego -Refunfuñó el lambo, pero Kitt le ignoró.-Argh, si el grupo no nos mata, te mataré yo.

Xenon no replicó. Sólo se detuvo a pensar en las novedosas calamidades que estaban pasando: otros nombres más para la lista de los que buscarían acabar con sus chispas.

_¿Por qué no?_, pensó con resignación.

-Como dirían los humanos: estamos fritos -Murmuró.

………………………………

Sin importar lo que hagas, tarde o temprano deberás enfrentar las consecuencias de tus decisiones.

……………………………..

Impulse se alistó. Frente a él los vorns de experiencia del mecha de cromas platas invocaban un rápido final. No obstante el Ingeniero no podía darse por vencido y dejar de pelear, él debía proteger a los suyos, después de todo ahora eran parte de su responsabilidad.

Tal vez había tomado las decisiones erróneas, pero no pensaba en retroceder, primero: porque la seguridad de su equipo era lo primordial, segundo: porque ya estaba cansado de que todo mundo quisiera hacerle ver que lo que decidía y hacía estaba siempre mal.

-Traicionaste mi confianza, ¿Por qué lo hiciste? -Preguntó Jazz sin hacer movimiento alguno, su visor carmesí brilló con el reflejo de los faros cercanos, ocultando el gesto que en realidad le embargaba.

-No hay explicación que alcance a cubrir lo que sucedió -Replico el Impala.- y tampoco pido tu explicación por lo que pasó con el seeker. Jazz tú sabías lo que estaba pasando, tú sabías que esta vez él era inocente y no hiciste nada para evitar que lo arrestaran, ni tú ni nadie -Acusó por su parte.

-Ambos tenemos culpa es cierto -Argumentó el Solstice- Pero como bien dijiste: eso no nos excusa de los hechos –Sentenció, observando de frente a su rival. Una de sus garras se elevó, dejando ver el filo del arma que usaría.

Impulse plantó bien los pies en el suelo, elevando las sus puertas que había en sus brazos con la intensión de usarlas a modo de escudo. Su impulso electromagnético cargó, pero el tiempo estaba en su contra, pues la velocidad del rival sobrepasaba la suya y antes de que se diera cuenta de lo que Jazz pretendía, simplemente ya no estaba frente a él.

Con un impacto directo hacia su pecho, justo donde el logotipo purpúreo se encontraba, Impulse fue empujado violentamente.

-Sé que la vida a veces no es justa -Dijo el saboteador, arrancando la insignia antes de saltar para evitar el filo mortal de la puerta del rival.

Impulse aspó sus navajas para protegerse, trastabillando para recuperar terreno, sin embargo no lo logró y cayó sentado al suelo.

-Pero esa no es excusa para traicionar a aquellos que te apoyaron hasta el final –Continuó Jazz, girando sobre su eje para seguir enfrentando a su enemigo, se quedó parado, con sus amortiguadores listos para saltar en cualquier momento.

El mecha azul se recuperó de inmediato, levantándose mientras se cubría la herida con una de sus mano.

-No te engañes a ti mismo. ¿Qué nos apoyaron? ¿Quiénes nos apoyaron?, Sólo tú lo hiciste, Jazz –Corrigió- Porque el resto nos dio la espalda mucho antes de que todo pasara. La avaricia de algunos enmarcó el final de muchos inocentes.

Su brazo derecho se transformó en la boca de un cañón.

-Por favor, no vengas a hablar de fantasías. Nadie nos ayudó nunca. –Exclamó nuevamente, abriendo fuego.

El arma ahora cargada envió un portentoso torrente de disparos que impactaron dolorosamente al saboteador en un brazo.

-¿Porque no usaste tu impulso electromagnético? -Le cuestionó el guerrero plata, registrando la magnitud de sus daños.

-¿No entiendes, Jazz? –Impulse sacudió la cabeza con frustración, devolviendo su brazo a la normalidad- Tú fuiste el único que nos apoyó. Yo no quería traicionarte, pero ellos, ellos… Rayos –Se pateó mentalmente, revolviéndose en su lugar. Luego levantó la mirada rumbo al rostro de su enemigo- He hecho cosas terribles, Jazz, cosas que apenarían a cualquier autobot, y yo ya no merezco recibir ese título. Yo ya no puedo ser lo que era antes -Confirmó.

Impulse sintió el cosquilleante caudal de energon que escurrió sobre su pecho y cayó hasta el suelo, a su vez, miró el brazo de Jazz bañado de su propia sangre.

El ingeniero llenó sus filtros con oxígeno.

-Hice lo impensable. –Reconoció.

_Jugué a ser Primus y perdí,_ Pensó.

-Pero aún así peleo por ellos, Jazz, porque ahora son mi unidad, son mis compañeros y amigos… Mis hermanos -Confirmó.- Y a ellos ya no pienso perderlos, a ninguno de ellos.

El saboteador le miró, serio. Impulse le devolvió la mirada antes de decir:

-Son mi hermandad.

La afirmación resonó con la fuerza de ese espíritu, de esa chispa que no dejaba de pulsar en su pecho.

-Aprendí que jamás debo dejar atrás a los míos. -Enunció disparando nuevamente de manera continua tras haber transformado de nuevo su brazo en arma.

El Solstice esquivó hábilmente los ataques. Con sus pies deslizándose sobre el piso respondió con su propia frecuencia de disparos. Su arma vibró en sus manos, sus colores platas se iluminaron, agravados por el fuego de su contraataque.

Impulse se lanzó al piso para evitar un impacto peor, su herida comenzó a doler.

-Aprendí que jamás debo traicionar a los míos –Replicó, levantando su brazo derecho con velocidad para usar su puerta de escudo, con ello detuvo un golpe que iba dirigido a su rostro.

Sin embargo las garras del Solstice le atravesaron levemente el metal, marcando 3 líneas verticales en la base de su puerta.

-¡Me traicionaste a mí! -Reclamó el Saboteador.- Traicionaste mi confianza -Pateó a su oponente para derribarlo.

Cuando tuvo a Impulse sobre el piso lo sostuvo con fuerza, no dejándole levantarse, aprisionándolo de una manera tan definitiva que el fuera de línea era inminente. El visor carmesí se encontró con los ópticos dorados.

-Tú sabías lo que iba hacer, te lo dije el ciclo que me pasaste esos códigos. Sabías lo que sucedería…Yo no te traicioné –Se defendió Impulse, sin forcejear para liberarse del agarre.

El semblante del oficial Autobot se neutralizó. Soltó a Impulse en ese momento, alejándose. Era cierto lo que le decían, pero dolía. Había sido él mismo, su conciencia, su arrepentimiento, el que lo traicionó. Casi podía sentir y decir que había sido él mismo el que disparó esa arma y le falló a su amigo.

-Prowl está bien, ¿Cierto? Quiero que sepas que mi francotirador jamás trató de matarlo -Susurró el Impala sentándose.

Sus heridas latían, su energon goteaba con lentitud, pero él no hizo el esfuerzo por seguir.

-Sólo queríamos vivir nuevamente juntos y en paz, lejos de todo, pero ya me di cuenta de que es imposible. Simplemente esa sombra parece seguirnos adonde sea y ahora nos ha llevado a este punto. –Dijo, hastiado de todo- He pensado que tal vez es hora de cerrar definitivamente el círculo ¿sabes?. Je… y tanto que criticaba aun amigo mío por ser tan sombrío y depresivo –Meditó, pensando en Kitt, en el verdadero Kitt.

Jazz dio media vuelta.

-Esa no es la manera -Susurró, dándole la espalda- Pero si lo que dices es verdad, entonces nosotros invocamos nuestras propias desgracias, nadie más.

……………………………….

Todos tenemos demonios internos, demonios que debemos enfrentar.

……………………………….

Terran sintió el filo de la lanza rozar su puerta lateral, donde estaba su hombro. Un rápido movimiento le había salvado pero Mesala no daba cabida a un receso.

Mesala implementaba mayor velocidad en sus agresiones, las mismas que el Shelby ya retenía con maestría. Muchos de los ataques daban en el blanco, pero también muchos otros eran evitados. Terran usaba sus dagas como defensa cada que se retraía al atacar. Estaba orgulloso de sus armas, nunca lo decía, pero le seguían encantando: su filo brillaba con cada giro. Las dagas viraban en diversas direcciones en las manos del Mustang.

Todo era diferente, completamente diferente a la última vez.

Ambos guerreros poseían más experiencia, y aunque el carro amarillo sentía rencor por el cazador no permitía que el sentimiento le invadiera, actuando fríamente en cada acción.

Así mismo, el guerrero del Clan de la Zarpa combatía a sabiendas de que no habría modo de acabar esa batalla más que con el trofeo de ópticos verdes en sus manos: La cabeza de Terran.

… »

Los mirones estaban alrededor de la calle, atentos a la pelea que se daba entre cazador y caza recompensas. Hacía vonrs que la guerra parecía haber terminado y ese tipo de peleas salvajes, violentas y a muerte no se daban en cualquier lado.

Los decepticons no estaban preocupados, mucho menos interesados en el caos acometido. Los decepticons eran espectadores y querían ver una buena batalla, llena de odio, de sangre y de muerte, querían satisfacerse después de haber vuelto a la vida de esclavos de si mismos y de las jornadas enteras de sólo pensar en trabajar y trabajar. Charr o Cybertron, venía a ser lo mismo mientras la dictadura de Galvatron siguiera igual de pasiva y (aunque en parte les gustaba) de aburrida.

Vengala siguió parada al otro lado de la extensa avenida, inmóvil, con su rostro serio y sus armas jugueteando entre quitar y poner los seguros. Seguía visualmente los movimientos fieros y ágiles que ambos oponentes hacían, pero seguía con parte de su atención puesta en el resto de la tropa de cazadores, los cuales ya se habían desperdigado vagamente y no le quitaban a su vez el ojo de encima a ella.

La fembot de armadura azul era la que especialmente llamaba su atención, excesivamente parecida al odioso cazador Tempestad. Vengala alzó la cabeza al recibir una transmisión sorteada del canal de su hermana, se movió unos cuantos pasos a uno de sus costados y notó con gracia que la misma fembot le siguió con la vista, era una leona esperando atacarle.

En ese momento, sin embargo, antes de que Vengala volviera a moverse, ya cucando más cínicamente a tormenta con su arrogancia natural, escuchó el sonido de las turbinas de sus compañeros. Distraída, volteó al cielo, ahí las dos aeronaves que iban a ayudarle salieron de entre las azoteas de los largos edificios. No obstante, cuando volvió la vista al frente, dos o tres cazadores ya no estaban en su sitio.

Leyó sus radares y sonares, maldiciendo el esparcimiento que había por todos lados y la gran cantidad de señales y firmas que llegaron a sus programas.

Los muchos decepticons, turistas y alienígenas se encontraban pasando por cualquier lugar, muchos de ellos displicentes al enfrentamiento a muerte que Terran tenía contra Mesala, otros sólo mirándoles. Para Vengala intentar hacer un rápido reconocimiento fue difícil, y aún así encendió sus rifles y preparó su computadora de batalla, elevando sus alertas al máximo…

Eran cazadores, un mismo instinto de depredación, y una mayor ventaja en el suelo. Vengala sabía sus virtudes y sus desperfectos, y tenía que enfocarse sobretodo en estos últimos.

_**Continuará…**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

**Destinos o Coincidencias.**

…………………………………

Prowl detuvo su trabajo, algo no estaba bien. El reporte frente a su escritorio no mostraba lo que él esperaba.

-No puede ser –Dijo, repasando todas y cada una de las posibilidades, percatándose de que aquella más acertada, pues era la que más temía; sin embargo seguía siendo irrefutable con la evidencia presentada.

Eran detalles que sólo alguien como _él_ podía dejar, o mejor dicho _crear._ ¿Pero para que? ¿Para que él pudiese localizarlo? ¿Para que pudiese saberlo? Tal vez para evidenciar esa culpabilidad que le hacía presa.

El táctico gruñó para sus adentros, frustrado. Por primera vez maldijo esa constante necesidad de hacer justicia, mientras dejaba caer el datapad al piso, incapaz de seguir mirándolo.

_Hubiese sido mejor ignorar el hecho y dejar que los encargados hiciesen su trabajo_, pensó, consiente de que ninguno habría logrado ubicar al saboteador.

-Al menos ahora sé porqué te marchaste –Musitó de nuevo, recordando la forma del Porche en la entrada, Jazz se quedó sin mirarle, pero con decisión clara y listo para partir antes de que él le diera por completo la espalda.

…………………………………

Las grandes almas tienen voluntades, las débiles sólo deseos.

…………………………………

La lanza golpeó por última vez la daga izquierda, lanzándola contra el muro de un local frente al que peleaban, lejos del alcance de su dueño. Los mechas que divisaban el enfrentamiento se recorrieron a los lados, evitando el impacto por poco.

-Debo admitir que hace mucho no encontraba un rival como tú, has mejorado notablemente -Comentó Mesala.- Eso le dará más valor a ese trofeo _-_dijo después, señalando al pecho de Terran.

El mustang pasó su mano por la insignia de la cobra que su forma presumía a la altura de su torso. La placa distintiva lucía con el orgullo de haber sido hecha por la mano humana, la misma que lo levantó de la tumba en la que él mismo se había convertido.

-No tienes idea de lo que es eso –Replicó, lanzando de inmediato la otra daga con fuerza, movimiento que el cazador aprovechó para contraatacar leyendo las acciones del auto dorado.

Con un rápido giro Mesala repelió la daga y atrapó a su presa contra el mismo muro donde la primera arma había impactado, estrangulándolo con el palo de la lanza, el cual presionaba con ambas manos a favor de la pared.

Segundos de análisis.

Y mas tarde Terran observó a su oponente directo a los ópticos antes de lanzarle una patada hacia el estómago para que lo liberara, algo complicado ya que a pesar de la experiencia su tamaño no había cambiado, siendo él más pequeño.

…»

Vengala saltó involuntariamente cuando el Mustang golpeó el muro al tiempo que forcejeaba por liberarse. Los rifles en los brazos de ella se activaron de manera inconsciente, alertada por completo por lo que estaba pasando y por la ansiedad de tener que quedarse observando sin hacer nada.

Sin embargo, cuando logró tranquilizarse y bajó uno de sus brazos, notó en sus radares una lectura que rápida se aproximaba hacia ella. Al voltear miró a la compañera del jinete Cazador. Valkiria se aproximaba con velocidad, entremezclándose entre los presentes; Su forma se perdía con facilidad, mientras su mirada revelaba solo la emoción de ese próximo combate.

…»

Un disparo al suelo en advertencia fue todo lo que Vengala hizo para cesar la proximidad de la cazadora. Sin embargo, Valkiria hizo caso omiso y después de echarse a un lado para evitar el rayo de plasma siguió corriendo en dirección de su enemigo, rápida y ágil como un depredador disfrutando de la cacería.

Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca Vengala levantó un brazo para bloquear con su rifle la potente patada que la cazadora le lanzó rumbo al rostro. El metal de sus cuerpos chocó, sacando chispas, sacando también fervientes gritos y vitoreos del público que les observaba. La cazadora volvió a ganar terreno, aprovechando la inercia del golpe para brincar hacia atrás, usando el brazo del seeker como punto de apoyo, su cuerpo giró dentro de su propio eje, cayendo mas tarde al suelo de pie.

Ambas se miraron durante escasos segundos, después Vengala levantó sus rifles y rompió la tensión de la espera. Cada disparo rozaba el cuerpo de la cazadora, quien comenzó a correr hacia el amontonamiento de espectadores.

Todo pasaba tan rápido.

El seeker femenino no daba un respiro entre detonación y detonación, finalmente deteniéndose cuando una explosión mayor hizo cimbrar el suelo y provocó el derrumbamiento inmediato de un local y un edificio al otro lado de la calle.

Vengala giró la cabeza con rapidez y descubrió que donde antes había estado el resto del clan de cazadores ahora se encontraba un enorme charco de metal fundido, enormes lenguas de fuego crispando avivadas. Dos misiles habían explotado cerca, tan cerca que su cuerpo sintió la onda de calor. Después en su canal de transmisión escuchó la voraz risa de Mindmaster.

Arriba, en el cielo pintado de naranja, como ráfagas invisibles pasaron las figuras de sus dos compañeros aéreos, perdiéndose detrás de un edificio al doblar la calle. Vengala notó que los cazadores se habían dispersado antes de que los misiles detonaran, sin embargo, la amenaza ya estaba propuesta y la guerra personal declarada.

Cuando el seeker femenino giró la cabeza nuevamente al frente, en busca de su adversario, un duro golpe en la cara fue lo que le dio la bienvenida, aventándola al piso de espaldas. Tan fuerte fue la sorpresa y el impacto que sus alas chocaron contra los muchos escombros que habían quedado regados por todas partes.

-Muy confiada, seeker. –Escuchó la fría voz de Valkiria sobre ella.

Vengala quiso levantarse, pero una larga cuchilla en su cuello se lo impidió. Al alzar la mirada se topó con los ópticos ámbar de Valkira, prendidos e iluminados por el fuego que encandilaba la calle, la misma que repentinamente se hallaba vacía. La luz de las llamas se movía oscilatoria, dibujando aterradoras sombras deformadas por sus cuerpos delgados, una de pie, la otra en el suelo. Ambas con sus ojos fríos y sus rostros arrogantes, displicentes a los sonidos de la batalla que se daban detrás de ellas.

-El deshonor de intervenir en una pelea de cazadores se paga con la muerte. –Oró Valkiria, haciendo presión en el cuello del seeker.

Pero Vengala sonrió, mirando por sobre la cabeza de la cazadora.

-El honor es para los estúpidos. –Dijo, antes de impulsarse con las manos y arrojarse a un costado.

…»

Valkiria sintió, mas que escuchó, el deslice suave de dos alas cortando el viento detrás de su cabeza. Milésimas de segundos antes de que el seeker que tenía arrinconado se escapara de su agarre, miró de reojo por sobre su hombro, localizando al tetrajet que iba planeando en el aire con sus motores apagados. Todo se detuvo en ese momento, ni el fuego que tronaba carbonizando los escombros o los rugidos de ira que lanzaban Terran y Mesala fueron capaces de hacerla despegar sus molestos ojos de la interrupción que iba volando a toda prisa en su contra.

Los rifles de Shadowbird acumularon la energía del disparo, las bocas giraron y administraron el nivel de potencia, después, la lluvia de plasma fue cayendo en cascada sobre el piso y en dirección hacia la cazadora que tenía presa a su hermana. El suelo se laceraba, las esquirlas y las astillas de metal saltaban como olas de polvo, rozando el fuselaje de la aeronave que disparaba.

Valkiria maldijo y se echó a correr al frente, escuchando con furia las risotadas que soltó Vengala mientras sus pasos la alejaban velozmente de la horda de proyectiles que esperaban desintegrarla y que cada vez estaban mas cerca de ella.

Hasta que finalmente descubrió la esquina de un callejón que se divisó frente a su carrera. De dos pasos mas largos que los anteriores se aventó hacia adentro, rondando elegantemente sobre su cadera para quedar con una rodilla hincada y un pie en el suelo al tiempo que las últimas detonaciones del jet cybertroniano terminaron de tronar en el suelo. Shadowbird pasó por fuera, perdiéndose en la siguiente pared, encendió de nuevo sus motores y accionó sus propulsores, ganando altitud.

_Seekers_, se recordó Valkiria, _costumbres mortíferas de batalla, buena coordinación de equipo, enemigos formidables, y lo más interesante: Trofeos_.

Excelentes trofeos.

La cazadora se puso de pie y se acercó con sigilo a la esquina de la pared, mirando por el borde en busca de la que había elegido como presa. No tardó en encontrarla, Vengala caminaba hacia ella, buscándole de la misma manera. El seeker también deseaba pelear.

…»

Shadowbird recuperó sus propulsores y emergió de la avenida, elevándose a través de las azoteas y los resquicios que había entre edificio y edificio. La noche se veía espectacular desde allá arriba, resplandeciente a medias por el calor del fuego que subía en sendas humaderas capaces de colorear la brillantez de las estrellas. Sin embargo, nada mejor que la iluminación natural de la lumbre delatando la ubicación de cualquiera allá abajo, en la calle, en la ahora zona cero.

"_Machotrix, voy a romper formación, encontré a__** mi**__ objetivo" _transmitió Mindmaster, saliendo de entre dos rascacielos para emparejarse debajo de ella en un vuelo sincronizado. Pero antes de esperar respuesta descendió abruptamente sobre un callejón y se transformó.

"_Procede"_ Respondió ella.

De pronto tuvo que girar violentamente para esquivar el extraño proyectil que había pasado rozando una de sus alas. Había sido algo delgado y ligero, pero con el suficiente filo de haber podido perforarle una y precipitarla al suelo.

El seeker femenino hizo un escaneo de la zona y evocó al poder de sus radares y sistemas de telemetría, encontrando al responsable de su desviación de trayectoria.

Parada en una de las azoteas, una fembot azul, con los ópticos negros e inexpresivos, tensionaba la siguiente flecha en la cuerda de su arco. Sin embargo, en vez de hacer el disparo despareció dentro de una suave estela de luz.

Shadowbird apenas tuvo el tiempo suficiente de apagar sus propulsores y dejarse caer al vacío, jalada por la atracción de la gravedad antes de que la cazadora de negros ópticos reapareciera en otra azotea y disparara la siguiente flecha, rozando mas de cerca el ala derecha de su presa.

…»

Alud ya pensaba que todo eso estaba llegando demasiado lejos. Habían desatado una guerra propia en medio de un sendero turístico y los destrozos iban en progreso conforme llegaban mas elementos con la intención de ser parte de los desmanes.

Él había perdido el rastro de Mesala y Terran el instante en que miró a los cielos y localizó las amenazantes aeronaves, las mismas que no tardaron en diseccionar unos cuantos misiles de debajo de sus fuselajes para dispararlos en su contra. A partir de ese momento todos tuvieron que moverse y desbalagarse a través de la avenida. Valkiria siendo la primera que se lanzó a la lucha en contra de la seeker que acompañaba al Mustang.

El ferrari había evitado la explosión gracias a su agilidad para mimetizarse rápidamente en los parajes de su entorno. De un parpadeo se había lanzado corriendo hacia la multitud de curiosos mientras su Tormenta se teletransportaba lejos y Karr se transformaba en su modo alterno para alejarse.

Los espectadores al ver la cercanía de Alud retrocedieron, cuando él señaló al cielo avisándoles; todos comenzaron a transformarse y también a huir.

Después de eso la caza de los seeekers tuvo que alentarse. Había cientos de firmas en el suelo y ninguna era compatible con las que ya habían registrado como enemigas, por lo que el bombardeo cesó, dejando como único centro de destrucción los dos edificios en los que antes habían estado los cazadores.

Alud sintió la urgencia de reunir nuevamente a su clan. El repentino silencio de la calle no era un buen alentador, a veces roto únicamente por los disparos de una aeronave, el fuego consumiendo sus últimos vestigios o los golpes sordos de Terran y Mesala.

El Alfa se encontraba a la sombra de un edificio, volviendo con precaución hacia el lugar donde todos se habían separado. Sus audios estaban alertas, sintonizados para escuchar cualquier cosa, sus sistemas estaban preparados y sus instintos mas agudos que nunca. De vez en vez pasaba alguien corriendo, incluso creyó ver que no pocos transformers ajenos al conflicto llevaban armas en sus manos, listos para ser parte de lo que fuera que estuviera pasando.

Alud dejó atrás un camión estacionado, pasando entre él y la barda que tenía a su derecha.

De pronto sintió la amenaza, percibió la tensión… El silencio mas pesado que nunca.

Desenvainó su espada, empuñandola con una sola mano.

-¡Hola, Alud! –Escuchó el grito que le hizo ponerse alerta.

Una sonora carcajada le hizo voltear. La risa maniaca venía de alguien que estaba parado en la caja del camión. Unos ópticos rojos y un fuselaje púrpura con dos alas en su espalda. Mindmaster sonrió como un demente y se cruzó de brazos, mirando al ferrari.

-Tenía mucho que no nos veíamos, amigo. –Se mofó el seeker, entrecerrando los ojos con malicia- ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Ha sido bueno el tiempo de abundancia? –Prosiguió, imprimiendo un poco de sarcasmo en sus palabras.

Alud prefirió no contestar. Recordaba al seeker que tenía enfrente, fue al que conoció primero de toda la escuadra, era el que parecía estar mas desquiciado que todos juntos, el que se reía y hablaba solo.

-¿Sabes, amigo? Estoy un poco molesto –Le hizo saber Mindmaster, encendiendo vagamente sus rifles- Corrígeme si me equivoco pero creo que todo lo que ha pasado ha sido tu culpa. -Neutralizó su rostro- Y después de que juguemos un rato va a ser necesario que me des unas cuantas explicaciones. –Dijo con falsa amabilidad, como si estuviera hablando con un niño.

…»

Mesala y Terran peleaban sin importar el holocausto que se había desatado a su alrededor. Tenían cortes en los brazos y en la cara, golpes en cualquier parte del cuerpo.

El Mustang no era lento usando la otra daga que complementaba la otra parte de su propio arsenal. La hacía girar con una sola mano y con ello tiraba peligrosos mandobles que Mesala detenía con su lanza, la cual ya evidenciaba los rasguños y los profundos cortes que su cuerpo había librado por pura experiencia y habilidad.

Sin embargo; en un pequeño error de sincronización del Shelby, el cazador ganó debidamente su terreno y le golpeó tres veces con el palo de su lanza en la cara, haciéndole estrellarse contra la pared, a pocos centímetros de una constante llamarada que salía de una ventana rota. Un siguiente sablazo venía contra el pecho del Mustang, pero terran logró liberarse con un giro, alejándose a tropezones de su enemigo.

Mesala había mejorado significativamente. Sin problema desencajó su lanza de la pared y enfocó a su rival, quien se incorporaba dificultosamente.

-Sabes que no puedes ganar- Comentó el guerrero del clan de la zarpa,- Tu marca sólo revela tu fracaso, el deshonor que envistes al haber traicionado las normas del cazador -Prosiguió con un tono altivo.

-Tú no sabes nada al respecto -Respondió el Shelby- El honor no es lo que motiva esta situación –Confirmó mas tarde, irguiéndose de nuevo-… si no el futuro… El de mi familia y el mío.

El cazador vio por un momento a los jets, los cuales combatían a su propio ritmo, cada uno con su propio rival pero listos en todo caso que necesitaran asistencia entre ellos. Los miembros del clan Hinko se enfrentaban a la escuadra de T-D.

-Son seekers, ellos trabajan en Trina. –Espetó con frialdad- Tú como Cybertroniano de superficie que eres no tienes cabida en ese grupo –Dijo, con desprecio en su voz.

Terran negó con la cabeza, sus ojos estaban más decididos que nunca.

-Las cosas no son lo que eran, Mesala, eso ya no es verdad. Eso ya no importa ahora –Exclamó, sacando una estrella metálica bastante grande, la cual parecía ser su arma de backup.-Aún no acabamos –Anunció secamente.

-Eso lo sé -Finalizó el cazador, disfrutando abiertamente del momento, talvez deseando que Tempestad estuviese presente para divisar el encuentro.

…………………………………

Caer está permitido, levantarse es obligatorio.

…………………………………

Darkwar se detuvo en ese punto. Había logrado salir al balcón…

… después de tanto tiempo en el encierro y en la oscuridad: Aliados, costumbre y resignación.

Diversos sonidos llegaban a su mente como cortometrajes extraídos de muchas, cientos, de películas viejas y difusas. Había explosiones, gritos y tronidos incesantes de armas de alto calibre. La noche se iluminaba por llamaradas gigantescas de poderosas bombas cayendo y colisionando con todo lo que hubiera podido existir en el suelo. Las estrellas desaparecían, encandiladas con el poder del fuego.

Él volaba. Hablaba y dirigía, veía todo desde el cielo…

Y de la misma forma veloz en la que todo pasaba frente a sus sensores visuales sus recuerdos se diluían en estática y no podía ver algo muy diferente a una caverna plagada de oscuridad, con paredes siempre carcomidas y con verticales barras de brillo rosáceo tapando su única salida de escape. Programas se amontonaban sobre otros programas, perdiendo el orden y el control.

Las cosas cambiaban, las morfologías evolucionaban. Paredes negras y calles amplias, paredes amarillas y cuartos pequeños. Todo diferente y contrastaste entre sí. Había gritos en sus memorias, algunas veces ajenos, de fembots corriendo de las explosiones, de robots gruñendo y maldiciendo al disparar… y algunas veces suyos, humillantes y vergonzosos mientras imploraba muchas cosas, entre ellas que dejaran de golpearle.

Su memoria estaba reactivándose, corriendo para estabilizarse. Sus audios lo escuchaban todo dentro de sus regresiones, sus ópticos miraban sólo lo que podía alejarle un momento de su constante desánimo. Prefería ignorar cualquier recuerdo que pudiera empeorar su pesadumbre.

Recargó las manos en el barandal que bordeaba al pequeño balcón. Ahí dejó de mirar dentro de su mente para enfocarse en las calles metálicas y en los edificios que estaban al frente, al otro lado de la avenida. Algunas ventanas brillaban con sus luces interiores prendidas, en otras ni siquiera parecía que hubiese vida detrás de los vidrios.

Luego, mas atrás de tanta arquitectura, siempre plácido y conmovedor, una vez mas el cielo brillaba, oscuro y lleno de estrellas, pero sin ninguna luna por la hora tan temprana en la que estaban. Sin embargo, se consoló Darkwar, pronto volvería a aparecer en cualquier momento, ya que pasaran los debidos joors y breems, ya que el tiempo dejara todo como antes, la luna volvería a esa estación del cielo y él podría verla una vez mas, sin importar el predecible desinterés que le tendría después a ese astro tan natural y común.

Entonces algo curioso llamó la atención del seeker en el lejano paraje. No recordaba que le habían mencionado algo acerca de Charr… ¿Estaba en Charr? Nunca antes había pisado ese lugar, sin embargo ya comenzaba a notar algunas claras diferencias que en Cybertron nunca imaginó mirar: Tierra. En Charr, a lo lejos de los horizontes aún inhabitados se miraban oscuras montañas y tumultos grandísimos de partículas que los colonos terrestres habían bautizado como polvo, o tierra, que era lo mismo.

Gracioso. La tecnología y la cibernética se estaban levantando sobre praderas de tierra, encajando sus cimientos en un planeta hasta cierto punto híbrido. Así debía ser la inteligencia, apoderarse de todo lo útil.

Darkwar volteó a otro lado con distracción y descubrió en uno de sus comandos perdidos una opción que tenía mucho tiempo sin mirar dentro de sus componentes. La activó. Producto de sus recientes reparaciones -un detalle que ni Solid ni Impulse olvidaron- un renovado visor verde se recorrió desde su frente hasta la mitad de su nariz, apareciendo mágicamente sobre sus ojos para tapar toda la inferioridad que sentía que representaba. Así ya nadie podría leer su rostro nunca más ni mucho menos burlarse de nada si él no les demostraba nada.

Iba a seguir revisando los progresos de sus programas internos cuando algo que en ese instante ocurrió en la calle llamó nuevamente su atención. Exactamente debajo del balcón que él ocupaba el sonido de una puerta deslizándose y volviéndose a cerrar rompió la armonía del silencio durante escasos astrosegundos, después vino el eco sonoro de pasos corriendo y Darkwar pudo ver la figura delgada de un seeker rojo alejándose rumbo a una dirección desconocida, sólo siguiendo el trayecto recto de la avenida a su lado izquierdo.

Amplió los patrones de reconocimiento de su computadora…

Oh, sólo era Solid.

Dejó de mirar en su dirección y regresó a lo suyo.

Recordando cómo hacerlo, dejó que sus programas de localización y escaneo dieran un vistazo breve a la extraña estructura donde se encontraba, lo haría como prueba de readaptación. Sus sistemas analizaron a nivel satelital y de radar la zona y prontamente le dieron la rápida respuesta que hubo estado esperando. Los caracteres hablaron y levemente le sorprendieron: Estaba solo dentro del edificio. Completamente solo y en paz por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Ninguna otra firma o presencia aparte de la suya aparecieron… el lugar estaba abandonado.

Se asomó un indicio de duda en su rostro, después ya no lo pensó mucho.

Cuidadosamente dio media vuelta y volvió al interior de la habitación, ya caminando con más soltura y con menos tambaleos. Llegó a la puerta por la que había sido introducido al cuarto y la cruzó, saliendo, recorriendo el solitario y sombrío pasillo que no conocía.

No sabía si sería seguro quedarse dentro de un solo lugar por mucho tiempo… Los autobots estarían buscando por todos lados, incansables y renuentes a rendirse hasta no encontrarlo, igual a la única vez que intentó escapar de prisión e inmediatamente le encontraron, dándole mas tarde uno de los peores castigos jamás recibidos en toda su vida, y que hoy se esmeraba por olvidar.

No sabía si debía quedarse donde ahora estaba, no obstante mientras decidía siguió andando, bajando escaleras que encontró y llegando inconscientemente a la sala de estar, donde la puerta amplía que daba a la calle de atrás le dio la bienvenida.

El dilema se hizo mas claro… debía o no cruzarla.

Sentía que afuera había tantos peligros como ahí dentro. En todos lados era igual de localizable, y ahora estaba solo sin saber realmente porqué lo estaba. Todos le habían dejado solo y ya no sabía si eso le agradaba o le disgustaba.

…………………………………

Las lágrimas derramadas son amargas, pero más amargas las que no se derraman.

…………………………………

-No hay más de que hablar -Comentó el Saboteador, volviéndose para observar al Impala, el mismo mecha que en el pasado le vio como su única esperanza…

Cuánto habían cambiado esos ópticos, que eran iguales pero al mismo tiempo ya no. La inocencia de su chispa se había desvanecido con el tiempo, integrando el decepticon que ahora reposaba frente a él. La herida seguía visible, mientras el Ingeniero simplemente le miraba, esperando alguna reacción de su parte.

_A veces no es nuestra culpa, a veces lo es, sin embargo al final eso ya no es tan importante, si no el resultado que se pueda dar_

-Tú fuiste un gran autobot, Impulse, toda tu unidad lo fue. Lamento lo que les sucedió, pero el tiempo de las venganzas terminó con el talión. Y fue un juramento prohibido que robó la vida de su superior. –Amonestó Jazz- Debieron dejar todo ahí y seguir adelante, las cosas hay que superarlas, Impulse- Argumentó con seriedad.

El muscle car se molestó, arrugando la frente.

-¿Eso crees?, Vaya, no los entiendo la verdad ¿Si creen que las cosas se deben de superar entonces por qué seguir persiguiéndonos?, ¿Por qué buscar acabar con la unidad que frágilmente tratábamos de integrar en **éste** planeta? -Preguntó con ira, él no entendía.

¿Por qué les habían vuelto a dar la espalda después de todo lo sucedido?

-A pesar de todo peleamos por esos ideales. De verdad que intentamos corregir ese terrible error, pero ustedes volvieron abandonarnos. Cuando Addanos murió nos acusaron y de ahí todo se fue al carajo- Reclamó frustrado.

Con una mano golpeó el suelo, rebelando parte de su frustración.

-¿Tienes idea de lo que fue saber que todos fueron marcados como meras víctimas? -Confirmó.- Ah, y para acabar con eso ¿qué dijeron las noticias? _La unidad A, integrada por decepticons y autobots que acaba de ser asesinada quizá por manos de sus propios elementos. _¡De sus propios elementos! -Repitió, indignado, sacudiendo la cabeza por sentirse incapaz de seguir citando- Dime si eso todavía le dejaría el ánimo a cualquiera de seguir perteneciendo a lo mismo.

El rostro de Jazz no se inmutó.

-Yo peleé por limpiar su nombre -Intervino- ¿No fue por eso que me dejaste esos archivos? –Inquirió más tarde- ¿No era eso lo que deseabas? -Continuó.

-Yo… -Impulse no tenía palabras, ahora estaban a la par.- Bien… Creo que ahora todo está claro entonces -Dijo mostrando sus manos en señal de rendición- Haz lo que debes hacer, Jazz: arréstame o mátame, pero no permitas que nos sigan. No quiero ser la razón para renovar esa venganza -Finalizó.

El saboteador le miró, sin replicar. Sólo se acercó al ingeniero hasta detenerse a su lado.

-Todos pagamos nuestras faltas tarde o temprano –Aseguró, golpeándolo con fuerza para dejarlo fuera de línea temporal.

El golpe aterrizó a un costado de la cabeza del Impala. Su cuerpo cayó lapso al suelo, con sus ópticos apagados y su semblante inexpresivo.

-Pero será Primus quien lo mande, no nosotros. Yo también tengo mucho por pagar –Susurró Jazz alejándose del lugar.

Él no se sentía mejor por eso, ese enfrentamiento no había servido de nada más que para aumentar esa culpabilidad que le embargaba. Pero entendía que esa clase de venganza no era la opción, era el clásico óptico por óptico y él no enunciaría el Talión jamás.

-Ya debemos terminar con los rencores vacíos que no llevan a ningún lado, espero que entiendas eso Impulse -Comentó antes de retirarse.

La forma del deportivo plateado se perdió en la oscuridad de las calles de Charr, no volvería a ese planeta jamás.

…………………………………

Una vez terminado el juego, el juez y el peón vuelven a la misma caja

…………………………………

La noticia de los enfrentamientos no tardó en darse a conocer entre la población de Charr, muchos mechas argumentaban sobre lo interesante de un enfrentamiento en esa zona, otros daban opiniones mas reservadas, mientras esperaban la presencia de los elementos del orden para apaciguar esa pelea callejera, como le habían nombrado los noticieros.

Nada saldría de ahí, porque las autoridades aseguraban que no eran más que problemas clásicos que se daban en puertos de esa magnitud. _"Algún transformer ebrio que no había podido controlar su frenesí de batalla o la magnitud de su boca"_

La presencia de los elementos de seguridad se divisó abiertamente en la zona de batalla. Muchos mechas empezaron a ocultar rápidamente sus armas al tiempo que se deslizaban entre la oscuridad, esperando salir de ahí inadvertidos.

…»

Alud detectó al grupo policial consiente de que su tiempo estaba por terminar. Muy en su interior maldijo, esperando sacar a clan sin problemas. Ellos no estaban ahí para iniciar un conflicto mayor, jamás se lo perdonaría de ser así.

La espada giró con velocidad bloqueando otro disparo proveniente del seeker, el cual saltó del vehículo y corrió hacia un costado. El Mig-29 sabía que las unidades de seguridad estaban cerca, podía detectar cada una de las firmas en su radar, pero no le importaba en lo absoluto, sólo quería combatir contra aquel a quien culpaba por toda su desgracia.

Mindmaster llegó hasta la espalda de Alud y le tiró una patada en las uniones de las rodillas, haciendo al Ferrari doblarse sobre su propio peso, sin embargo, tan pronto el transformer estuvo en el piso se levantó, girando sobre los servos de su cadera para golpear con el doblez de su espada el costado del seeker.

El Jet tropezó pero no perdió el equilibrio. No obstante cuando volvió a erguirse la espada rozó una de sus alas, dejando un fino rasguño que pronto brilló en energon. La risa del seeker comenzó a reverberar desde lo profundo de su vocalizador. Mindmaster levantó un brazo y le tiró un salvaje puñetazo a Alud en la mejilla, gruñendo también él al sentir una aguda punzada en su hombro que lo hizo brincar y retroceder por reflejo. El dolor le había sorprendido, haciéndose tan tangible para él como lo fue para Alud al recibir el golpe.

La herida que tenía en el brazo comenzaba a ser una molestia, la bala del francotirador debía seguir ahí dentro, impidiéndole a sus sistemas el regenerarse, sin embargo, Mindmaster volvió a sonreír, mirando al Alfa retomar una singular postura de combate. El seeker nunca sabría que su enemigo peleaba con códigos y normas de usanzas japonesas, pero si reconocía muchos movimientos y detalles que ya había visto en otros dos guerreros.

-¿Sabes, _Aluuud_? Yo conozco esa espada -Comentó en modo de amistosa conversación, evitando otro ataque del Ferrari,- Y como dije antes: También conozco ese estilo –Continuó, riendo de nuevo como un psicópata.- ¡Hey, por lo visto yo conozco muchas cosas de ti! –Se burló, sintiendo otro corte en sus alas que le hizo reír más fuerte.

Alud no le hizo caso, sabía que era un método de distracción del seeker o… eso quería creer. La verdad es que era difícil descifrar lo que pasaba por ese procesador desquiciado.

…………………………………

Shadowbird aterrizó corriendo para cubrirse en un fragmento de muro del edificio derribado. Tormenta en cambio no pensaba en dar cuartel a la voladora, ella estaba ahí para vengar a Prowl y conseguir su trofeo.

La voladora percibió el cambio drástico de la cazadora, quien viajaba con velocidad, desvaneciéndose de la vista de todos los presentes para reaparecer mas tarde en un punto ventajoso para su siguiente ataque.

-Esto no está bien, estamos perdiendo el control -Masculló la tetrajet, denotando a sus aliados combatir a sus costados, en diferentes zonas de la avenida.

Shadowbird encendió sus rifles. Sus radares trabajaron frenéticos, identificando todos y cada uno de los puntos en los que Tormenta aparecía y desaparecía. Estaba calculando los intervalos de tiempo que tardaba en ir y venir de un lado a otro cuando un anuncio llamativo y peligroso se hizo presente a lo largo de toda la calle, irrumpiendo con fuerza absoluta sobre la zona cero.

El sonido de los motores resonó con la aparición de esos odiados Sweep, acompañados del mismo Cyclonus, su comandante. Al parecer Galvatron no deseaba que el conflicto llegara a más, o al menos eso deseaba aparentar.

**-¡En nombre de Galvatron, líder supremo de los decepticons y comandante de Charr: ordeno que se detengan en este instante!**

El silencio invadió los alrededores, exceptuando por aquel tronido emitido por las flamas que aún continuaban fluctuando.

Shadowbird sabía que era el momento de retirarse, no podían darse el lujo de llamar de más la atención. Se llevó una mano a sus audios.

"_Vengala, Mindmaster, detengan toda actividad y regresen a la base ahora mismo."_ Les ordenó _"Recuerden que la discreción es primordial, no llamen la atención. No deseo que sean detectados"_

La respuesta no tardó en hacerse presente con la abrupta contestación del Mig-29, su frecuencia entró tras romper la barrera de estática.

"_**ARGH**__, Machotrix ¡No te metas! apenas estaba comenzando a…"_ Se quejó.

"_No pienso repetir la orden, Mindmaster. Recuerda que Darkwar aún no está disponible para conceder tus caprichitos. La que sigue al mando soy yo y harás lo que yo te ordene"_ La irritación en su voz aclaraba que no deseaba continuar la discusión. _"No vuelen, escapen por suelo"_ Cerró transmisión.

…»

_Argh, estúpida engreída… _Fue lo primero que pensó el seeker.

El volador purpúreo continuó maldiciendo en silencio, estando de acuerdo con todos los insultos y lamentos que gritaban las diferentes voces que habitaban en su cabeza. Observando al Ferrari con un suave toque de frustración, apagó sus rifles y se acercó de un salto a la esquina mas próxima.

-Ok, mi mamá dice que me tengo que ir. –Hizo mofa, escondiendo muy bien su coraje para no expresar otra cosa que indiferencia- Pero no te preocupes, nos encontraremos de nuevo, ALUD –Finalizó, corriendo por un pasillo para perderse entre las sombras sin ser percibido, seguramente había pagado todo rastro de su firma.

Alud volvió a poner su espada en las uniones de su espalda y suspiró. Era hora de localizar a su clan y reunirlo de nuevo.

…»

La tensión creció, mientras los mechas que estaban a los alrededores salían del estupor de ver al segundo al mando de toda la armada de pie a la mitad del lugar de enfrentamiento. Unos retrocedían lentamente tratando de no ser muy obvios, otros se mantenían inmóviles, asustados, pues a pesar de que Charr ya era considerado como un lugar más accesible, existían cosas que no podían quedar sin un castigo justo, diseñado por su propio líder en persona.

Nadie deseaba enfrentar la furia de Galvatron.

Vengala buscó de inmediato a Terran con la mirada, pero el Shelby continuaba enfrascado en su enfrentamiento, haciendo caso omiso a las exclamaciones de la aeronave.

Ella y Valkiria estaban en diferentes partes de su zona de batalla, cubriéndose de sus ataques, nunca dejaron de ser visibles una para la otra, ambas con cortes, golpes y raspones en todo el cuerpo. No obstante, en ese momento de interrupción por parte de la autoridad, las dos se detuvieron unos segundos.

Tenían que irse ahora.

_Pero Terran,_ pensó Vengala suspirando, ella no quería abandonarlo.

"_Retírate ahora, Vengala"_ Repitió su hermana cuando se dio cuenta que no obtuvo ninguna confirmación suya _"No te preocupes por él, es un autobot idiota pero estará bien"_ Finalizó con un tono más suave por el canal privado que compartía sólo con ella.

La seeker de menor edad asintió para sí, imitando las acciones de Mindmaster: volar sería llamar la atención demasiado, por lo que abandonó su lugar de cobertura y comenzó a correr, brincando una barrera de escombros repletos en llamas para difuminarse con la primera calle abandonada que encontró.

…»

Valkiria pensó en seguir a su presa, había presenciado la situación y el escape del seeker. Pero detuvo sus avances antes de iniciar a correr detrás de ella, consiente de las órdenes que su Alpha había expresado.

_No pienso estropear el trabajo que tanto le ha costado a Optimus Prime,_ les había dicho Alud.

La oración seguía presente en su procesador, cual orden de un líder que actuaba con madurez.

Antes de que los escuadrones de enforcers llegaran a la calle principal, Valkiria había desaparecido entre escombros callejones y oscuridad, intentando ubicar el punto donde su clan se volvería a reunir. No se preocupó por Mesala, él sabría cómo librarse de eso.

…………………………………

ShadowBird retrocedió un poco, esperando la reacción de su enemiga, pero Tormenta simplemente había desaparecido tan rápido como había llegado.

-Sólo porque es la orden de Alud, nada más –Hubo susurrado la cazadora alejándose por otro lado y adoptando su forma alterna para ganar terreno por su parte.- Pero la cazería aún no ha terminado -Finalizó.

…………………………………

Jamás se desvía uno tan lejos que como cuando cree conocer el camino correcto

…………………………………

WhiteSpark intentó mantener al otro mecha consciente, aunque sus esfuerzos parecían en vano, el Mustang no ponía ningún empeño en seguir con ellos. Deseaba la muerte de la misma manera en la que sus compañeros peleaban por no dejarlo salir de línea.

-Déjame en paz -Reclamó finalmente cuando el lambo en un esfuerzo desesperado lo levantó del suelo, obligándolo a caminar.

Sus pasos eran torpes y sus rodillas se doblaban. Prácticamente White Spark se encontraba cargándole, luchando por no precipitarse al suelo también.

-Deja de quejarte, Kitt, que esto es por tu bien –Comentó forzosamente.

Xenon los seguía de cerca, escuchando la extraña conversación.

-No lo entiendes… ¡No quiero que me ayudes!… No quiero ayuda de nadie -Reclamó el auto negro, bajando la voz al final.

-Estás loco ¡Ya deja de forcejear, sólo empeorarás la situación y yo no responderé por ello! -Amenazó el deportivo blanco.

-No puedes salvar lo que ya se ha ido –Murmuró Kitt, ignorándole- Él… ellos, están muertos, se han ido y yo sólo soy la sombra que quedó. Una sombra siempre en espera de ser aceptada, siempre incapaz de obtener su propio lugar –desvarió, intentando alejarse.- Aquí no tengo a nadie, no tengo nada… ¡Déjame, maldición!

Kitt pudo dar un par de pasos por su cuenta después de logar liberarse del agarre de su acompañante.

-¿De qué demonios hablas? -Preguntó White Spark, confuso.

-Te dije que estaba dañado -Susurró el helicóptero a su espalda.

-No soy él, nunca lo seré. No quiero serlo porque él no quiere ser parte de mí, ¿Por qué no lo entienden? –Reclamó el mustang, agachándose para sostenerse del marcho de una ventana.

No dejaba de caminar, tropezando entre delirios que salían de su vocalizador y la mirada perdida de sus ópticos.

-¿Por qué insisten? -Continuó para sí, dejándose caer al piso, sentado.- ¿Por qué hacerme ver esas muertes una y otra vez?... Una y otra vez… -Hizo una pausa, mirando a todos lados con gesto perdido- ¿Acaso creen que es agradable experimentar tu fuera de línea perpetuo una y otra vez constantemente?

Se acomodó contra la pared, mirando un contenedor de desechos al otro lado de la calle.

-Sucede de distintas maneras, sucede con ese fantasma oscuro que comparte mis colores. –Les explicó, sin comprender que lo estaba haciendo- Puedo sentir el filo de su espada atravesando mi chispa, puedo verlo reír mientras el dolor se hace presente. Él está ahí, acompañado de un mecha de cromas verdes que es y que no es mi amigo, es horrible… ¡Es mi amigo en un lugar y en otro sólo quiere matarme! -Finalizo con desesperación.

Las miradas de sus compañeros se hallaban clavadas en él, ambos completamente ignorantes sobre lo que debían hacer.

-Ok, oficialmente creo que este sparkling está más loco que yo -Exclamó el triplecon, cruzándose de brazos para adoptar un toque aburrido, falso.

Debajo de ambos Kitt seguía hablando incoherencias, murmurando palabras que únicamente él entendía.

-Y que lo digas -Respondió el lamborgini, callándose cuando la forma carmesí de Solid se hizo presente por encima de sus cabezas.

El tetrajet se transformó antes de tocar el suelo, dando algunos pasos apresurados debido a la inercia que llevó en el aire.

-¿Kitt? –Preguntó, acercándose desde atrás al herido- ¿Qué pasó?

El Shelby esta vez no reaccionó, observando el suelo como si fuese lo más atractivo del mundo.

-Sólo elimínalo –Murmuró, señalando su casco,- No me deja vivir. No quiere que siga aquí porque él quiere marcharse y yo… no. –Levantó la mirada- Yo quiero vivir. Sólo haz que él se vaya, ayúdalo a descansar…

El volador le miró, estupefacto.

-Oh Primus, espero que no sea lo que creo que es o estaremos en problemas –Susurró, captando la atención de sus acompañantes, aquellos que no entendían nada de lo que estaba sucediendo.

…………………………………

La vida es la muerte que viene

…………………………………

Terran se mantuvo concentrado en su propio combate al igual que su rival. Sus aliados ya no estaban presentes, mucho menos el público que originalmente mantenían. Al parecer los enforcer estaban haciendo bien su trabajo, arrestando a todo aquel que pudiese ser el culpable de ese caos.

Todos habían escapado, dispersándose por cada calle, avenida o callejón transitable hasta desaparecer de los tableros de radar de cualquier oficial.

-¡Incitar al desorden es romper la ley! –Continuó la rasposa voz de Cyclonus mientras caminaba por el medio de la calle.

Los vehículos de transporte no tardaron en secundarle, avanzando detrás de él y adelantándose a sus costados, abriendo su compuertas para albergar a los detenidos. Sólo sus sweeps le seguían fielmente sin romper la formación.

Cyclonus se detuvo, también lo hicieron sus subordinados. Delante de ellos Terran y Mesala continuaban peleando. El Mustang era el que atacaba con su estrella de picos, Mesala echaba la cabeza y el torso hacia atrás para evitar los golpes.

-¡Suficiente! -Exclamó la aeronave, llamando finalmente la atención del par que había continuado en combate.

Los dos guerreros se detuvieron y tomaron preventiva distancia, mirando seriamente al comandante Sweep mientras este se les aproximaba pasivamente, una de las tantas facetas volubles de ese decepticon.

-Ustedes alteraron la paz pública. Crearon destrozos en propiedad ajena –Señaló los dos edificios en llamas- E incitaron a un enfrentamiento colectivo –Terminó de enumerar, enfocando su atención en el cazador…

Mesala podía ser ajeno a ese mundo, pero para el Decepeticon el Mustang no. Cyclonus tenía en su base de datos la designación y las matriculas de cada escaso habitante del planeta.

-Una multa será fijada para ambos, también una fianza, si es que pueden pagarla. –Les dijo el Sweep- Deben sentirse afortunados de que hoy no estoy de mal humor –Prosiguió, sonriendo levemente.

Después el rostro del comandante aéreo decepticon se ensombreció.

-Cazador –Se dirigió a Mesala, reconociendo en su símbolo uno de tantos emblemas que había tenido que aprender a identificar- Te sugiero que busques tus presas en un destino menos llamativo, como fuera de este planeta, por ejemplo –Comentó mientras los guardias los arrestaban a ambos.

El guerrero del clan de la zarpa no se resistió, conocía los procedimientos de esa clase de lugares, donde una buena suma de créditos podría solucionar casi cualquier cosa.

Terran miró con odio claro a Mesala antes de que los "suyos" también terminaran de esposarlo y lo enviaran a otro transporte.

Cerca de ahí, envuelta entre las sombras y con sus sistemas de localización apagados, Shadowbird observó como el grupo comenzó a retirarse. La fembot mantuvo el brillo de sus ópticos al mínimo, apagándolos casi por completo para no ser detectada. Ahora tenía un problema más que solucionar.

-Es fantástico. Que estúpidos son todos. -Gruñó para sí, dando la vuelta y encaminándose al taller.

…………………………………

La muerte es una vida vivida

…………………………………

Solid caminaba al lado de White Spark. El lamborgini tan sólo se limitaba a asentir cada vez que el jet le hacía algún nuevo reclamo por su problema actual.

-¡Es que no puedo creerlo, par de irresponsables! –Exclamó el seeker, furioso- ¿Tienen idea de lo que esto nos afectará? –Gritó, deteniéndose, su visor brillaba más de lo normal, delatando su enojo. Levantó una mano, golpeándose los dedos con la otra- Número uno: **No** tenemos muchos créditos después de las reparaciones de Darkwar. Número dos: **No** disponemos de mucho tiempo como para estarlo desperdiciando, y número tres:…

-Oye, tranquilo, seeker, seguro que se compondrá. Tú siempre arreglas todo, si salvaron al otro volador pueden ayudar al sparkling –Argumentó Xenon, acomodando la forma inerte del auto negro en su hombro.

El rostro de Solid se desfiguró con una mueca de desagrado total.

-Ese no es el caso, triplecon –Contestó con irritación.

La verdad es que en cierto modo estaba liberando esa tensión que continuaba almacenando después de su pequeño altercado (si podía llamársele de ese modo) con su creador. Se desquitaba con otros y ni siquiera él mismo era consciente de que lo hacía.

-Yo creo que exageras. Un accidente puede tenerlo cualquiera -Masculló el displicente helicóptero antes de alzar los brazos con exaspero- Pero claro, los seekers son todos así: exagerados, presumidos y dramáticos. Seeker debería significar _melodrama_ en vez de _caza_ –Prosiguió, volviendo a caminar.

-Por favor, ya vas de nuevo con eso, ¿Acaso es un trauma personal o qué? -Replicó el Jet, apuntándole con un dedo.- ¿Que tu procesador no puede dejar de sentirse acomplejado por un rato?

-¿Ahh, ahora vas a meterte con mi procesador, niñito? -Respondió Xenon, deteniendo su avance, su mirada amenazante se volvió hacia el seeker, inclinando hacia abajo la cabeza para verlo mejor.

El jet también le encaró, listo para cualquier cosa. La paz, la amabilidad y la amistad no estaban presentes en ese momento.

Pero White Spark se adelantó a los dos, acercándose al inconsciente Kitt que Xenon cargaba en uno de sus hombros.

-Oigan chicos, creo que tenemos algo más importante de que preocuparnos -Intervino el lamborgini, señalando el rastro de energon que el triplecon iba dejando tras su andar.

El caudal escurría desde la espalda de Kitt hasta el suelo, manchando también las piernas de Xenon.

-¡Argh, genial! Justo lo que faltaba, el sparkling me ensució ¡Miren como quedaron mis hélices!- Refunfuñó el Lancer.- Es un desastre.

-No puede ser, Xenon, ya basta con eso -Le dijo White Spark, molesto- La cosa es seria. ¿Qué crees que va a pasar si alguien se entera? -Preguntó.- Debemos…

-¿Si alguien se entera de qué, eh? -Intervino otra voz, una demasiado familiar para el gusto de los tres jóvenes transformers.

Todos giraron sus cabezas con demasiada lentitud, mirando al fondo de la callejuela que les quedaba detrás

De las sombras la forma alada que tanto temían ver se divisó, había algunas marcas del enfrentamiento anterior, el cual ellos aún ignoraban que hubiese sucedido.

Los suaves cortes aún adornaban las alas púrpura de Mindmaster, sobre las cuales el energon brotaba en finos hilillos. Se le veía cansado pero mas altivo y orgulloso que nadie como para aceptarlo, la herida que parecía estarle molestando con mayor magnitud era la de su hombro, de donde volvía a fluir su sangre a borbotones. No obstante, él hizo caso omiso de todo esto, concentrando su atención en el mecha que reposaba sobre el hombro del triplecon.

-Les hice una pregunta. –Sentenció peligrosamente casual, sonriendo demente como sólo él sabía hacerlo- ¿Si alguien se entera de qué_, niñas_?

…………………………………

_**Continuará…**_


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11

**Trastornos**.

……………………………

Shadowbird caminó por la callejuela vacía, su mirada no decía nada. Fría como acostumbraba, ocultaba perfectamente bien lo que pensaba, dejando que toda la carga que se acumulaba entorno a su liderazgo se mantuviera oculta, sólo para si.

Sus ópticos rojizos brillaron altivos mientras el peso del fracaso se ensanchaba sobre sus hombros.

Darkwar estaba libre, pero las consecuencias habían sido altas, terribles. Todos sabían que no iba a ser fácil, que habría riesgos, pero a diferencia de todo eso, Shadowbird sabía que estaba perdiendo el control de su pequeño grupo. Poco a poco, las cosas se iban desmoronando, cada quien estaba tomando su camino, ya comenzaban a revelar sus verdaderas intenciones.

Un inconsciente suspiro escapó de su vocalizador, una costumbre que parecía imitar de muchos de los mecanismos con los que ahora convivía.

_Estoy cansada,_ se dijo, sin detener el paso.

Estaba molesta por la situación, cansada de huir y esconderse, de ser perseguida por todo y por todos. Ella era una guerrera, no una víctima indefensa, ella cazaba por naturaleza, no al revés.

_¿Cuándo perdimos el paso?,_ se preguntó, deteniéndose en seco. Sus audios se ecualizaron con fineza, sus radares se encendieron a máxima potencia.

Un sonido se hizo presente, suave…casi imperceptible pero al mismo tiempo con la suficiente fuerza de resquebrajar la tranquilidad de la noche y alertarle a ella. La femme activó sus cañones de inmediato. Talvez ya no estaban en guerra, pero eso no evitaba que el grupo de cazadores les persiguiera.

Su radar verificó los alrededores, no detectó nada, sólo la soledad de una vieja calle abandonada, contenedores de basura y esquinas solitarias escondiendo mas interminable oscuridad. Sin embargo, ella sabía que aquello no era más que una fachada. Alguien más estaba ahí, acechándole, mirándola.

Sus rifles se cargaron tan rápido como lo hizo su instinto.

-¿Qué es lo que estas esperando? –Inquirió, abriendo fuego hacia uno de los rincones oscuros.

El plasma chocó en la esquina de la pared, sacando esquirlas y restos de metal calcinado. Botes de desechos cayeron regados a su alrededor, sin embargo no hubo respuesta alguna. El seeker maldijo para sus adentros, recorriendo cada rincón. Esperaba ubicar al extraño y terminar con ese juego.

-Vaya, no eres mala -Se escuchó finalmente la exclamación de otra femme.

_La cazadora del arco._

Una especie de pantera dibujó su cuerpo azul entre la negrura del pasillo, recostada de panza en el suelo, con sus patas delanteras estiradas y su cuello erguido; Boca de dientes largos y afilados. Shadowbird reconoció las extrañas marcas que recubrían la forma felina frente a ella. Eran grabados finos y contorneados, adornos que ya había visto antes en otro cazador.

-¿Qué buscas? -Preguntó ásperamente el seeker, apuntando nuevamente sus cañones hacia su rival, consiente de que esta podía desvanecerse en cualquier momento.

Tormenta sonrió, o al menos eso pareció hacer aquel rostro en modo alterno. Su cabeza inclinó con cierto grado de satisfacción.

-¿Por qué debo buscar algo, _seeker_? –Contestó, jugando con la presa.

-Desconozco a tu grupo, excepto por el mecha carmesí de nombre Alud -Argumentó el tetrajet sin moverse- ¿Qué es lo que quieren en este planeta? –Afianzó los pies al suelo en una mejor posición de combate.

Su procesador trabajaba triangulando los posibles puntos desde los cuales su enemiga podría actuar si deseaba herirla mortalmente. Cada coordenada se enmarcó en un breve listado que se divisaba a un costado de su objetivo primario, no obstante la guerrera de ópticos negros no reaccionaba, no se movía.

-¿Qué sabes de él…? ¿Qué sabes del Alfa? -Prosiguió el felino con un toque agresivo en sus palabras, levantándose lentamente para caminar furtivamente alrededor de su presa.

Shadowbird conocía ese movimiento, comprendiendo el peligro que implicaba, la guerrera de cromas azules se preparaba para atacar, buscando su trofeo. La pantera la rodeó de inmediato, dando círculos a pasos lentos y sigilosos, encorvando el cuello hacia un lado para mirarla directo a los ópticos. Tormenta parecía disfrutarlo enormemente.

_Maldición… maldición, debo moverme pronto,_ pensó la voladora. Justo en el momento en el que necesitaba volver a casa y reagruparse todo este embrollo parecía potenciarse sin ningún motivo lógico.

Y sin aviso, la forma oscura se abalanzó contra el caza, tirando un mordisco al aire que alcanzó a atraparla.

-Argh, maldita sea -Exclamó Shadowbird al sentir los colmillos afilados del felino atravesar su brazo.

Parte de su cañón fue destrozado, casi fusionando el metal del arma con aquel que componía su brazo. El dolor fue infinito, no obstante no se dio por vencida. De la mejor manera que pudo la voladora dio un salto y activó sus propulsores, apuntándolos hacia su enemiga; el calor en su rostro causó que la cazadora la soltara, rugiendo y saltando hacia atrás en lo que se preparaba para volver a atacar.

-Vamos, avecilla –Tentó Tormenta, flexionando de nuevo sus patas delanteras y tensando los servos de las de atrás- ¿Por qué no respondes a mis preguntas? –Cuestionó después de un rato, saltando una vez más sobre la forma de la seeker.

Shadowbird esperó el impacto, pero la guerrera de ópticos negros se desvaneció en el aire antes de hacer contacto con ella. El seeker gruñó y la maldijo entre murmullos, girando su cabeza en todas direcciones. Tormenta sólo aprovechó dos atrosegundos para reaparecer a espaldas de su presa con su arco listo entre sus manos, otra vez transformada en su forma bípeda.

El proyectil se disparó.

Shadowbird viró prestamente en el momento justo en el que escuchó el zumbido del resorte que soltó el proyectil. Consiente del peligro, los astrosegundos en su velocidad fueron cruciales, mientras la flecha enemiga rozó un costado de su casco, yéndose a perder al fondo del callejón. Ella había logrado levantar su rifle antes de que su cuerpo dejara girar y volviera a enderezarse sobre el suelo, una vez que estuvo quieta lo detuvo frente a su cuerpo y disparó una enorme cantidad de plasma.

El impacto tomó a Tormenta desprevenida cuando la derribó, creando una fea herida en su hombro. La femme del clan Hinko le miró con odio contrastante a la sonrisa en su rostro que mostraba la emoción que representaba esa presa para su colección. Ella era la creación del gran Tempestad. Tormenta era un enemigo digno de temer como lo fue su padre en sus grandes tiempos.

-Haz firmado tu sentencia seeker -Exclamó incorporándose.

Shadowbird retrocedió levemente, dejando la marca de su propia herida visible.

-¿Podemos seguir ahora que hemos aclarado los roles? -Finalizó Tormenta, saltando para lanzar una patada contra la decepticon.

El seeker no pudo bloquearla a tiempo y recibió el impacto en un ala. El dolor fue inmenso, pero eso no la detuvo, ni siquiera la hizo doblarse. Ella tenía una trina a la cual proteger y guiar. Debía hacer todo lo posible por seguir manteniendo a su equipo altivo y entero, a salvo.

-No soy presa de nadie –Exclamó, devolviendo el ataque contra la cazadora.

Su brazo sano se alzó y su puño se estrelló en el rostro de Tormenta. Pronto las dos estuvieron enfrascadas en otro demostrativo combate que medía sus distintos grados de agilidad y orgullo.

……………………………………

Vengándose, uno se iguala a su enemigo; perdonándolo, se muestra superior a él.

……………………………………

Mesala observó al Mustang desde su propia celda, al parecer sus captores habían sido lo suficientemente magnánimos como para colocarlos en celdas separadas, sin embargo, el hecho de mantenerse uno frente al otro no ayudaba a ninguno de los dos a sentirse mejor.

El guerrero del clan de la zarpa decidió sentarse a esperar. Él no era el más paciente de los transformers pero esa era la oportunidad perfecta para analizar atentamente los cambios que su viejo rival ahora presentaba. Talvez el Cybertroniano ante él revelaría algo nuevo que aún desconocía de su raza.

Muy por el contrario a sus expectativas y entretenimiento, Terran no estaba de humor para nada, en realidad estaba angustiado. En medio de su batalla había alcanzado a ver como Vengala combatía contra la otra cazadora. Había visto a la fembot ser golpeada la misma cantidad de veces que las que ella misma había devuelto las agresiones.

Y todo era por su culpa.

_Maldición…_

El Mustang estaba frustrado, su necesidad de venganza sólo le había traído más problemas, ahora sus amigos estaban a su suerte con todos los conflictos que se estaban dando mientras él no podía hacer nada. Todo había pasado debido a su actitud infantil e impulsiva. De nuevo volvía a cometer los mismos errores, como si no hubiera aprendido nada del pasado.

-¡Rayos! –Exclamó, golpeando el muro de su celda antes de enfocar con sus ópticos la pequeña ventanilla que daba al exterior.

Escuchó un bufido de desapruebo frente a su celda.

-Como todo un vishiriu cybertronia: inmaduro e impulsivo -Comentó el cazador, recargándose en el muro mientras sonreía.

Mesala se hallaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas. Hasta cierto punto parecía disfrutar de la situación.

-Argh, cállate. Déjame en paz -Reclamo Terran, sentándose contra su lado.

Hizo toda una serie de movimientos bruscos y molestos para acomodarse mejor, aunque su atención continuaba pendiente en la pequeña ventanilla a lo alto de la pared.

-Te ha hecho daño convivir con esos seekers, ahora pareces igual de paranoico que ellos -Prosiguió el cazador, hablando tan indiferente que realmente parecía no importarle lo que estaba pasando.

El Shelby le miró, serio, distrayéndose de la ventana por un momento.

-¿Tú que puedes saber de los seekers? Para ustedes ellos sólo son trofeos, y nosotros (aquellos nacidos en Cybertron) no somos más que una bola de esclavos inservibles en sus listas de desprecio. ¿Por qué molestarse en conocer más al respecto? –Gruñó con seriedad.

Mesala negó levemente.

-No todos son inservibles, esclavo, hay que admitir que incluso entre tu patética raza existen algunos que valen la pena –Confirmó, alzando el mentó con superioridad.

Terran levantó los brazos con exaspero.

-Y tenían que ser los seekers, por supuesto, ¿Por qué no me extraña? -Murmuró para si, acomodándose al tiempo que apartó la vista a otro lado con molestia.

Mesala arqueó las líneas superiores de uno de sus ópticos con mofa.

-¿Envidia, mecha de superficie? -Preguntó.

El Mustang negó de inmediato. _No…no era envidia lo que sentía_. Él nunca había querido pertenecer a esas criaturas de los aires. Es verdad que a veces disfrutaba de observar el cielo; como cuando lo hacía con su hermano, su humano. Pero nunca había querido volar.

……………………………

(Flashback)

- No, es más interesante cuando no sabes que hay allá y permites que tu imaginación vuele presentándote infinitas posibilidades; eso es mágico -Exclamó su piloto mientras admiraba el firmamento desde el piso, recargado en el neumático del vehículo.

De haber estado en su forma bípeda Terran hubiera sonreído.

-Así que entonces no deseas que te diga lo que hay más allá –Confirmó, sin esforzarse por usar esa imagen holográfica, simplemente en medio del desierto no había necesidad.

-No lo creo -Susurró el chico suspirando.- Me baso en inspiración, pura inspiración -Susurró para sí mismo, escribiendo algunas palabras en la arena.

El radio del mustang se encendió, sintonizando una vieja canción de Blues, la cual recorrió los alrededores vacíos del paraje donde se encontraba, creando un hermoso eco que acariciaba la escasa vegetación presente.

-Siempre sabes como hacer perfecto el momento ¿eh? -Acreditó el humano.

-Claro, así soy yo -Respondió su vanidoso vehículo.

-Si… Pero dime Terran: ¿A ti te gusta ver las estrellas? -Le preguntó el joven.

Una suave risilla apenas perceptible se escuchó entre el cofre del auto y la música de la radio, interrumpiendo la frecuencia por escasos segundos.

-Yo sé lo que son, así ya no es lo mismo –Replicó Terran con velocidad.

-Hmmm. No lo sé, a veces juraría que las observas a pesar de lo que dices -Observó el humano, sonriendo- Y yo sé que así es, te conozco –Continuó molestando.

-Talvez –Aceptó finalmente el Cybertroniano,- Talvez lo hago.

-¿Y se puede saber qué es lo que ves allá? –Inquirió el muchacho- Y no me salgas con el cuento de "no es lo mismo, yo sé lo que hay allá" –Le remedó.- Dime lo que realmente miras.

-Lo que veo…

¿Qué veía…?

Sólo la sombra de lo que dejó atrás, algo que se prometió jamás extrañar pero que era parte de él, de su chispa, de su origen. Miraba a sus amigos, miraba su vida… su… su…

_La miraba a ella._

La forma de la joven jet resaltó ante él, recorriendo ese espacio infinito e intangible que ella tantas veces llamó libertad con una bonita sonrisa en su rostro. Terran miraba en su mente a esa hermosa silueta halada, la misma que él acostumbraba observar cuando los cuatro seekers estaban en prácticas y él tenía algo de tiempo libre.

-Veo una Vengala -Susurró- Creo que ahora entiendo el concepto -Finalizó.

-Sip, una bengala, claro… -Se rió el humano,- Y… es bueno que ya comprendas el concepto.

……………………..

Pero jamás quiso volar, excepto quizá para estar con ella, para alcanzarla, pero nada más.

-No, es más interesante cuando no sabes que hay allá y permites que tu imaginación vuele, presentándote infinitas posibilidades; eso es mágico -Comentó para sí.

Mesala continuó observándolo.

-Eso no es lógico –Replico con su acento marcado, como si estuviera hablando con un tonto.

-No, no es lógico -Aceptó el auto, suspirando- De hecho nada de esto lo es ¿no lo crees?… -Sus ópticos verdes enfocaron al cazador, arrepentimiento se leía en su mirada- De verdad que lamento haberte salvado esa vez. Espero que ahora te sientas mejor –Prosiguió, recostándose en el piso, volviendo la atención a ese oscuro cielo que se filtraba por la ventana, sus brazos se extendieron a sus lados mientras sus ópticos verdosos se cerraban.- No vale la pena discutir más -Exclamó en un murmullo.

…………………………………..

Nunca es tarde para el arrepentimiento…

……………………………………

Impulse se levantó poco después de haber quedado inconsciente. El golpe había sido exacto, pero no demasiado fuerte, quizá el saboteador sólo buscaba tiempo para marcharse en paz.

El Impala estaba confundido, la discusión con Jazz le había hecho pensar las cosas de mejor modo. Es que eran tan ciertas las palabras del viejo oficial como para dejarlas pasar de lado. ¿Quién mejor que él para saber lo que era perder un amigo?

_He sido un tonto,_ se dijo, sentándose justo donde estaba; a la mitad del callejón.

-Sólo he estropeado las cosas una y otra vez –Susurró, arrepentido.

Alzó sus manos, mirándolas, analizando sus dedos, los mismos que habían salvado tantas vidas como sesgado otras.

-Pero es que yo deseaba que todo acabara bien, quería que todo volviera a ser lo que era antes. Y yo… -Dudó- Yo no quise aceptar que eso era imposible. Si yo sobreviví fue porque simplemente sucedió, no porque fuese un castigo del destino –Se amonestó a sí mismo.

Cerca de ahí, una sombra oscura se detuvo entre callejones, escuchando cada palabra con atención.

-Yo no pude aceptar que eso había terminado, que era momento de aceptar la verdad y seguir adelante porque así debía ser. No quería perder lo que creía mío y no me permití ver lo que aún conservaba -Se reprochó Impulse, mirando el cielo estrellado.- Maltraté a Terran porque lo culpé de no haber estado ahí, lo maltraté por haber vivido para seguir siendo mi amigo. Quise traer de nuevo a quienes se marcharon, negándoles descansar en paz.

Sacudió la cabeza, sintiendo aversión de sus propias palabras.

-Los quise traer de nuevo y ¿quién pago por ese pecado? Talvez él jamás lo sepa, pero lo que hice estuvo mal –Sentenció, levantando la mirada para notar la forma del transam de cromas negros que se avecinó en la esquina.

Su chispa se congeló al ver esa familiar imagen,

E_ra él… _

Era él, de pie justo ahí. Las alas puerta se levaron como lo hacían con antaño. ¿Cómo podía ser?

El Impala sintió terror, deseos de correr; pero al mismo tiempo no podía moverse.

Entonces estalló en sollozos.

-¡Perdóname, Kitt! Por favor, perdóname, fui un tonto, tú tenías razón y yo no quise entender. Creí que lograría recuperar todo eso que nos quitaron, pero ahora… ahora entiendo que fue una tontería –Lloró, liberando finalmente todo lo que sentía,- Oh, Primus… Te extraño tanto, mi amigo, mi hermano… Te extraño mucho –Exclamó.

Sin embargo, Karr observó al carro azul con atención. Él no lo conocía más que por archivos que había descargado de la base de datos de los Autobots. Karr sabía de la funesta historia que precedía a Impulse, quien hoy era él único sobreviviente de esa fracción de T-D.

Confuso, el transam se acercó un poco más pero no intentó nada, simplemente no era su lugar.

-Calma –Musitó, sus alas puerta volvieron a elevarse- Lamento que te sientas así, pero descuida, todo se supera. Todo se pasa –Comentó, tocando el hombro del impala,- No te culpes así, las cosas pasan por alguna razón y debemos aceptarlas. A veces todos hacemos cosas malas pero mientras exista el arrepentimiento hay manera de sanar -Dijo, antes de dar media vuelta y marcharse.

Karr ya no volteó, pero algo en su interior descansó después de eso, pues ahora había pagado su deuda. Mucho tiempo atrás fue el mecha del que el ingeniero hablaba el que le salvó la vida, brindándole otra oportunidad. Finalmente había pagado.

Los pasos firmes resonaron por el callejón antes de que el mecha se transformara para marcharse.

Impulse lo vio actuar y marcharse, sin entender que ese no era el verdadero francotirador, pero sintiéndose mejor, porque su amigo lo había perdonado.

-Gracias, hermano, y descansa en paz… Hasta que todos seamos uno –Exclamó, logrando controlar finalmente su llanto.

………………………………………..

La angustia es el vértigo de la libertad.

…………………………………………

Darkwar seguía aturdido, algo en su mente le decía que debía aprovechar ahora, que lo mejor era correr; escapar. Pero otra parte de sí mismo simplemente parecía displicente a todo; indicándole que ya no valía la pena huir, mucho menos seguir luchando. Pensar ya no servía de nada.

El Jet se sentó en una silla frente a la puerta de salida, únicamente observando, esperando, talvez tratando de confirmar si eran realmente sus compañeros quienes le habían ayudado, talvez simplemente porque no había nada mejor por hacer. Quizá estaba fuera de línea, quizá estaba imaginando. Ya no creía en nada.

Sus alas bajaron un poco, indicando su estado de ánimo. Hacía mucho que no las movía sin sentir ese dolor constante en su costado, para él incluso esa ausencia de molestia era algo ajeno, igual de extraño que el silencio pacífico que le envolvía, que la falta de cadenas en sus manos y en sus pies. Era fascinante sentir los brazos mas ligeros y la potencia del combustible corriendo dentro de sus conductos, sin fugas ni obstrucciones, mucho menos dolor. No sentía hambre en lo absoluto.

Dirigió sus ópticos hacia todos lados, detallando perfectamente la armonía de la habitación, la carencia de muebles, encontrando apenas unas cuantas sillas y un viejo monitor de entretenimiento. Cuánto habían cambiado las cosas, los colores y la esencia de los ambientes.

De pronto, levantó la cabeza y entonó nuevamente su mirada hacia la puerta, fijándola y esperando. Había escuchado algo, un ruido ligero, apenas perceptible del caminar sigiloso de alguien. Darkwar quiso ponerse de pie, pero decidió a quedarse inmóvil, mirando y esperando, resignándose a aceptar cualquier cosa que tuviera que pasar… Hacía tanto que había perdido el interés por luchar que ahora parecían indiferentes sus instintos más básicos de conservación.

La puerta se abrió, tal y como esperaba. La noche hizo reflejar los destellos del vidrio de los edificios al otro lado de la calle, la negrura esparcida era dominante. Darkwar permaneció expectante, resignado a que apareciera ante él una comitiva de autobots armados, todos con sus grandes estaturas y sus brazos pesados cargando rifles. Los esperó tanto que ni siquiera tuvo reparo en ver a la figura delgada y silenciosa que entró al cuarto, reemplazando a todos y cada uno de esos fantasmas que él auguraba escuchar.

Vengala había llegado corriendo hasta el edificio, mirando atrás y a sus lados, mirando por sobre los techos y en la profundidad de cada oscuro callejón que lentamente iba dejando tras sus pasos. Antes de entrar a su casa había hecho un análisis de sus radares, satisfecha descubriendo que nadie la había seguido.

Sin embargo, lo que la esperaba dentro de la sala de estar no pudo ser menos perturbador que haber iniciado otro sagaz combate. Entró con cautela, entró mirando al seeker que tenía los codos recargados en sus rodillas y su cara hundida entre sus manos, envuelto en un ambiente completamente depresivo.

Lentamente Vengala apretó un botón en la pared. La puerta se cerró detrás de sus alas. Se acercó unos cuantos pasos a su compañero y se detuvo en medio de la sala. No esperaba encontrarlo ahí.

-¿…Darkwar? –Tentó.

No obtuvo respuesta.

-Me… me alegra ver que ya pudiste salir de tu habitación. –Dijo de nuevo, sintiéndose tonta por no saber que otra cosa comentar.

El silencio fue nuevamente su único interlocutor.

-Darkwar, sé que…

-¿Dónde están _ellos_? –Fue interrumpida secamente.

-¿Ellos? –Repitió Vengala.

El rostro del seeker se alzó, su espalda se irguió y sus brazos quedaron inertes colgando sobre sus piernas. El verdoso visor que cubría sus ópticos no dejó en evidencia ningún gesto más específico que su inexpresiva boca.

-_Ellos_. –Insistió él- Ellos… No deberías estar aquí. Te… No…-Se interrumpió a sí mismo, recargando las alas en el respaldo de su silla- Ni siquiera sé si todo esto es cierto –Murmuró.

_Ellos… oh, ellos, talvez se refería a los cazadores_. Darkwar sabía que los cazadores estaban ahí.

Vengala dio media vuelta y activó los detectores de señal y reconocimiento de firmas que estaban anexados a la puerta. Cualquier cosa que fuera buena para romper la tensión en el cuarto era bienvenida.

-Los cazadores vinieron a Charr –Dijo la fembot mientras terminaba de digitar los últimos comandos en la pared- Pero el equipo está haciendo un buen trabajo en retenerlos, estuvimos en el centro turístico y después de eso llegó la policía –Explicó con brevedad, luego analizó mejor sus propias palabras- No tuve tiempo de ver a dónde se fueron todos, pero…

-Los autobots siempre encuentran lo que buscan. –Murmuró el F-18, no había escuchado nada de lo que ella dijo.

-No, Darkwar. Los autobots no saben dónde estamos… Los que nos localizaron fueron los estúpidos cazadores –gruñó Vengala, separándose de la puerta para ir a checar los seguros y la resistencia de las ventanas- Esos malditos imitadores de Cybertronianos que nos quieren como trofeo… Argh, y nadie contesta su comunicador.

Vengala se dejó caer en una silla una vez que terminó de asegurar las posibles entradas, debía ir al resto del edificio, pero decidió esperar. Tenía mucho tiempo que no estaba frente a Darkwar, que no hablaba con él.

-Dike, ya no estás en prisión. Fuimos por ti y te liberamos. –Quiso hacerle razonar- Eres libre nuevamente, ya todo está bien. –Intentó animarle.

-Nunca pude salir de ahí –Espetó él con un timbre agresivo, haciendo una conversación muy distinta a la que realmente estaba teniendo con su compañera- Hice todo lo que pude y no logré salir de ahí ¡Cómo quieres que crea que de un momento a otro todo terminó! No… -Negó con la cabeza, llevándose una mano a la frente- Esto es obra de ellos. Esto lo están haciendo ellos en su maldito laboratorio. De nuevo están con sus malditas investigaciones…

-Darkwar, creo que no lo entiendes.

Vengala se puso de pie. Y un instinto de alerta se disparó en su mente al mirar la rápida forma en la que él también se incorporó.

Cuidando cada uno de sus movimientos, la fembot se recorrió a favor de la pared, llegando hasta la puerta que conducía a los pasillos. Peligrosidad y locura dañina emanaban de la postura rígida de Darkwar.

-Deberías volver a tu habitación –Sugirió Vengala, tensándose al verlo caminar de un lado a otro, desesperado como lo estaría alguien enjaulado- Son los **cazadores**, _Darkwar_, los que están aquí ahora, y nos están atacando –Recalcó, apoyando una mano contra el marco de la puerta, lista para cualquier cosa- En Charr no hay autobots. Kaon está en Cybertron y estamos muy lejos de ahí.

Él se detuvo.

Por Primus que era difícil intentar razonar con lógica todo lo que estaba pasando. ¿Cómo aplicar un sentido de racionalismo cuando toda la cordura le había sido arrancada de golpe en aquel centro de tortura? En su mundo, el cual se había reducido infernalmente a estar rodeado de autobots, ya no cabía el pensar en nada parecido a ser libre o a vivir sin las órdenes y los gritos de transformers grandes que la única distracción que usaban para sus insanas mentalidades era jugar con los prisioneros.

Sin embargo, Darkwar fingió. Ésta vez fingió que comprendía y que creía en lo que estaba escuchando. Dio la vuelta y encaró de nuevo a su compañera. Si ella hubiera visto como los ópticos de él la miraban con una especie de incriminación y hostilidad nunca se hubiera acercado de la manera sigilosa y confiada en que lo hizo.

-Darkwar, por favor, debo insistir en que vuelvas a tu habitación. Es casi un hecho que los _cazadores_ lograrán localizarnos también aquí y…

-Lo entiendo… -Dijo él. Su base de datos corrió rápidamente para traerle a la boca el nombre de ella- …Vengala. Son cazadores –Asintió lentamente- y vienen por nosotros.

-Si, y debo asegurar bien el perímetro del edificio. Tú aún debes descansar…

-Estoy bien. –Repuso Darkwar, extraña y repentinamente tranquilo. Apuntó los rifles en brazos de ella- Dime dónde están las armas.

Vengala titubeó y señaló con una mano varias veces rumbo al pasillo, sin estar muy segura de qué decir o hacer ante eso. Darkwar actuaba de una manera voluble y confundida. Lo había visto acelerarse al grado de querer atacarla y ahora parecía tan tranquilo que realmente figuraba muy bien como el seeker que había llegado ser antes de que todo eso empezara. Lo único que no encajaba en todo eso era la inquietud y la tensión que hacían que todos y cada uno de los sensores de Vengala se alertaran. Darkwar lucía distinto y al mismo tiempo era el mismo.

Aunque al final adjudicó la paranoia a su propio grado de preocupación y molestia por haber dejado a sus compañeros en el campo de batalla y a Terran solo luchando contra ese asqueroso cazador. Darkwar no parecía estar tan mal como sus compañeros o como Impulse habían dicho, seguramente se habían dejado engañar por las primeras apariencias, cuando Darkwar estaba confundido, y no habían hecho un análisis más exhaustivo de su estado neuronal y emocional.

-Estoy realmente feliz de que estés nuevamente con nosotros, Dike. –Sonrió Vengala, dando la vuelta para indicarle el camino.

El F-18 la siguió a través del pasillo, sin ningún rastro del desequilibrio que antes no le permitiera caminar con dignidad. Darkwar aún creía, entre duda y duda, que nada de eso estaba realmente ocurriendo, estaba hecho a la idea de que los autobots –siempre los autobots- estaban nuevamente experimentando con él y que todo aquello que ahora venía a suceder era algo que su propia mente se encontraba inventando a favor de escapar momentáneamente de la realidad. Aunque no descartaba que estuviera pasando de verdad.

Al final todo le era tan falso como el cariño y la amistad con la que ahora todos lo venían tratando. Se habían olvidado de él por más de dos vorns, lo habían dejado morir sin hacer nada en todo ese tiempo. ¿Qué los traía hoy a necesitarlo? Pura mentira, falsa amabilidad. Nunca agradecieron nada de lo que él hizo por ellos, siempre lo metieron en más y más problemas, lo hundieron tanto que terminó vagando en el infierno mismo. No tenía hermanos ni compañeros, si habían dejado de ser una motivación para él hacia tiempo no lo serían ahora.

Hoy ya no los quería cerca… Pero no lo diría, no lo echaría a perder aún.

Primero se desharía de los autobots, ya no podía seguir temiéndoles, debía vencerlos y para eso los necesitaba a ellos…

………………………………

El miedo es la forma de nuestra subordinación.

……………………………….

Mindmaster estaba de pie frente a los tres jóvenes transformers aún activos. Sus ópticos carmesí brillaban con excesiva malicia, de un modo que ninguno acostumbraba ver. Sus brazos cruzados frente a su cabina tan solo servían para recalcar la estampa peligrosa que emanaba de sus intenciones.

El Mig-29 estaba enojado, furioso por haber tenido que huir de la batalla, molesto por sus heridas y frustrado por la falta de actividad de Dike, y ahora… ¿Ahora qué le venían a enseñar esos tres tontos?

_Patearía traseros, no importaba si fueran aliados o enemigos._

Mindmaster dio un paso hacia ellos. Luego la forma del Mustang cayó estrepitosamente contra el piso en cuanto el triplecon lo soltó por precaución. Xenon no lo había hecho realmente conciente, su mirada se mantenía fija en el volador purpúreo, tratando de leer sus intenciones, de anticipar sus movimientos.

-¡Hey! ¿Qué diablos hiciste, Xenon? -Exclamó Solid, corriendo al lado del herido para revisarlo.

El aura se rompió con el reclamó del tetrajet, trayendo de vuelta un poco de cordura al grupo.

-Arghh, inútiles… ¿Qué significa eso? -Preguntó el Jet en un toque menos agresivo, enfocando al carro negro en el piso.

La posición inerte de Kitt era tan similar a aquella que tenía cuando lo vio en línea por última vez.

-Eso quisiera saber yo también, seeker -Respondió White Spark con enojo, saliendo de su estupor- No sé qué está sucediendo aquí pero es obvio que todo lo que está pasando va más allá de un simple rescate o favor –Acusó, cruzándose de brazos- Quiero saber la verdad sobre todo lo que está sucediendo y quiero saberla ahora –Finalizó, imponiéndose ante el Mig-29.

Mindmaster no supo qué responder a eso, por un momento creyó tener el control de la situación, pero ahora los dos decepticons le observaban esperando una buena explicación, plantados frente a él como si ahora fueran ellos los que quisieran golpearlo.

-No sé de qué estás hablando, carrito, debiste haberte dañado el procesador –Se burló con voz plana, finalmente pasando al lado de White Spark para darle un buen empujón al triplecon que lo hizo trastabillar y gruñir.- ¿Qué le sucedió a mi hermano? -Preguntó como si nada.- ¿Qué le **hicieron** a mi hermano? –Corrigió, clavando sus ojos ahora en el otro seeker.

Solid fingió demencia ante la mirada de Mindmaster y terminó de cerrar algunas de las heridas en Kitt. Y no fue hasta que levantó de nuevo la cabeza que reparó por completo en el daño que el otro jet tenía en su hombro.

-No lo sé, talvez tú puedas ser capaz de… - Comenzó el caza carmesí para responder la pregunta que había quedado al aire, deteniendo sus palabras al distinguir el estado de la herida que el caza purpúreo presentaba, se veía grave y desastrosa, pero sobretodo se veía dolorosa.- Mindmaster, a ver esa herida, déjame revisarla -Dijo de inmediato.

Mindmaster no replicó. Sin moverse continuó observando la forma herida de la creación que reposaba bajo él. Su hermano bañado en su propia sangre, tendido y casi agonizando. Era la tercera vez que sucedía algo así. ¿De que se trataba todo eso? ¿Cuál era la señal que no estaba entendiendo?

_¿Por qué finges que no te has dado cuenta?_ -Preguntó una de las tétricas voces en su procesador, la misma que siempre cuestionaba todo lo que pensaba y se burlaba de él mismo,- _¿tienes miedo, Mindmaster?_

_Je... ¿Por qué tienes miedo?, _-Siguió riéndose dentro de su cabeza.

-Nah, no seas iluso, no tengo miedo. –Gruñó él- ¿De que habría de temer? Dime de qué tendría que temer -Comentó al aire, obteniendo un gesto estupefacto del resto.

Xenon sacudió la cabeza y las manos.

-Es oficial: Todos en este grupo están LOCOS.-Afirmó, alejándose del seeker.

Mindmaster comenzó a reír, acercándose al mustang hasta agacharse a su lado.

-Vamos, carrito, dime lo que siempre has de decir. Dime que odias este mundo, di que me detestas y que quieres que te deje libre -Continuó en su arranque de locura, soltando carcajadas demenciales y estridentes.- ¡Dime que te deje en paz porque te estoy fastidiando!

White Spark imitó las acciones del triplecon, quien había retrocedido aún mas, jalando a Solid de un brazo para alejarlo del otro seeker y para ponerlo frente a él (como provisional escudo) en todo caso que Mindmaster decidiera empezar a hacer locuras. Los tres estaban asustados.

Kitt vio a su "hermano" revuelto entre sombras. Miró la cara de Mindmaster contorsionándose en un mar de estática, su visión era mala y todo parecía marcar error dentro de su procesador.

-¡Vamos, Kitt, di que quieres que te mate y que acabemos con esta farsa! -Gritó el Mig-29 tomando a Kitt de los hombros para agitarlo con fuerza.

_¡Espera, qué haces!,_ quiso intervenir el médico, pero Xenon lo detuvo al leer sus intenciones, negando rápidamente.

El Shelby sonrió al notar la mirada asustada de su hermano, quien siguió a su lado después de dejarlo caer al suelo. Que familiar se le hacía esa escena, una que había vivido infinidad de veces en el pasado. Se sabía el dialogo a la perfección, conocía todas y cada una de las muecas de amargura que Mindmaster no podía esconder en ese momento, quien detuvo sus movimientos al notar que el otro estaba despierto e intentaba decirle algo.

-E…e-eres…. -Comenzó el mustang, sosteniendo la mano de su hermano al igual que en antaño.- Eres un tonto –Susurró por fin, presionando la mano.

Mindmaster deseó alejarse al escuchar eso, pero el agarre del carro negro lo evitó.

Kitt tomó fuerza.

-¿Cómo pudiste siquiera pensar…? –Continuó.

Mindmaster no sabía con quién estaba hablando, de hecho, no sabía lo que sucedía. El enojo que el francotirador presentaba no era común, al menos no para ese clon creado por sus manos. Pero… No… él había eliminado ese enojo típico, liberando todo el potencial que podía tener esa chispa decepticon. Simplemente ese gesto no le pertenecía al actual Kitt.

-Me diste la espalda porque no soy él, Mind… hiciste creer a todos que así era, pero tu sabías la verdad ¿Cierto? -Susurró el auto.

El seeker desvió la mirada. ¿Qué si era cierto? Quizá lo era. Había robado una chispa para recrear lo que era imposible, una chispa que no era la misma.

-Debes… aceptar que el jamás volverá -Confirmó el Shelby,- Por favor, déjalo descansar en paz –Pidió con compasión.

Pero Mindmaster se liberó bruscamente del agarre como única señal de respuesta. Había soltado la mano del auto negro, alejándose de inmediato.

-¡No es cierto, maldito enfermo! -Respondió el volador, apuntándole con el dedo- No es verdad ¡Mientes! ¡Todo quedó perfecto! –Gritó al borde del histerismo, un frenesí neurótico- Yo me encargué de que no hubiera errores, de que no fuera así como dices -Argumentó.

Kitt miró el piso, apenado. No podía, no quería seguir ese juego, esos recuerdos estaban ahí, pero no era él, jamás lo sería.

-No seré él, pero aún así te quiero, hermano –Murmuró.

-Argh, cállate, no sabes lo que dices –Dijo Mindmaster con voz fría y carente de todas las emociones que acababa de mostrar.

Furioso, el volador saltó para trasformarse y volar, ignorando toda orden o instrucción de no hacerlo. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando en ese mundo? Primero Dike y después Kitt… _Diablos_, no lo entendía, estaban ahí pero no estaban. ¡Cómo podían estar pero no estar!

Los propulsores del seeker se inflamaron de energía, acelerando bruscamente al grado de desaparecer casi instantáneamente de la vista de todos. Cómo extrañaba a su familia… cómo deseaba que esa pesadilla acabara.

El Shelby, afligido, intentó levantarse, apoyándose en sus codos para intentar girarse y quedar sobre sus rodillas, pero no pudo. El grupo corrió auxiliarle pronto, excepto por Xenon, quien seguía buscando la firma del caza purpúreo en su radar.

-Volverá, sólo dale tiempo –Comentó Solid.- Así es él.

White Spark simplemente trató de permanecer neutral mientras auxiliaba a sus compañeros.

……………………….

El no esperar remedio, ni desesperar de él, suele ser el remedio de los casos desesperados.

……………………….

Alud y Valkitria se encontraron. El mecha carmesí estaba consiente del arresto de Mesala, así como de la misteriosa desaparición de sus otros dos compañeros.

-No puedo creer que cada quien se haya ido sin avisar –Comentó, mirando los caminos del centro turístico nuevamente ser transitados.

Tenía poco que se habían alejado de la zona de conflicto, internándose libremente por las zonas habitacionales.

-A veces siento que… -Alud suspiró, ya no dándole importancia- Bueno, al menos sabemos dónde está Mesala -Prosiguió.

-No te preocupes, Alfa, al parecer esa clase de conflictos son comunes en este lugar, así que no habrá problema para sacarlo –Le dijo la guerrera a su espalda.

-Eso no es lo que me preocupa –Intercedió el Ferrari. notando la forma oscura del Transam aproximarse cautelosamente por uno de los tantos callejones.

-Lamento el retraso, Alfa, pero hubo algunas complicaciones -Se excusó el carro negro. obteniendo un gesto desaprobatorio de Valkiria.

-¿Has visto a Tormenta? -Pregunto Alud con la esperanza de obtener alguna respuesta de parte del otro mecha.

Verdaderamente estaba empezando a preocuparse, más con la abrupta ausencia de la femme. Él sabía que cuando ella fijaba un blanco no había nada que se interpusiera en su camino, y eso era lo que le preocupaba.

_Más tratándose de Prowl,_ se dijo.

-Karr, ve al área de detención del sector turístico y busca el estatus de Mesala. En cuanto tengas alguna información contáctame. Valkiria y yo vamos a buscar a Tormenta, me reuniré contigo en cuanto la encontremos –Indicó el joven espadachín.

-Afirmativo -Fue la única respuesta del auto negro antes de volver a desaparecer por una de las avenidas aledañas.

Valkiria se transformó para marcharse, esperando ubicar a la joven cazadora desde el cielo, mientras Alud en su forma alterna recorría las calles de la zona baja.

_Espero estar en un error_, se dijo él, esperando hallarla antes de que diera el golpe final.

…………………………

No dejes que se muera el sol sin que hayan muerto tus rencores

………………………..

Shadowbird estaba agotada, al igual que Tormenta. Las dos femmes peleaban sin darse un momento de tregua. El seeker tenía que admitir que su rival era muy buena, en efecto las leyendas de los cazadores no se basaban en cuentos sin fundamento; ella como guerrera decepticon sabía pelear, toda su vida se había centrado en la guerra y ahora finalmente parecía haber hallado aquel enemigo único.

-Se equivocaron al pensar que Prowl era una presa fácil, deberían saber que él y todos los oficiales de Optimus están bajo la protección del clan Hinko -Bufó la guerrera de ópticos negros.

Shadowbird con sus alas heridas mantenía su distancia, mientras contraatacaba bloqueando los golpes de su rival. El energon manchaba el piso con los cromas vitales de ambas, pero sólo la perdedora podría retroceder. Al seeker no le importaba nada de lo que escuchaba venir de su oponente.

El autobot había sido tan sólo el señuelo, no era la pieza central del plan y al mismo tiempo si lo era, la verdad es que a ella le daba igual quién hubiese sido el blanco. Pero por lógica y posición había sido necesario fijarse en alguien de ese rango. No obstante la voladora no daría explicación alguna, no tenía porqué hacerlo.

La vida pendía de un movimiento, de un tropiezo o de la presteza para tomar decisiones en el ámbito de la batalla. Decisiones rápidas que aseguraran la victoria. Sin embargo, era difícil. Shadowbird no contaba con la sagaz teletransportación de Tormenta y cada vez le era más complicado anticipar dónde aparecería la cazadora.

Varios habían sido los golpes que Tormenta se había llevado en consecuencia de la buena analogía de su enemiga, pero también miraba y preveía que el seeker estaba a punto de llegar a su límite. Le parecía estupenda la manera en la que Shadowbird peleaba, ya había sido aleccionada en sus entrenamientos sobre todo ese tipo de movimientos y sorpresivas maniobras rápidas que eran el principal motivo por el que los seekers lograban cazar y derrotar a sus enemigos.

Ahora que lo enfrentaba a metal vivo le parecía aún mejor.

Shadowbird lograba controlar sus movimientos corporales para golpear y disparar al mismo tiempo, no obstante, con un brazo disfuncional todo se volvía mas difícil.

Tormenta desapareció de su radar, se difuminó en la noche. Shadowbird la buscó con la mirada infrarroja, con el cuerpo erguido y con todos sus sistemas de localización alertas. El energon tenía las paredes llenas de manchones y salpicaduras que brillaban fluorescentes. El suelo estaba resbaloso, cortesía de la sangre que goteaba desde su brazo y de las heridas que orgullosamente había hecho en la cazadora.

De pronto un siseo a sus espaldas le alertó. Le hizo voltear con rapidez sólo para descubrir que un destello mortecino de luz estaba apagándose. El seeker giró entonces la cabeza al frente de nuevo y ahí alcanzó a pegarse contra la pared, evitando una flecha que iba dirigida a su pecho, sin embargo el esquivar su trayectoria mortal no le aseguró salir invicta. Antes de que el proyectil fuera a enterrarse con la pared del fondo le logró arrancar un alerón de su ala izquierda, llevándoselo por completo.

El seeker femenino gruñó, furiosa, y alzó su rifle, descargando la barra completa de energía en aquella sonriente cazadora que de inmediato desapareció de su mira.

Tormenta volvió a aparecer a sus espaldas y ahí se llevó un terrible puñetazo a la cara que la tomó desprevenida. El seeker contra el que peleaba estaba molesto. Si no hubiera logrado teletransportarse de nuevo se habría llevado decenas de patadas en su cuerpo. Pero a diferencia de que eso molestara a Tormenta, le animó a sentirse extasiada.

Reapareció ahora frente a Shadowbird e intercambió golpes y puñetazos que ponían a prueba el nivel de ambas. Pelearon durante breems, escuchando sus propios gruñidos de embravecimiento, sintiendo su brazos, sus rostros y sus piernas llenarse de energon. No eran fembots débiles y lloronas como las que andaban paseándose en las calles autobots, eran guerreras que peleaban con el instinto de un depredador anteponiendo su mandato.

Tormenta dio un brinco en giro hacia atrás, luego desapareció cuando Shadowbird disparó en su contra. El proyectil plasma fue a estrellarse en la pared del fondo, haciendo un enorme agujero.

El seeker cayó de espaldas cuando una patada aterrizó en su cabina, pero de inmediato se puso de pie, corriendo a pelear contra la guerrera que ya la esperaba en pose de combate. Los servos veloces en las piernas de Shadowbird se movieron, amortiguando su peso en sus hidráulicos.

Pero el brillante filo de una espada que se interpuso en su camino le hizo detenerse, activar sus propulsores y retroceder en el aire.

Cuando los pies de Shadowbird tocaron el suelo sus ópticos frenéticos miraron al culpable de su desconcierto. Tormenta al frente tenía la misma cara, miraba al transformer carmesí que se había puesto entre ambas, con su espada estirada para separarlas y su mirada seria y sepulcral reprobando el enfrentamiento de las dos.

-Es mi deber exigirles que se detengan. –Dijo, con la voz autoritaria de un Alfa.

-Alud, no te metas en esto –Siseó Tormenta entre dientes, volviendo la vista hacia el seeker.

-No venimos a causar este tipo de problemas. –Volvió a reprimir él- Todo esto está saliendo de control. Deben detenerse. –Ordenó con renovada autoridad.

Pero para Shadowbird Alud no era mas que otro simple transformer, un autobot común, un autobot espía. Los Alfas no existían para ella, mucho menos los clanes. Existió la elite aérea dentro de su estirpe guerrera, pero ellos seis, grandes y respetados soldados aéreos comandados directamente por Megatron ya habían muerto, quedando sus recuerdos para ser conmemorados con orgullo.

Alud no era más que un fanfarrón jugando a intervenir y a poner orden. Y no se le podía creer que quisiera arreglar los desmanes que en primer lugar él y su equipo habían empezado.

-Hazte a un lado, maldito espía autobot –Gruñó el seeker, levantando velozmente su brazo.

Una detonación más rugió en el clamor de la noche, rebotando su eco entre las paredes de los callejones y una avenida principal.

……………………..

_**Continuará… **_


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

**Frustración y desengaño.**

………………………

Frustración…

Eso era lo que Mindmaster sentía agolpado en su chispa. La desesperación invocada por esas ajenas voces que le atormentaban burlándose por sus malas decisiones cada vez que se daba la oportunidad. ¿Pero cómo no hacerlo cuando todo lo que planeaba parecía salirse de control a cada instante? No importaba cuánto esfuerzo impusiera, simplemente todo se iba con Unicron una y otra vez.

_Nada estaba saliendo bien._

Sus motores rugieron con fuerza. El Jet aumentó su velocidad, saliendo de los límites de la ciudad para perderse entre las formaciones rocosas que aún invadían Charr y que aún guardaban misterios peligrosos y mortíferos detrás de cada distorsionada hendidura.

Una señal de alerta se iluminó en sus instrumentos, sus paneles y sus radares internos. Le indicaban que abandonaba la zona segura de Charr. Sin embargo, eso ya había dejado de ser importante para él, quien lo único que pedía era liberar esa energía que se acumulaba en su cuerpo cada vez que pensaba en esa maldición que él mismo había creado, aquella a la que alguna vez llamó _hermano_.

_Un engendro con la cara y el cuerpo de tu hermano…, _se rieron las voces que invadían su mente, él casi podía verlas bailando si tuvieran piernas, sonriendo si tuvieran cara.

_Y el engendro y todos los demás saben lo que hiciste…_

-No importa ¡Saben que no me importa! -Repitió, discutiendo contra ellas, las cuales comenzaron a repetir las palabras del mustang negro una y otra vez.

_¿Por qué lo hiciste, Mindmaster?_, le dijo una, con acento dolido.

_Me diste la espalda porque no soy él, Mind…, _le insistió otra, imitando a la perfección el tono que su hermano había usado.

-¡Silencio todos! –Rugió, cerrando algunas válvulas no importantes de sus sistemas internos para arremeter y enviar más combustible a sus propulsores- Está equivocado ¡Está equivocado! **No** está fuera de línea. **No** se marchó –Exclamó, virando justo a tiempo para evitar una saliente.

Los alerones viraban con precisión en cada giro. La exactitud en esa clase de vuelos era crucial después de todo. Aunque el seeker parecía no poner atención al camino.

-Yo lo traje a la vida ¿Me entienden? Está vivo.

Descendió rápidamente, perdiendo altitud para pasar en medio de dos montañas de piedra. Su cuerpo acostado en vertical y perfectamente sincronizado al movimiento de sus alerones le hacía parecer una delgada hoja rozando las paredes áridas y dañinas.

-Primero ella… luego Dike, y finalmente Kitt –Refunfuñó maldiciendo su suerte, cuando volvió a sentir la luz de la luna brillando contra su fuselaje y ganó nuevamente altitud, reacomodando la posición de su cuerpo.

Volvió en una vuelta curva y ancha que hizo en el aire, esquivando las montañas y las formaciones rocosas para alcanzar una vez más los límites de la ciudad. Estaba muy molesto y distraído, pero no era tan tonto como para seguir alejándose hasta perderse en un terreno desconocido y aislado, rodeado de criaturas insanas a las que en ese momento no quería enfrentarse.

Algunos mechas observaron el vuelo desde abajo, intrigados. En esos días era raro ver volar así a uno de esos jets. Aunque cualquier espectáculo que los arrancara de la monotonía de la vida diaria era suficiente para llamar su atención.

Mindmaster dio otra vuelta hacia atrás cuando sus radares le indicaron la cercanía de los edificios. El seeker dobló su cuerpo hacia arriba hasta que cayó en revés y su cabina quedó abajo, ahí impulsó fuerza en sus propulsores y voló de esa forma unos cuantos kilómetros, enderezándose más tarde con un giro de alas. No se percató del tiempo que estaba perdiendo al negarse a controlar su ira, tampoco escuchó las transmisiones de sus aliados. Ignoró todo lo que sucedía.

Sólo la libertad para volar y alejarse de la realidad era importante.

-Si tan sólo Dike estuviese aquí… Mi hermano Dike. –Dijo con rabia-… El de verdad, no el mecha que me mira como si fuese su peor enemigo, no él -Murmuró con ira.

La figura alada se desvaneció en el horizonte, sin un rumbo definido.

……………………………….

La razón siempre ha existido, pero nunca en una forma razonable.

…………………………………

Darkwar escuchó los golpeteos en la puerta de acceso, los pasos frenéticos y las voces que distorsionadas y revueltas discutían entre sí mismas.

Un grupo de mechas había arribado, e iban junto con Solid.

El seeker de cromas verdes dejó de seguir a su compañera por el pasillo. Se ocultó en una de las habitaciones que estaban abiertas, observando a los intrusos con seriedad. Sus sistemas disminuyeron todo tipo de señal que evidenciara su presencia, intentado pasar desapercibido, hacerse invisible entre ellos. Sin embargo los recién llegados no se molestaron en buscar algún invasor o mecha ajeno, estaban demasiado angustiados como para ocuparse de nimiedades como esa.

Para ellos buscar algo o a alguien a la redonda no era una prioridad. Acababan de enterarse de alguno de los asuntos que estaban, pero Mindmaster había actuado igual de psicótico que siempre como para entrar en detalles. No logró explicarles nada concreto y nunca pareció interesado en hacerlo.

El volador carmesí atravesó el pasillo, pasando a milímetros de su tutor… pero ni siquiera volteó a verlo.

El tetrajet había detectado a Darkwar, miró de reojo el verde oscuro de su armadura internándose en la penumbra de la habitación, pero prefirió evadir otro encuentro. No quería acercarse porque tenía miedo. Le temía a lo que su tutor pudiera hacer o decir, a cómo pudieran seguir viéndolo esos ojos atestados en rencor. Y no pudo evitar que un toque de tristeza invadiera su joven chispa, sobre todo cuando revivió el último roce que tuvieron. Solid jamás imaginó escuchar ese odio en las palabras de su creador, mucho menos dirigido hacia él tan fríamente.

Pero aunque su mente siguiera distraída en esas turbias calamidades, siguió andando por el pasillo, marcando como prioridad alcanzar el taller y prepararlo para atender a Kitt. Tras su espalda otros dos decepticons corrían a mismo su paso, ambos siendo guerreros, ambos de cromas blancos.

_Blancos…_

… tan blancos como los guardias de ese infierno de prisión.

_Como los guardias_, reiteró el F-18 en su mente, enfocándolos con atención. Pero el símbolo purpúreo que ambos intrusos vestían le trajo también una nueva respuesta a su enredadera de pensamientos. Esa insignia en el pecho de cada uno, revelaba su verdadero origen.

La diferencia entre tres o cuatro ciclos atrás al de hoy, era que aquí ambos eran decepticons…

_Claro… Estamos en Charr…,_ Repitió su procesador, recordándole la situación: Estaban en el hogar de su desgastada raza.

El seeker los miró avanzar unos cuantos metros más allá de la puerta en la que él se ocultaba. Una ligera discusión entre Solid y Xenon los mantenía ocupados sobre cómo debía el triplecon cargar al herido para pasarlo a través de la entrada del taller. White Spark se dedicaba a intentar callarlos a los dos. Ninguno de los tres puso atención a terceras presencias en ese corredor, mucho menos a la más evidente que estaba frente a ellos, con los brazos cruzados y sus grandes ópticos rojos mirándolos con desagrado.

La voz de Vengala resonó en ese momento, irrumpiendo los movimientos de los presentes.

-¿Qué rayos está sucediendo aquí? –Preguntó casi en un grito, un poco exasperada.

Ella no acostumbraba perder el control fácilmente, pero el escándalo por parte de los recién llegados y la falta de respuesta de parte de sus compañeros aéreos le estaban comenzando a colmar la paciencia. Más con los cazadores por todos lados buscando sus chispas, sus alas o lo que fuera que sus insanas mentes quisieran de ellos.

-Odio a los cazadores -Susurró antes de volver a enfrentar al grupo, el cual pasó del repentino escándalo a verla con consternación.- ¿Acaso no ven que estamos en medio de una crisis? -Prosiguió, notando por primera vez la razón por la que sus compañeros se mantenían nerviosos. Levantó un dedo para señalar- ¿… Es ese Kitt? –Preguntó con voz curiosa.

Un asentimiento de tres cabezas fue todo lo que obtuvo, mientras el mecha negro que reposaba en los brazos de Xenon intentó incorporarse, bajarse o caminar, lo que pudiera hacer primero a pesar de la seriedad de sus heridas.

-Tuvimos un accidente, necesito el taller, Vengala -Respondió Solid sin saber qué más añadir, estaba deprimido y el encuentro con Mindmaster sólo había empeorado las cosas.

-Un accidente… ¿Otro en este momento? -Comentó la voladora, contrariada, parecía como si todo se viniera abajo en un momento, desestabilizando la poca paz que habían obtenido.

-¿Cómo que otro? -Intervino WhiteSpark, adelantándose a los otros, -¿Qué quieres decir con otro? -Prosiguió con su interrogatorio- Ah, y ahora que lo mencionas ¿dónde rayos están todos? –Finalizó, buscando algún otro ser vivo en la residencia que ocupaban.

Sus ópticos púrpuras miraron el pasillo de un extremo a otro, disimuladamente volteando al techo con la idea de localizar aunque fuera alguna firma de energía en el edificio. Pero sus audios no escucharon nada y mucho menos sus sensores de rastreo encontraron algo.

-No hay tiempo para detalles. –Vengala sacudió la cabeza- Los cazadores están sobre nuestra pista. Nos encontraron y Terran se enfrentó a uno… pero fueron interceptados y arrestaron a Terran… o al menos eso fue lo poco que alcancé a mirar. –Dijo con molestia- El resto del equipo se perdió en el caos. Y nadie responde a mis transmisiones –Confirmó, resumiéndolo todo sin perder el control.

La experiencia le había enseñado a ser más analítica en esa clase de situaciones. Sus errores le habían aleccionado a prescindir de los sentimientos para pensar con cabeza fría y buscar soluciones más efectivas.

Sus palabras todavía flotaban en el aire, entrando en los audios de los tres transformers que la escuchaban, cuando el silencio no tardó ni siquiera dos astrosegundos en ser nuevamente sometido.

-¡Los cazadores! Primus, lo sabía… lo sabía -Se escuchó la preocupada voz de Xenon,- ¡Justo lo que temía! Ahora no se detendrán hasta extinguir nuestras chispas con sus propias manos –Confirmó, obteniendo una mirada reprobatoria del mustang, el cual había logrado levantarse mientras apoyaba su peso en el muro más cercano para avanzar.

White Spark se cruzó de brazos, ignorando el ataque de pánico de su compañero, de alguna distinguida manera estaba acostumbrado a ellos.

-Bueno, seeker, y ahora que tenemos a ese grupo tras nosotros, ¿cuál es la estrategia a seguir? –Dijo, esperando alguna respuesta inmediata por parte de la femme.

Vengala meditó antes de abrir la boca.

-Pero antes que nada lo primero será atender a Kitt -Intervino Solid en su lugar, desviándose antes de recibir cualquier orden o explicación.

El auto negro, como pudo, le siguió, usando una de las alas del seeker rojo como apoyo para caminar. Kitt nunca dijo nada. Había tenido bastante tiempo para pensar en sus opciones después del encuentro con su hermano, las cuales no exteriorizaría debido a que ese no era el momento adecuado. A pesar de todo la prudencia de quien fuese comandante seguía impresa en esa conciencia, haciéndolo pensar calmadamente en esas situaciones cuando él así lo permitía.

-Eh… Muy bien, pero nosotros seguimos esperando -Repitió el deportivo blanco, atrayendo la atención del grupo nuevamente, especial de la fembot.

-¿Esperando? –Le cuestionó Vengala con un gruñido, haciendo brillar sus ópticos con molestia.

White Spark tomó preventiva distancia. No le apetecía ser el desahogo de un seeker molesto.

-En vez de "esperar" deberías usar tu procesador con un poco de mas autonomía e inteligencia para pensar por ti mismo. –Le dijo la fembot, escuchando de soslayo como Solid entraba con Kitt al taller.

Cuando la puerta se cerró Vengala estiró una mano y señaló a los dos decepticons que se quedaron con ella. White Spark ya estaba preparando su replica ante tal ofensa, sin embargo, la voz de de ella volvió a callarlo.

-¡Los dos! –Gritó el seeker femenino- Los dos ya deberían estar vigilando y reactivando las alarmas de proximidad del edificio si realmente les importara su vida… ¿Qué me miran así? ¡Enciendan lo que deba ser encendido pero ya! Y revisen todo el perímetro… ¡Vamos, muévanse!

White Spark se cruzó de brazos, indignado. Era justo lo que le faltaba, que esa femme se dirigiera de ese modo tan desagradable a su persona. Para empezar, tenía problemas por haber elegido ayudarlos.

-Maldito honor- Murmuró. A lo que Xenon sonrió con mofa.

-Siempre sucede, amigo, las chicas son así, primero lindas y cuando se ven en control mandonas.

-Oh si ¿Y qué ma…?- Comenzó el lamborgini, cuando los pasos decididos del helicóptero lo hicieron callar.

Su amigo lo estaba ignorando de manera deliberada, mientras continuaba con ese toque sonriente y ese brillo seductor en sus ópticos.

-¿Sabías que te miras mas linda cuando estás molesta? –Exclamó el Triplecon, secundariamente tratando de alcanzar el hombro de su compañero para empujarlo y callarlo, mientras le sonreía a Vengala como todo un galán pese a que su vértigo contra los cazadores seguía activo.

El lamborgini se quitó del camino e hizo una mueca de desagrado, paseando la mirada desde su socio hasta el gesto de pocos amigos en el rostro del seeker femenino, quien cada vez se veía más molesta e impaciente, con sus hombros tensos y sus puños a punto de alzarse a tirar golpes.

-¿Bonita? ¡Pero si es todo un monstr…!- Confirmó el deportivo.

-¡Termina esa frase y tu vocalizador saldrá volando junto a tu cabeza, mocoso despreciable! –Rugió la fembot, levantando uno de sus rifles en advertencia.- ¡Ahora vayan y hagan eso o dejen de estorbar para siempre!

-¡Ya! ¡Está bien, de acuerdo! Lo haremos –Gritó White Spark a su vez, levantando las manos en señal de sumisión.

Vengala los miró con desprecio antes de dar la vuelta y recorrer el ligero tramo que la separaba de la puerta del taller, tras la cual se perdió sin mucha ceremonia, olvidando incluso que había estado acompañada de Darkwar.

El pasillo volvió a quedar en silencio en el momento en que las gomillas herméticas del panel se cerraron.

-Primus, ahora entiendo porqué el atrofiado de Mindmaster le dice _"Machotrix" _–Susurró el Lamborgini, dando unos cuantos pasos para mirar mejor a ambos lados del pasillo. –He comenzado a detestar a los seekers, esta conversación será el recordatorio eterno de jamás fijarme en uno -Continuó.

Xenon soltó una carcajada.

-Seh… Sólo es otro seeker con aires de grandeza, Sparky –Sonrió- Se creen muy listos, muy ágiles y casi invencibles. ¿Pero, sabes? En lo único que estoy de acuerdo es en que son muy atractivos, pero sólo los que son fembots claro, los demás son puro alardeo.

-No se te trabó el vocalizador de casualidad –Ironizó su compañero sin mirarle, pensando por cuál lugar comenzar la inspección.

-¿Bromeas? Son igual de simples que nosotros, de hecho, vivir con ellos ha roto muchos mitos y estereotipos, por si no lo has notado. Casi no entrenan, se la pasan yendo de un lado a otro como desesperados, son tan obsesivos que hasta preocupan, por todo se quejan y enojan ¡y se creen mejores que uno! Además…

-¡Ya, Xenon! Ya. Mejor admite que estás nervioso y que buscas con qué estupidez distraerte, pero ya, ya párale –Se quejó el lamborgini con los brazos en alto, después señaló las escaleras que daban al segundo y tercer piso- Yo iré arriba a revisar todo desde las computadoras, tú quédate y hazlo desde aquí. Si terminas rápido te devuelves a la sala y desmontas la cobertura de los dispositivos de parálisis que instaló Impulse… No, ya no digas nada, ya me voy.- Gruño el deportivo con un toque de hastío.

Con la palabra en la boca y un molesto gesto de indignación Xenon miró a su socio marcharse rumbo a las escaleras apostadas al final de corredor, entre las cuales se perdió después de dos astrosegundos de pasos secos y resonantes que rompieron el perturbador silencio.

…»

En la habitación contigua el seeker verde y negro se recorrió al fondo de la misma; estaba oscura, con la ventana cerrada y sólo una silla como único adorno, parapetada casi al ras de una de las esquinas. No había muebles y en las pocas repisas que colgaban de la pared no parecía haber nada interesante, salvo muchos datapads pobremente ordenados.

Darkwar escuchó los pasos y los movimientos hoscos que el triplecon hacía a la altura del pasillo. Por la luz que llegaba desde la puerta el seeker podía mirar como la silueta se acercaba cada vez más a donde él se encontraba… sin salida, prácticamente escondido.

_Eran decepticons_, él sabía.

_Sólo son Decepticons_, se repitió con urgencia, retrocediendo vagamente hasta el centro del cuarto, donde sin darse cuenta rozó con uno de sus pies un pequeño cubo de metal que estaba tirado.

…»

El sonido fue apenas perceptible. Sin embargo Xenon pudo escucharlo. Sus audios captaron la frecuencia y sus sistemas de lógica de inmediato le lanzaron cuatro o cinco puntos referenciales en todo el ancho del pasillo y sus respectivas puertas donde éste pudiera haber provenido.

El triplecon se detuvo unos segundos, analizando con detenimiento… ¿Y si lo había imaginado?

_-No- _, se dijo, él no estaba igual de loco que sus compañeros de equipo. Si él oía o veía algo, era porque ese _algo_ si existía.

Con esa lógica dominando gran parte de su procesador, el decepticon materializó una pistola amplia en su mano derecha. Talvez ya tenían invitados y ellos ni se habían dado cuenta de ese pequeño y desafortunado detalle.

Sus ópticos naranjas miraron en todas las direcciones que sus sistemas de probabilidad le ofrecían. Pronto fue descartando las menos probables hasta que su mirada se topó con la puerta abierta que no mucho tiempo atrás él y los demás habían pasado de largo, ignorándola por completo.

Alzó su arma a la altura de su rostro, el cual había cambiado hasta tornarse serio y amenazador, como todo un decepticon preparado para desempeñar su programación básica de batalla. Sus hélices se tensaron a su espalda, esperando cualquier movimiento sorpresivo, si pensaban cazarlo estaría listo para enfrentarlos.

…»

La sombra cada vez se hacía más gruesa ante el marco de la puerta. Darkwar miró a todos lados, buscando algo con lo cual poder ejercer defensa pese a que su mente se dividía en dos partes: Una haciéndole pensar que pelear y postergar lo inevitable era una absurda manera de torturarse a sí mismo, y la otra diciéndole que si eran decepticons al igual que él, aquel casual encuentro no tenía porqué convertirse en un altercado.

Sin embargo no pudo evitar llegar a la pared que estaba pegada a la puerta y plegar sus alas sobre ella. Todo haciéndolo en silencio y tan rápido como su raza lo permitía. Con la cabeza inclinada para ver mejor y no perder detalle esperó a que la sombra terminara de acercarse.

…»

Xenon retiró el seguro del arma y se sintió más cómodo cuando percibió la potencia del plasma amontonarse en la boca del cañón. De un último paso el triplecon terminó de alcanzar la puerta, echando un primer vistazo, el cual le hizo saber que en esa parte de la oscura habitación no había nadie, sólo una silla bajo la ventana y uno que otro datapad en el piso, desperdigado.

Pero faltaba la otra mitad que a simple vista no podía observar.

El triplecon dio otro paso, cuando por alguna extraña razón se sintió en riesgo. Sus instintos y presentimientos se dispararon uno tras otro y una sensación de peligro masivo le llegó a su centro de razonamiento. Algo en su interior le decía que ese último paso que había dado sin fijarse acababa de convertirse en su perdición.

De pronto y de la nada, anonadado como sólo su expresión de sorpresa y miedo lo demostró, miró en la oscuridad el brillo distorsionado de una luz verde moviéndose a toda velocidad a la par de la pared que estaba a su izquierda tan sólo para recibir un golpe taladrante que le llegó al rostro, el mismo que lo hizo trastabillar y chocar de espaldas contra el marco de la pared, dejándolo un poco aturdido.

Como pudo Xenon intentó defenderse haciendo un violento aspaviento con la mano, pero se lo impidieron.

Alguien le dobló rudamente las coyunturas de su codo y le arrebató en ese mismo instante la pistola. El helicóptero/Lancer profirió un gruñido de dolor sin saber qué demonios estaba pasando exactamente. Todo había sido rápido y confuso. Y sin dejarlo defenderse lo habían empujado después con una patada en su costado y ahora se encontraba tirado de espaldas en el frío suelo del pasillo tras un estrepitoso golpe. El escándalo de su caída fue mas fuerte que lo que en verdad le había lastimado, sin embargo tuvo que admitir que si fue doloroso, sus hélices latían con la resonancia del golpe, le enviaban ondas de dolor a su confundido procesador.

-Pero qué…- Exclamó.

-¿Ahora quién está en el suelo…? –Escuchó la seria pregunta que le interrumpió después de que un pie le aplastó el pecho, justo donde el cristal que componía la cabina de su forma alterna aérea reposaba, impidiéndole moverse.

Al levantar inmediatamente la mirada se topó con la silueta negra, a contra luz, de un transformer con alas que le veía desde lo alto. También distinguió muy bien los foquillos de colores y el cañón de su propia pistola apuntándole a la cara. Xenon miró con curiosidad el visor verde de su atacante, luego se paralizó por completo cuando el mismo vidrio se deslizó hacia arriba y en su lugar quedaron dos enajenados ópticos rojos que le miraban con un odio incontenible.

Las cuencas rojizas estaban clavadas en él, hostigándole con el desprecio de un verdadero asesino, de alguien cegado por el coraje y al mismo tiempo cargado de frustración y deseos infinitos de venganza. Quien estaba sobre él era alguien que quería matarlo con todo el fervor de su chispa.

Sin embargo, Xenon no recordaba haber hecho algo tan malo como para merecer ser asesinado de esa manera… Al menos no recientemente. El triplecon se esforzó por pensar y tratar de recordar, pero volvía a la conclusión de que a nadie le había hecho nada de momento. No tenía idea de que su pintura blanca traía recuerdos horribles que desequilibraban emocionalmente a su asaltante, mucho menos pensaba en que el brillo de sus ópticos naranjas era el mismo fulgor de las orbes maliciosas de alguien que fue participe en las tantas torturas que destrozaron y denigraron la mente del seeker.

Darkwar tensó el dedo en el gatillo, escuchó la energía de su arma arremolinarse deseosa por ser disparada. Cómo disfrutaría de ese momento…

El lancer busco en toda dirección algún escape, pero la presión sobre su pecho aumento indicando que él era el perdedor.

-¡Fabuloso!, moriré a manos de un maldito seeker.- Se dijo aterrado, él podía ser un guerrero por creación, pero no podía evitar sentir miedo, las historias con las que se había desarrollado enumeraban el salvajismo de esos seres alados conocidos como cazas.

-¡Por Primus, Darkwar!, ¿Qué estás haciendo?

La pregunta detuvo al agresor, el cual logró salir de su trance y volteó la cabeza para ver a quien le había interrumpido.

Xenon aprovechó esto para deslizarse con la ayuda de sus codos y recorrerse de espaldas hasta quitarse el pie del seeker de encima, quien volvió a apuntarle, sin embargo no de la misma manera que al principio.

Vengala se acercó con cuidado hasta su compañero aéreo. Había escuchado el golpe de la caída de Xenon y tras indicarle a Solid que se mantuviera a la vanguardia y en espera, salió del taller, encontrándose, a diferencia de las miles de fatales escenas que se imaginó, con la menos pensada.

-Darkwar… -Volvió a decir, mirando al otro seeker volver su atención rumbo al triplecon- Él es Xenon. Es un conocido nuestro. Es un tanto molesto, pero si no lo hemos eliminado nosotros no creo que debas hacerlo tú –Quiso hacerlo razonar- Además es amigo de Solid. –Agregó, esperanzada al notar que eso hizo dudar aún más al F-18.

El seeker bajó el arma al escuchar y razonar eso último, dejando caer el brazo a su costado.

Era cierto…, le observó con mas detenimiento, era un maldito triplecon lo que tenía enfrente, sólo un maldito triplecon decepticon.

Sin despegar los ópticos de los ojos temerosos de Xenon Darkwar activó su visor, el cual se deslizó sobre su frente y le cubrió la mirada. Ese odio estaba reservado para alguien más…

……………………………..

Añorar el pasado es correr tras el viento…

………………………………

El disparo resonó, recorriendo las calles con su eco. El choque de una espada contra el piso prosiguió a tal encuentro, mientras el filo giraba lentamente a causa del impulso con el que había aterrizado.

Sin palabras ni ecos, el golpe suave de un cuerpo se hizo presente al tiempo que el goteo de las heridas nuevamente abiertas iluminaba el lugar, acompañándose con las marcas del reciente encuentro.

-No… -Se escuchó el susurro de la cazadora.

Sus ópticos oscuros apreciaron la escena. Sus manos estaban cerradas al entorno del mango de su daga atrapada en el metal de su contraparte. Energon hacía que el arma brillara, luciendo su filo letal.

-Tú -Prosiguió la joven guerrera, separando sus manos de inmediato.

Tormenta retrocedió lentamente, a su espalda el Ferrari se incorporaba sin daño alguno. El casco que protegía su estructura había salido disparado durante el breve percance, mostrando ante todos las excesivas similitudes que tenía con el famoso "guerrero carmesí" de antaño.

-¿Por qué demonios te interpusiste? -Resonó la voz molesta del seeker femenino.

Shadowbird estaba furiosa por las actitudes de su "aliado". El Impala había salido de la nada, justo en el momento en el que ella había abierto fuego. El maldito ingeniero se había interpuesto en lo que ella estaba a punto de lograr. ¿Qué ganaba con cambiar los imprevisibles resultados? Lograría que terminaran dándole caza a ella. Ya no podía seguir peleando con el mismo ritmo con el que inició todo, mucho menos si ahora sumaba la participación de Alud.

Entre los dos la terminarían atrapando sino hacía algo. E Impulse sólo serviría para estorbar. No estaba dispuesta a hincarse y observar cómo esos malditos la sometían y le arrancaban sus alas.

Impulse en cambio demostró solemnidad en su rostro, mirando a ningún lugar fijo en la oscuridad.

-Es irónica la manera en la que Primus nos marca nuestros errores -Susurró, notando la quemadura que recubría la puerta de su otro brazo.

_Nadie había logrado interponerse de ese modo en mi ataque,_ Pensó Tormenta, sin exteriorizar su sentir.

-No sigan con este juego insensato, por favor -Pidió el ingeniero, saliendo de su estupor para mirar con seriedad a los cazadores.

El joven Alfa sabía exactamente la denominación de ese mecha, él conocía muy bien al alférez de la unidad Omega e Ingeniero en jefe de la posterior unidad Avalanche.

_Ahora desertor. _

-¿A que juego te refieres? ¡Esto no es un juego! -Afirmó la femme de cromas azules, furiosa- Estoy reclamando uno de mis trofeos –Señaló a la petulante Shadowbird con un dedo y un brazo bien erguidos.

Tormenta haría pagar a los culpables, esa era su misión. Empezaría con quién fuera de ellos y al final acabaría con todos. _Como debe ser…_

Shadowbird enfocó a sus enemigos, en especial a Tormenta, levantando nuevamente el rifle, cayendo involuntariamente en la provocación.

-Claro… Aún podemos repetir la acción –Comentó, cargando el plasma nuevamente en el cañón. Ella tampoco estaba dispuesta a dar por acabada la discusión, ese clan se había metido con los suyos y los defendería con la chispa.

-No –Exclamó de nuevo el Impala, elevando la voz con autoridad- Yo fui el que marcó a Prowl como el objetivo –Reveló, congelando la acción de parte de la cazadora, e incluso del seeker femenino.

_Estúpido autobot ¿Qué tienes que andarles dando explicaciones?,_ pensó Shadowbird, cada vez más molesta.

-Es a mí a quien deben reclamarle algo. Sólo a mí –Impulse se señaló el pecho con una mano.

Tormenta frunció el ceño y relajó su postura corporal, como cada vez que iba a sacar una nueva arma para atacar aprovechando la confusión que causaba en su enemigo. Sin embargo, esta vez si era cierta su repentina calma.

¿Cómo es que ese mecha sabía a quién golpear tan exactamente?, ¿Cómo?, se preguntó, confusa.

-Los seeker no tienen nada que ver, yo hice el plan y por consiguiente elegí al objetivo –Continuó diciendo el ingeniero- Ellos sólo deseaban rescatar a su amigo, sin embargo necesitaban la información del lugar, los códigos, datos y algunas cosas más como los objetivos primordiales, los cuales yo les proporcioné -Confirmó.

Impulse suspiró, limpiando los filtros de su cuerpo con la cálida ráfaga de oxígeno que absorbió. Se veía en paz, se veía a gusto con el hecho de estar confesando parte de la carga que siempre llevó en los hombros.

-Soy un traidor, soy el mecha que buscan -Finalizó con pasividad.

No es que él deseara entregarse de esa manera, pero por una vez después de mucho tiempo su chispa parecía estar verdaderamente en paz, y eso era lo correcto. No arriesgaría todo nuevamente en tonterías, menos teniendo a ese joven frente a él.

_Su viva imagen,_ Pensó, aunque su vocalizador no exclamó nada.

-¿De que rayos hablas? No te metas Autob… Argh, maldito ingeniero -Gruñó la voladora tratando de llamar la atención de los otros mechas para finalizar el combate, y si era con ambos cazadores muertos mucho mejor. Pero, aunque si voltearon a verle, fue Alud quien replicó, aproximándose al Impala para ayudarlo, por lo que podía ver, éste estaba mal herido y necesitaba auxilio.

-Estamos aquí por un aliado, eso es todo -Susurró el mecha de cromas rojos, levantando al otro auto.- Es un placer conocerte, Impulse –Prosiguió, sin tomar en cuenta la cara de incredulidad que embargaba a su compañera.

_¿QUÉ?... Impulse, el mismo impulse de antaño, ¿cómo no notarlo?, el amigo de Terran… el mustang que había dejado a manos de Mesala, el otro cazador. _

Por un momento todo se convirtió en confusión pura para Tormenta. ¿_Qué diablos estaba sucediendo?_

-No buscamos culpables ni venganzas o trofeos –Dijo Alud con firmeza.

Su voz era tan similar a la de Avalanche que por un momento el auto azul creyó ver nuevamente a su comandante erguido frente a él, como aquel día en el que lo conocieron cubierto de aceite mientras intentaba reparar una vieja nave. La misma figura, la misma altivez al hablar y el brillo pasivo y ceremonioso de sus ópticos decididos.

El Impala sonrió con la mueca alegre y juvenil que todo el tiempo vistió para sus compañeros de unidad.

-Entonces sé lo que buscas –Afirmó- Y Él ha vuelto a casa -Finalizó.

Tormenta no podía ni quería creerlo, ¿Por qué Alud estaba siendo tan amable?, ¿Por qué especialmente con _ellos_?

……………………….

La sabiduría viene de hablar, de escuchar el arrepentimiento.

……………………….

White Spark corrió hacia la habitación donde se encontraba el resto, había bajado nuevamente del segundo piso y se había dirigido de inmediato al primer lugar de donde le llegaran sonidos.

Xenon no dejaba de observar al seeker denominado "Darkwar" mientras mantenía su guardia alta en uno de los rincones. Estaban de esquina a esquina y la tensión crecía, inundándolo todo. La luz de la parpadeante lámpara del techo, aunque era escasa, acentuaba la incomodidad del triplecon, quien intentaba a toda costa que su rostro se quedara igual de inexpresivo que el del seeker.

Ahora si se hallaba preparado para todo y al primer movimiento extraño por parte del F-18 él sacaría su arma y no dudaría en vaciarla. _Al demonio que el demente ese fuera creador de quien fuera, él se defendería._

La única que se veía tranquila era Vengala. La fembot estaba parada frente al marco de la ventana, dándoles la espalda, parecía conversar por el transmisor con su hermana, quien le explicaba la situación, volteando apenas de reojo cuando escuchó entrar a White Spark.

-¿Qué rayos sucedió aquí? -Preguntó el lamborgini, exasperado, mas tarde localizando la figura de Darkwar en la esquina más lejana del cuarto.

White Spark relajó su semblante de manera positiva. Él recordaba al volador verdoso. Darkwar había hecho algunas cosas por él que le habían salvado de los renegados autobots e incluso que le habían garantizado su salvo regreso a Charr.

Su vista se posó por completo en el volador y caminó en su dirección descuidadamente, sonriendo. No sabía que éste seeker se distanciaba mucho del mecha que le auxilió alguna vez en Cybertron.

-Darkwar, es un honor tenerte de nuevo en acción –Dijo, aproximándose al jet cuando la mano del triplecon lo detuvo.

-Hey, qué…

-No te le acerques -Le advirtió el Lancer fríamente.

-¿De qué hablas, Xe? -Replicó el lamborghini, queriendo sacudirse de su agarre- Él fue quien me salvó en Cybertron –Señaló a Darkwar- De no ser por él seguiría atrapado en una de esas prisiones Autobot y sin razón alguna -Continuó, defendiendo al F-18.

-Ah… Así que esa era la deuda -Susurró el helicóptero, liberándolo,- ¿Fue por él que hicimos todo este alboroto entonces, cierto? –Preguntó- No por pagos o deudas sobre créditos -Continuó para sí, dando a entender que estaba muy molesto pero que estaba guardando todo su coraje y sus reproches para mas tarde.

El lamborgini asintió. Xenon gruñó entre dientes, murmurando pestes y maldiciones.

-Rayos, White Spark, ¿acaso no aprendiste nada conmigo?, siempre tienes que tener ese maldito sentido del honor a pesar de ser lo que eres, ¿Por qué? –Dijo, al fin alejándose de los seekers hasta pararse debajo de la puerta, aunque no lo hizo por el tema a discusión que trataban, sino por la presencia del F-18, quien simplemente los miraba a los dos, ocultando toda expresión tras ese visor verde.

-Bueno y ¿qué importa si fue por eso?, a ti te sirvió ¿no? -Respondió el deportivo, alcanzándolo.

El triplecon exhaló algo de aire antes de auscultar nuevamente a los presentes con una mirada rápida.

-Tal vez así fue, Sparky, pero tú también te viste beneficiado por ello. No fui el único.

-Si pero… si, es verdad –Afirmó el otro con desgano.

La conversación de Vengala finalizó, lo que la llevó a despegarse de la ventana y dar un pasivo giro sobre sus pies, dirigiéndose visual y vocalmente hacia el par de decepticons.

-Hey, al parecer Shadowbird tiene todo bajo control. Ella e Impulse volverán pronto, pero… -Sonrió de una manera tan dulce e inocente que por un momento cautivó incluso a White Spark antes de volver a hablar- Pero seguimos teniendo el problema de Terran y el otro cazador.

Xenon sacudió levemente la cabeza, saliendo de su estupor.

-¿El cazador…? Pero eran** más** de un cazador, según dijiste -Hizo una mueca- Y ya los tiene bajo control –Murmuró, analizando todo- Oye ¿Cómo hizo para detenerlos?, ¿Acaso los eliminó?, ¿Les ofreció más créditos o sus alas? –Exclamó, olvidando la discusión con su amigo.

Vengala se encogió de hombros, con los codos flexionados y las manos en el aire

-No lo sé, pero me comandó que sacáramos a Terran de prisión. –Terció, levantando la cabeza para mirar al triplecon- Xenon, tú tienes buenos contactos por todos lados, mi líder sugiere que tú y el auto vayan a ver eso. Anda, y cuiden que nadie los siga de regreso.

-¿Qué?

-Genial, ahora tengo líder, ¡Fabuloso! –Ironizó Xenon entre reniegues cuando un brillo suave pero peligroso delineó el borde del visor de Darkwar, cuyo semblante levemente se inclinó a verlos.

El triplecon detuvo toda queja y retrocedió los pocos pasos que lo separaban del pasillo, después girando y dirigiéndose a la salida.

-Vamos, antes de que Unicron pase por aquí –Afirmó, alejándose.

White Spark torció levemente el cuello y le dedicó una leve inclinación de cabeza a Darkwar como cortés saludo de despedida, luego salió corriendo detrás de su socio. Después de todo, él nunca supo lo que acababa de pasar y percibía como extraña la actitud arisca de Xenon.

……………………..

Se hizo un silencio mientras las pisadas de ambos decepticons se marcharon a través del pasillo.

Darkwar separó su espalda de la pared y comenzó a dar pasos lentos, livianos, sobre el piso percudido. No sabía dónde estaba cada cosa o habitación dentro de ese edificio, pero se daba una ligera idea. Recordaba vagamente las manías de sus compañeros, y si su sentido del orden seguía siendo el mismo entonces las armas debían estar arriba, entre algún almacén o cuarto de…

-Darkwar –Le llamó vengala detrás de él, interrumpiéndole en sus pensamientos.

El F-18 se detuvo. Sin voltear a verla se quedó parado un poco antes de cruzar el marco de la puerta.

-¿Estás seguro de qué estás bien? –Prosiguió ella, con un tono de voz que indicaba su repentina desconfianza.

La puerta que estaba al final del pasillo externo, llegando a la sala, se deslizó sobre sus rieles, cerrándose, después un peculiar sonido de transformación llegó desde la calle y el motor de dos vehículos rugió alejándose.

Darkwar asintió. Sin embargo, su compañera le rodeó con precaución, buscando su rostro, siempre manteniendo moderada distancia con él.

-¿Es que entonces por qué atacaste a Xenon? –Exigió una explicación.

-Estaba armado y entró con intenciones hostiles a la habitación, Vengala –Respondió él con calma.-… No me dijiste dónde estaban las armas. –Desvió el tema, dando el anterior por saldado.

La fembot suspiró, cruzándose de brazos.

-Ya no estoy muy segura sobre si debas andar armado, Dike –Dijo, entre apenada y decidida, luego cuando miró que su compañero volvió el rostro hacia ella repuso:- No desconfío de ti, nadie aquí lo haría, pero… Pero no pareces sentirte muy bien. Impulse ya viene en camino, él podría diagnosticar si…

-Toda mi maldita vida he andado armado, _fembot _–Gruñó él, despectivo- No te tomes tú también el papel de decidir por mí… Están arriba ¿verdad?

Vengala dio dos rápidos pasos al frente cuando él volvió a moverse. Al momento ambos se detuvieron. Ella junto a la pared, él debajo del marco de la puerta.

-Es lo que cualquiera te diría, no sólo yo. –Vengala frunció el ceño, molesta, también tenía carácter y al no saber cómo lidiar con su compañero estaba comenzando a exasperarse- Atacaste a Xenon, Darkwar ¿qué esperabas que te dijera? Si estaba dentro de esta casa y estuvo hablando con nosotros debiste deducir que no era un enemigo. Pero claro… eso sólo lo harías si estuvieras bien.

-Quiero esas armas para mí protección –Argumentó él, pasando por alto lo que acababa de escuchar, sintiéndose cada vez más molesto.

La fembot gritó con hastío, apretando los puños a sus costados.

-¡Y por protección nuestra yo no quiero que las tengas! Quiero que vuelvas a tu cuarto y ahí esperes a que todo esto se solucione. –Terminó, modulando su voz lo mejor que pudo- Parece que los cazadores se retirarán, no sé si sea verdad, pero esperemos que así pase… Después podremos ver si ya estás… Darkwar, escúchame… Hey…

-He escuchado suficiente.

El F-18 se adelantó hasta el pasillo, dejándola atrás a ella. Iba a ir en busca de lo que su mente y su instinto exigían, sólo centrándose en localizar verdaderas utilidades que le ayudaran a permanecer libre, _como una buena pistola o un rifle de asalto_, pero los dos o tres pasos que escuchó, provenientes del interior del cuarto, le hicieron detenerse.

Todo pasó muy rápido, confuso incluso para ellos mismos.

Vengala había salido de la habitación, aún ordenándole firmemente que se detuviera. Sin embargo él no había dado ninguna señal de estarle escuchando. Darkwar continuó caminando, deteniéndose enfurecido cuando la mano persistente de su compañera le sostuvo de la muñeca derecha y le jaló hacía atrás.

La fembot lo había hecho por instinto al no mirar otra solución, el mismo estímulo que lo obligó a él a sacudir su brazo con violencia y asparlo en su contra, logrando darle una fuerte bofetada en la mejilla con el revés de la mano que la arrojó al suelo de sentón.

Cuando Vengala logró volver a estabilizar sus rotores y sus centros de equilibrio notó y sintió un hilillo de energon escurriendo de sus labios, sangre que sus dedos palparon y sus ópticos miraron con incredulidad. Era la primera vez que era tratada de esa manera, pero sobretodo, era la primera vez que alguien tan cercano a ella, en quien ella confiaba plenamente, llegaba a hacerle algo así. Ni siquiera Mindmaster, que era del que siempre esperaba cualquier cosa, había llegado a tocarla con ese grado de hostilidad y fuerza. Nunca esperó nada parecido de ninguno de ellos tres…

Para Darkwar, en cambio, ver caer a otro transformer de esa manera se había convertido en algo tan cotidiano y deprimente en los últimos ciclos de su vida que ya no le sorprendió que ese acto brutal proviniera incluso de su propia mano. Pura violencia y maltratos fue lo último que estuvo viviendo en sus recientes ciclos de línea. Mirar ahora a su compañera en el suelo no le causaba ninguna sorpresa, salvo… quizá por ahí un pequeño deje de arrepentimiento…

Vengala nunca le había hecho nada, razonó. Vengala era la que nunca se quejaba, siempre obedecía y no dejaba de sonreírles pese a lo mal que ella misma se sintiera.

Darkwar quiso acercarse a su compañera caída. La miró con una especie de culpa, la misma que gracias a su visor era escondida. Intentó estirar una mano para ofrecérsela, pero la fembot malinterpretó éste último movimiento e inmediatamente alargó uno de sus brazos, apuntándole con su rifle. El arma estaba apagada, pero dejaba en claro la demanda de distancia que pedía entre ambos.

-Haz lo que quieras hacer, Darkwar. –Dijo, sonando tan fría como podía sonar su propia hermana- Pero no vuelvas a intentar nada contra nosotros… Ya no confundas al enemigo, por favor. Ahora déjame, yo me puedo parar sola.

El seeker la miró por varios segundos más y dio la vuelta, internamente reconociendo su error. No pidió disculpas ni mucho menos dijo alguna otra palabra antes de marcharse rumbo a las escaleras, no obstante la posición tensa de sus alas era más que suficiente para evidenciar su pesar.

Sentía que estaba destruyendo lo equivocado y al mismo tiempo lo correcto, el único problema se basaba en diferenciar qué valor y posición tenía cada quien… Algo de lo que aún no estaba muy seguro. Y esa misma inseguridad ya empezaba a ser notada y repelida por los que le rodeaban, en especial sus compañeros aéreos.

…………………

Las grandes almas tienen voluntades, las débiles sólo deseos.

…………………….

Shadowbird no confiaba en ellos. No podía admitir que esa pequeña conversación había sido más que suficiente para calmar las ansias de los cazadores, porque estaba segura de que no era así… Ellos nunca renunciaban a algo con tanta facilidad.

Con pasos firmes, dio la vuelta e inició a caminar al lado del Ingeniero, el mecha que aún ahora, a pesar de todo, seguía teniendo la cálida chispa de cualquier autobot. La insignia púrpura que había impreso en su pecho ahora más que nunca le parecía un limitado disfraz al seeker que lo acompañaba.

_Pero ¿Por qué?_

Esa era una pregunta que nadie podría replicar en ese momento. La femme sin embargo no podía ser confiada, manteniendo su guardia en alto mientras de reojo observaba al par de cazadores que también se alejaban en sentido contrario.

-La cazadora de negros ópticos y el guerrero carmesí -Susurró para sí.

-No comprendo por qué suceden las cosas, pero me alegra saber que todo tenía solución, después de todo -Se escuchó la voz de Impulse irrumpir los pensamientos de la voladora, quien simplemente le miró antes de replicar con un toque frió a tal afirmación.

-… No te confíes demasiado, "Impulse", las cosas no siempre se solucionan así de fácil, menos cuando son de esta magnitud. Cuando un cazador se fija en un premio no se detiene hasta ver cumplido su objetivo -Dijo la tretrajet, cuando el toque desinhibido del mecha le sacó de su estupor.

Impulse se había acercado hasta ella y le había tomado del brazo, asintiendo animadamente mientras parecía revisar y cerrar superficialmente la herida que enmarcaba su brazo. Con sus dedos quitó astillas de metal que estaban encajadas por el rifle y cauterizó lo mejor que pudo para parar la fuga de energon.

-Tal vez tengas razón, Shadowbird, pero el momento no es ahora. Y gracias a Primus ellos comprendieron eso. - Respondió el Impala, liberándola.

Ella le miró, renuente, sin hacer muy evidente que bajó la vista hasta su brazo para comprobar lo que él acababa de hacer. Se quedó en silencio, el mismo que duró unos cinco astrosegundos…

-Será mejor volver antes de que todo se complique –Comandó con voz queda, obteniendo una sencilla afirmación de parte de su acompañante.

………………………..

-Alud, esto es… él admitió su culpa -Argumentó la cazadora, frustrada, su daga aún goteaba el energon del ingeniero, revelando su uso reciente como amenaza para cualquiera que quisiera aproximarse.

-Lo sé, pero no estamos aquí por eso. Además le prometí a Prowl que volveríamos con "_él"_ y por el momento es nuestra prioridad -Replicó el Ferrari con tono suave.

-Bah… Nuestra prioridad es extinguir la chispa de los objetivos –Insistió ella.

El joven mecha carmesí detuvo sus pasos al escuchar la última oración. Sus ópticos rojos miraron fijamente a las orbes oscuras de su compañera.

-¿Qué sucede Tormenta? Tú no eres así -Preguntó finalmente después de un breve lapso de silencio.

La cazadora, que había estado con la cabeza volteada a otro lado, le miró al escuchar la pregunta. Ella… ella no era atrabancada, ni cazaba sólo por diversión, sus movimientos siempre eran motivados por alguna razón justificable, lo que hacía que sus trofeos tuviesen un valor mayor. Pero…

-Detesto que las cosas se queden así -Respondió la chica finalmente.- La mera idea de saber que puedo perder a… a Prowl me… -Susurró, cuando los brazos de Ferrari rodearon lentamente su figura.

-El es un gran guerrero, Tormenta. Créeme: no lo perderías por algo como eso. Prowl ha enfrentado una gran guerra, ¿qué podría ser peor a eso? –Fue el ánimo que ofreció Alud, tratando de confortarla.

Tormenta no replicó, ella sabía que sus creadores habían sido grandes y fuertes guerreros, temidos y respetados en todas las áreas.

-Y aún así partieron -Se dijo en un murmullo, permitiendo que el Ferrari le confortara.

-Sabes que eso jamás lo permitiré -Susurró él, mientras sus cromas contrastantes y al mismo tiempo similares permitían que las luces de las callejuelas iluminaran sus formas, creando infinidad de formas sobre sus estructuras mientras se entre perdían en el transito de la ciudad.

El mundo alrededor seguía caminando, cada quien en sus pensamientos. Pasando a sus costados sin tomarles atención. La privacidad era respetada porque no era asunto concerniente de todos.

……………………………

Un tropezón puede prevenir una caída.

…………………………….

Xenon se detuvo frente a la gran estructura que los enforcers dominaban "Prisión Sur de Chaar". El edificio se levantaba altivo, tan amplio e imponente como la misma fortaleza de Galvatron, ahí los prisioneros reposaban en su variedad de celdas, esperando la sentencia que enmarcaría su futuro dentro de esa sociedad.

A diferencia de las leyes de Cybertron, en Chaar toda fuerza era utilizada para el provecho del "Pueblo", como le llamaban a sus artículos, invocando con eso sentencias de trabajos que la mayoría de los habitantes evitaban, sin embargo eran necesarios para el debido funcionamiento de una sociedad como aquella. Galvatron poseía muchas facetas y esta era sólo una de ellas.

El triplecon suspiró levemente, odiaba aquel lugar, el cual evitaba rondar cada vez que podía, no obstante esta vez no era él a quien arrastraban, si no a otro aliado, otro de su grupo.

White Spark se detuvo a su lado, observando todo de manera desinteresada, para él aquello no significaba nada. Una prisión en Chaar, mientras no fuera dentro del mismo palacio de Galvatron, parecía más un centro de hospedaje para pasar el ciclo que un lugar de muerte. Más temía las leyes Autobot que las suyas.

-Bien, esto va a costar caro, pero con todas las pérdidas que ya hemos tenido, ¿Qué más da una más, verdad? -Comentó el Lancer con sarcasmo, dirigiéndose a su compañero de aventura.

El lamborgini se encogió en hombros levemente y sonrió, asintiendo.

-Tal vez -Replicó como si nada, ignorando el toque suavemente agresivo de su amigo para después adelantarse al interior del edificio.

El helicóptero no tuvo oportunidad de continuar con la plática. Corrió para alcanzar a su aliado.

Ambos mechas se detuvieron en la entrada, desde donde se percibía la gran actividad que reinaba el lugar. Enforcers de todos tamaños y estilos pasaban de un lado a otro, con algunos detenidos esposados que caminaban a empujones frente a los enormes guardias. El vestíbulo burbujeaba de actividad. Unos entraban y otros salían, todos atravesaban los pasillos y cruzaban de un lado a otro la brillante habitación mientras otros esperaban la resolución de los jueces de turno, sentados en una larga banca que estaba pegada en una de las paredes laterales.

-Ugh, no me agrada este lugar -Susurró el triplecon, aproximándose a la barra de recepción.

Un transformer de color vino y gris oscuro levantó su roja mirada del monitor holográfico.

-Disculpe –Dijo Xenon nuevamente, intentando ser lo más cortés posible- Necesito información sobre… Es un mecha que detuvieron hace unos breems en el sector turístico, su denominación es Terran… Es como de este tamaño –indicó la medida con un movimiento de mano- Es amarillo y…

-Con la denominación basta. –Gruñó el enforcer.

-Bueno. –Contestó Xenon bajando su mano, voluntariamente aceptando el regaño.

El guardia deslizó sus dedos por el transparente teclado y miró rápidamente la información, volviendo a levantar la cabeza.

-Son dos prisioneros. ¿_Pagarás_ por los dos?

_Pagar_… Xenon odiaba con toda su chispa esa palabra.

-¿Dos? –Preguntó tras quedarse meditando seriamente.

Vengala sólo le había dicho que capturaron a Terran cuando peleaba contra un cazador, luego le dijo que el resto del equipo no contestaba… ¿Y si era el maniaco seeker púrpura el otro preso? Después de que había volado ya no lo habían localizado, además nunca supo si Mindmaster siguió peleando después de irse o… O talvez era Impulse.

No. No podía ser. Negó con la cabeza. Impulse estaba con la linda Shadowbir, eso si lo dijo Vengala.

Él único que quedaba era Mindmaster… Maldición ¿Por qué nunca le aclararon eso?

-¿Podría decirme quién es el otro? –Pidió, disimuladamente estirando la cabeza para alcanzar a ver los resultados de los monitores.

-Son dos, triplecon –Espetó el guardia- Pagas por los dos o no sale ninguno. –Volvió a su trabajo.

Derrotado, Xenon sacó de uno de sus brazos un dispositivo pequeño, era su clave de cuenta, y era algo que con la mano temblorosa se negaba mentalmente a ofrecerle al molesto recepcionista que le veía con ojos asesinos.

-Ya… Pago por los dos –Dijo, con la voz más baja y dolida que nunca antes había empleado al hablar.

…»

WhiteSpark esperó pacientemente a su amigo, mientras analizaba todo con detenimiento. Nunca había estado en el interior de tal fortaleza y simplemente era más que impresionante.

-Cualquiera diría que no hay escasez de nada en este lugar-Se dijo encaminándose hacia un pasillo.

Pero otro mecha de mayor tamaño le detuvo antes de que siquiera pensara en cruzar el umbral. La forma grande y amenazadora del guardia no revelaba mucho, excepto una cantidad de paranoia y odio entremezclados en el carmesí de su mirada. Un par de alas puerta a su espalda se elevaron con fuerza, implementando un mayor enfoque de peligrosidad a sus cromas negros.

-¿A dónde vas, enano? –Preguntó con un vozarrón muy acorde a su imponente rostro. Miraba fríamente al deportivo.

Sin embargo, White Spark le contestó la mirada, sin miedo, después dio media vuelta y volvió sobre sus pasos.

-Tss… Sparklings -Exclamó el aburrido enforcer, retomando su posición en el poste, donde parecía reposar para cuidar a los prisioneros de la banca.

White Spark se paró al lado de Xenon, auscultando a todos lados con discreta curiosidad.

-¿Y bien? –Preguntó finalmente, recibiendo una mirada adolorida de su amigo.

-¿Puedes creerlo?, ¡Fue una fortuna! -Exclamó Xenon con exasperación- Todo porque uno de los dos dañó parte de la estructura visual de la zona turística –Confirmó, aspando las manos con molestia.

-¿Dos? –Preguntó White Spark- ¿Y sólo te cobraron el daño de la calle? Je… Pensé que sería más por los heridos, los daños extra y eso –Agregó con malicia, sonriente.

Él conocía a su compañero y sabía que el triplecon podría soportar lo que fuese, excepto pagar extra por cualquier cosa, el mecha simplemente amaba los créditos, eso era parte de su personalidad.

-¡Cállate que te van a oír! No lo invoques, Sparky, que sólo eso falta -Continuó el quejido, cuando la forma de los dos mechas se hizo presente en uno de los pasillos.

Terran se esforzó por ignorar al cazador, quien caminaba a su lado sin revelar nada. Poco faltaba para que comenzaran a intercambiar empujones hasta estrellarse en las paredes.

-Orgulloso -Susurró el Mustang, divisando la forma de los jóvenes decepticons.

Xenon y White Spark simplemente le siguieron a las afueras de la edificación, no sin antes un rápido vistazo hacia donde Mesala se detuvo a esperar después de salir primero que ellos. No hicieron falta palabras para revelar que la disputa seguía en pie, sin embargo la situación ameritaba una salida estratégica.

_Ya me imaginaba que había pagado de más_, pensó Xenon con enojo, sabía que Mesala era ese otro cazador contra el que había estado peleando Terran… ¿Sería prudente cobrarle lo que pagó por él?

_No, tal vez no._

-Hey, por cierto, de nada, cazador… -Comentó el triplecon en cuanto estuvieron fuera del lugar, pero dirigiéndose únicamente a Terran- Ni pensar que uno gasta sus pocos ahorros en estas cosas y no recibe ni un _gracias_.

-Ya deja de quejarte, Xe. Podremos recuperarlo en un futuro, de algún modo… espero- Comentó el lamborgini.

-¡Y soy caza recompensas, Xenon, **no CAZADOR**! - Corrigió el mustang antes de transformarse para salir a toda velocidad hacia su hogar.

-Encima de todo me grita –Volvió a rezongar el triplecon, transformándose.

Detrás del Shelby dorado los otros dos vehículos le acompañaron, ignorando a Mesala por completo. Después de todo, ellos no lo conocían.

-Adiós, vishiriu cybertronia -Comentó el guerrero del clan de la zarpa con una suave pero retadora sonrisa.

Él podía esperar.

……………………….

Todos llegamos a ser sabios, unos antes, otros después.

……………………….

Kitt miró el techo del taller mientras Solid trabajaba en su estructura. Al parecer los daños eran más vistosos de lo que parecía y el jet podría encargarse solo de ese detalle. Aunque eso no evitaba que el mustang se concentrara en lo que estaba sucediendo, Kitt podía esperar a que las cosas se calmaran.

_¿Y entonces…?_

_Entonces me marcharé y haré mi vida_, -se dijo, notando por primera vez la presencia de Vengala en la entrada.

Con los brazos cruzados y la cabeza recargada en el marco de la puerta, la mirada de la fembot se denotaba en cierto modo perdida, pensativa tal vez. Estaba preocupada.

-Ya pasará –Exclamó Kitt, llamando la atención de la voladora.

La tetrajet enfocó al mecha negro. Ella sabía que él no era el comandante que alguna vez conoció en Nova Cranium. Sabía que Mindmaster a veces lo trataba como un hermano, un amigo e incluso un estorbo, que ya había familiaridad en ellos, pero a pesar de todo ella no podía acostumbrarse a tratarlo como lo hacían todos, para ella seguía siendo hasta cierto punto un extraño con un rostro familiar.

-No sé de qué estás hablando -Respondió la femme.

-Lo que te aqueja –Explicó Kitt- ya pasará –Reiteró después de recargar nuevamente la cabeza en la cama- No importa que tan malo sea… siempre pasa, porque el mundo sigue avanzando y no espera a que pensemos o hagamos lo correcto. Sólo nos queda continuar -Prosiguió devolviendo la atención al techo de la habitación.

-¿Y eso fue lo que hiciste?, ¿Así lo haces siempre…? ¿Sólo acomedirte a que "pasará"? -Preguntó ella después de un rato.

-Podría ser -Respondió el vehículo negro,- Podría ser que la mejor opción era dejar pasar el incidente mientras se aprende de él –Agregó entre debrayes.

Vengala sonrió, distraída. Aparcó la mirada en la ventana que estaba detrás de Solid.

-Es gracioso, te escucho y siento que tal vez… -Comenzó, deteniendo toda frase- No importa, lo mejor será que vuelva arriba, no quiero dejar que Dike ande solo mucho rato.

Con la mera mención del nombre Solid se congeló, volviendo a su trabajo momentos después, tal vez parecía ser algo imperceptible, pero no lo era para él, simplemente ese recuerdo era doloroso, quizá demasiado. Sin embargo, como todo, se empeñó en dejar que pasara, tal como decía Kitt. No era el único con esa clase de conflictos y al juzgar por la actitud de vengala, los problemas con el F-18 apenas estaban comenzando…

-Apenas comienza la verdadera prueba -Exclamó el Shelby de cromas oscuros, enfocando la ventana más cercana, desde donde se apreciaba la forma bípeda del Mig-29 aterrizando.

……………………

La vida esta plagada de líos y problemas, pero la única cosa que no tiene solución es la muerte.

…………………….

_**Continuará…**_


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13

Situaciones Familiares

………………………………..

Ningún amigo como un hermano, ningún enemigo como un hermano.

………………………………..

Perder las alas no era tan malo. No es malo cuando se otorga algo a cambio… como la libertad.

(Flashback)

Kitt levantó la vista para ver más de cerca a su agresor, sus manos estaban entrelazadas con las de su oponente, el cual lo jaloneaba bruscamente, intentando liberarse para poder contraatacar sin saber que él, su rival; podía verlo todo, leer muy fácilmente cada uno de sus movimientos y de sus estrategias, todos basados en las vivencias que ambos compartían. De ese modo al otro le sería imposible ganar o tener ventaja, ¿Pero eso era lo que deseaba? ¿Ganar a costa de la voluntad? ¿Ganar a costa de la libertad?

El cielo oscuro y estrellado se veía tentador por primera vez después de mucho tiempo, cuánta era la necesidad de atravesarlo, navegarlo. Una necesidad que regresaba tan sólo con la presencia de aquel a quien llamó hermano desde que tuvo inicios de conciencia, si ganaba ¿de qué le serviría volar? ¿De que servía atravesarlo sin apreciarlo?.

_No, era necesario, él debía perder._

Una risa resonó a lo lejos, demandando obediencia, ordenando sólo en su mente.

-¡Mátalo! –Exclamó esa misma risa con creces,- ¡Extingue esa chispa **ya**! –Era la voz de su dueño, de Apocalypse, del guerrero que acabó con su voluntad.

Apocalypse seguramente estaría por ahí, riendo de su desgracia, disfrutando de su necesidad, gozando con cada momento a sabiendas de que finalmente nadie triunfaría, no entre ellos, no con la fuerza que ambos aplicaban en cada agresión, haciéndolo de manera brutal, destinada a hacer el mayor daño posible a su rival. El deseo ferviente de acabar con la chispa del enemigo envolvía esa pequeña batalla campal, mientras ambos, ellos dos enfrascados en su mundo dual, liberaban todo lo que se tenían guardado.

_Maldito, te odio,_ pensó el mecha de cromas negros.

-Te odio, -Repitió para sí, queriendo gritarlo, consciente de que, bueno o malo, el odio era un sentimiento a final de cuentas. Y lo satisfactorio es que era suyo, era… aquello que desintegraba el vacío que generalmente rodeaba su chispa, el vacío que lo hacía convertirse en ese enemigo mortal.

-Tú fuiste el causante de todo esto, **¡TÚ!**, maldito traidor miserable, -Exclamó con ira, empujando con mucha más fuerza que por un momento hizo que los pies del otro retrocedieran y perdieran terreno.

-¿Yo? ¡Ja! ¿Por qué no aceptas que fue tu culpa, tu propia debilidad la que te llevó a eso? -Contestó Mindmaster.- ¿Por qué no dejas de culpar a los demás y admites que fue tu propio fracaso, tu propio error, _hermanito_?... -Prosiguió con mofa,- Grábate esto, Kitt:… -Murmuró con una sádica y enorme sonrisa- Tú jamás serás mejor que yo.

(Fin del Flashback)

…………………………………………..

La pregunta seguía presente; aún ahora después de tanto tiempo. El Mustang no sabía si se debía al hecho de que fueron las últimas palabras que esa chispa exclamó contra su hermano o si se trataba de un simple recuerdo prestado de otra alma, una que jamás lo dejaría en paz.

El auto se reacomodó de costado sobre la cama de recarga, justó donde Solid lo había dejado después de finalizar las reparaciones.

-Estoy cansado de esos recuerdos –Susurró, enfocando el muro contrario.

A las afueras del cuarto se escuchaban las voces del grupo, el resto del equipo, el cual parecía estar discutiendo más de lo normal.

-Tal vez se deba al hecho de que los cazadores están aquí. Escuché que estaban aquí, -Prosiguió para sí, sin ganas de entrar en combate. Sin deseos de ver al jet purpúreo por ahí. Sin querer hacer nada.

………………………………….

Aquellos que se pelean entre ellos se unen contra la adversidad.

………………………………….

Karr vio pasar a los tres vehículos mientras caminaba en dirección contraria a la que ellos llevaban, pero no hizo intento alguno por detenerlos. Su misión era encontrar a Mesala y nada más, lo que no tardó demasiado después de que el guerrero se hizo presente en la entrada del edificio.

-¿Cómo saliste? -Preguntó el Transam con curiosidad, ignorando las miradas que uno que otro mecha le daban a su acompañante, un guerrero no cybertroniano, pero un guerrero al fin.

-No me lo creerías si te lo contara, -Respondió el cazador con una suave sonrisa, la misma que por primera vez le era imposible ocultar- Fue un tiempo de reflexión…Excelso. –Admitió, dentro de ese extraño acento que adoptaba al hablar en cybertroniano.

Después de decir eso Mesala caminó, dejando atrás a un confundido Karr.

-Creo que nuevamente he fallado en entender tu lógica, -Respondió finalmente éste último, alcanzándolo.

-Se dice que la justicia divina existe, y después de esto puede que crea que si -Finalizó su compañero, deteniendo el paso para admirar por primera vez el trabajo decepticon a su alrededor.

¿Quién hubiese imaginado que una raza de simples guerreros lograría eso? Galvatron realmente se estaba esforzando por cumplir con su parte, o había algo más ahí. Pero finalmente para Mesala lo que los esclavos hicieran no era asunto suyo.

-Alud viene para acá, junto con Tormenta y Valkiria. Hablé con ellos en cuanto supe que te habían arrestado. Pensé que necesitaríamos créditos para la fianza, pero fue sorprendente verte salir así como si nada, ¿Acaso el mustang amarillo tuvo algo que ver? -Intervino el deportivo, sacándolo de su estupor.

-Tal vez, -Contestó su acompañante,- Sin embargo todavía tenemos un compromiso pendiente, -Prosiguió,- Pero soy paciente, puedo esperar. -Susurró.

-Si, creo que eso lo veremos luego, estoy recibiendo un mensaje del Alpha. -Indicó el transam, obteniendo un gesto serio de su interlocutor.

Al parecer Alud había identificado al oficial autobot y ahora se encontraba en una pequeña persecución tras… ¿Su aliado?

-Bueno, creo que el tiempo de descansar se terminó, tenemos nuevas órdenes. -Argumentó Karr, sin embargo para entonces su acompañante parecía haberse adelantado, transformándose esa forma alterna tan poco usual.

Mesala dio un magnífico brinco tras apoyarse y tensar los amortiguadores de sus patas traseras, cayendo en la azotea de un edificio de dos pisos. De ahí empezó a correr velozmente, brincando de una barda a otra, eludiendo con presteza los cuartos de terrazas y la demás basura que se le fuera poniendo enfrente.

-Creo que alguien llevaba prisa -Se dijo el deportivo antes de transformarse para seguir a su acompañante, no sin antes anotar la dirección por la que los otros vehículos habían partido, esa información podría ser útil para el futuro.

……………………………………

El Ferrari corría con perspicacia tras el Solstice que parecía decidido a perderlo. Ambos sabían exactamente a quién estaban enfrentando, pero eso parecía haber pasado a segundo grado. Jazz no deseaba volver. ¿Por qué?

Eso era algo que sólo él podría explicar… si lograban alcanzarlo para preguntarle.

"_Señor, por favor deténgase"_ Transmitió el auto carmesí después de un brusco giro en una de las curvas.

A su lado, la guerrera de cromas azules también corría, tratando de descifrar el rumbo que el otro mecha tomaría, queriendo o no le era más complicado deducir la trayectoria gracias a los giros tan atrabancados y poco usuales que de inmediato cambiaban el curso.

-Bueno es un experto –murmuró, saltando hacia los techos de algunas edificaciones para ganar ventaja.

Valkiria en cambio disfrutó del vuelo que estaba teniendo en ese momento. Movió sus alas suavemente hasta juntarlas de las puntas por encima de su cabeza, dejándose caer al centro de la calle para cerrarle el camino al oficial autobot. De haber podido habría usado la fuerza, pero sabía que eso estaba fuera de las reglas y de la misión.

"_¿Por qué huye señor?" _Preguntó el auto rojo, acelerando un poco más.

Pero el silencio era lo único que lo recibía con la estática de un transmisor muerto.

"_Alud, esto no tiene caso, tenemos que detenerlo de otro modo…"_ Transmitió Tormenta al percatarse del giro acrobático que el solstice había realizado para evitar la forma alterna de valkiria, luego hizo otro movimiento de llantas y tomó nuevo rumbo por uno de los callejones más oscuros de Charr.

"_¿Qué? No. Es Jazz de quien estamos hablando, no un blanco de caza"_ Replico Alud, pensando en la manera de detener al mecha plateado, después de todo no estaban ahí para pelear, al menos no contra él.

"… _Déjame intentarlo a mí"_ Intervino la cazadora, desvaneciéndose antes de que su Alpha pudiera responder.

La forma del felino se materializó bruscamente a una breve distancia del objetivo, saltando de una de las azoteas, para caer sobre el cofre del auto. Rayó la pintura plateada. El deportivo viró tomado por sorpresa perdiendo levemente el control, el mismo que recuperó después de un breve frenado a secas para quedar justo al lado de un muro, a punto de tener otro incidente.

El motor gruñó con enojo, pero no hizo el intento de moverse, su atacante caminó sobre él y se mantuvo sobre el techo y cofre, regresando el gruñido de un modo más natural.

-¿… Tienes idea de lo peligroso que fue eso? -Preguntó el Solstice finalmente.

-¿Tienes idea de lo difícil que es capturarte, tío Jazz? -Contestó la guerrera.

_Tío Jazz…_

El silencio se hizo presente por unos instantes, cuando la voz tranquila de Jazz resonó nuevamente, esta vez en un tono más amigable:

-Sé porqué éstas aquí, Tormenta y no sé si sea la mejor razón. –Exclamó, retrocediendo un poco para permitir que el felino azul bajara de su figura.

Se transformó en cuanto ella tocó el suelo.

-¿Lo es la tuya? -Continuó la guerrera con su serie de preguntas, mismas que tenían razón.

El saboteador desvió la mirada cuando tormenta se transformó. Se sentía incapaz de enfrentarla, a ella, la femme que había sido criada por su mejor amigo, incluso por él mismo. Era la creación de un buen aliado.

-No tienes idea de lo que ha sucedido. -Refunfuñó el Solstice, recibiendo un gesto serio por parte de su interlocutora.

-Debo admitir que yo tampoco actué con el procesador, -Admitió la joven finalmente,- Pero me dolió el resultado, simplemente no podía quedarme con los brazos cruzados.

-A mi también me costó darme cuenta de mi error, y por eso creo que la presa debería ser yo, -Reveló Jazz finalmente, admitiendo esa culpa que tanto le apresaba,- Creí que viniendo aquí solucionaría las cosas, que todo era… rayos, no sé qué pensé.

-Como yo; debo admitir que el tío Prowl estaría decepcionado de ambos si lo supiera -Dijo Tormenta, sonriendo suavemente con un gesto cómplice,- Pero tú hiciste lo que creíste correcto y no debes culparte por el resto –Continuó, justo cuando la forma del Ferrari se divisó, aproximándose a ellos lentamente.

-Debemos volver, tío -Exclamó la guerrera, mientras Valkiria bajaba.

-No sé si pueda hacerlo ahora -Susurró para sí el mecha plata, no era que temiera aceptar su falla ante Prime y su equipo, si no el hecho de enfrentar a su mejor amigo sin tener una justificación válida por su actitud.

Pero no se puede huir de la verdad por siempre, pensó, armándose de valor.

-Impulse aceptó su culpa, nos indicó cómo obtuvo los datos con engaños y la manera en la que desarrolló su plan, todo antes de entregarse -Comento el joven Ferrari, deteniéndose al lado de ellos.

-¿Se entregó? –Inquirió Jazz un poco decepcionado.

-Afirmativo, -Fue la sencilla respuesta de parte del mecha carmesí,- Pero…

-Pero… -Repitió el oficial autobot, notando el cambio en la mirada del joven Alpha,

Alud asintió con calma.

-Pero le permití marcharse, supe el porqué de sus acciones y no podía culparlo. Después de todo yo… no soy la justicia para definir lo que debió o no suceder, las decisiones fueron sólo suyas y que quede en su conciencia, es mejor así -Susurró con un leve toque de tristeza en sus palabras, después de todo él había sido quien llevó al caza ante la justicia de Cybertron por órdenes de Shinning Star.

Prácticamente todos los desmanes habían empezado por eso.

_Yo jamás debí entrometerme en esto,_ pensó, sin revelar el sentimiento.

-Creo que yo habría hecho lo mismo de haber estado en su lugar -Comentó dando fin a tal discusión.- Volvamos a la nave, por favor.

…………………………..

Es mejor enfrentar la verdad que ocultarnos en las mentiras, pues tarde o temprano todo se revelará.

…………………………..

Mi hermano, mi enemigo…

…………………………

Darkwar bajó los escalones en silencio. La mayoría de los mechas que vivían en el edificio discutían los sucesos en la sala principal. Al parecer Vengala le explicaba al resto del grupo la situación acerca de las condiciones que Dike presentaba.

El aludido del tema de conversación lanzó un suave gruñido para sí. No quería que nadie se involucrara con él. _Ellos no entendían_, simplemente no sabían por lo que él había pasado ni el peligro que aún permanecía latente tras esos muros a los que ilusamente ahora llamaban hogar.

No conocían nada sobre el verdadero dolor ni tampoco acerca de las pesadillas que no le permitían descansar, las que jamás le dejarían en paz por el restante tiempo que siguiera funcionando, el cual ya veía como muy poco, él quería que fuera muy poco.

Había sido como la discusión con Solid, algo muy en el fondo le dolía al pensar en las últimas palabras que le había dicho al tetrajet. Pero no pudo evitarlo, a pesar de la culpa que le llenaba de remordimiento odiaba ese maldito origen autobot que Solid aún no podía ocultar, los indeseables recuerdos llegaban con cada mirada de esos ópticos azulados, con cada gesto y expresión. Odiaba todo lo que tuviera que ver con ellos y desafortunadamente el tetrajet descendía de esa despreciable raza.

¿Por qué demonios lo había criado? ¿Por qué no dejó que Solid se quedara con ellos?

Hubiera sido más fácil que Adannos se hubiera responsabilizado de la protoforma en su lugar, así nunca lo habría conocido y no se habría hecho cargo de él después. Quizá Solid no lo demostraba todavía, _estaba escondiéndolo_, pero era seguro que la misma programación voluble y traicionera de todo autobot estaba bien impresa en sus sistemas. Si Solid hubiera sido un guardia habría sido igual de detestable, abusivo y maldito que todos ellos, quienes tenían una forma de tomar venganza y represalias poco honorable y justificable.

Pero el que conociera a Solid bastante bien también le hacía pensar que el tetrajet tenía una chispa muy noble y en primer lugar nunca habría aceptado trabajar en algo así. De hecho, conocer a Solid desde que éste fuera una protoforma le hacía muy difícil tomar una iniciativa directa a eliminarlo… Sería un autobot menos, o sería un pobre transformer sin identidad menos en el mundo, sin embargo no podía matarlo. Lo había criado… Le había ayudado a reconfigurar su estructura en cada etapa de evolución… Ni siquiera debería estar pensando en eso.

-Malditos autobots -Murmuró, pasando velozmente por el pasillo y ocultándose al pegar su estructura contra el muro. Quiso cruzar de lado a lado la puerta de la sala para ponerse en el otro extremo, pero se arrepintió y sólo se quedó junto a la pared.

Necesitaba escuchar lo que planeaban aquellos que susurraban a sus espaldas. Los que hablaban en su contra y ahora le decían loco.

Todos ellos lo habían abandonado en esa maldita prisión. Él estuvo soportándolo todo por más de tres vorns… o dos vorns, _no estaba seguro,_ y ahora que no se acostumbraba a estar nuevamente afuera le llamaban _loco_. Era sólo que no se la creía, pasar de dormir en el suelo, o simplemente de no dormir nada y estar sentado todos los ciclos contra la pared, a despertar en una cama de recarga decente era un cambio trascendental enorme, por no mencionar que los últimos años de su vida los vivió lleno de pánicos y alertas, y mirar como primera opción los fijos ópticos de Impulse y de Solid clavados en él tampoco había sido de mucha ayuda.

_¿Pero ellos qué saben? Te sacan de allá y ahora te vienen a juzgar_, pensó, dejando de moverse para escuchar lo que decían.

Vengala les estaba contando cada inconveniente que pasó con Darkwar, hablando lenta y pausadamente. Dijo la forma en la que lo encontró cuando llegó a la casa: Voluble, alterado e inestable, la manera en la que atacó a Xenon y no cedió tan fácilmente cuando ella le detuvo y le dijo que el triplecon era un amigo, cómo se obsesionó por obtener armas, poniéndose furioso de un segundo a otro y… y se guardó el resto, excluyendo que también a ella le había golpeado.

Hubo murmullos cuando Vengala terminó de hablar, después sucedió un silencio aplastante en el que todos meditaron lo que acababan de escuchar. Algunos de ellos no pensaban directamente en eso, más bien centrándose en todo el general desastre que estaba ocurriendo, con la incertidumbre ciega sobre la verdadera decisión a tomar de los cazadores… ¿Seguirían ahí?

Sin embargo Darkwar volvió a sentirse fastidiado y asqueado:

_¿Qué necesidad tenían todos de escuchar eso, Fembot?_, gruñó en su mente. Hacer que todo el mundo pusiera su atención en él no le haría sentir mejor, a diferencia de lo que ella sugirió. Que lo dejaran en paz, solo y sin molestarlo por un buen tiempo sería quizá una solución más factible sino querían que siguiera comportándose "inestable".

El seeker maldijo entre dientes, a gusto de escuchar su propia voz de nuevo, ni siquiera él mismo era capaz de descifrar con exactitud porqué es que sentía tanto odio e irritabilidad hacia sus propios compañeros. Nadie lo había obligado a tomar ese curso de acción el día en el que se entregó a los autobots mientras fungía de distracción. Él solo había pensado el plan y lo había llevado a cabo de la misma manera en la que siempre seguía sus propias ideas. Ellos no tenían la culpa de las estupideces que él, y únicamente él, había cometido.

_Demonios…_ Debía deshacerse de toda esa ansiedad y furia que sentía cada vez que los miraba antes de que hiciera alguna tontería en contra de alguno.

El tiempo que ellos usaron para pensar también le sirvió a él para recapacitar entorno a su actitud, sumiéndose en la miseria de que la culpa que sentía punzando en su chispa ya no era colectiva ni compartida, era sólo suya. Comprendió, por vez primera, que el odio y la ansiedad que le hacían disgustarse cada que veía a sus camaradas no era verdaderamente una emoción controlable… Era envidia, cruel y despedazador rencor de saber que ellos seguían íntegros moral, física y mentalmente. Estaban intactos y continuaban siendo tan altivos como los otros pocos cybertronianos voladores que quedaban, como él había esperado que siempre estuvieran para decir que había cumplido con su papel de líder de escuadra.

Entonces ya era tiempo que dejara de engañarse. Cualquier cosa que pudiera sentir contra ellos era realmente lo que sentía en contra de sí mismo; esa era la directriz de la lógica.

Unos pies rasparon contra el suelo.

La voz inconfundible de Mindmaster resonó por la habitación, el jet purpúreo estaba molesto, enojado por la conclusión de esa sencilla misión, por la actitud de Dike y de Kitt, por el fracaso rotundo de todo lo que habían planeado. Por primera vez dejó que las voces que habitaban en su mente dictaminaran sus acciones. Empezó a hablar, cada vez haciéndolo más alto al tiempo que movía las manos y aspaba los brazos con movimientos violentos. Los demás pronto empezaron a querer amainar su desenfreno, pero era difícil controlarlo.

Mindmaster ya estaba gritando las palabras que salían de su vocalizador, peleando con cualquiera que se atreviera a refutar contra lo que decía. En menos de tres kliks el silencio había desaparecido para dar paso a una algarabía ensordecedora. Los movimientos del Mig-29 ya eran extremos, enmarcaban la conversación, convirtiéndola más en una pequeña riña en la que inconscientemente todos estaban cayendo.

Shadowbird se estaba viendo en problemas para frenar las ansias de Mindmaster.

-Por Unicron, Anormal, detente ahora antes de que haga algo de lo que te arrepentirás –Le amenazó, apuntando su arma hacia su compañero aéreo.

Mindmaster le miró, furioso, pero se detuvo por un instante, recorriendo el gesto incrédulo de los presentes con la mirada. _¿Qué había llevado a esa trina… no, cuarteto, hasta ese resultado?_ Shadowbird rugió con ira, bajando después su cañón, la frustración era evidente en su mirada mientras caminaba, recorriendo de un lado a otro la habitación.

-¡Matarnos entre nosotros es lo único que falta! ¡Lo único! –Continuó, hecha una furia.

Los demás aceptaban sus palabras sin intervenir, la femme era conocida por su mal carácter, pero jamás a ese nivel. Estaba perdiendo el control y no le agradaba.

Shadowbird dio un giro sobre el borde de los propulsores de sus talones, con un dedo amenazante apuntó.

-Y también ustedes son un disgusto. En lugar de ser útiles sólo se la pasan causando problemas. Estoy cansada de tener que mantener sus inútiles estructuras sin nada a cambio -Dijo, dirigiéndose a los mechas más jóvenes.- En especial tú, maldito casanova fracasado –Finalizó, volviendo su total atención hacía el triplecon.

-Argh. Y no eres la única, ¡yo también estoy harto de esto! ¡Al demonio con todos ustedes! –Contestó Xenon en un arrebato de coraje e indignación, finalmente dando vuelta para salir de la habitación.

El triplecon no estaba de humor para seguir soportando regaños ajenos, o al menos eso es lo que argumentó antes dirigirse a la salida. White Spark siguió sus pasos después de dirigir una mirada acusadora al resto de los presentes; él había hecho todo por auxiliarlos sin pedir nada a cambio, no había sido algo muy al estilo decepticon, pero la lealtad hacia los suyos en un lugar ajeno lo había empujado a eso. No obstante, después de esa discusión no pudo evitar pensar que tal vez su compañero tenía razón, después de todo.

Encima de todo lo que habían hecho por ellos… así eran tratados.

………………………………

Si no actúas como piensas, terminas pensando como actúas.

………………………………

Darkwar se agilizó en silencio por el pasillo y entró en la primera habitación que se atravesó a su paso, entrecerrando la puerta de inmediato. El triplecon, al que ahora identificaba como Xenon, pasó frente a él, dejando de lado cualquier temor o comentario, su postura rígida indicaba lo furioso que se encontraba, al igual que el lamborghini que le acompañaba. Ambos mechas salieron sin mirar atrás, mucho menos pensando en detenerse.

……………………………..

-No contestaste ninguna transmisión, simplemente ignoraste órdenes de manera deliberada, Mindmaster. ¿Tienes idea de las consecuencias que eso pudo generar? -Preguntó la femme líder, exasperada.

De momento nadie tomó importancia de la partida de los otros dos decepticons.

-¿Qué te importa, Machotrix loca?, No hubo consecuencias ¡no me estés jodiendo por eso! –Confirmó él sin amainar tampoco el tinte histérico y furioso de su voz.

Shadowbird contuvo otro nuevo impulso por empuñar la mano y estrellarla directo en la boca de su compañero.

-¿Cómo lo sabes si ni siquiera te interesó verificar las transmisiones? –Replicó con una calma siniestra, diferente al antiguo embate de ira que le había hecho gritar.

Sin embargo, escucharla hablar de esa manera tan calmada era mas escalofriante que verla gritar, sobre todo cuando sabían que detrás de esa voz supuestamente apacible estaba escondida la verdadera letalidad de sus instintos. Si… las alas de la fembot estaban tensas en su espalda, indicando su expuesto estado de ánimo.

No obstante, aunque muchos la hubiera visto como un enemigo peligroso e imponente, para Mindmaster, en su decepcionado estado emocional, ella no lo era, al menos no en ese instante, en el que él mismo era un peligro para los que le acompañaban.

_Sabíamos que ella no iba a escuchar, Mindmaster, nunca lo hace_, escuchó de nuevo a las voces en su procesador, alimentando la furia que lo hacía discutir más y más.

_Es una demente y quiere por la fuerza que todos le hagan caso._

_¡Si todo salió mal fue por su culpa! _Gritó una tercera voz, quejándose por sobre las demás.

-Lo sé, machotrix, ellos me lo dijeron. -Confirmó el Mig-29.

-Ellos –Negó la fembot, enfadada de lo mismo- Insistes en ellos. Enciende los ópticos, Mindmaster, ¿quiénes son ellos?, -Estiró un brazo señalando a la nada, luego volvió a cruzarlo, entornando los ojos en los de él- Controla tu mente. Yo te diré quienes son ellos: **SON NADIE**, nadie –repitió, pausando entre cada letra el sonido de pronunciación- Son sólo tu maldito procesador dañado, esos son ellos –Explicó, severa, imprimiendo un desprecio enorme.

_Y ahora nos insulta… ¿Vas a dejar que todo se quede así, Mindmaster?,_ escuchó el seeker la incitación.

-Por supuesto que no voy a dejarlo así. –Murmuró él.

-¿No vas a dejar qué, anormal?

-Argh. Estúpida, ya cállate que tú no entiendes nada… ¡Cállate, cállate, cállateeee! –Explotó, finalmente toda la violencia incontenible que Mindmaster había estado reteniendo.

Gritó decenas de insultos y demás groserías, empuñando sus manos y encendiendo sus rifles justo antes de saltar contra su compañera. Afortunadamente los movimientos y los reflejos rápidos del resto del equipo lo interceptaron en el aire, llevándolo al piso con el peso de Vengala, Terran e Impulse sobre él.

-¡No Mindmaster, detente! -Exclamaron juntos sin pensar.

………………………

Lo que se obtiene con violencia se mantiene con violencia.

………………………

Darkwar cerró la puerta, intentando bloquear el escándalo de sus "supuestos aliados", dándose un momento para revisar la habitación por primera vez. Las piezas regadas en diversos puntos y los instrumentos le trajeron recuerdos desagradables de los laboratorios de la prisión, otro punto que deseaba olvidar. Tubos enmarañados en las paredes, pareciendo cadenas en la oscuridad. La poca luz que llegaba de la ventana no era suficiente para iluminar por completo el interior del cuarto, pero con lo poco que lo hacía revelaba gran cantidad de material de taller, máquinas apagadas y muchas mesillas deslizables llenas de bandejas.

Con ansiedad, el seeker caminó casi pegado a la pared, con sus dedos rozándola. Un paso de inmediato sucedía al otro. _Tal vez no era buena idea estar ahí dentro_. Sin querer su ala rozó por unos cables que colgaban del techo, con los cuales se atoró. Sin embargo no puso atención en ello hasta que ya no pudo avanzar sin tener que jalonearse con fuerza. Gruñó entre dientes. Se dio la vuelta para arrancarlos con las manos, los enrolló con fuerza entre sus dedos para tirar de ellos, desesperado. Pero antes de que macizara bien su equilibrio y empleara fuerza los burlescos cables se reventaron y lo hicieron caer al piso por la inercia, quedando sobre sus rodillas y sus manos.

Así se quedó por varios segundos. La luz de un vehículo pegó indirectamente por la ventana en el momento en que él levantó la mirada. Sombras deformes se hicieron tangibles en el aire, con destellos metálicos de llaves, pinzas y navajas que se recorrieron de un lado a otro en lo que el auto terminaba de pasar. Darkwar se quedó en el suelo mirando cada figura fantasmagórica mientras su procesador revivía escenas que esperaba jamás volver a experimentar.

………………………

Flashback…

Oraba en silencio.

Elevando súplicas calladas con los ojos apretados. Eso era todo lo que quedaba después de perder la capacidad de sentir sorpresa por el futuro. Sólo permanecía la incertidumbre maldita.

Quedaba rezar con la voz apagada y la chispa vibrando con miedo. El cuerpo temblando y las ideas dando vueltas descontroladas.

Las luces blancas del techo eran traidoras, todas apuntando y señalando, dando mejor evidencia de su estructura para que los pares de ópticos azules le analizaran mejor, con mas detenimiento y presteza para sus experimentos retorcidos.

La oscuridad hubiera sido mejor aliada.

Los grilletes se entornaron en sus muñecas y en sus pies, apretaron fuertemente, adhiriéndolo por completo a la plancha. No podía liberarse, ni siquiera podía mover sus dedos. Agujas filosas se encajaron en sus brazos y en los costados de sus piernas, las intersecciones de sus alas fueron invadidas por finos tubillos que se conectaron a sus terminaciones nerviosas.

Sólo sus ópticos observaban, abiertos hasta el límite de sus cuencas, sus dientes estaban apretados, guardando los lamentos de dolor para sí mismo, escuchándolos hablar en su mente.

-Bitácora: -Escuchó decir a uno. De inmediato sus ópticos ubicaron al violáceo autobot- Sujeto atado a la plancha, inicia proceso de investigación: Control mental para manejo de funciones militares, fase uno.

_¿Manejo de funciones?,_ repitió Darkwar en su confundida mente, _¡Cómo que un control mental!_

"_Captura de voz exitosa_" anunció una voz en uno de los paneles de monitores cercanos.

-Espero que todo esto no lleve tanto tiempo como calculaste. Tres vorns es demasiado y no soy tan paciente- Habló alguien mas, apartado del campo de visión del seeker, quien se esforzó por fijar sus aterrados ópticos en él al escuchar sus pasos- Uhh, checa sus pulsaciones de núcleo, están muy aceleradas.

Un robot azul con verde se posó ante su rostro, dándole sombra al tapar las luces de las lámparas. _Tenía algo en una mano_. Antes de que el seeker pudiera reaccionar o voltear la cabeza, el autobot metió en su boca un tubo grueso y metálico que pronto se adaptó a sus líneas de alimentación y se fusionó con los muchos conductos que iban hacia sus tanques de energon y otros tantos componentes vitales. La cámara del aparato, para ajustarse mejor, se extendió por sobre su boca y cubrió hasta su nariz, por debajo de sus ópticos, los cuales ya veían con notorio cansancio cada cosa y maldad que decidían hacerle.

El transformer que había provocado todo eso seguía leyendo los paneles de lectura que narraban las apresuradas frecuencias de pulsación en la chispa del prisionero. Luego volteó a verlo, siendo su enorme cara a contraluz lo único que el seeker pudo enfocar por encima.

-Tranquilo, amigo, vas muy rápido, no queremos que colapses antes de tiempo –Se rió el científico, entrecerrando sus orbes azules- Relájate ¿si? –Suspiró- Argh… Que fiasco, creí que eran mas valientes.

-Es el nombre –Dijo otro, preparando algo extraño delante de otra máquina, parecía una manguera llena de fluido.

-¿Qué?

-Es el nombre de la raza. –Repitió- Dicen "seekers" y todo el mundo los sube en un pedestal. Mira a este pobre diablo ¿Te parece digno de ser halagado y temido?

El autobot azul comenzó a reírse, leyendo un odio infinito en los turbados ópticos de su preso.

-Ni para pelear contra esta _cosa_ si fuera un guerrero –Despreció con asco, mirando fijamente a los ojos de Darkwar. Sacó después una especie de taladro pequeño que gustoso le presumió sólo para asustarlo- Pero si pudiera hacer esto con cada decepticon aún viviente en este planeta nunca me cansaría de mi trabajo.

En ese momento entró otro transformer al cuarto, ayudando al seeker a distraer la mirada y alejarla del sibilante aparato que daba vueltas en su propio eje. Era un tipo alto de lustrosos cromas guindas y negros, su rostro era prácticamente el de un niño, pero su mirada torva e inmisericorde delataba los mil infiernos que ya había hecho vivir a muchos otros desafortunados. Había maldad, mucho resentimiento en esos ojos.

-¿Listos muchachos? –Preguntó con un ánimo contrastante a su gélida expresión y una voz llena de cordialidad imposible.

Los otros dos científicos asintieron y él se dirigió a la cabecera de la plancha, donde el seeker no podía mirarlo.

-Eh… ¿Ya lo conectaron?

-Ya casi –Contestó el robot azul, sonriendo inocentemente.

_¿Primus, qué es esto?_

Tanta hipocresía había logrado alejar a Darkwar del miedo por un momento para inundarlo de asco. ¿Hasta qué grado eran capaces de llegar esos tipos en sus burlas y su sadismo?

-Inteligencia, suministra químicos sedativos –Instruyó la voz seria del científico color violeta.

Y el autobot azul empezó a reírse otra vez, acompasado a la voz de la computadora que aceptó las órdenes. El joven y maleado transformer se acercó mas al prisionero, mirando todas y cada una de sus expresiones de la misma manera en la que un niño experimentando con un insecto lo haría, el seeker se había asustado al escuchar que sería sedado.

-¡Wow! Cuanto ha aumentado su ritmo, se va a trabar su chispa… ¿De verdad tienes miedo? –Se burló, levantando después la cabeza para mirar al robot que estaba tras la cabecera de la cama- ¡Va a sacar la chispa por la boca de seguir así! –Se rió.

Él otro también se rió, pero un modo más discreto.

Darkwar escuchó las burlescas carcajadas durante pocos segundos más, cada una de ellas golpeó en sus audios y en su ánimo. Era verdad que su chispa estaba aterrada, acelerada pulsando para intentar controlar su nerviosismo y no dejar que sus sistemas colapsaran, sin embargo, pronto aquel ritmo frenético fue deteniéndose, haciéndose lento y pausado. Sus ópticos se refugiaron en una cortina de interferencia y fueron cerrándose, lentamente apagándose.

Miró la silueta oscura y distorsionada del estúpido científico tras un sutil campo de estática al tiempo que sus audios se desconectaron casi por completo y muchas ventanillas de alerta embargaron sus sensores visuales al centro de sus lecturas inservibles y de su telemetría averiada.

No sabía qué sería esta vez.

_Primus…_

No quería imaginar lo que sería esta vez…

-Aún no está dormido. Adminístralo todo.

-De acuerdo.

-Según el plan de ho…

Difuminándose en una delgada línea de luz que se centró en la oscuridad, el mundo finalmente se apagó por completo, fundiendo su conciencia. Etéreo e inmaterial, su procesador ya no estaba disponible.

…»

Encendió los ópticos, esperando verla de nuevo…

Pero lo único que recibió fueron crueles punzadas y dolores insoportables en muchas partes de su cuerpo. Estaba confundido, completamente confundido. Estaba temblando imparablemente y no sabía por qué. Estaba… sangrando de la boca.

Con su mano se limpió la cara, los labios, mirando el energon entre sus dedos, descubriendo también sus viejos grilletes bien atados a sus muñecas y las cadenas que raspaban su pintura.

_Primus, no es cierto…_ Rogó, ya regresando a la realidad. Sus ópticos se alzaron.

Ya recordaba la realidad.

Había cuatro paredes a su alrededor, café óxido y una hilera de barras de energon que apenas alumbraban la oscuridad, ésta última siendo mas poderosa que cualquiera, plagándolo todo de negrura interminable.

Darkwar logró sentarse, haciendo un esfuerzo enorme para arrastrarse y llegar a la pared de fondo. Asustado, comprobó que sus piernas no le respondían como era adecuado. Se frotó los brazos con las manos. Había algo desesperante que le producía picor en cada uno de sus sensores, como si debiera rascarlos para mantenerlos tranquilos. Era como la comezón que atacaba a los seres orgánicos cuando algún escozor les lastimaba la piel.

El seeker se desesperó, sintiendo el ardor también en los sensores de sus alas.

¿Qué rayos le habían hecho?

Las terminaciones nerviosas de sus piernas habían comenzado a hormiguear, a reconocer los comandos antes fallidos y a dar órdenes erráticas de que instalara nuevamente sus programas de funciones para que su computadora central pudiera reconocerlas, sin embargo, a pesar de estarlo haciendo seguía sin poder moverlas con precisión.

Estaba… estaba en su jaula de nuevo.

Miró los cuatro ópticos amarillos en la celda de enfrente y dejó caer los hombros con desánimo, tallándose con más fuerza sus brazos y cualquier parte alcanzable de su cuerpo… ¿Qué tenían sus sensores?

¡Qué demonios tenían sus sensores!

Se golpeó las piernas en un arranque de desespero, intentando apaciguar el resquemor que picaba con saña en cada parte de su estructura.

Y luego estaba el dolor…

Algo dentro de su cuerpo dolía, dolía mucho en realidad, haciéndole retorcerse y bajar la cabeza cada que llegaba una punzada mas fuerte, esperando a que pasara la onda agónica para volver a moverse en pos de ayudarse a sí mismo a descifrar lo que estaba pasando.

Algo debieron de haberle roto dentro de su cuerpo, entre sus tanques de energon y su tren de aterrizaje, o algo debieron haberle metido que no estaba siendo compatible con sus componentes ya existentes y por eso dolía. Por ahí estaba su fuente principal de distribución, pasaban también sus terminaciones sensitivas más importantes, las cuales, seguramente al verse afectadas desde ahí, descontrolaban la sensación del resto de su cuerpo, o también pudieron…

_¡Arhg, maldición, estúpidos autobots!_ Gruñó en su mente, quejándose silenciosamente ante otro aguijonazo que le hizo doblarse sobre sí mismo de nuevo.

Habían pasado ya varios breems desde su despertar y no dejaba de frotar sus brazos, ya cansado de estarlo haciendo sin detenerse.

_Si, es eso…_, se repitió, debía ser lo que pensó al principio; era algún objeto nuevo que había entre sus tanques, porque sentía ganas de vomitar la poca energía que tenía en ellos como si algo estuviese empujándolos y oprimiéndolos cruelmente, algo que estorbaba y no le dejaba procesar su poco energon con tranquilidad. Pero seguía sin estar seguro, todo se basaba en sensaciones y teorías, sus programas estaban muertos o letárgicos en su mayoría y ya no le informaban de nada que sucediera en su propio cuerpo.

Iba a morir de permanecer así… No podía seguir viviendo como lo hacía. Ya no quería mantenerse vivo de esa manera.

¿Qué tanto planeaban hacerle en ese estúpido laboratorio durante tanto tiempo restante?

…_¡Demonios! _

Se llevó ambas manos a la cara, nuevamente el picor en sus alas le tenía exasperado.

Iba a darle especial atención a las extremidades que antaño fueran su orgullo, pero se detuvo a medio camino, petrificado de pronto y con el rostro contorsionado de horror, mirando fijamente al frente, su cabeza empezó a moverse levemente en negación, sus manos se ocultaron entre sus piernas temblando por el nerviosismo.

-Es bueno saber que estás despierto, alimaña –Le dijo la voz gruesa y lacerante de uno de los custodios, la misma que reverberó más allá del brillo infernal de sus rejas.

Los ópticos azules resplandecieron fríamente en aquel rostro que flotaba en la oscuridad. El seeker lo miró, retransformando su pesadilla en algo aún más crucial y terrorífico. Sus ojos no se despegaron de aquellos que lo veían con superioridad, su cuerpo se afanó en contraerse al grado de casi fusionarse contra la pared. Algo en su mente estaba dispuesto a desmoronarse por completo con el simple hecho de mirar a uno solo de esos malditos guardias…

Su claustrofobia se acordaba del encierro, el resto de su cuerpo todavía rememoraba cada golpe recibido por nada…

……………………………….

Dike volvió en sí, poniéndose de pie antes de trastabillar unos cuantos pasos al frente. Estiró las manos y se detuvo del borde de la única camilla de la habitación, lanzando un golpe hacia el centro. El costado de su puño derecho rebotó donde antes un par de ópticos carmesí lo habían observado detrás de un visor del mismo color, sin hacerse muy evidentes.

El silencioso individuo había estado durmiendo cuando el seeker irrumpió en su calma. Él también tenía sus propias pesadillas, pero los movimientos salvajes del intruso lo habían hecho volver en sí. Su procesador aún vagaba por los recuerdos mezclados de esas vidas que se negaban a marcharse, pero su atención se centro en el presente.

El mustang divisó la forma familiar del seeker, el mismo que su hermano no dejaba de extrañar…

-El que me robó el cariño de Mindmaster e Impera -pensó en voz baja, negando más tarde con la cabeza… ¿Impera? ¿De dónde había llegado ese nombre? ¿De dónde provenía ese recuerdo?

Darkwar se detuvo y se irguió con sus puños apretados, observando a quien se escondía en la oscuridad del fondo. Escuchar ese último nombre en particular lo había hecho fijar sus ópticos en él. Esa designación era lo único que jamás habría de olvidar incluso en su muerte.

El auto negro. Darkwar lo escrutó con más interés, él sabía quién era, lo reconoció aunque era ahora fuera diferente. No había cambiado mucho, sabía que continuaba siendo él: El comandante muerto.

El Shelby recuperó compostura y también enderezó la espalda, utilizando las sombras como aliadas para dejar que sus colores negros se desenvolvieran libremente entre la ventana y la camilla, con el fulgor siniestro y dominante de su visor rojo detallando su serio semblante. Había esquivado el ataque del seeker por suerte, el ruido creado por los instrumentos al caer lo habían regresado a la realidad sólo momentos antes de que este golpeara el lugar donde hubo estado durmiendo.

Kitt no pudo descifrar con certeza si la agresión había sido intencionalmente o sin querer.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Preguntó finalmente, recargando su forma contra el muro, a un lado del vidrio de la ventana. Una onda de furia recorrió su estructura, pero toda palabra se mantuvo congelada en su vocalizador sin exteriorizar nada más que frialdad, la misma que veía en su improvisado enemigo.

Darkwar no dejaba de observarlo, con un aura extraña e impredecible, lo reconocía pero al mismo tiempo no.

-Todos tenemos nuestros fantasmas a quienes enfrentar -Susurró el auto negro cuando se despegó de la pared, dando un par de pasos para recuperar su equilibrio, las reparaciones apenas terminaban de ser asimiladas por su cuerpo.

El seeker no le respondió, mucho menos hizo seña de haberle escuchado. Kitt balanceó la estabilidad de sus rotores y logró mantenerse parado sin tambalearse. Sus nuevas intenciones de marcharse pronto se hicieron más insistentes debido a la peligrosa quietud del F-18. ¿Por qué rayos estaba en ese punto? Mejor dicho: ¿Cómo había llegado ahí?._ Era el Jet fugitivo, el líder de su hermano… _No, corrección: Era el líder de su supuesto hermano quien estaba ahí frente a él.

_Todo se complicó desde que fuimos por este criminal._

Una dosis de odio se esparció dentro de su procesador, un sentimiento mutuo de dos conciencias que integraban su personalidad, pero como siempre hacía, ignoró toda familiaridad que pretendiera dispararse en su mente. Espabiló sus pensamientos y se dirigió a la salida después de rodear la camilla, tomando lo único útil que su memoria digitaba para él: La denominación del volador.

"Darkwar"

-¿A dónde vas? -Preguntó el seeker finalmente, revelando la oscuridad que envolvía esa torturada chispa con un tono similar al del Apocalypse que comandaba en los sueños de Kitt.

El shelby detuvo el paso, no recordaba la peligrosidad del F-18, o era que la desconocía. Ni siquiera los susurros de los que ahí habitaban llegaban a ser percibidos por su chispa confundida, no quería tener problemas con ese caza, si algo malo sucediera su hermano jamás lo iba a perdonar. Y _jamás _sonaba como una palabra horrible para él en esos momentos.

_Argh, pero ¿por qué me importa tanto lo que piense de mí?, _se reprocho. Sin embargo hizo caso omiso a cualquier cosa que saliera del vocalizador de Darkwar, contestando con su propia pregunta.

-¿Dónde está Solid? -Dijo, tentando por otro lado.

Su visor carmesí recubría ese gesto de inseguridad, así como ocultaba el de su interlocutor. El símbolo decepticon resaltaba en su estructura, contenido en cromas claros grisáceos y blancos, pero decepticon al final.

_¿Solid? ¿Qué demonios tiene que ver Solid?_

-Yo pregunté primero, Autobot –Amenazó el volador, esperando la réplica ácida del transam que acostumbraba a tratar cuando vivía en Nova Cranium.

Los deseos de venganza se revelaron en ese cansado procesador, intentando liberar toda esa ira contenida. Los demás le vigilaban, le acechaban, no le permitían estar en paz. Vengala fue la primera, y ya sabía que después Shadowbird, e incluso ese hipócrita de Mindmaster, lo harían también, sin embargo ahora estaban ocupados en otras cosas, como discutir sobre un destino en el que él no tenía opinión.

_No… Ya no debes pensar de esa forma, recuerda,_ se dijo, _ellos no son así, incrédulo_.

Las voces de los demás todavía se filtraban como murmullos guturales por debajo de la puerta, llegaban hasta sus audios.

_Pero te abandonaron_, continuó amargándose, retomando la frustración que le embargó al estar encerrado en ese infierno ininterrumpido, el mismo donde Dike pereció. Porque ese era el único término que podía usar. No se sentía vivo. Estaba atrapado en esa eterna tortura que jamás le dejaría en paz.

Un bufido de desagrado le sacó de sus pensamientos. Sus ópticos volvieron a enfocar al francotirador.

-Autobot –El toque despectivo con el que esas palabras fueron pronunciadas fue lo que llamó su atención.

La manera en la que el mustang habló simplemente reflejó el desagrado que sentía hacia ellos, un ideal reforzado por las vivencias de sus aliados, por el sufrimiento que sus compañeros de unidad sufrieron, por el enojo oculto del extraño seeker de esa otra dimensión que aún le acechaba en su cabeza.

-**Yo no soy **un autobot -Confirmó el mustang, revelando sus garras como advertencia.- No vuelvas a llamarme así.

El caza se cruzó de brazos poco impresionado. _Podría con ese auto fanfarrón_, con ello desquitaría esa ira que le acomplejaba, esa era la provocación que necesitaba, pero… pero no lo hizo, ¿Por qué? Tampoco lo sabía.

-Compañero de escuadra, es bueno saber que sigues presente, o tal vez deba decir "_líder caído_"-Susurró el shelby con voz de mofa antes de salir de la habitación.-Ya pensaremos en cómo decirte –se alejó murmurando.

Darkwar ensanchó los ópticos detrás de su visor, sintiendo un pequeño escalofrío al escucharlo. Ahí estaba de nuevo: algo más que parecía olvidado, otra tortura que se juró no volver a enfrentar y que ahora venía, después de tantos años, a conjugarse con las otras para no dejar de martirizarle. Aunque las realidades parecían confusas, finalmente se dio cuenta de que no pertenecía a ese punto. No lo haría hasta que esa necesidad de venganza y ese afán por generar destrucción se marcharan. Entonces, y sólo entonces, podría hablar nuevamente con Solid y convivir con los que alguna vez llamó amigos… Sólo entonces sería realmente libre.

_Pero que injusto era todo._

Con enojo golpeó el muro aledaño. Con frustración agitó los brazos y derribó el resto del equipo que reposaba en aquellas repisas infernales todavía intactas. La estridencia de los utensilios fue perturbadora dentro de la oscuridad. _Penumbra… claro, _t_odo se reducía a eso:_ soledad, frustración y depresión. Su figura se dejó caer de rodillas al piso antes de sentarse con desgano, encogiéndose contra el muro. Atrajo sus piernas al tiempo que las flexionó contra su cabina; una pose familiar y de vanguardia, la única que podía sentir segura.

Escasas lágrimas, ligeras y delgadas, por segunda vez en su vida salieron de sus ópticos. ¿Si ya no tenía orgullo ni dignidad, si ya no era nadie, de qué servía seguirlas ocultando mientras estuviera solo?

Se quedó con la cabeza sumida entre sus brazos, camuflado e invisible en la oscuridad. No soportaba esa situación un momento más.

* * *

Mi amigo, Mi hermano

…………………………….

El lancer se alejó de la unidad habitacional donde el grupo se hospedaba, él tenía su propio hogar, sus propios problemas, su propia vida. White Spark también. Los dos habían sobrevivido durante mucho tiempo sin ellos, _lo harían bien otra vez._

-Ahh, pero extrañaré al avioncito -Comentó.

-Si, yo también -Fue la respuesta del lamborgini,- A los mustangs y a Impuse también -Prosiguió para sí.

Sin embargo sabía que lo mejor era partir, era simplemente natural._ Después de todo, nosotros no formamos parte de esa unidad familiar, ellos lo dejaron muy claro y desde siempre nosotros lo supimos. _

Ambos vehículos se marcharon, perdiéndose entre las calles de Charr.

………………………

El lugar donde nacen los hijos y mueren los padres, donde la libertad y el amor florecen, es la familia.

………………………

Solid se asomó por uno de los ventanales. Había subido poco después de que la discusión comenzara ya que no deseaba tomar partido. Fue justo cuando los vio retirarse, a sus amigos.

-¿Ahora qué fue lo que sucedió? -Se preguntó, abriendo un canal con el lamborgini, pero éste cortó la transmisión sin siquiera contestarle, dejando en claro que no querían saber nada.

El seeker no se dio por vencido, continuó contactando, mirándolos desaparecer tras la primera esquina.

-White Spark, responde –Repitió, con la frecuencia vacía como única respuesta.

Fluctuaban de vez en cuando interferencias, pero se debían a una que otra onda de algún distraído andando por ahí con la frecuencia activa.

-Rayos –Masculló, desganado, recargándose en el balcón.

Primero su creador, luego las discusiones y las peleas que no parecían acabarse, y después su amigos largándose._ ¡Gracias Primus! ¿Qué mas falta ahora?_

Redirigió sus ópticos en la dirección en la que los vio marcharse.

_Tal vez un último intento._

Volvió a activar su comunicador.

-Vamos, contesten -Repitió, intentando restablecer la conexión una vez más.

¿Por qué no le hablaban?, ¿Qué rayos pasaba? Escuchaba los gritos abajo, mas fuertes, revoltosos y furiosos que antes. Y lo único que podía hacer era mantenerse alerta, sólo porque sabía que su tutor andaba por ahí, lo que también lo dejaba preocupado… y a ese mismo pendiente tenía que sumarle el silencio de los otros decepticons.

…»

-Lo siento alitas, pero las cosas se han complicado -Se dijo el deportivo, a sabiendas de que volverían quizá después de que se les pasara el coraje.

White Spark no se consideraba un traidor ni mucho menos un transformer desleal. Solid y Kitt ya eran como sus amigos, dos de los pocos que se podría decir que realmente lo eran y que no lo buscaban sólo para pedirle favores o intentar robarle. Esas amistades, o vínculos desinteresados, eran nulos en charr. No los desaprovecharía. Tampoco Xenon lo haría.

Sólo… se alejarían por mientras las cosas se calmaban un poco entorno a los dos que tres peligrosos voladores que no se veían muy confiables dentro de esa casa.

…………………………………….

La nave del grupo de cazadores despegó del puerto comercial de Charr con rumbo a cybertron. Entre ellos a bordo: el objetivo original.

Alud le permitió algo de privacidad a Jazz, ordenando al grupo que le dejaran tranquilo mientras hablaba con Optimus y con Prowl.

Las compuertas se cerraron lentamente a su espalda mientras el mecha de cromas carmesí se alejaba por el pasillo principal.

A su espalda la figura del ahora Solstice esperaba, mientras la figura holográfica de Prowl se hacia presente.

_Bien, aquí vamos, _pensó el saboteador.

……………………………………

_**Continuará…**_


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14

La vida

………………………………………

Vencer y perdonar, es vencer dos veces…

………………………………………

Ahora… ¿Qué decir?

Jazz observó la forma de su mejor amigo materializarse en el proyector holográfico, el cual representaba cada imagen con una fidelidad exquisita; la estructura del datsun se veía demasiado real para su gusto,_ o tal vez era mejor así_, enfrentarlo como si estuviese verdaderamente frente a él.

El solstice se sintió, por un instante, intimidado, sabía que lo que iba a confesar no era agradable, pero esa platica debía llevarse a cabo; era algo que no podía esperar, el simple origen de la transmisión indicaba la razón por la que ambos estaban hablando.

-Veo que Alud te encontró -Comentó el datsun, abriendo la conversación.

Prowl sabía todo, pero esperaba escuchar las razones de Jazz, simplemente no podía sólo juzgar, todo lo sucedido parecía deberse a eso. Tampoco hizo mención alguna con referencia a la apariencia de su aliado, los dos se conocían desde tiempos inmemoriales como para hacer énfasis en cosas tan insignificantes como esas, después de todo Jazz era un experto del disfraz, su profesión así lo exigía.

-Hay algo de lo que debemos hablar, Prowl -Respondió el saboteador, decidido a llevar eso hasta el final.

Probablemente todo se debía a la simple necesidad de dar a conocer sus razones, no eran excusas, si no el punto de vista de alguien en su posición.

-Yo fui el culpable de esa inserción en la prisión. Yo fui quien reveló la información confidencial -Argumentó, dejando un momento para escuchar el reclamo de parte de su amigo, pero éste no llegó, transformándose en un simple asentimiento, permitiéndole continuar.

_Gracias por la oportunidad, Prowler,_ pensó, al darse cuenta de este detalle.

Sin perder más el tiempo o alargar las cosas, Jazz se dedicó a explicar todos los sucesos que lo llevaron a tomar esa decisión.

-Todo comenzó en T-D, mucho tiempo atrás…, con una unidad común dentro de la armada Autobot, una unidad conocida como "Omega"…

……………………………………..

Cuando la verdad sale a la luz el peso de la mentira se desvanece de quien se condena a cargarla.

……………………………………...

Tormenta estaba distraída.

-¿Estás preocupada?

La pregunta tomó un poco desprevenida a la joven cazadora, quien parecía entretenerse mirando algunos de sus trofeos, esperando que la nave pronto arribara a casa.

-¿Por qué habría de estarlo? –Replicó, girando sobre su eje rápidamente para encontrarse con la forma de Alud frente a ella. Levantó un poco la mirada para verlo directo a los ópticos.

-Sólo preguntaba -Respondió él,- Es sólo que has estado muy pensativa desde que subimos a la nave y pensé que tenías algo en mente -Contestó el Ferrari con un leve toque de preocupación.

Su desarrollo al lado de los humanos lo había hecho ser un poco más sensible a esa clase de detalles, así como más abierto que muchos otros mechas, por lo que no era extraño para él esa clase de situaciones. Si platicara sobre la cantidad de veces que vio a los terrestres experimentar esas vivencias, perderse en esa sensibilidad que poseían, apasionándose abiertamente ante otros, sabrían porque él era así. Tan abierto con los otros.

-No tengo nada -Repuso ella con velocidad, ocultando su pesar con la actitud fría del guerrero elite.

-Oh, ya veo- Fue la sencilla respuesta, el joven Alpha comprendía que tal vez lo único que podía darle en ese instante era tiempo para pensar, aún así ella era… muy importante para él y no abandonaría el intento tan rápido.

-Sé que sientes que todo esto fue un error, Tormenta –comenzó, pero un gesto serio por parte de la cazadora lo hizo detener sus palabras.

-No. No es lo que crees -Reveló la joven finalmente, sabía que con él no podría ganar, la faceta de cazador sin chispa no funcionaba con él.

Alud le miró, con un gesto tierno y comprensivo, incitándole a continuar, él no juzgaba a nadie, sólo estaba ahí para escucharla, todos necesitan alguien en quien confiar y en quien apoyarse de vez en cuando.

-Partí con la esperanza de vengar a Prowl. Es que no quería perderlo, sentí mucha ira al conocer su destino y a sus atacantes, pero ahora que conozco la otra parte no sé qué hacer. Mi código me exige que finalice esa cacería, pero al mismo tiempo no puedo hacerlo… -Farfullo Tormenta, no queriendo ocultar su disgusto.- No me gusta ser suave, no soy de las que permiten que una presa se escape, yo… Argh…

Cruzó los brazos, volteando a ver nuevamente sus trofeos.

-Tengo una reputación que mantener, pero tío Jazz no desea que esa cacería acabe de ese modo y ahora estoy segura de que Prowl tampoco.

El mecha de cromas rojizos asintió, a sabiendas de que era complicado para ella, pero eso demostraba que valía mucho más. Cuando se sabe perdonar se pasa a otro nivel en la vida, la joven guerrera era excepcional en muchos sentidos, tal y como contaban las leyendas de su creador, pero también era inteligente, noble y… conocía el peso del perdón.

-Es una tontería ¿cierto? –Preguntó ella finalmente, volviéndose hacia él.

Alud negó, tomando su mano con delicadeza.

-No lo es, al contrario, es la mejor decisión que has tomado y estoy seguro de que Prowl estará de acuerdo conmigo -Confirmó.

-Eres extraño –Sonrió la cazadora de negros ópticos,- Pero… me agrada esa forma de pensar –Finalizó.

-Espero que eso sea un cumplido -Susurró Alud, antes de recibir un zape suave de parte de ella.

-Que no se te suba ser Alpha –Sonrió la fembot.

………………………………………

No basta decir solamente la verdad, mas conviene mostrar la causa de la falsedad

………………………………………

Jazz esperó la respuesta. Su relato, sus vivencias, sus desventuras… todo había sido dicho y contado. Todo estaba justo en el frente. Los cazadores esperaban al otro lado de la puerta que dividía aquella habitación.

-Yo lo sabía -Respondió el táctico a través del monitor que los contactaba- lo supe poco después de que te marchaste –Prosiguió, obteniendo un gesto tenso de parte del Solstice- No puedo decir que apruebo lo que hiciste Jazz, ni si estuvo bien o no, pero las razones están claras y aunque jamás dudaría de la causa y los ideales que dominan aquellos a quienes pertenezco, te comprendo.

-Prowl -Respondió el saboteador.

-La batalla terminó, una persecución sólo llevará a seguir ese círculo infinito. Démosle fin a eso y dejemos esas chispas descansar en paz, eso es lo que todos merecen finalmente –Continuó -Demostremos porqué somos Autobots, que el mal ya no quede hecho por nosotros -Finalizó.

Jazz le miró, con orgullo, nuevamente sintiéndose bien de regresar, orgulloso de su insignia y designación.

-Así será –Respondió, abriendo la puerta.

El resto del grupo entró, saludando al oficial autobot. Alud se apresuró a dar un pequeño pero bien detallado informe de los acontecimientos, mientras Karr se alejaba un poco, deteniéndose al lado de Mesala.

-¿Qué opinas del Alpha? -Preguntó el guerrero del clan de la zarpa, quien se recargó en la pared, con los brazos cruzados.

-Creo que está bien, creo que va como debe, está madurando -Replicó el auto negro,- Seguramente sus creadores estarán orgullosos.

-Bah -Fue la simple respuesta del cazador,- Siempre tan exacto, Karr, siempre tan exacto. –Masculló, sin dejar de lado su acento extranjero, sobre todo con el nombre del auto.

La nave prosiguió su camino hacia el destino marcado: Cybertron.

………………………………..

Sólo los espíritus valerosos saben entender y perdonar

………………………………..

(Flahsback)

Kitt detuvo su paso, sus ópticos carmesí escanearon el terreno en busca del objetivo; su misión: Cazar a los sobrevivientes de la última batalla… Después de todo, ese era su trabajo.

A lo lejos, las formas temblorosas de los objetivos se mantenían en silencio, tratando de escapar del asesino, alguien que no dudaría en extinguir sus chispas sin consideración. El seeker oscuro viró en la esquina de unos pequeños corredores formados por escombros, cuerpos y desechos, identificando las firmas de energía que había estado buscando, los tenía en la mira.

-Principiantes –Exclamó, caminando hacia ellos de manera despreocupada.

Los rifles de sus brazos cargaron la cantidad de plasma exacto mientras se aproximaba, visualizando la estrategia del enemigo como si se tratase de un juego de sparklings.

Ellos intentarían huir, buscarían solucionar la huída con su clásico método de sacrificio; un movimiento tonto, pero útil según sus creencias autobot. Sería tan sencillo acorralarlos, correrían todos al mismo tiempo mientras uno trataría de distraerlo a él para asegurar la vida de sus aliados, generalmente era el líder del grupo el que le enfrentaba, tratando de provocarlo con insultos y amenazas.

El volador exhaló algo de aire que comprimió dentro de sus escapes; ignoraría esos insultos ridículos y acabaría de inmediato con el iluso para darle alcance al resto de los mechas, también extinguiendo sus chispas, pero eso lo haría desde el aire. Un proceso que se repetía cual obra bien ensayada.

Y a pocos pasos de que se acercara por completo al escondite, lo predecible enmarcó esos momentos, justo en el instante en el que el _mecha sacrificio_ salió para enfrentarle. Aunque, Kitt retractó cualquier tipo de pensamiento burlón (si es que su mente vacía podía hacerlos), él no estaba ahí para juzgar a nadie, sólo para cumplir una misión. Ni siquiera eso le era interesante.

El cañón de su brazo se elevo, enfocando al objetivo, la mira se fijo rápidamente en el blanco y abrió fuego para extinguir la chispa del mecha, seguido de una masacre que acabaría con todos y cada uno de los que en él habían creído en cuanto el seeker se transformó y alzó el vuelo.

Kitt sintió sus alas cortando el aire, luego una anomalía llegó hasta su cuerpo en el momento en que sintió que nuevamente estaba corriendo. Se ocultó detrás de una pared derrumbada hasta la mitad. La escena acababa de retransformarse con una nueva perspectiva; ahora era él quien miraba a los agresores del aire desde el suelo. Su rifle reposaba en sus manos, la mira recorría cada una de las formas aladas que cursaban el cielo despreocupadamente, esperaba en silencio y con paciencia infinita el segundo exacto en el que pudiera abrir fuego. Todo hecho con una velocidad increíble, con el tiempo contado.

-Tan confiados, tan decepticons. -Escuchó su propia voz en un tono más frío, con un sentimiento de desprecio impreso firmemente en cada palabra.

_Sólo un poco más, _pensó_,_ distinguiendo la forma de otros mechas avanzar en la oscuridad, sobre las calles vacías.

"_Kitt, necesito cobertura ahora"_, Resonó la voz de su comandante en el receptor de su transmisor.

Acto seguido, un Ferrari se abalanzó con sus espadas en mano en contra de una contingencia de enemigos que corrían hacia él, disparando y blandiendo sus propias armas. Detrás del autobot carmesí, un grupo de refugiados neutrales se hacía presente, esperando en unas ruinas de edificio, ellos confiaban en él.

Kitt asintió, bajando la mira del arma. Varios objetivos se ubicaron dentro del lector del lente de su arma.

-Adiós perdedores –Siseó, abriendo fuego para acertar en aquellos que atrevían acercarse a su comandante.

El sentimiento de satisfacción que invadió sus circuitos fue incomparable, mientras el gatillo continuaba fijo en su dedo y el fuego envolvía a sus víctimas.

"Era algo hermoso", pero estaba mal, porque el no era un decepticon, si no un autobot.

(Fin del flashback)

……………………………….

Los ópticos carmesí brillaron nuevamente con fuerza, haciendo a un lado esos raros recuerdos que continuamente le asaltaban, la mezcla de esos momentos holocausticos en diversas etapas interferían con la conciencia autobot que componía parte de esa chispa, la que se quejaba por permitir algo así. Sin embargo, para él ya era común salir de recarga con esos sentimientos.

Con un suspiro, el mustang se levantó para recorrer la unidad habitacional. Llevaban ciclos enteros de vivir en el silencio, de no enfrentar nada, ni sorpresas pequeñas ni mucho menos mayores. En ocasiones el edificio parecía abandonado, con las luces prendidas sólo por costumbre, pero con todos y cada uno de sus habitantes sumidos en sus propios mundos, cada uno siempre encerrado en una habitación distinta, haciendo de todo, principalmente ignorarse.

Kitt estaba aburrido, harto de esperar a que algo sucediera, mientras la ausencia de sus amigos se hacía aún más notoria, en especial con la extraña actitud hermética que Solid había adoptado con él.

_No te sientas especial, en realidad lo ha adoptado con todos desde que empezó a obsesionarse con lo que sea que esté haciendo,_ Pensó recogiendo su rifle de uno de los estantes de su habitación. El arma lucía inmaculada, tan brillante que ni siquiera parecía haber sido disparada con anterioridad, por lo que la idea de asearla nuevamente fue descartada. _Que mal…_ Habría sido una buena terapia sino lo hubiese hecho ya un par de veces antes de entrar en recarga.

-Al menos nadie dirá que soy descuidado contigo –Comentó, guardando el arma en su pecho.

Salió de su habitación y bajó las escaleras, siguiendo la trayectoria fija del pasillo con las intenciones de ausentarse de ahí. Pero primero se detuvo a unos cuantos pasos de la puerta. Desde su posición la forma del Mig-29 resaltaba a la mitad de la sala, solo, sentado en una de las bancas al tiempo que fingía ver el monitor apagado.

Con curiosidad, Kitt observó a su hermano, quien continuaba inmóvil dándole la espalda. El mustang se sintió un poco mal, la verdad es que ambos no habían hablado nada desde el incidente, evitándose constantemente, haciendo como que la presencia del otro dentro de esa casa no existía.

_Pero quiero hablar con él_, se dijo con resignación. El volador estaba completamente solo, no habría mejor oportunidad.

Sin saber cómo comenzar, pensó en hacer uso de algún comentario sarcástico, como el "_transam acostumbraba_", pero eso tampoco sería justo y él mejor que nadie lo sabía. Mejor tomar otro curso de acción.

Asintió, devolviéndose sobre sus pasos hasta detenerse en medio de la entrada sin puerta.

-¿Sigues molesto? -Preguntó finalmente, después de meditarlo un poco.

Mindmaster viró su cabeza hacia un costado, notando la forma oscura del shelby que esperaba alguna respuesta de su parte, pero decidió decepcionarlo; no le dio ninguna.

_Fabuloso, el trato del silencio_, pensó el auto

-Interpretaré tu silencio –Continuó, rodeándolo para verlo de frente.

Sus pasos resonaron con suavidad, mientras avanzaba sigilosamente, rodeando al seeker. Era momento de acabar eso por las buenas o… por las malas.

-Argh, ya déjate de tonterías, ¿qué rayos quieres? -Replicó el Mig-29 finalmente.

Su tono de hastío indicaba que no deseaba verlo por ahí, pero Kitt le ignoró, deteniéndose a unos cuantos centímetros de su figura. Ambos se observaron, el visor que parecía jamás desaparecer del rostro del francotirador se recorrió por un instante, permitiéndole al seeker ver el carmesí de aquella otra mirada, sobre el rostro de su hermano.

-Creo que ya estamos algo crecidos para seguir actuando así -Exclamó el auto tranquilamente.

Mind viró la cabeza a otro lado para no seguir viéndolo de frente. En su cara, una mueca arrogante y enfadada continuaba despreciando abiertamente la presencia del otro.

-Ah, bien. Creo que ya dejaste claro tu punto, _Mustang_. Ahora déjame en paz. Adiós -Susurró con un toque de resentimiento, aún no olvidaba la última conversación.

Sin embargo, Kitt se plantó más decididamente ante él, irguiendo la espalda y tomando una repentina posición de firmes sólo para acentuar elegancia en lo que estaba por hacer. Abrió la boca:

-Mi nombre es Kitt. -Oró con firmeza,- Soy un Decepticon nacido en Charr con menos de un Vorn de creación. Mis desarrolladores son Mindmaster e Impulse, a quienes considero mis amigos y hermanos –Comentó después, ofreciendo su mano.

El volador no supo cómo responder a eso, observando esa extremidad metálica, la cual además de verse un poco delicada mantenía unas mortales garras al final. Se puso de pie, todavía contrariado.

_Su toque personal_, comentó una voz en su procesador. _Parece ser que siempre fue muy psicodélico ¿No crees?_

-Será un placer ser tu aliado, tu amigo y tal vez tu hermano, si me lo permites –Finalizó Kitt.

Mindmaster se recorrió hacia un costado y retrocedió un poco. No obstante, diferencia de la última vez, hoy no salió huyendo o insultando a nadie, sólo se mantuvo firme delante de Kitt, observándolo, analizándolo.

-Sé que dije muchas tonterías allá afuera, Master, pero sólo quería que comprendieras que no podías seguir tratándome de ese modo. Yo… soy un mecha distinto, pero no por eso he dejado de pertenecer a tu mundo… al menos que tú lo hayas decidido - Explicó el auto sin bajar la mano.

Su mirada era exactamente igual a la del transam cuando estaba sólo _y vivo_, cuando hablaba de su creador o preguntaba por ella, cuando la culpa lo asediaba tanto que no podía estar tranquilo e indirectamente le buscaba para tener un poco de compañía y sentirse menos miserable.

_Rayos, rayos, rayos, no ahora ¿Qué cree que está haciendo con nosotros?_, exclamó nuevamente _esa_ voz en el procesador del seeker.

_¡Ja! ¿Pues qué más? Tú sabías eso, te lo dijimos, pero nunca haces caso,_ argumentó otra, gruñendo.

_Acepta la verdad, Mindmaster, estas solo. Pero él se podría convertir en una especie de juguete o guardián,_ se jactó una tercera. Todas se rieron al mismo tiempo dentro de su cabeza, aturdiéndolo.

_No tienes de otra, Mindmaster, de otro modo siempre estaremos solos… No quieres eso ¿O si?_

-Pero hice todo como debía –Susurró el seeker para sí.

El mustang continuó esperando, anteriormente había visto a su herm… (No, aún no debía considerarlo de ese modo…) al jet hablar consigo mismo, por lo que decidió darle su tiempo, se propuso esperar.

_Sabes que te engaña,_ seguía la discusión.

Mindmaster en cambio, no confió en aquella voz, negándolo abiertamente, le parecía muy venenosa y estaba cansándose de todo eso. Se había hartado de siempre estar de mal humor los últimos ciclos. Tenía que comprender que peleando, discutiendo y tensándose no solucionaría nada, mucho menos si generaba conflictos contra Kitt. Él lo había creado, después de todo, _para abandonarlo cuando ya no era tan divertido._

_Je, es que era más divertido cuando sólo era una chispa en un contenedor, _argumentó nuevamente una de sus malditas voces.

_Hey, hagamos que vuelva a serlo,_ añadió otra, riéndose.

Pero eso no era cierto, el mecha que esperaba frente a él era su creación, queriendo o no era su "familia" y, hasta cierto punto, su "responsabilidad", tal vez no se trataba del mismo mecha; de ninguno de ellos dos, pero aún así seguía presente, intentando hacer las paces y queriendo arreglar las cosas una vez más.

Era obvio que el seeker estaba contrariado por la situación. Una completa batalla se libraba en ese procesador dominado por muchos, y por uno solo.

-Sabes, debo admitir que estoy agradecido -Volvió a hablar el shelby, atrayendo una vez más la atención.

-¿De qué estás hablando? -Susurró el seeker, olvidando el conflicto de su cabeza por un momento.

-De que yo te quiero. Tal vez no sea ninguno de aquellos dos a quienes perdiste, pero te estimo mucho, y no sólo porque me creaste, si no porque siempre que necesité de alguien tú estuviste ahí, junto con impulse. –Recordó en pasivas palabras.

Mindmaster lo escuchó, sabiendo quién estaba ganando la batalla en su procesador. Una guerra entre la lógica y la locura.

Kitt continuó hablando.

-Me ayudaste a aprender lo que debía, me ayudaste a ser un decepticon real y te lo agradezco. La verdad es que lamento haberme comportado como un estúpido, y uno muy grande -Sonrió apenas, sintiéndose mejor de estar dejando fluir todo aquello que tenía revuelta su chispa- Yo, que sentí celos de ese jet por la atención que le tenías, por…

_Porque lo ves como tu verdadero hermano y a mí no, _iba a añadir, pero decidió que eso no era correcto.

-Bueno, no necesito ser tan específico, sólo debes entender que ahora he pensado bien las cosas y sé por qué quieres ayudarlo. Y quiero que sepas que si en algo puedo ser de utilidad, yo estaré presente apoyando tu decisión.

Mindmaster seguía impactado. Todo lo que estaba pasando era como hablar con su verdadero hermano y al mismo tiempo no. Era como tener a Kitt, al autentico Kitt enfrente, en especial al transam de antaño. Era igual a platicar como lo hacían en esa vieja azotea de la base, cuando ambos observaban el cielo eternamente oscuro de cybertron.

-No quiero que me abandones –Musitó el jet finalmente, tal vez un poco apenado de bajar las defensas de su neurótica cabeza para mostrar una emoción auténtica, lejos de las burlas o risas.

-Yo jamás lo haría, tú sabes que siempre estaré ahí -Respondió el shelby,- Igual a como estuviste para mí… Aunque seas un malagradecido –Determinó, obteniendo un gesto rudo pero alegre por el comentario.

-Vaya, gracias -Finalizó Minmaster con ironía, cruzándose de brazos.

-No –Le interrumpió el francotirador, dando la vuelta- Gracias a ti por la oportunidad, Master –Dijo, volviendo sobre sus pasos para dirigirse al pasillo.

-Espera ¿A dónde vas? -Le detuvo el volador, agarrándolo de una de sus puertas.

-Si estamos bien creo que es momento de ir a buscar a mis amigos porque esto es terriblemente aburrido -Argumento el auto,- Si me necesitas mi línea estará abierta y en espera –Prosiguió caminando.

Sonaron dos o tres pasos. Más tarde el mustang se detuvo en el marco de la puerta.

-Por cierto –Exclamó, mirándole de reojo, su rostro lucía calmado,- El seeker necesita de mucha ayuda –Hizo saber, antes de que un silencio ligero arreciara- Pero si realmente te interesa no te rindas, sé que él y yo no nos conocemos muy bien aún, pero si realmente sacrificó todo por ustedes es porque vale la pena. Sé que pude ser desesperante para ti, pero no lo dejes, habla con él y tenle un poco de paciencia, lo necesita.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? -Intervino el volador, confuso.

Kitt se encogió en hombros, levantando ligeramente las manos a los costados.

-Master, Master, Master… sólo necesitas observar las cosas con más detenimiento para darte cuenta, simplemente es obvio y lógico. –Se mofó, cambiando el tono de su vocalizador a uno más serio, junto con todo su semblante.- Además no quiero soportar tus lloriqueos en la azotea nuevamente, a veces era desesperante –Susurró, echándose a correr hacia la puerta.

Mindmaster reaccionó.

-¡¿Qué dijiste?! –Gritó, siguiéndolo.

Pasaron corriendo al lado del Impala, quien sin querer había escuchado toda la conversación, parado en el marco de una de las habitaciones del pasillo. Mindmaster se detuvo en la puerta, su hermano se había transformado y puesto en marcha en cuanto tocó la calle.

-Adiós avioncito, te veré luego -Se rió el auto, dando una repentina vuelta en U antes de llegar a la esquina para cambiar trayectoria y salir de ahí a toda velocidad.

-¡ARGH, KITT! –Vociferó el seeker sin seguirlo, sólo sonriendo para si desde su posición, después de todo, algo de _él_ aún estaba ahí.

_Nunca cambiarás,_ no importa lo que hagas, pensó. A gusto, se dio cuenta de que sus voces no intervinieron esta vez.

"_No dejes pasar el reto, Master, así no eres tú"_ Escucho la voz de su hermano por el transmisor, lo que lo hizo soltar una carcajada sin importarle la reacción de los otros, mucho menos la de aquellos tres decepticons que casualmente iban pasando por la calle.

Habían volteado a verlo con extrañeza, incluso con molestia al pensar que el seeker se estaba burlando de ellos.

"_Pero estaré esperando a que regreses, cobarde" _Replicó él con ánimo, también por el comunicador.

Se escuchó otra elegante risilla de Kitt como nueva respuesta, pero ya ninguno agregó nada más.

_Es verdad_, dijeron las voces, calmadas. _Lo que dice es cierto… Él lo sabe_.

-En efecto -Susurró el volador,- Lo sabe porque es mi hermano -Confirmó mirando el pasillo, balanceándose en el marco de la puerta con una mano- Y eso me recuerda…

Se echó a caminar hacia adentro.

-OHHHHH ¡DIKE! -Gritó, lo mas recio que pudo- ¡TENGO ALGO PARA TI, AMIGO! –Continuó, corriendo hasta llegar a las escaleras y subir hacia las habitaciones superiores del tercer piso.

………………………………………

Creer posible algo es hacerlo cierto.

………………………………………

Impulse había escuchado toda la conversación entre Kitt y MindMaster, deteniéndose a penas a tiempo para dejar pasar al jet antes de mirar hacia afuera, satisfecho del resultado. Tal vez no conocía el origen real de la chispa de Kitt, pero al menos estaba tranquilo de saber que había valido la pena. Estaba enormemente satisfecho de saber que una vida seguía presente y que estaba dispuesta a darse una oportunidad para continuar.

-Una nueva oportunidad. -Se dijo en un susurro, topándose de frente con Solid en el pasillo.

El Jet se denotaba serio, es verdad que había estado un poco distante esos últimos ciclos, pero ahora parecía decidido a algo. Y descubrir eso fue lo que logró comprometer a la curiosidad de Impulse, sobre todo al notar el datapad que Solid apretaba en una de sus manos.

-¿Solid? –Preguntó para abrir la conversación, tratando de deducir si sus presentimientos eran los correctos.- ¿Qué sucede? –Continuó, al notar el gesto invariable en ese juvenil rostro que le veía con un cierto matiz de duda y de rigidez.

El seeker purificó un poco sus filtros, dejando escapar oxigeno a manera de un sutil suspiro.

-Impulse, necesito que me hagas un favor –Pidió amablemente, entregándole el datapad.

-¿Qué es esto? -Replicó el impala, encendiendo la tablilla para analizar el contenido.

-La última faceta de evolución ha llegado, y quiero que me ayudes a realizar los últimos cambios…

El mecha de cromas azules escuchó la explicación, analizando los planos que se dibujaban en el pad. Ahí había todo un estudio bien desarrollado, con conclusiones bastante interesantes de diseños anatómicos que, en teoría, un simple seeker no podría dilucidar tan fácil por el hecho de ser un guerrero, un mercenario o un soldado dedicado únicamente al campo de la caza y cualquier tipo de ámbito militar. Sin embargo, Solid tenía la ventaja de ser (o llegar a ser) todo eso y de compartir al mismo tiempo un curso académico de medicina cybertroniana.

_Un seeker médico,_ no imposible, pero si curioso si se analizaba, la mayoría de los voladores andaba en el frente, de un lado a otro entre los golpes y el desastre. Los médicos eran los rezagados, los que cuidaban y peleaban en las batallas para proteger a los heridos, no eran malos soldados, pero se dedicaban más a reparar los daños que a dirigir o a planear un ataque o una defensiva. Ahora era notorio y evidente que los tiempos estaban cambiando mucho.

Impulse terminó de echarle un rápido vistazo al vidrio azul del datapad, luego levantó la mirada.

-Es complejo -Susurró

-Yo mismo diseñé cada paso, lo estudié perfectamente durante mucho tiempo -Confirmó el jet.

-Y… ¿Estás seguro de esto? -Preguntó el ingeniero nuevamente.

Solid asintió, muy seguro.

-Lo estoy –Reiteró, con una seriedad jamás escuchada en ese vocalizador,- Quiero recuperar a mi creador, quiero que me vea con orgullo y no con miedo… -Prosiguió casi en un murmullo, temido de ser escuchado.

Impulse colocó su mano sobre una de las alas rojas, mirando al tetrajet de frente.

-Ya eres todo un mecha, Solid, si esto –dijo, moviendo el pad suavemente,- es lo que quieres, está bien por mí, tú puedes tomar tus decisiones y estoy seguro de que a pesar de todo, Darkwar está orgulloso de ti –Le hizo saber.

-Gracias -susurró el joven, abrazando repentinamente al impala,- Muchas gracias, Impulse.

Impulse devolvió el abrazo, después tomaron su distancia y volvió a mirarlo de frente.

-De nada -Respondió, mirando de nuevo el datapad- Vaya, todo un seeker decepticon, debo admitir que impone -Comentó con sencillez,- Será un proyecto interesante -finalizó.

-Lo sé, pero es lo que deseo, le he dedicado tanto… -Dijo Solid.

-¿No temes perder algo en el proceso?

-No -Resonó la sencilla respuesta.

Tan directo al hablar que impulse no pudo objetar.

-Vamos al taller entonces. Hay algunas cosas que debo preparar. –Fue todo lo que dijo, iniciando a caminar rumbo a la puerta indicada.

Solid le siguió, desapareciendo tras la entrada el taller.

……………………………………………..

Dar hasta que duela, y cuando duela dar todavía más

……………………………………………..

Shadowbird observó la forma del auto negro desaparecer a lo lejos de la calle. Pensativa, escuchó la puerta de su habitación abrirse a sus espaldas, junto con unos murmullos que se alborotaban, reían y luego gruñían, entre desesperados y divertidos, tal vez nerviosos. Los dejó que siguieran hablando, nunca viró para recibirlos, ella sabía quiénes eran y qué es lo que querían.

-Ya… No… Si. Yo lo haré, Terran. Ya… por favor, debo hacerlo sola -Escuchó la voz de su hermana.

Su rostro oculto del de ellos reveló una suave sonrisa, cruzándose de brazos. Se dedicó a esperar. Al final los dos transformers habían entrado a la habitación y ahora estaban parados al centro, muy juntos uno del otro.

-Shadowbird -comenzó Vengala, dubitativa,- Terran y yo tenemos algo que decirte –Comenzó, obteniendo un asentimiento de parte de su hermana, quien se mantuvo admirando la calle despejada.

Vengala volteó a ver de reojo a Terran, él asintió con vehemencia, devolviéndole la mirada.

-Él y yo… bueno… yo… -Tartamudeó la tetrajet, buscando la manera adecuada para hablar.

En la oscuridad, el brillo de sus ojos acentuaba su repentino nerviosismo.

-Déjame a mí, Vengala -Intervino el mustang nuevamente.

Pero la joven voladora negó. Shadowbird no los miraba, pero sabía todo lo que pasaba, podía sentirlo, percibirlo en el ambiente y en el tono de voz de ambos.

-Verás. –Vengala levantó bien la cabeza, suspirando- Es que Terran y yo… -Luego volvió a perder el valor. Y enfada de eso, decidió hacerlo rápido- Yo lo quiero… Bueno no, no lo quiero.

_¿No?_

Terran la miró de inmediato, con cierto aire de confusión, duda y exaltación en sus ópticos.

-No… -Insistió ella, ignorando la silenciosa acusación de él- Es que, en realidad, yo lo amo –Exclamó finalmente.

_Al fin lo ha dicho,_ pensó su hermana, volviendo su atención hacia el resto del cuarto por primera vez. Paseó la mirada a través de su ordenada y casi vacía habitación hasta detenerla en ellos dos cuando giró completamente sobre sus propulsores.

-Quiero crear una nueva chispa con él -prosiguió Vengala.

La decisión en el rostro de ella quedaba perfecta con la del mustang, quien le acompañaba, sosteniendo su mano. Sin embargo, Terran también se decía a sí mismo, muy en su pesar, que respetaría lo que Shadowbird tuviera qué decir; Era la líder de escuadra, y era también la hermana mayor de Vengala. Además de que a Shadowbird no se le conocía ni caracterizaba por su buen carácter, a pesar de que era fría también era violenta, peligrosa y golpeaba muy duro. Ambos le miraban, serios, pero nerviosos al mismo tiempo.

_Cual sparklings, _pensó Shadowbird, divertida por dentro, sin embargo por fuera era una cara estoica que los miraba fijamente.

-Lo sé -Exclamó finalmente, con voz inexpresiva- Siempre lo he sabido –Les reveló, acercándose.

Rápidamente Vengala dio un paso al frente, levantando una mano para intentar reforzar las revueltas excusas que llegaban a su mente. Lo que más le preocupaba era mirar cómo su hermana se acercaba ¿Estaría molesta?

-SB, sé que esto no es lo que tenías en mente. –Se justificó velozmente- Yo… sé que él no es un volador, sé de sus orígenes enemigos, pero eso… eso ya no me importa… -Negó levemente con la cabeza.

-No, Vengala, no te justifiques. -Comentó él,- Yo entiendo que no soy digno de alguien como tú, pero no puedo evitarlo -Enfatizó, su expresión revelaba todo lo que sentía, la verdad oculta tras esos fríos ópticos.

Shadowbird se detuvo frente a los dos, aún cruzada de brazos y con el mentón altivo. _Basta de torturarlos por hoy._

-Eso no es importante –Les respondió finalmente,- Hay cosas que no podemos evitar, y si esto debe ser así, yo puedo respetarlo, sin embargo… -Sus ópticos rojos se entrecerraron, una frialdad y un sadismo absolutos esbozaron en su mirada y en su rostro oscuro- Si te atreves a morir y abandonar a Vengala, juro que iré a la matriz para traerte de vuelta personalmente -comentó obteniendo un gesto confundido de ambos.- Y si te atreves a abandonarla en vida, Primus te proteja, Terran… No hay lugar inalcanzable para mí en este universo. –Amenazó con esa voz calmada tan suya.

Cuando hablaba así el efecto era más perturbador que cuando pudiera hacerlo gritando o maldiciendo. El Mustang pasó aceite por la garganta y sacudió la cabeza. Shadowbird ablandó su expresión.

-Suerte, de verdad me alegra que finalmente hayan terminado con esos juegos de sparklings. Ya era hora de que actuaran como mechas maduros -Dijo,- Felicidades –Finalizó, rodeándolos antes de dirigirse a la salida de la habitación.

-Espera, SB -Llamó su hermana.

Pero Shadowbird sólo le miró por un momento, con una sonrisa real en su cara antaño agria, estaba feliz por ella, y así lo demostraría.

-Nos veremos al rato, aún tengo asuntos por arreglar –Susurró, dejándolos solos.

Ambos se miraron, intercambiando miradas cómplices. Estaban contentos por la aprobación.

-Bien. Ahora solo tengo que decirle a impulse -Sonrió Terran,- Espera a que lo sepa.

-Hmm, si, pero hoy no. Después -Intervino Vengala, abrazándolo de pronto.

…………………………………..

Pueden prohibirme seguir mi camino, pueden intentar forzar mi voluntad. Pero no pueden impedir que en el fondo de mi alma elija la verdad.

………………………………….

Shadowbird continuó su recorrido por la vieja casona que ahora componía su hogar, el radar revelaba las posiciones de su equipo: Su hermana estaba con el caza recom… con Terran, _tendría que acostumbrarse a decirle por su denominación_, Impulse y probablemente Solid estaban en el taller. Y Kitt, sabía que el shelby negro había salido momentos antes.

Sin embargo, a pesar de que la anhelada calma y el silencio que tanto pidió estaban nuevamente reinando, no pudo evitar sentirse un poco sola. Las cosas aún no encontraban solución y estaban lejos de hacerlo, aunque su chispa parecía sentirse tranquila, consiente de que el camino se había corregido, de que a pesar de todo lo malo que acababa de pasar, había tomado las decisiones correctas… al menos en mayoría.

Los rostros de Xenon y de White Spark llegaron de golpe a su procesador. _Todos aprendemos de nuestros errores_, y esperaba que ellos lo entendieran alguna vez, sin embargo podría tardar, pues aún eran demasiado jóvenes. Ya volverían, ella lo sabía.

Entonces todo parecía estar listo, excepto por Darkwar.

Shadowbird subió los escalones de a uno en uno, llegando, sin darse cuenta, hasta la tercera planta. Allí se quedó, sola y en silencio en medio del pasillo. Sus ópticos se posaron en la habitación del fondo del corredor, la puerta no estaba cerrada, el F-18 prefería tenerla abierta a cualquier hora del ciclo, eso era parte de esa nueva personalidad y Shadowbird respetaba sus decisiones, al menos en ese aspecto, después de todo el había sido el líder de su escuadra. _Y algún ciclo volvería a serlo_, eso es lo que esperaba.

La silueta de dos voladores resaltaba contra la luz que se colaba de la ventana, llegaba de todos lados de la calle, de las otras edificaciones que les rodeaban y tenían vida en su interior. Uno de ellos estaba sentado en el marco, el otro de pie en medio del cuarto.

Mindmaster sostenía en sus manos un datapad viejo y en mal estado. Lo movía de un lado a otro mientras hablaba con su "hermano", quien simplemente le ignoraba, admirando el infinito de la ventana como lo hiciera ella momentos antes.

-¡Amigo, sé que será difícil, pero lo lograremos nuevamente! Sabes que siempre lo hemos hecho, recuerda lo que siempre decía ella –Vociferó el Mig-29, atrayendo la atención del otro seeker. Y sonrió por ese acierto- acerca de que seriamos mejor que su propia escuadra, y yo te aseguro que así será. Incluso Fallingstar tendría que admitirlo ahora. ¡Somos mejores que ellos! –Gritó, riendo.

El F-18 asintió sin mucho ánimo, pensando en las pocas palabras y nombres clave que salían del vocalizador de Mindmaster. Como _Fallingstar_; el nombre del líder la escuadra de su "creadora", de esa trina que queriendo o no, llegó a apreciar.

_Fallingstar, Impera y Distress… _

Darkwar enfocó el objeto que las manos de Mindmaster habían estado sacudiendo.

-Creíste que se había perdido, pero yo lo guardé. Ella pensó que debía hacerlo y devolvértelo cuando fuese el momento. Y… Je, creo que ese momento es ahora -Comentó el Mig-29, enseñándoselo más de cerca.

La vieja tableta revelaba los trazos tan familiares que Dike había observado desde sparkling, cuando las calles eran su único y seguro hogar. Pasaba horas dibujando todo lo nuevo que veía, rayando cuantas palabras le venían a la mente e incluso anotando datos "importantes" que más tarde decidía desechar porque no les encontraba su posterior utilidad. Eso que tenía Mindmaster en las manos fue lo único con lo que pudo entretenerse durante horas, olvidándose de la carencia de energía en sus sistemas y de la vida miserable que llevaban todos por los violentos avances de la guerra.

Mindmaster le ofreció la tableta. Él la tomó sin dejar de verla, cuando su voz casi imperceptible resonó con una denominación al no saber qué mas decir:

-Mindmaster…

Algo que hizo al otro seeker sonreír orgulloso de su avance. Al menos su amigo ya había dicho su nombre nuevamente, y con notoria familiaridad, sin rencor ni renuencia. Tenía poco que Darkwar ya había dejado los intentos por escapar de lo que no pocas veces llamó "una nueva prisión", incluso había parado de rehuir de medio mundo por la ansiedad que le atacaba cuando estaba rodeado de ellos. Parecía resignado. Se podría decir que se le miraba más tranquilo a pesar de que casi no hablara ni socializara con nadie, lejos de sus primeros arranques de ira y violencia. Por esos motivos habían dejado de sedar sus sistemas secretamente en cada cubo de energon que le daban a tomar.

Las cosas tenían que mejorar.

_Es cuestión de tiempo_, decían las voces en la cabeza de Mindmaster. Estaba ateniéndose a lo que le habían aconsejado: Debía tener paciencia, y aunque a veces no conociera esa virtud, debía de experimentarla por ahora, de lo contrario podría echar todo a perder. La confianza del F-18 pendía de un hilo muy delgado.

En los escasos ciclos que Darkwar llevaba activo no se había acercado a nadie, reacio a querer mirarlos siquiera. Parecía parte de las sombras de los pasillos, un complemento más de la oscuridad que abarrotaba el tercer piso, donde habitaba entre el borde de la ventana de la habitación al fondo del corredor.

Mindmaster se inclinó un poco al frente, señalando el datapad que le acababa de dar a su compañero.

-Todo está igual que como lo dejaste. Ni siquiera yo le modifiqué algo aunque a veces estuve a punto de hacerlo. –Dijo, con cierto matiz de burla y añoranza- Hay un montón de incoherencias escritas –Volvió a reírse, irguiéndose y cruzándose de brazos.

_¿Crees que nos saque a patadas si se entera que le añadimos un dibujo?_ Preguntó una de las voces.

El Mig-29 sacudió la cabeza, mirando con indiferencia en dirección a la ventana.

-Nah, no lo hice adrede, estaba muy chico. –Contestó entre dientes.

Darkwar comenzó a deslizar los documentos de la tableta, apretando unos botones que ésta tenía en el marco.

-¿… Lo encontraste cuando volvimos a buscarlo? –Murmuró, sin levantar la cabeza.

No tenían mucho de haber empezado a ser amigos en ese tiempo. En lo poco que volvía a su rugosa memoria, Darkwar recordaba que habían caminado por toda la calle en la que Impera lo encontró a él, y nunca ubicaron el Datapad. Estaban muy niños, con pocos vorns de haber sido creados, y habían buscado durante horas, al final decidiéndose a volver a casa cuando aceptaron que ya no hallarían nada. Era una tableta fea, desordenada y rayada, pero en ese momento para él fue su único juguete.

Darkwar creyó que ninguno de los dos lo había encontrado, pero ahora veía que no… Mindmaster lo había tenido durante todo ese tiempo. Sin embargo, después de tanto, ya no tenía importancia. Los juguetes, los recuerdos o las aventuras murieron con la guerra, las batallas y toda la mugre que acarreaba el vivir y sobrevivir a eso. El F-18 se quedó mirándolo fijamente, pasando hoja por hoja. Ni siquiera se le hubiera ocurrido pensar que eso aún existía.

_Esto parece ser un avance_, murmuró otra de las voces de Mindmaster.

El Mig-29 asintió para aquel murmullo que escuchó. Luego negó con la cabeza, neutralizando su expresión.

-Nah, yo volví otro ciclo y ahí lo encontré, en el único lugar que no buscamos… En los contenedores de desechos. –Explicó, no pudiendo contener un ligero despliegue de risa.

Y después de algunos segundos se calmó, mirando a su amigo asentir lentamente.

-Todo irá mejor que antes, Dike, ya verás que sí. –Añadió con un ánimo intransigente.- Charr definitivamente es otro mundo. -Sonrió.

Mindmaster se dejó caer en el piso para sentarse en medio de la habitación, ahí se cruzó de brazos nuevamente, viéndosele animado.

-Hay unos tipos en la zona oeste del palacio de Galvatron que importan energon desde otro mundo que ni siquiera es Cybertron –Inició una plática- No sé cómo demonios le hacen pero está delicioso, amigo ¡Tenemos que ir por más…!

Darkwar continuó mirando el datapad, escuchando secundariamente todo lo que decía el otro seeker. Asentía y negaba de vez en cuando, intentando seguirle el ritmo a una conversación que en ese momento verdaderamente no le atraía. No obstante, hacer que Mindmaster se fuera era muy difícil. Tenía que esperar a que se cansara de hablar solo, después de eso se iría.

…………………………

La vida sólo puede ser comprendida mirando hacia atrás, pero ha de ser vivida mirando hacia adelante.

……………………….

Shadowbird decidió volver a descender las escaleras, tomando camino por el pasillo rumbo a la calle. Al parecer aún había mucho trabajo que realizar, mucho por solucionar. Pero estaban avanzando, estaban progresando y cada problema seria solucionado a su debido tiempo, como la haría cualquier otra unidad familiar, ya que eso eran ahora… tan disfuncionales que era prácticamente normal, porque podrían enfrentar juntos esos problemas, sin amedrentarse ni retractarse. Porque el universo no estaba acabándose y no era el fin de su mundo. Porque eran un grupo tratando de sobrevivir entre miles… Y porque eran seres vivos con un futuro por delante. Sólo un grupo más de decepticons tratando de subsistir en ese mundo al que llamaban Charr.

Shadowbird se detuvo fuera del edificio, dándole la espalda a la puerta.

El sonido de unos motores resonó en la esquina, con la forma de tres autos aproximándose; dos blancos y uno negro. Iban andando a toda velocidad, cerrándose el paso entre ellos, esquivándose y provocándose con ofensas, palabras y risas.

La seeker suspiró.

-El que pensó que ser líder era lo más fabuloso del mundo no sabía lo que decía –Exclamó bajamente, consciente de que ahora todos eran parte de eso a lo que en el procesador siempre denominaría como una "Hermandad".

………………………………….

_Algunos megaciclos más tarde._

………………………………….

Ocasionalmente, la mayoría de ellos, quienes vivían en el edificio, estaban en el mediano salón de entretenimiento, haciendo diversas funciones que les relajara, aprendiendo también a tolerarse de nuevo después de haber vuelto a retomar un curso de vida tranquilo.

Vengala sabía que era el momento adecuado, una oportunidad que no se repetiría, ya que difícilmente los encontraba a casi todos en un solo lugar. Estaba parada justo debajo del último escalón, ya pisando el pasillo de la planta baja. Los oía hablar de vez en cuando: Mindmaster peleando pasivamente contra Impulse y contra Solid por alguna trivialidad recientemente dicha por alguno de ellos. Se oía que Terran –quien se había adelantado- intentaba razonar algo con Kitt, el francotirador le contestaba adustamente, aplicando una lógica que hacía al caza recompensas indignarse cada vez más y más. Faltaban Shadowbird y Darkwar.

Las firmas en el radar de Vengala decían que el F-18 estaba en el mismo lugar de siempre, nunca abandonaba el tercer piso y a él no podría hacerlo bajar aunque le rogara. En cambio su hermana estaba en la primera habitación del corredor, de la cual se había adueñado, aunque no era tan esencial su presencia; _Ella ya lo sabía._

_No, mejor no. Mejor esperamos un poco más para esto_, pensó Vengala, tensándose. Dio la vuelta y puso un pie en el primer escalón. Estaba dispuesta a subir corriendo sino controlaba el repentino vértigo que la hacía dudar.

-¿Lista, Vengala?

Pero esa voz de quien apareció en el pasillo detrás de ella la hizo detenerse. Se congeló, con los brazos lapsos y rígidos, los puños apretados. Se giró de nuevo, quedándose en el mismo lugar. Asintió, pero mientras su cabeza se movía de arriba abajo prontamente cambió a moverse a los lados, negando.

-No.

Terran se rió, infundando confianza en su compañera. Estiró una mano, para motivarla a ella a acercarse.

-Ven.

El seeker femenino accedió. Bajó el escalón donde estuvo parada y acortó de tres pasos la distancia que la separa del caza recompensas. Antes de retornar hacia la puerta de la sala, Vengala se detuvo una vez mas.

-Vengala, eres un seeker que ha sobrevivido a miles de desastres y ¿le tienes miedo a esto?-pregunto él.

-¡No tengo miedo! –Se defendió ella, soltándole la mano y cruzándose de brazos. Voluble como solía ser, su rostro antes compungido ahora lucía molesto.- Ni siquiera deberíamos decirles, que se enteren después por sí mismos. Es por tu lado _autobot_ que vamos a hacer esto, Terran. –Gruñó.

Y él se indignó, abriendo la boca con sorpresa.

-Es que son mis amigos, de hecho, pensaba que también eran los tuyos, _seeker_. Pero ya no importa ¿Sabes? Sino tienes el valor, bien.

-Claro que me atrevo. Y no seas tonto. ¡Esto no tiene nada que ver con el valor! –Lo empujó por los hombros.

Terran trastabilló. Cuando recuperó su equilibrio se dio cuenta que estaba parado en medio de la entrada a la sala, con las miradas de todos fijas en él. Los gritos no habían sido discretos en lo absoluto.

Mindmaster fue el primero en sonreír, la malicia nunca podía abandonar su rostro. Soltó el brazo de Solid que había estado torciendo y se echó a reír.

-¿Ya tan pronto peleando con la machotrix? –Se burló- Te recuerdo que hay otra por ahí rondando. Esas cosas atacan en manada y no te conviene hacer enfadar a una. –Se rió mas fuerte- Habla la experiencia.

Solid aguantó la risa, Impulse sonrió y Kitt se sentó en una de las bancas que estaba vacía, con los brazos cruzados y un notorio interés en el pasmado rostro de Terran. Éste último tenía la vista de nuevo en Vengala. La pared les impedía a ellos mirar a la fembot.

-Bueno, Vengala, acabo de darme cuenta de tu miedo, y no te culpo, yo también estoy un poco ansioso para decirlo, pero…

-¿Decir qué, par de cursis? –Atacó Mindmaster.- Que asco, se ven más ridículos que Solid siendo ridículo.

-Oye, yo no… -Empezó a decir el seeker afectado.

-¡Argh! ¡No tengo miedo de nada! –Se oyó el gruñido de Vengala, sucedido por su silueta apareciendo frente a Terran y deteniéndose en el marco de la puerta.- ¿Quieren saber? Está bien –Dijo, con enfado e irritabilidad en su voz- ¡Vamos a ser creadores! -Les gritó.- Estoy en proceso de creación de una nueva chispa. –Especificó, antes de volver el rostro hacia Terran y dirigirle una ostentosa mirada- ¿Ves? –Luego se marchó rumbo a las escaleras, con la cabeza altiva y una ferviente sonrisa en su rostro.

Terran ya no sabía distinguir si esos cambios de humor eran por el proceso o ya eran naturales en ella, optando por lo último: Vengala era una fembot, pero era demasiado ruda, ruidosa, brusca e imaginativa para compararla con las otras que hubiera conocido antes, _quizá por eso Mindmaster le decía machotrix._ Algo que el caza recompensas no había pasado por alto, sin embargo, era confuso lidiar a veces contra ese carácter cuando estaba en situaciones como… esta.

Netamente sorprendidos y tomados con la guardia baja, así se veían todos cuando Terran retornó sus ojos a la sala. No pedían explicaciones porque eso ya sería una indiscreción muy grande, pero aún así sentía que debía dar algunas cuantas. La mayoría de ellos pensaba que la noticia se basaba en hacer oficial su unión como compañeros de chispa, pero… ¿Una creación tan pronto?

-Este… -Balbuceó Terran, recargándose en el marco de la puerta- Sip. Lo que dijo –Asintió con fuerza.

-¡Que bien! Un sparkling –Impulse fue el primero en romper el pesado silencio, sonriendo con esa esplendorosa sonrisa que antes todo el tiempo vestía- ¡Felicidades, Terran!

Los demás salieron de su estupor y dirigieron diferentes y vagos comentarios. Incluido Mindmaster, quien primero se ufanó antes de decir una que otra palabra indiferente al respecto, salvo que si algo le llegaba a pasar a la "_machotrix_", Terran lo pagaría con torturas peores que la muerte. El caza recompensas ya tenía eso muy claro. Y aún así aceptó todo lo que le dijeron, dejando de maldecir contra Vengala por haberlo dejado solo. Así eran las cosas al final de cuentas; Buenos tiempos.

………………………………….

La vida no se ha hecho para comprenderla, si no para vivirla.

………………………………….

**F****IN**


End file.
